Last string
by Griffin Strange
Summary: Izuku Midoriya can't become a hero. One day he meets All Might his idol and ask him if he can become a hero but on that day a single word changes his life forever. (Progressive Villain Izuku, Villain Ochaco, TomuraXToga, All for One is Hisashi Midoriya, Izuku doesn't get a quirk and my favorite IzukuXOchaco) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 (rewrite)

**Hey hey hey ! Here is the rewrite of chatper 1 !**

 **This story is gonna get REALLY different until chapter 8 so I would recommend to start for chapter 8 ... I will make a small summary at the beginning of the chapter but it might not be exactly what will be in the rewrited chapters ... ENJOY IT !**

* * *

It's funny how hierarchies exist within species, some evolve in order to show that they are the alpha, others create some kind of swarm which obey each and every of their orders.

On the other hand, those who doesn't add up to this system are rejected, pushed to their limits until they break, that's the story of Izuku Midoriya.

In his world 80 % of the population has a power called quirk, no one really knows how quirks appeared but it was clever that this evolution would bring humanity at the edge of extinction but then a profession everyone believed to be fictional became reality.

Heroes and Vilains

That's what the world became full of as part of what was now being called "normality" ...

And now to get back to the 20 % who still doesn't have their quirks, life is hard, not just hard as difficult but hard as depressive, most often quirkless people doesn't "add up" to this society where quirks are everything mostly and they end up at the bottom of this newly established hierarchy.

Izuku Midoriya had always dreamed of being a hero just like All Might the number one hero, symbol of peace, unbreakable pillar of justice ... and then when he was about 4 years old, the "incident" happen.

"He should probably give up" this was the first step to his demise.

The doctor was serious about his statement, by looking at Izuku's bones he could say that he would never have any quirk and that his dream was just a lie, it was hopeless ... his father was "away for his work" and his mother could just say she was sorry and "support" him as much as she could.

Then his best friend Katsuki Bakugo aka Kacchan received the perfect quirk "explosion", flashy and powerful in other words perfect for a hero. His parents were so proud, he had fame, friends but it wasn't enough for Katsuki and when he learnt that Izuku was quirkless he started making his life a hell ... and it NEVER stopped.

It wasn't only social but also physical bullying, Izuku would come back home with heavy burns and scratches some nights, her mother would get scared and call the school but none of the teachers or surveys would say anything why after all ? Someone or something has to put the poor kid back to his place. If she she asked Izuku he would say that it was an accident and deep inside him he would keep hoping that Katsuki would change and be someone nice one day ... again it was hopeless.

And even so Izuku kept working hard, he had the best grades he could get at school and studied heroes, their techniques, their quirks, their equipment, agencies ... but in the end it would never be enough without a quirk ...

Finally hope came around, UA the best school in the country also called the Hero Academia had changed their requirements went it comes to quirks, he could apply even if he didn't have one.

School was ending, the next year Izuku will enter at U.A. and his dream will become true. His teacher was talking about his other classmates projects and something about how everyone wanted to become a hero,he heard Katsuki calling everyone "extras" ... and then the teacher made a "mistake", he said out loud Izuku wanted to get into U.A. too ... Katsuki didn't wait longer and smashed Izuku's table along with his notebooks. It lasted about 20 seconds, the teacher really didn't care to see Katsuki physically attack someone quirkless plus in front of everyone.

After the class had ended Katsuki came back and burned Izuku's notebooks and then he told him that if he wanted a quirk so badly he should probably just take a jump from the roof and hope he would get a quirk in his next life.

If Izuku wasn't so despaired right now he could have take the pair of scissors that was just a few meters away from him and stab Katsuki to death and after that maybe they would be equal, after all maybe we all are in death ?

"Why am I even thinking about doing such a thing ?" Izuku asked himself ... Katsuki and his friends left ...

Izuku examined his burned note book, it wasn't ... so bad, just half destroyed. Some would say it's ironic to see his hard work so easily destroyed.

on his way home he took an unusual way just in case Katsuki wasn't completely done with him. He was about to get under a bridge when he heard something liquid right behind him with a distorted voice.

"Don't worry. I'm just hijacking your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds... then it'll be all over." Said the ... thing

Izuku turned around and was almost hit by some kind of black green substance, then he looked again and saw ... a villain ?

"Oh comon stop moving I'm already in trouble"

"W-what ?! wait ! I'm not-" Izuku was currently trying to walk back carefully trying not to anger or startle the villain more than he looked.

"No no no you are just perfect, I wonder what quirk I will get with you just stop moving for a minute alright !" He obviously had no intention of letting Izuku escape ... escape ... death ... end ... hopeless, Izuku lost his focus ... he stopped moving, the villain was confused and didn't attack again ... quirk, was it all this world his about ? This villain cared more about his quirk than his body ...

"Y-you want my quirk ?" Weakly asked Izuku

"Y-yes ! Why else would I seek strong and young bodies ?"

"W-well I-" the sludge lunged at Izuku and blocked him against a wall, it hurt a lot but still Izuku had something on his mind "I don't have any ..." he finished, suddendly he felt less pressure, the villain was somehow suspicious from Izuku's point of view.

"... HAHAHAHAHA That's the first time I see someone try this tactic in order to survi-"

"I'm not lying ... I'm done with this world" Izuku ended up crying in front of the monster that was about to be his end. "Just ... just kill me please" Izuku walked toward the sludge villain.

The villain was now scared, was this a trap or ... could it be real ? He never cared about his victims if he could survive and become stronger in the end but this one kid, he just couldn't feel the urge to kill him like any other.

"That's-! GRRR you damned brat are you trying to trick me ?!" The sludge extended his body over Izuku to take his body but then he heard a loud sound just like if it was a jet or something like that ..."no ... All Might" he didn't have much time, he had to hide and-... hide "I won't kill you but you will help me ... alright ?

Izuku looked up again and the sludge villain was gone, but instead something crashed at the entrance of the tunnel and it said.

"SMASH"

Izuku was pushed back by a big wave of wind and he felt his head hit the wall ... and then everything went black.

Izuku couldn't see anything and could only barely think about anything ... was this how death looked like ? Then he felt something calling him. He opened his eyes and there right in front of him stood All Might.

"HEY KID WAKE UP ! I HOPE I DIDN'T HURT YOU !"

"A-All Might !" His idol was in front of him he had to know he had to ask, talk ! ... why coudlnt he talk ? Something was stopping him.

"WELL IF YOU ARE OKAY I SHOULD GO ! SO GOODBYE !"

"W-wait I-" he couldn't talk why ? He ran toward All Might as he was about to jump and grabbed his leg.

He landed soon after on the next roof and saw something he shouldn't have, All Might true form.

"A-All Might ?"

"Ahhh ... I guess I couldn't hold it anymore ... don't tell this about anyone kid, it's the result of a fight I had five years ago.

"Toxic chainsaw ?"

"No ... another one ... I'm impressed you know about this anyway I still have to leave now" All Might was walking toward the staircase of the building. Izuku felt the urge again the ask his question.

"Don't" something was like grabbing his mental self and stopping him from acting.

"I need-need to ... p-please"

The urge was getting stronger and stronger until finally Izuku let it go.

"CAN I BE A HERO EVEN IF I DON'T HAVE A QUIRK ?"

His idol looked at him like if he was considering Izuku and his he stood in front of him ...

"No ... you can't ... heroes have to risk their lives everyday ... it's part of the job ... without a quirk you would just-" All Might was still talking but ...

Izuku wasn't conscious anymore, he got close from the roof railing and jumped down, he could heard All Might yelling behind him but it didn't matter ... Katsuki might be right after all, so far he had always been ...

But someone had other plan for Izuku, something grabbed him and he was thrown throught a window, it hurts but not as much as katsuki's burns Izuku pushed himself up, his head just a lot ... it wasn't like a normal injury or else he wouldn't feel ... drunk ... he looked around him and the first thing he saw was the sludge villain which was now standing right in front of him ...

"W-what ? How ? WHY DID YOU SAVE ME ?!" Izuku didn't know if it was hate or despair which suppressed his fear at this moment

"I just couldn't resist ... and beside I had a debt since you served me as a hidding spot"

Izuku looked around him, the place was an old apartment, spider webs and wooden floor it was a miracle such a building was still existing nowadays.

"So the thing that was ... stopping me it was-" Izuku understood this strange feel if of restrain from earlier

"Me of course ! I thought you would tell All Might about me and it was already a miracle he didn't notice me when you were out, I couldn't risk being caught but wow, now that I know the symbol of peace is useless I feel so relieved"

"You-you heard everything ? But just how ... no ... you were hidding under my clothes right ? ... it was your quirk ... you don't necessarily need to be IN someone body to control it"

"You are smart I must say ... yes indeed, don't worry I won't go saying it all over the roofs because one day this might come in handy ... and for now, well I won't kill you, you are free"

The sludge villain was about to leave but then Izuku caught him.

"Wait ! I ... I still want you to kill me ..." the villain gave the same confused look he had earlier to Izuku

"Would you stop that already ?! It's just creepy now ! Look I won't kill you that's ... that's just not "right" for me ? ... now if you could please let me go I have a new body to find ..."

The villain continued but then Izuku called him again.

"T-then ... m-maybe I can help you !"

"And how exactly ?!"

Izuku took out his notebooks from his backpack, he showed it to the sludge villain ... He looked surprised ... and impressed ? Well as much as a big mass of goo could be.

"That's ... incredible ! All those bodies ... all those quirks ... I can take any ?"

"All I want in return is that you kill me ... I don't really care now ... i-it's all I'm asking"

"Why don't you just jump like you did earlier ? ... looks easy right ?"

Izuku turned his head away ... He felt weak suddenly.

"I don't feel like earlier ..."

"Hehe ... I must say it IS pretty hard to get your hopes crushed by the supposed best guy in the world" at first the sludge chuckled but when he saw Izuku's face. After a few minutes the villain had made his choice.

"This one looks perfect, what do you think ?"

He showed the notebooks to Izuku, it was Katsuki's page ... He was doubting now, but a part of him said it was a good thing to do in the end, he would probably never be a good hero even "that" gifted from birth ... Izuku stayed silent.

"Well, he doesn't look like a pro, I don't recognise him"

"That's normal ... He is still a student"

"Well in the end you really are useful"

Izuku was happy that someone told him those words, even if that person was about to kill him and use his body a few minutes ago.

"W-will he suffer when you will take his body ?"

"Hum ? ... yes ... a lot ... why are you asking ?"

"N-no ... it's nothing ..."

"Sure ... you said you know where you can find him right ? ... come back under the bridge tomorrow at the same hour ... or else the deal is off ... alright ?"

"Fine" Izuku took his bag and went down the closest stair case

"Hey kiddo"

"Hum ?"

"You should stop bleeding"

Izuku verified the location where he had been hit and he was currently bleeding hard has the villain said, probably due to getting thrown throught a window. He ran home as fast as he could trying to avoid most of the people in the street, he really didn't wanted to get any attention right now.

A few minutes later Izuku found his way back home and almost gave a hearth attack to his mom as he entered into the kitchen, he simply said it was an accident with a window that two people were moving. His mother was relieved, just like if it was nothing ... noooooo ... of course it wasn't like if her son had lost around 1 litter of blood and almost suicided due to his former best friend being a bully, his entourage being discouraging and even against him and for the last and also the best above all, his idol All Might saw he was clearly in distress and just said he couldn't be a hero ... to rephrase it, he told Izuku that he would never become someone great and that he should probably give up on all his projects ... which was the only one he had prepared for and during all his life so far.

But in a way Izuku had found a new goal, dying, he would die and then he will get a new quirk and then he will be happy ... but ... what about his mother ? If he died what would happen ? Would she be sad ? Happy ? Was he a burden during all this years ?

* * *

The next day Izuku didn't have school and he had already finished his homework, well not like he had any ... He waited in the tunnel ... He waited ... It was almost midday and no trace of the sludge. Maybe he was too busy escaping heroes to come ? ... after all there was many other ways to die right ?

Then something came out from the ground, a green substance, no doubt it was the sludge.

"You are late" said Izuku

"First of all you probably don't know what it is to be hunted like an-"

"I do" said Izuku in a dead tone.

The sludge just shrugged and looked around.

"Did anyone come by ?"

"So far no one really ... l-let's just go and find your body"

"Yes, his explosive quirk is going to help me more than any other"

"And after that you will kill me ... right ?" Izuku smiled at the villain, this kind of "hope" made him sick ... this kid really was creepy.

"Yeah yeah ... let's just go would you"

The sludge enveloped Izuku and then disappeared under his clothes, Izuku didn't feel it the other day but it was almost satisfying to have something like that around your body.

"I hope you aren't doing anything lewd under there"

"I'm not really appealed by those kind of ... things ... now walk"

Izuku felt like a pulsion throught his body as if the sludge was somehow controlling him a bit, well he did prevent him from directly saying "there is a villain in my pants" or at least that's the idea.

"Where are we going ?"

"He might be in the shopping district right now ... He always does"

"Seems like you know a lot about him"

"We ... we used to be close"

" hum ? ... Now that you say this ... those burns on your body ... did he do that ?"

Izuku didn't answered as there was a lot of people around him, he didn't want to look like a lunatic in front of so many people , he just made his way throught the crowd.

"I can say it makes you sick right ? All of them"

Izuku took out his phone which was currently off and put it at his head as if he was calling someone like most people in the street.

"I can't speak right now"

"Why ?"

"Isn't that obvious"

"Oh comon it has been around 17 minutes I didn't speak to anyone !" Chucked the villain from under Izuku clothes.

"Don't pretend you counted every second"

"I did ... are we done yet ?"

Izuku got into an alley and made sure no one could see him once he was close enough from the shopping district.

"Okay you can get out"

The sludge came out, he really looked to big to be able to get under Izuku's clothes ... could he compress himself ?

"You are sweating kid urrrg" complained the sludge shaking himself to get all the water off from his body.

"I don't often carry around liquid people that do almost 3 times my size and which for some reason can still hide under my clothes" Izuku crossed his arm and just gave an idle face to the villain who frowned at this "suggestion"

...

"Touche ? Well never really noticed that, I will keep a note on that. Now ?"

"Just ... just look around for him"

"So that's it ? Now I just wait ?"

"Yes ... ? It's ... The plan really"

The villain was about to exit the street until Izuku called him again

"I-in fact ... could you kill me now ... I- ... I don't want to die against someone with HIS face"

The sludge sighted, the kid helped him in a way ... maybe now he could kill him ? But why ? He could still be useful to him after all and also ... He looked again at Izuku, he couldn't bring himself to murder him ...

"Look I just-" the sludge saw a can being thrown against the wall right behind izuku, he quicly hid under his clothes again, but now he couldn't see much.

"Well look who we have here" Izuku turned around, it was Katsuki and his lackeys.

"So that's him ? ... I really don't like him but his body will be perfect"

"Kacchan I-!"

"You didn't took my advice already ? Maybe I can help you !" Katsuki was bout to land a punch at Izuku's belly but the sludge villain absorbed the hit.

"What the-?"

Izuku feel on his back and the villain got out from under his clothes and jump3d on Katsuki who was restrained almost immediately.

"It's going to become my catch phrase hehe ... hum hum ...Don't worry. I'm just hijacking your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds... then it'll be all over"

The two grunts just ran away and katsuki couldn't help but create explosions everywhere to break free ... It was useless, Izuku could say it from just how the villain stopped Katsuki's fist.

Katsuki propelled himself backward until he reached the main street, it was smart ... from here many heroes could see him ... the sludge villain made a good choice ... Izuku stayed in the alley and watched the whole scene ... It was great ... just too great, Katsuki would die and this world would have one villain in less ... and then he would die too ... and maybe he will be able to become a hero in his next life ?

Heroes had already blocked the streets but none of them dared to enter this mine field that the street had become ... they said they were waiting for a more proper quirk to arrive ... cowards, of course none would ever-

But then from behind the crowd a massive figure emerged and jumped inside the mine field, it was All Might ... an opportunity ? He just punched the air and the sludge was thrown against the near by wall, he was incapacitated.

Izuku wasn't smiling anymore Katsuki would leave and get all the attention ... the sludge ... His eyes they were just- All Might took out a bottle and started walking toward the sludge. His eyes were asking for help ...

Hate ... Izuku never felt hate with such intensity ... heroes have to risk their life that's what All Might said but Izuku could swear he saw him in the crowd waiting ... he could have stopped all of this since the beginning but no ...he doubted, the number one hero who run toward the danger with a smile to save everyone never existed ... so that's how it all begin, the 3 most important second in his life.

Izuku ran, it took 3 small seconds during which silence took place. Everyone saw him running toward the villain, what was he doing ? He pushed All Might on his way which made him drop the bottle then he literally jumped above the sludge villain who almost immediately caught his body and hid around him.

"KID ARE YOU MAD ? THEY WILL ARREST YOU TOO NOW !" Yelled the villain with mixed feelings of happiness and fear.

Izuku was crying as he ran into the closest alley, he turned his head over his shoulder and smiled at the person he just saved.

"You were asking for help ... you eye, it was calling me !"

The sludge didn't understand ... Izuku ran like he never did, for 5 minutes straight he roamed the alleys as fast as he could ... but then he met a wall.

He was about to go back on his track but then All Might stood in front of him, the sludge was right on the back of Izuku.

"KID I- ... wait you are-" All Might recognised Izuku and shivered.

The sludge was looking everywhere to find a solution and then it was right in front of him ... The sewers.

"Look down" He whispered to Izuku who almost immediately did ... He understood the plan but All Might seemed to have too.

The sludge extended two "tentacles" from his body and grabbed the metal plage that blocked their only out, Izuku ran toward the hole and jumped down, All Might was surprised by this coordination and ran 5 seconds too late to catch them.

Izuku was falling down but the villain covered his body and when he touched the ground the shock was fully absorbed.

"We made it !" Cheered Izuku ... But the sludge was angry

"YOU RUINED YOUR LIFE FOR ME ... WHY ?"

Izuku just smiled and stood up.

"I don't have anything that binds me to this world anymore ... so I thought maybe I could help someone and-"

"No no no ... you are just crazy, you jumped toward me on instinct ... you really are a stupid true hero you wasted your life for someone who-"

"No ... I did what I think was right, I don't care anymore now. I'm just so happy"

The sludge villain looked away from Izuku to think for a bit ...

"You just keep helping me when I obviously tried to kill you just what's wrong with- oh whatever ! You know what here is the new deal ! You will live alright ?! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU WON'T EVER WANT TO DIE !"

"Y-you mean it ?"

"For once yes, I'm willing to help someone"

* * *

 **Leave a review, subscribe, follow, suggest, enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now that you will live in what you could call the "underground" there is one or two things you should learn"

Izuku just nodded behind the sludge who was ... "walking" in front of him, the sewers smelled death and rotting things ... But he quickly got used to it, for some reason it wasn't so dark he could see like on the surface most of the time.

"First, there will most likely be more people like me who won't have as much trouble as I have to kill you"

The sludge looked slightly behind him, Izuku didn't seem to have any problem with that ...

"And second ... stay close from me ... for real this place is not as calm as it looks, we are gonna have to go deeper. There is some kind of town in which we will stay for a bit"

"People can live down here ?"

"It's not as bad as it looks you know ... and, it is hard to say that but some villain aren't psychopaths and/or murderers"

"Some as you said"

Finally the tunnel they had been following went deeper and deeper, first it was stairs then ladders. Izuku tried to count each meters that they descended but he lost the count after a hundred. It was getting darker and he had to slow down in order to progress safely.

"Still not exhausted kid ?"

"Very funny"

"We are almost here and ... hum ... maybe we should make you more like a villain"

"H-uh and how ?"

"Don't move"

The sludge villain got under Izuku's clothes and cut them at some points, Izuku was a bit surprise but the result was here, he looked ... dirty ?

"There ... do you like it ?"

"Looks cliche"

"The more you are the less people suspects, once we are in just keep looking down and follow me, do not answer or look at anyone directly in the eyes they would notice you and this could most likely be a problem."

"Got it"

The villain continued until he arrived at a dead end, he waited idle for about 10 seconds then the wall moved and revealed a longer tunnel. The environment was different, the walls around were not made of concrete but metal, this section wasn't part of the sewers. Izuku was now sure most of the tunnels they took weren't even supposed to exist, someone had created all of this.

"We are almost in the " no going back" zone ... so what's your name ?"

"Izuku"

The villain didn't responded for a few seconds

"Mine is Viran ... now play it low would you ?"

They arrived in front of a great metal gate, a small hole opened and Izuku could see the eyes of someone examining him and the sludge.

"Well would you look at that !" Said a voice coming from the other side of the door "you came back ! We thought All Might caught you for good"

"Yeah me too, but my new partner here is very smart hehe" responded Viran

The guy behind the gate tried to take a look at Izuku but the sludge just blocked the way

"Never seen his face here ... but well I know you so I guess it's okay"

The man closed the hole and after a bit the door disappeared in the ground, the man was wearing a bandana and his mouth was ... well ... It was burned heavily and Izuku tried his best not to express disgust.

"Oh by the way Viran ! Guess who is here for a little inspection"

"Giran ? Again ? This guys is fishy as hell no one ever came back ... that's a bad plan"

"Yep but it's instant cash if you are interested"

The sludge looked at Izuku and make sign for him to follow Izuku got inside and was amazed by what was behind the gate, it was a great cavern under the city ... It indeed looked like a "town" but not as he expected, it was very small for at least 200 people he would say. It has been digged in perfect shape, squares were littelray small houses ... maybe a quirk ? It looked more like a post-apocalyptic bunker .

"I will consider this ... let's go kid"

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and joined Viran as he progressed under the eyes of multiples residents.

"Giran ?" He simply asked

"He is a recruiter for what they call "the league of villain" and so far each and everyone person that has been recruited never came back"

"That's a bad thing ?"

"We never join a group permanently, it either means this guys is a cop or worst"

Izuku tried not to take the attention but he couldn't help, here anyone new was immediately spotted, a sheep among the lions, the world was upside down in every possible ways.

"But I guess not everyone here is ... I mean you know, have this kind of activities"

"... not everyone one but most ... that's here" said Viran as he stopped in front of a staircase in the middle of nowhere.

It looked like a small basement which had been digged inside of the cavern itself, inside was a small bed a tv and a table.

"Welcome to my lair"

Izuku realized that some people had even worst life than him ... how could Viran leave here ? He and nothing, all of the people down here had nothing.

"You can take the bed I never use it ... but right now-" Viran closed the trap door of his basement "we are gonna have to find out how you will help me"

Izuku sat on the bed and just nodded as Viran made things "clever"

"Here it's simple we do small jobs here and here and we get some rewards , most of the time it's for money but you can also try to get recruited into an organisation ... for some time. Of course the second option might not be avaible in your case, I guess that's not really your occupation right now"

"... then what do you want me to do ?"

"Your books ... kid you have talent, I don't know how much time you spent on those but informations are worth diamonds here"

"Really ?!"

"Yes, so here is the idea ... I'm gonna get out and look for any open jobs, and before I go just one small thing ... DO NOT get out, unless you want to test how long you can survive"

The sludge gave a serious look at Izuku before going out, as soon as he was out Izuku took out his last notebook and made some corrections.

* * *

 **All Might**

 **Quirk : (unknown)**

 **Type : (unknown But possibly emitter type since it's shape shifting in order to enhance his strength)**

 **Capacities : massive strength enhancing and speed**

 **Weaknesses :**

 **-Getting weaker day by day, can't keep his heroic form for more than a few hours for a day.**

 **-Has a weak point on his left side just around his stomach, focus on this point.**

 **-possible quirks to counter his : another strength enhancing quirk, a quirk that could negate his movements or his strength (possibly heavy liquid like glue or a shock absorption quirk)**

 **-has no heart**

* * *

He took another page

* * *

 **Katsuki Bakugo**

 **Quirk : explosion**

 **Type : emitter**

 **Capacities : the user exhaust himself to excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and ignite it at will to create various explosions. Doesn't seem to hurt the user thought overusing it might bring pain.**

 **Weaknesses :**

 **-only works on close range**

 **-can't create explosions if the temperature is too low (or at least not so easily)**

 **-thinks everyone is inferior to him**

 **-is reckless**

 **-attacks everything he finds**

 **-stupid monst=_÷**

* * *

Izuku was interrupted by Viran who came back unnoticed. He was holding firmly Izuku's hand above the book.

"That's about just enough kid"

Izuku didn't noticed yet but his hands were a bit bleeding and he had almost teared apart most of the notebook.

"I ... I did that ?"

"It doesn't matter know we have a target, follow me quickly"

* * *

after a few minutes of travelling throught the tunnels of the sewers Izuku and Viran finally got out, it was night time now but it was also cold outside.

"That's our target" said Viran as he handed a photo to Izuku "he is a pro named-"

"Behemoth age 47, quirk is called "Aries", type mutation, capacities basically strength enhancing around the legs and the head, posses a pair of horns and prefers charging head first toward his enemies"

Viran sighted, after all he was the one to keep the kid alive for his capacities and he would have to get used to it.

"That's the part where you expose his weaknesses"

Izuku looked at the photo for a moment, he put it very close from his face ...

"His legs ... that's it ! but ... by target you mean-"

"Yes ... we are going to kill him"

Izuku was concerned now, killing someone ? Killing a hero ? Was this even possible at his level ? Why would he do that ? Now what he did earlier for Viran seemed all wrong.

"I c-can't"

"what ? You think heroes are too strong ? ... or maybe you don't want to become a villain ? ... I understand that but think about this, what if I told you heroes kill more villains than we kill heroes ?"

Images of Katsuki beating up Izuku again and again, telling him suicide and finally All Might denying his dream replenished Izuku's mind, he gave back the photo to Viran.

"Fine ... Where is he ?"

"Patrolling a few street away, we are going to trap him ... so what's the plan kid ?"

"Simple, get around him and block his arms, he won't be able to defend himself and then-"

"I'll do it don't worry, you won't have to do anything else ... I just wanted to see how far you were willing to go, stay here and wait"

Viran turned into a small puddle and moved out of the alley ... Izuku could only wait now, he sat against a wall and summed up his week. So far his former best friend which he always trusted revealed himself to just be an arrogant and violent bastard, his idol was the best lie he could have ever asked for and now he was on the verge of becoming a villain if it wasn't already the case ...

Viran didn't came back, Izuku was starting to fear the worst. He took a look in the street and saw a bunch of police cars. People were currently evacuating, running away from the scene he could hear sounds of metal object getting crushed.

Izuku walked toward the cars but not too close since he might be seen, there were already enough civilians. It quickly became clear, Viran couldn't beat Behemoth since his hero costume was composed of a helmet which covered completely his head.

The police couldn't use their weapons since the only thing they would so his hurt Behemoth under the sludge villain substance but on the other hand Behemoth was panicking and just bumped into everything he could find to get Viran off his body, Viran had troubles staying around his body which was already massive compared to a regular human being.

Behemoth charged into a wall making it collapse on a bunch of cops and their cars, Izuku hide behind a car as the officers were retreating or calling more pros.

"GET IT OFF ! GET IT OFF !" Cried the hero at the cops but they coudlnt even get close.

Viran was in difficulty he had to act, he looked around him to find a solution, the hero charged into another car and threw it on three cops who were now blocked under it.

"Get away he doesn't know we are around him !" Said an officer

Izuku had troubles thinking in all this chaos, a pole fell right above him knocking out a policeman as he was escaping and then an object caught his attention. The cop had dropped his gun ...

He turned back to take a look at the fight and throught the window of the police car, the radio was on

 _"711 respond ! Is the situation under control ? ... 711 ? We are sending more pros toward your position"_

Izuku grabbed the gun and came very close from the Behemoth, Viran immediately saw Izuku and tried to keep Behemoth away from him.

"Kid I told you to wait !"

The villain saw Izuku was holding a weapon, he tightened his grip and forced the hero to get on his knees. Izuku pointed the gun toward Behemoth, his hands were shaking, he could end this and save Viran.

"Do it ! It's the only way !" Said Viran

"No ! Don't what are you doing ?!"

Viran had put his trust in Izuku, he helped him when no one else would have, he was the first one to agnowleged his talents. But then it went wrong, Izuku tried to make him murder Izuku and this pushed him to help a villain and become one ... what would happen now if he shot ? His ears were buzing and his whole body was shaking until he lost control, the bullet got out from the gun and pierced through Behemoth's throat ... the hero collapsed on the floor and Izuku just fell on his knees.

Viran was ... shocked, he thought Izuku wouldn't have the guts to do it and would have broke Behemoth's neck but instead his "protege" finished the job. Izuku was now completely lifeless just like the body of the hero Viran could hear sirens getting closer.

"Izuku snap out of your dreams we have to go !"

But he didn't move ...

"Damn it !"

He engulfed Izuku inside of his body and dragged him back to the alley, the other heroes arrived too late, the villain escaped and left the dead body of a hero behind him. Viran turned back to examine Izuku, he was shocked this was obvious, he just killed by accident a hero, someone he aspired to be and be probably believed he was faulty in this ... but no Viran knew Izuku didn't mean it, he only wanted to help him and in the end the situation turned out to the worst possible outcome.

"Izuku ... hey, it's fine alright ? You didn't wanted to do it and-"

"I'm a monster ..." Izuku kept muttering that, obviously it wasn't the time to even try to reason him. Viran just dragged Izuku back to the sewers, at least they would be safer down there than on the surface.

* * *

Somewhere else at the police headquarters, in detective Naomasa's office.

Someone rushed inside while Naomasa was currently giving a phone call to an old friend, he looked very stressed and exhausted.

"Sir sorry to disturb you but this is urgent !"

Naomasa looked at him for about 4 seconds "I'll call you back Toshi something is happening" he put down his phone.

"What's happening ?"

"The pro hero Behemoth was attacked by the same unidentified villain with a sludge quirk from yesterday"

"He came back so soon ?! And he attacked a pro ?"

"Worst sir ... Behemoth had been killed, I was on the scene a few minutes ago and we had to retreat, Behemoth was panicking and the zone was getting dangerous we had to evacuate"

"Did you catch the villain ?"

"When we came back with reinforcement the villain was gone and Behemoth was dead ... oh here is the report !" The man handed a small file to Naomasa which her quickly read.

"Death caused by a bullet ?! ... this is an error right ?"

"No sir, Behemoth had a hole in his throat, he could breath and died either from suffocation or blood loss"

Naomasa sat back at his desk.

"A villain with a sludge quirk shows up to attack a young student and disappear thanks to what we believe to be the help of accomplice we have yet to clearly identify and the next day he comes back to kill a well known pro hero but this same hero ends up getting killed by a bullet ... this is messed up, call the officers which were sent to the scene, and find me a lot of papers ..."

"Immediately sir !"

Naomasa took a long breath and called his friend again.

"Sorry to be so straight but I think you should come here, we are gonna have some troubles"

* * *

Usually the sewers would be silent, or there would just be the sound of a water and maybe a bit of air coming from the surface. Viran was used to this and if he didn't have a really good tolerance for Izuku he would be dead where he stands.

"Stop crying would you ? It's over ... Why do you even care ? He was just a bad hero otherwise he wouldn't have been so scared"

"Y-you don't understand I killed someone ! It's-! It's just all wrong" said Izuku as hard as could, he was still very stressed by his "act"

Viran was getting bored, he didn't care about Izuku but he took a risk tonight, he tried and did kill a hero ... well in a way, he wanted to see how accurate the boy's analysis were and what they could bring to him.

Most villains never targeted heroes since it would be seen as a declaration of war and tonight a hero died, but there was just one problem ... It was Izuku who shot the bullet not him.

This was a complication ... a real complication, he lied to Izuku, Viran never accepted any job he just wanted to get some reputation to catch the eye of Giran but not so soon. His plan was only to attack the hero and maybe hurt him, not literally kill him.

"You are pathetic, how could you be a hero if you were so scared of everything ?" Said Viran with a hateful tone.

Izuku stopped crying suddendly and looles at the sludge.

"Heroes are always trying to stay calm in order to counter the fear we create ... that's the only way they have to scare us ... you are just a weakling who was crazy enough to not fell any fear during crucial moments. I'm ... no I'm not even sorry to say that you won't survive more than a week down here ..."

"W-why are you telling me that ?"

"Because I miss the face this unlucky boy had when I tried to take his body before I realized what kind of life he had ... you didn't interest me at all then, so far only your analysis kept you alive and now I'm not even sure if I should kill you myself or let someone else do it"

Suddendly Izuku stood up and faced the villain.

"B-but I'm useful right ? AM I ?!"

Viran smiled with a creepy green ... He then chucked, this kid wasn't crazy he was just mentally broken, he had indeed courage but lacked the strength to use it. Izuku was a good little puppet anyone could manipulate, he would have to fix that latter.

"See ? That's how you should always be, concerned about who you are ... your first blood is already behind you"

"I-but ... you weren't serious ?"

"Of course I was but not at 100%, I just needed a way to find back the Izuku I need not the little crying kid who won't ever do anything"

"... so which one am I ?"

"This isn't the time to do any philosophy, right now I think our little spectacle is going to be a success. Now if you are done crying we should head back, but don't forget to keep a low profile"

Viran headed toward the "underground" and Izuku quickly followed behind him ...

"Can I ask a question about you ?"

"Yes kid"

"How did you became a villain ?"

Viran stopped in his track, he looked at the ceiling and didn't move ... after what seemed like an eternity he simply responded.

"I didn't, they turned me into one ... end of the subject let's continue"

"Wait !" Viran gave a angry look at Izuku "If I'm going to become a villain ... then-then I promise I will be useful !"

The sludge found this childish, he couldn't expect much more from Izuku but he was a genius after all, a broken genius with a lot of talents this was definitely the best thing which happened to him so far.

* * *

Latter this evening in Naomasa's office, his friend finally found some time to come.

"Am I late ?" Asked Toshinori to the detective who was currently swimming in a tone of paper sheets.

"Sorry to say if but it would have been better if you could have joined me sooner"

"I was doing something much more important"

"Like ?" Toshinori didn't answered and took a seat in front of Naomasa.

"Remember the kid who helped the sludge ?"

"... what have you done ?"

"I guess this quirk of yours is really efficient-"

"You are trying to delay"

..

"His name is Izuku Midoriya ... I met him a day ago when I was looking for this villain, I thought he was being attacked so I just came and executed a big punch but there was only him when I looked up and I just knocked out the kid ... of course I stayed to make sure he wasn't hurt. But when he woke up he wanted to ask me something, I was running out of time and I couldn't let him see me but this kid just grabbed my leg and I had to drop on a building ... and then he saw "me" ..."

Naomasa stood up and took a bottle of water, he had a small idea of where all this mess was going to end.

"I explained the reason of my appearance of course otherwise it wouldn't make any sense to just find this" Toshinori showed his whole body "replacing All Might after a screen of smoke"

"You are still delaying ..."

"... He asked me if someone quirkless could become a hero ..."

"You are delaying because you have remorses ... what did you say for God sake Toshi ?!"

"No"

...

"And you even lied to him ! You knew this was possible that there-"

"-Is only one One for All for only one people between billions in this world ... I can't just give this power to the first quirkless kid I meet, Naomasa you can at least understand I did this to protect him"

"You broke him ! Do you know what kind of life have quirkless people today ? Not only YOU the symbol of peace who claims that anyone can be a hero told him a simple "NO" but you also shattered is only hope to become "something" in this world"

"That's impossible"

"You are still denying it ?! ...Nana would be so deceived about this ... now before you go tell me the last bit of this mess up"

Toshinori grited his teeths and looked down.

"He jumped from the top of the building and I lost his trace ... that's my mistake I lost him"


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's start with some answers to your reviews right ?**

 _Exploding swords_

I mean other than a few spelling errors I like it. Very few peopke have done anything different with the sludge villain yet ,so I wonder where you'll take the story.

 **Well thank you ! I'm working on this weird grammar of mine don't worry ;)**

 _Kamui Senketsu_

This is one of the weirdest things in this fandom I've seen but I strangely like it. I think it's cool you did something with the Sludge Villain, and I like the weird symbiosis he has going on when he latches onto Izuku. They way Izuku wants him to kill him reminds me of Rachel and Zack from Angels of Death.

 **First thing first there won't be any "pairing" with the sludge villain (and yes according to what i found he is indeed called Viran ... why not after all) I'm just trying to make a character would could find a way to "abuse" from Izuku's talents since he is "broken" physically and mentally.**

 **Also I watched Angels of Death during my holidays, very nice anime :)**

(For some reason) Again _Kamui Senketsu_

This is so depressing but I want to see what happens. Poor Izuku he just can't catch a break, he's changing for the worst and he knows it, so that just makes the blow even more unbearable. And yikes that Sludge is manipulative... I wonder what he has in store for poor broken Izuku.  
I'll be keeping an eye on this. Thank you for sharing.  
-Kamui

 **Sure, happy to see you enjoy reading my tras- I mean my fic**

 **(Of course I don't imply that I do know my fictions are trash which might be the case since I'm basically a drawer and by logic that I think like one and again I shall say that this paragraph is indeed trash why did you even read it ?)**

 **Well if this part is done ... I don't own MHA ? (OBVIOUSLY)**

* * *

"Rules ?" Asked Izuku

"Yeah, you think we just go on a rampage without reason ? Even villains have hum ... how would you call that ?"

" ... rules ? ... I mean why would you call it something else ?"

"Okay I'm going to make this simple for you otherwise you might get into troubles because of that, killing a hero really isn't a good thing for a villain ... I guess murder isn't so far behind but killing a hero it's just the worst possible crime"

Izuku couldn't figure it out, he was aware of events when heroes would end up dying against a villain after all they were still human but villains having troubles with this ... just why ?

"Let's imagine something ... if for whatever reason, so don't question it, All Might got killed by a villain ... what do you think would happen ?"

"Well ... chaos most likely ?"

"Good, now imagine that All Might is a queen bee-"

"A qu-"

"Shut up and listen alright ?!"

"Y-yes sorry !"

"What happens when someone try to attack the hive ?"

"The other bees try- ... if you kill a hero you are ... you attack all of the others"

"Yes ! It took so long for you to figure it out but you did it by yourself in the end, but just to add a detail, not only you are now an official villain but you also instantly got classified as a dangerous one ... congratulation on becoming a "true" villain kid"

"But I didn't want that to happen !" Izuku stood up against Viran but he just pushed him against the wall and blocked him.

"Oh you shot him kid ! You were the one to end his life not me, they didn't care for a quirkless kid why would they for a hero killer ? ... because now that's what you are" Viran displayed a sadistic smile which Izuku didn't like.

"But you were with me ? Right ?! You assisted me ! You can't deny you helped me and-" the sludge villain gripped Izuku's neck and tightened it almost lifting him above the floor.

"Don't think that just because I have no reason to kill you right now doesn't mean I don't want to"

"T-then -why -ar- rent -yu uo- doing it ?" Whispered as be slowly lost his breath.

Giran let out an uncontrollable laugh and dropped Izuku on the ground.

"You amuse me, I want to see how far you can go ... until you lost your last bit of reason, I'm deceived because you still haven't lost your pathetic "hope" well ... apart from that one day which was yesterday when you jumped from this building and ... oooooohhhh I just remembered that this explosive kid called you ... he called you what ? "Deku" ... so you knew him right ?"

"N-no I-"

"You used the fact I chose his body and quirk but why ? ... "Deku" ... why such a name ? ... oh now I see that's a nickname he gave you because you are quirkless and this punch he tried to land ! Yes it's all coming together !"

Izuku could only try to deny what went throught his head on that day.

"You wanted me to kill him to get revenge ! Hehe ... hahaha HAHAHAHA ! And you still deny this villainy that's somewhere inside of you"

Izuku sat arms crossed against the wall and hid his head between his legs.

"Comon cry if you want, at least this will give me a reason to spend time here while the info is travelling around ... you are gonna be famous kid"

* * *

"The medias grrr... they really doesn't care about what fear they can bring ?"

"I believe so Naomasa, I- ... I'm responsible for all of this and I intend to pay for my mistakes"

"A bit late for that, now suit yourself Inko Midoriya should be coming at any time now"

Naomasa muted his computer and sat at his desk with Toshinori at his side, an officer knocked at the door, he was leading Inko to Naomasa's office.

"Miss Midoriya, thank you for coming so quickly"

"Please just call me Inko, is it about Izuku ? Is he okay ?"

Toshinori looked at Naomasa and was about to answer but the detective took the lead.

"We believe he has been ... abducted, since the last report we received we are still confused and unable to establish any logical scenario but you have to believe me when I say that he is currently our main case ..."

"Ab-abducted ?! But why ?" Naomasa handed a cup of coffee to Inko and went searching for a file.

"Look ... he "saved" a villain if I may say and after that we lost their trace but then the same villain reappeared at night and we lost him again"

"The one who killed a hero ? B-but then my Izuku is-"

"No ! Do not say that ! You have to keep faith ... there is one last thing I must tell you, but this isn't- I don't want to confirm or say anything but ... Behemoth wasn't directly killed by the villain, he was shot"

"... why are you telling me that ?"

"I think Izuku hasn't only been abducted"

Inko just stared at Naomasa ... History could talk now, or at least try to defuse the situation.

"Excuse me hum ... miss Inko but this kid which got attack by the villain do you happen to know him ?"

"Uh ? Oh yes, his name is Katsuki Bakugo, his mother and I are friends"

"Does he know Izuku ? Or were they close form each others ?"

Inko was now rather reluctant to answer, she looked down for a few seconds.

"Not really ..."

Naomasa knew she was lying but he had already bothered her enough.

"Well that will be all, thank you for coming miss Inko we will keep you informed"

"Pleased to help you" she bowed slightly as a sign a gratitude and left the detective's office.

Naomasa stood up to close the door behind her and thought about this conversation.

"She was lying ?" Asked All Might.

"Of course she was, anyone could tell that ... I think we may have a new witness"

* * *

Izuku had stopped crying sooner than Viran expected, he was getting colder, after all here everyone had to. They were on the way back toward the underground, the villain noticed that Izuku had kept the gun he used.

"I hope you don't intend to shot yourself with this"

"I don't ... I don't want to die anymore"

"You changed your mind ?"

"... kinda"

"And what exactly is your idea this time ?"

Izuku went to Viran's side and smiled

"I'm useful"

"Crazy boy ... now let's try to get back alive alright ?"

Viran said that seriously, Izuku didn't noticed but they had been followed since a few minutes. The sludge took unusual tunnels that Izuku didn't recognise.

"Do you still have any bullets ?"

"Hum" Izuku checked, it took him a few seconds to find out how the guns worked "5 ?"

"I think you are gonna have to practice sooner than we would have expected" Viran slowed down right when they were about to cross a corner. Izuku just stopped, he knew something was off ... Viran was obviously trying to avoid something but what ?

"Wait, I think something is WRONG with my gun" called Izuku intensifying some words more than the others, Viran did the same.

"We really shouldn't waste any more time TIME you know ?"

"It will only take 3 MINUTES"

"You have 2 minutes ... you should check inside the cannon" Izuku started manipulating the gun as slowly as possible, 2 minutes ... was he serious or just- why the inside of the cannon ?

"It's too dark to see anything"

"Just look up with it" Izuku put the gun above him, he coudlnt see much even less but then he saw something else ... something was moving on the ceiling. It wasn't exactly on but more inside, like a projection somehow.

"Ohhh I see ... Is this a problem ?"

"Yes ... your time is out, now just follow me and let's get out of here"

Izuku kept the gun in his hands, just in case their stalker would try anything. Was this a quirk ? The person was inside the ceiling but not really inside, more like a paper sheet maybe ? Izuku didn't think much about that, the way Viran was in a urge to run away told him enough.

"Just a few meters and we are-"

"Safe ? I don't think so" suddendly said an unknown voice

"KID MOVE !" Viran pushed Izuku behind him and blocked an incoming knife from the ceiling.

"I have been paid a lot to make sure you two doesn't get out alive after your little blood bath ... of sorry I forgot it was nothing you just killed a freaking hero without even thinking about the consequences"

The voice turned into a man who dropped from the ceiling, his body was covered with needles and knives, he had the same murderous look of Viran.

"Izuku stay behind me, this guy is an assassin and he won't just us go away"

"An assassin ?"

"Yes kiddo, I kill to live how great right ? And this is just the perfect job an idiot who can't fight against me and ..." the mad vanished into the ground and turned into some kind of shadow which then dashed under Viran turned toward a wall and jumped out from it with another knife ready to stab Izuku "A quirkless and useless kid"

Izuku tried to aim his gun but he just was too late, but Viran interfered and stopped the incoming stab.

"He isn't useless ... sadly enough, Izuku use this big brain of yours and find his weakness !"

"I need time for that !"

Viran turned his body into some kind of bubble which pushed back the assassin further.

"Then I will give you some !" Exclaimed Viran as he seemed to suddendly go all out against the assassin.

"Hahaha ! Game's on !" Chuckled the assassin before attempting the same manoeuvre which ended up being countered again by Viran.

Izuku was trying to get to conclusion as fast as he could ... this man can enter any surfaces (so far) and become (so far) untouchable but ... he can't get out directly from the ground he needs a surface oriented between 90° and 180° (maybe less then 90° might be because of gravity) so while he is inside a surface he doesn't follow the same physical rules as them.

"He can't attack us directly from the ground he needs a wall or the ceiling !"

"Got it ! So how do we use that ?"

"Give me more time !"

"You stupid kid I'm not only gonna kill you but I'll be cutting your tongue slowly right before that !" The assassin was angry, hearing someone analysing him and his powers so quickly, he couldn't let this kid get out alive with his secrets or else is life as an assassin was done.

Viran was getting exhausted, this barrage of attacks never weakened and he had just like everyone else weakspots and this guy already knew them.

"That's it I figured it out ! He can't stay inside a wall for more than 15 seconds that's why you heard him at some moments when we were travelling"

"But he couldn't just hide like that, the intersections are too far from each others, is he faster inside a wall ?"

"Most likely yes but now ..." Izuku mentally counted how much time the assassin had before having to get out from the wall, he took out his gun, aimed and

"GET DOWN !" Viran moved out from the bullet trajectory, the assassin had another weak point, he couldn't slow down so easily inside a surface that's why he always dashed when he got out from a wall. He wouldn't dodge this bullet.

"No !" The last world he could say ... the bullet pierced right throught his head and he fell on the ground.

Izuku looked deeply at the body, this time he felt no remorse. He looked closer just to make sure the bullet had ended his life.

"Nice shot, this rat had no chance ... what are you looking at kid ?"

"I killed him but ... this time it's different"

"Of course it is, he wanted to kill both of us and-...wait ... don't tell me you weren't ready for that ?! He tried to kill us ! He tried to kill you ! ... more like "

"It's just different this time, Behemoth was innocent ! He is an assassin as you say but still I should have felt something preventing me from shooting and there just wasn't"

"Well that's great ! You are becoming stronger why are you complaining ?"

"Killing just isn't right ..."

Viran moved toward Izuku and have him a serious grin as he examined the dead body.

"You think it wasn't hard for me when I started stealing bodies ? I was weak, at first I tried to target "bad people" as you would say but I could just never make it" Viran put a part of his body on Izuku's shoulder "I had to be cold ... even natural, so I used all my hatred and I killed the ones who turned me into this and ..." the villain closed his eyes and smiled, it wasn't creepy no, his face only translated happiness deep and simple happiness. "I don't regret anything, since that day I became stronger I finally started living my life how I intended to"

"So ... you think I hate heroes ?"

"You weren't pushed by the urge, even if it was a part of this strength you received in order to kill him, you were helped by your hatred. An entire life of denials just because you weren't born as others were but look" Viran showed again the body of the assassin "You are strong, and you can only get stronger now ... if you still have any goal which so far is unclear to me"

Izuku stood idle, just thinking over the dead body as if it was some kind of open book.

"... I think for now I will stay with you ... and maybe one day I'll find a purpose, after all it's not like I didn't help right ?"

"HAHAHAHA ! That's more like it ! ... but hey ... did you noticed you haven't eat anything for a full day ? Let's try to "find" something right ?"

"I don't like the way you phrased this"

"Don't try to act like you could see my words ... this would be just awkward"

The sludge and Izuku finally got out from the sewers, the night was ending and Izuku was exhausted, a full day without sleeping or eating with a lot of chaos ... he loved it.

* * *

"A problem Naomasa ?"

The detective was ... frustrated, not only Katsuki Bakugo was a rude boy but he refused to talk ...

"I think we will have to find a solution by ourselves"

Toshinori looked at the time, and suddendly stood up from his chair.

"Great, I'm late for multiples appointment, tv shows, commercial products and the UA's director"

Naomasa just sighted and heavily sat in his chair.

"Just go then and-wait you mean Nezu ?"

But All Might was gone in a flash, Naomasa just tried to take a nap but ended up reading Izuku file again. A dead end, that's how the case was ending right now ... what could he do ? What will he do ? Should he just fell his mother "sorry we lost him goodbye" or keep pretending to search ? It was just useless to act right now ...

He took out his phone and called Inko Midoriya's number ... she answered.

"Yes ? Inko here"

"Excuse me to disturb you miss Midoriya, it's me detective Naomasa"

"Oh ! Any news ?"

"... I don't want to disappoint you but right now I'm in a dead end, we tried to ask Katsuki Bakugo to come here in order to get some answers but he just refused and we really don't have any other lead ... It's not finished of course but right now I don't have anything with which I can work"

The detective got no responses ... just slight breaths coming from Inko's side.

"I understand ... thank you for keeping me updated"

"I'm sorry this even happened"

"What ?"

"N-nothing ... I won't bother you much more now, thank you for your time"

"Well f-fine, have a nice day"

As she hung up Inko wondered what the last thing Naomasa said could possibly mean ... "happened" ... the way he formulated this sounded so weird ...

She went into her bedroom and looked at a photography that was hanging on a wall, Inko was drinking a coffee with Mitsuki ... those days seemed so far now. She looked around it, empty spots were visible, the ones that used to be for Hisashi. Why did she even take them off ?

Maybe the police had no lead but she had one, the last person who physically saw Izuku, Katsuki Bakugo ... she would make him talk.

* * *

"Weeeeeelllll you deceive me maaaan ! You said it was a second class assassin, plus a promising one"

"Oh don't bring up the subject Giran ! He didn't know which quirk had the kid ... but still ... is it something related to bullets or what ? It's a perfect and clean shot in the head ..."

Said a man as he examined a dead body in the middle of the sewers.

"I don't know but those notes I found in your sludge friend's lair are ... quite amazing"

"What notes ?"

The man stood up and tried to look at the paper sheets Viran was reading but he just moved away.

"I paid you to hire someone to test them ... now just go away would you ?"

The man looked frustrated and took the assassin's body with him before leaving the place.

"... property of Izuku- ... oh damn it, it's burned ! ... An analysis quirk ... maybe Tomura would be interested by that after all"

* * *

 **A lot is happening ! Izuku and Viran are looking for some food, Naomasa is at this point done, Izuku's mother is going to go on a rampage in Katsuki's house (spoilers ?) And Giran is just as lost as Naomasa.**

 **PS : can you bleed from the noise 3 times in a row ? ... just asking if that's normal or else I'm gonna have a serious problem.**

 **Leave a review, follow or fav (OR BOTH ;D ) and have a drink.**

 **(Insert the name of a soda which first letter is a P and sounds like Pipsy) for fanfictions**

 **Someone will eventually get that joke.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like the previous chapter let's answer some reviews !**

 _FIRExNINJAxDROID_

Did u know Ochako would have failed us exam without saving izuku  
Don't u think she would be DESPERATE and BROKEN for money for her parents

 **Did you just say an important thing that may happen in the next chapters ?**

 **(Also your username is so dank man :D)**

* * *

The sludge villain and Izuku climbed to the top of a small building which was located in front of a small grocery in order to rest but Viran had some ideas in order to get their evening meal and Izuku just wouldn't sleep yet.

"How many bullets ?"

"I won't even aim at civilians" said Izuku with a strict tone.

"Still not villainous enough ? Comon kid you have to eat in order to live"

"JUST- look this one is empty and it's still night time, you just go inside and ask "kindly" for chips or something okay ? I'm sure this would be more efficient that trying to do an heist in our situation"

Viran took a deep breath and looked at Izuku with a bored expression.

"All right genius tell me how I do that" he said pointing at the grocery.

"Well ..."

* * *

Viran entered in the grocery, there was only one person working at this time and they were just cleaning before finally closing for the day.

The employee didn't notice him right when he entered, she was probably listening to some music or too absorbed by her work to be aware of her surroundings.

"Excuse me" said Viran

"Hum, yes what can I do for-AHHHHHHH !" The employee dropped her broom and fell on the ground at the sight of the missive sludge thing that stood beside her.

"First thing first I'm not here to do anything to you or this shop alright ?! Now yes I look ugly okay ?! And last I don't have any money and I have a very ... crazy, stupid or something kiddo waiting on the near rooftop so if i could have some snacks that would be JUST GREAT... did you even listen ?"

The employee couldn't even speak in her situation ... she carefully stood up again and move backward still looking at Viran before giving him some chips and soda she could reach.

"Ple-please just-just take this and leave !"

"Wow this actually worked uh ... thank you I guess ?"

Viran left the shop with a "scared to death and innocent" employee inside which after a few minutes called the police since something else than a bunch of food had disappeared with the villain.

* * *

"I hope you like spicy chips k-" when Viran finished climbing he found Izuku asleep "OR yes you can do that too after all ..."

Viran sat beside Izuku and looked at the rising sun in the horizon.

"You know ... I had a similar problem ... my quirk wasn't really what people expected from a hero, I can't say I wasn't attracted by THE job of our millennia or something like that but I knew it was just impossible. Some days I couldn't even get out from my home, I just scared people, this wasn't always the case I had a physical body but from my 4th anniversary to my 10th I completely lost it. My bones diminished, my skin turned liquid and ... it was painful. People would never stop calling me a monster a villain, I was even attacked by a hero for no reason once. I had to find a solution this just coudlnt continue, I tried to make a body for myself something I could control by being inside of it just like a big recipient and I could move it like a puppet ..." Viran took his breath and continued his story.

"I did a terrible thing, I took my first body. It was just ... just a poor man, a guy with a bad life, I thought I could just use him, was he so important after all ? I received his quirk along the way, it was really surprising ... I had the agility to take quirk in a way but of course it didn't lasted or else I wouldn't be back to being ... this ... the body decayed even faster than mine, in only a few weeks it was over. I didn't totally lose hope, I did it again and the next one lasted longer so maybe there was a body that was stronger than all the others ... I just had to find it and I would be human again, but then this need became a greed and I forgot about that ... that's why I didn't immediately killed you, you remind me of the first person g I killed ... no offence"

"None taken" Viran was surprised and saw Izuku was up drinking a bit of his soda.

"Oh you were up ..."

"Only around the getting a body part sorry ... I hope it was the only one important"

"You will tell me later kid alright ? Now eat up would you ?"

"You don't want anything ?"

"I never eat ... or at least I don't feel any need to- ... wait ..." Viran turned around like he had heard something, he looked down toward the grocery. A bunch of cops had arrived and this wasn't a simple bunch, 3 cars with one man wearing a jacket, the employee was outside and immediately pointed at the top of the surrounding buildings.

"Izuku run"

Izuku was also looking and immediately followed the sludge villain who was in fact surprisingly fast.

"Where do we go now ?!"

"Let me think about this for now just follow me ! And for your sake don't trip over anything !"

* * *

Inko Midoriya was waiting for her friend Mitsuki Bakugo to let her enter inside her home, Mitsuki couldn't refuse after all her son had gone missing and according to the press had been "kidnapped"

"Inko ! Are you okay ? You didn't answer your phone for the last few days ... I'm sorry for-"

"It's okay Mitsu ... the police is actively looking for my Izuku they will find him but ... I would lie to speak with Katsuki"

"Uhhh ... sure ... but you know he isn't really-"

"It's okay I can handle that"

Mitsuki felt something wrong, Inko's smile was just ... fake, something was crawling under it, anger maybe ? She wasn't herself she could say that. When Izuku had troubles she was always acting as this fearful and hyper protective mother but now something was broken in her friend and she could see it ...

"Come in, he will be back soon I'm gonna make some tea right ?"

Inko got in and went into the kitchen, soon after Mitsuki sent a message to Masaru so he would be home earlier in case something go wrong..

"Soooo any news ?"

"The police thinks he has been abducted ... they have some troubles to understand exactly what happened"

"I have seen the images ... why ... why would he do this ? There is no way the IZUKU we know could do such a thing"

"Katsuki was there ... that's why I want to talk with him, he saw everything"

"The police should have already done that right ?"

"Oh ... then you are not aware, they asked him to answer their questions but he refused"

Now Mitsuki was just confused, she wasn't aware of this ... and why would Katsuki refuse that ? Izuku was his best friend ! ... well at least that's what she thought.

"I-I didn't know ! This little ****** is gonna *****"

Inko just tried to keep smiling, Mitsuki wasn't even aware of her son's behaviour toward other people ... toward Izuku ...

The door opened, Katsuki just went toward his bedroom ... his mother just watches him ignore her ...

"Katsuki Bakugo ..." she called him

"What ? ... is it because I-"

Katsuki turned back toward the kitchen and saw Inko

"I guess by looking at your expression you know exactly that you did something wrong, now sit before I stab you with the closest knife I can found because I think this time I could do it if you don't explain yourself"

Katsuki growled and sat at the table

"Inko the tea is ready if you want"

"Thank you Mitsuki ..."

Inko stood up and serve herself a small cup, she stood close form the tea-pot while it was cooling.

"The police called you after the incident ... why didn't you accept to answer their questions ?"

"I don't fucking care about that, I'm going to U.A. ! And I don't want this stupid story to tarnish my reputation ... alright ? Plus I don't care about this shitty nerd trying to get all the attention !"

Inko tightened her grip on her cup and stopped smiling, Mitsuki punched the table.

"... who ... is ... "the shitty nerd" ?"

"Deku of cour-"

Katsuki took a slap from his mother and fell down on the floor, she never hurt him or punisjed him like that.

"YOU ARE HUMILIATING ME IN FRONT OF MY BESTFRIEND YOU KNOW ? JUST WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ?"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME ? I WAS ATTACKED BY THE SAME VILLAIN THIS NERD SAVED RIGHT AFTER IT TRIED TO KILL ME ! I DON'T KNOW THE DEAL BUT HE HAS SOMETHING TO DO IN THE FACT I WAS ATTACKED AND THAT'S WHY I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS- ...sorry- ... ass ?"

Katsuki looked behind his mother who almost immediately notices Inko's change of facial expression ... she looked at her hand ... she had grabbed a knife.

"W-what do you say Kacchan ? I didn't heard the full thing y-you see ?"

Just then the door opened again, Mitsuki hoped it would be Masaru but then a an elderly man who looked very skinny came to the kitchen.

"I-I heard a lot of screams inside, i thought something was wrong and ..."

He seemed to have noticed the knife ...

"Miss Midoriya please ... put it down alright ? I heard everything ... what young Katsuki did was wrong but it's not a reason to do this ... think about the consequences !"

Inko recognised the man ... he was with the detective the other day ... she slowly put down the knife and Mitsuki hugged tightly her friend ...

"Inko I'm so sorry ..."

Katsuki tried to get out of the kitchen but the man blocked his way.

"I think we are not done yet young Bakugo ... what do you mean ? Izuku worked with that villain ? How can you say that ?"

Katsuki sat on a chair, his mother dragged Inko inside the living room and close the door behind her, he was now alone with the man.

"Why do you even care about this trash ? Deku is an idiot who think he can become a hero-"

"Deku ? Are we talking about the same person ? And what the hell is this name ?"

"That's his name because he is A STUPID DEKU, a useless quirkless"

...

Toshinori stood up and locked the kitchen door behind him

"I heard you wanted to go to U.A. ... and that this accident was bad for you"

As he turned back toward Katsuki he slowly turned into his muscular form

"Well now this is just not what a hero should say"

Katsuki couldn't believe what was happening, the weak man that stood before him a few seconds ago turned into All Might. It was wrong all wrong, everything he said, he never thought it could be All Might and-

"Now tell me exactly what's your relation with Izuku would you ? After all this ... crap ... I'm really not in the mood to smile and be polite anymore"

* * *

Izuku was exhausted, he didn't eat yet and Viran was just faster than him and he never slowed down. The villain took difficult direction which required to climb and jump dangerously between buildings in order to get up and down.

"Comon we aren't safe yet !" Said Viran

"C-can you hufff slow down hufff a bit ?"

"Not yet !"

Viran stopped between two buildings to let Izuku catch up a bit, he looked behind him, Izuku was keeping up the rhythm or at least he wasn't showing how exhausted he was.

"Where are we even going ?"

"We are gonna get into a train"

"... WHAT ?!"

"Not so loud you idiot ! It's day time alright ? There is a lot of people around. Let me explain, this area is just unstable right now so we are gonna take some vacation in a more ... safe space right ?"

"Riiiight ... but then how do we even get in ? We are both wanted ... now ..."

"Simple, we will buy tickets and I will hide under your clothes"

"What clothes ? And what money ?"

"The one I took on the last roof there is like 5 minutes" He ... "spat" out a dark blue jacket and a blue dark jean from his body and ... a metal box which looked strangely like ...

"You stole the money from the grocery didn't you ?"

"Couldn't resit you see, and beside we need it more than then right ? Now put those on and for once try to believe my plans work !"

"Yes ?"

* * *

"That's why ..." Katsuki had finished telling his story with Izuku, All Might just stood in FRONT of him with an angry smile.

"Good ... now, I think I shall tell you the mistake I-"

Suddendly All Might received a call from Naomasa

"Hum excuse me- yes ?"

 _"We found them ! Or at least the sludge villain, he stole some food inside a grocery but he escaped, the employee only saw him there was no trace of Izuku ! Where are you ?"_

"I'm at the house of Young Bakugo, he is right in front of me"

 _"Good because I'm coming too ! We have some video footage and there is a very interesting thing-_ "

The door opened and the detective could be heard inside the house

"You should see !"

Mitsuki got out from the living room and walked toward the detective, All Might proceeded to change his appearance.

"I'm sorry miss Bakugo but I'm on a rush and Katsuki had some explanation to give us"

"AND YOU ARE ?! EXCUSE ME BUT THERE ARE NOW TWO STRANGERS INSIDE MY HOUSE AND I'M CURRENTLY DEALING WITH A VERY DEPRESSED MOTHER !"

"I'm detective Naomasa and here is my friend Toshinori, and this-"

He was holding a small computer in his hand and put it in the kitchen

"Is what happened a few seconds before Katsuki was attacked, we found out there was a small CCTV inside one of the shops, the record isn't very clear but look"

He installed the computer and showed them the footage, Katsuki knew what they would see ... no ... they couldn't see this for the sake of his glory they couldn't

"See ? The villain was somehow hiding under Izuku's cloth or ... body ? We can't really see. Katsuki only reacted in order to defend himself, Izuku isn't guilty either he is just ... under mind control or something ? There is no way he would willingly help a villain from what was reported to us and beside this villain as the bad habits to use his quirk in order to steal bodies ... I'm sorry to say that but he must have used Izuku's body as a trap for Katsuki"

"Yes that's-" Toshinori took a glance at Katsuki, he was begging for this to end ... he didn't want to crush another boy's dreams "That's exactly what happened, Katsuki here just told me the same story"

"You said a "depressed mother" Inko Midoriya is here ?"

"In the living room yes but ... she is not fine at all, I'm gonna need help"

"Toshinori stay here okay ?"

Once again All Might was alone with Katsuki, silence took place until it was cut by Katsuki.

"Why did you say that ?"

"Because I made a mistake and I won't do it twice ... but now you are the one who should pay back"

* * *

"There we go kid ... hum let's see ... well in fact we don't have much choice"

"How about this one ? It only takes a few hours"

"Yes but ... you know this guy Sir Nighteye I presume ? This really isn't a good-"

"That will do I have to go or I'll be late" stated Izuku as he moved away

Viran knew IZUKU was trying to tell him something by cutting him ... the police was here ... why ?

"They can't stop the trains ... just go alright ?"

Izuku didn't respond and made his way to the automatic dispenser, he was strangely calm, even Viran had troubles saying of he was either scare or calm ...

Then Izuku proceeded to enter his train ... once he was aboard he waited, he pretended to sleep and when someone asked for his ticket he just stretched himself and gave the tickets.

"Excuse me sir, have a nice trip"

"No problem" Izuku then stood up and went inside the bathroom and locked himself in, soon the train moved.

"Okay kid ... are you still alive up there ?"

"How much time did it last ?"

"Only a few minutes, we either had luck or you were very good in this role ... oh you can breath by the way"

Izuku coughed a few times and then dropped his pants

"Wowowowo ! KID ! What the hell ?"

"Oh sorry ! I ... really need to do it know you know so ..."

Viran just tired back and tried to not heard or interpret what was happening.

"Just be quick please ..."

...

"So what the plan now ? We are just gonna run away ?"

"Just enough time so the police forget a bit about us ... during this time we will just keep it low or try to find someone strong"

"I have stories about yakuzas I hope you aren't-"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking about ... are you done yet ?"

"Yes"

* * *

Around the same time at the other side of the city, Giran had some suggestions for his associate if he could call them like that, he had like to if one of them wasn't an unstable and childish man.

"Well well well if isn't my favorite misty bartender"

"I didn't expect you Giran ... you could have at least called me, you know, like you are supposed to"

"That would ruin the surprise"

"Then it has better be to be a good one" a dark figure stood up from the back of the room, Tomura's Shigaraki took a sit at the counter and took a glass of water "I'm not in the mood so talk"

"I give you this" Viran took out a burned notebook out from his jacket

"You give me ... trash ?"

"Have a look at least" Tomura looked inside ...heroes ... quirks ... habits ... weakness ...

"You are sending me mixed messages here"

"This book was made by someone called Izuku and he is currently on the run ... he killed behemoth a few days ago, to make it simple if you are interested he could be a really good analyst"

"... what's his quirk ?"

"Difficult to say, he is working with a villain called Viran, he has a sludge quirk and seems to act as a bodyguard. They were attacked by an assassin, probably sent by someone so the police wouldn't try to look too much in the undergro-"

"What's his quirk ?"

"I don't know, he only uses a gun to fight ..."

"Bring them here alright ? ... both ... I think this sludge guy could do ... but prioritize the analyst"

"Sure ... boss"

* * *

 **This chapter is really condensed, I'm not trying to rush anything but I don't want to spend 3 more chapters on just one escape scene but I promise the next one will be all about Izuku and Viran.**

 **Please excuse the trashness if I could say of this chapter and see you next time !**

 **Leave a review, and follow/fav if you feel like !**

 **I have read the last chapters again and corrected my possible mistakes ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there ! (This has been used too much time sadly)**

 **Let's see what sweet reviews you guys gave me :**

 _Sewrtyuiop_

Izuku might have his sights on the Yakuza but the league has other plans for him. Izuku is just ripe for the picking for All for One. He can make Izuku into a total tool.

 **Why do you have this poor kid so much ? T_T don't you see he is already depressed ? (Well ... now he is more scared than depressed but who cares after all ... RIGHT ?)**

 _MedicusAestus_

League of Villains gonna get Izuku soon

 **yup**

* * *

"Do you regret anything kid ?" Viran sounded like a whisper under Izuku's clothes, no one could hear him but Izuku did and it was just hard to answer and not sound like a lunatic

"So far ... only killing Behemoth ... he didn't deserve that" Izuku whispered slowly under his jacket

"... you won't have to kill hero anymore ... or at least no directly, we are gonna "trade" your analysis for a temporary protection, the yakuzas aren't powerful since heroes appeared but they still have a big network ... have you heard of Overhaul ? ..." Izuku didn't answer he had heard of a villain with a godlike quirk who could disassemble anything and rebuilt it ...

"Probably not ... this is a villain with convictions ... all you have to do is agree with him and you can be sure he won't kill you ... or at least not on sight"

"That's what you did with me ?"

"Don't bring back the subject would you ? ... he is the leader of what he called "Eight Precepts of Death", people says he hates quirks but for some reason it isn't obvious in his behaviour ... he acts as a vigilante and a villain at the same time ... either he is putting an act or he is crazy, maybe both"

A few minutes went by, they had done half of the way ... they day went on quickly, it was already noon when Viran talked again to Izuku.

"Hey it might be off topic but where is your gun ?"

"I-...I dropped it"

"Willingly ?"

"... yes ?"

"Oh damn it ... you had a free weapon and you just dropped it like a toy ? Kid just what's wrong with you ? ... fine we will find another one"

...

"Excuse me ?"

At first Izuku thought it was Viran talking to him again ... but then the voice called again

"Mister ?"

He quickly turned around to see a young girl which he believed to be the same age as him, she had a suitcase and was still wearing a coat.

"Sorry to disturb you but I boarded at the last station and my seat is here"

Izuku was where was the problem, he had stretched out on both seats in order to take a rest

"Oh excuse me ! I was asleep"

"D-don't worry it's alright and now that I think about it I should just sit in front of you, no one will take this seat until a bit of time ... soooo ... where are you going ?"

"Oh ... the terminus, a friend is waiting for me here, and you ?"

"I'm going to Musutafu, I'm applying for U.A."

"Wow ... I would like to you know but well I-"

 _"careful kid, she is a stranger alright ?"_

"I don't really have the good quirk for that"

"Oh ... I see ... what is it if it doesn't bother you ?"

"I ... don't really want to explain it but ... I'm kinda quirkless even with it ...there are really no application, so far only one and ... nobody acknowledge it is a good quirk ... or almost nobody"

 _"I take this one to the hearth kid"_

"I don't think so, even if you don't have a good quirk I'm sure you can be a hero, just like anyone !"

Izuku would have smiled if someone had said that just a few days ago , but things were different now, his idol was a living lie, heroes just weren't all good and she was blinded ... even if she truly believed what she said she was far from the truth.

"Well ... tell me, why do you want to be a hero ?"

"It might sound selfish but, it's for money ... don't get any ideas so soon ! It's for my family, we aren't really ... comfortable with our incomes ... I just want to make sure they are happy ..."

"Wow, you really are a good person !"

"Thank you ... and you ?"

...

"Hum ... you mean ?"

"Why do you want to become a hero ?"

The question was simple, Izuku always had the answer but was it still valid ?

"It's ... difficult to say, most of my life people never thought I could be a hero and one day when I asked my one idol of I could he just said a cold no, he DIDN'T even cared if this would make me unhappy or not ... and I fell kinda jealous because my ... former best friend is gonna become a "great" hero with his all mighty quirk"

"But ... why former ?"

"He is a trash ... he thinks he is better than anyone and he is very violent" Izuku showed a part of his arm, it was barely visible but there was still traces of burns. " No one even caresabout his behaviour, he is "destined" to become a hero"

Ochako seemed scared, she would go to U.A. with ... this kind of person ?

"In that case he won't be able to get in U.A. ... right ?"

"You think so ?" Izuku's voice became colder "He will ace the entrance exam and U.A. will be fully open for him ... they only care about quirks the rest doesn't matter or not much"

"I'm ... sorry"

"Don't say that, too many people said that ... it's just belittling"

The train stopped again, this was the terminus, Izuku stood in front of her for a few seconds

 _"kid it's time to go, you can date latter alright ?"_

Izuku suddendly stood up and scratched his neck displaying a big smile.

"Oh ! How time flies, sorry but I'm leaving here"

"W-wait ! What's your name ? Maybe we could talk again ! Mine is Uraka Ochako"

"Izuku ... Izuku Midoriya, I hope we will meet again, I might even see you outside of U.A. one day"

She had heard this name somewhere but she couldn't recall were, Izuku got out of the train and Ochako went back toward Musutafu.

* * *

Once Izuku was away from the train station he managed to found a calm place where Viran could get out without being seen.

"You just ruined our cover you know ?!"

"I didn't say anything compromising"

"Noooooo of course, you just told her your name where you were going and just in case you would have forgot this point, SHE IS GOING TO MUSUTAFU THE CITY WE JUST ESCAPED FROM"

"... it doesn't matter now right ? By the time she talk to the police it will be too late ... anyway, you were talking about overhaul and his hum ... precepts of something"

"Precepts of death, kid listen for once would you ? ... well we don't have much options, we can't just go and beg for protection we have to help them ... we need a favor"

"And how ? I suppose he isn't just getting out every sunday to go to the market right ?"

Viran was about to say something but a big "boom" cut him, it didn't sound to be so far from them.

"Luck is a good girl" Viran smiled and quickly climbed up a building

"What ?!"

"Just follow me"

But Izuku couldn't do just like Viran, he made his own way by the streets trying to spot Viran at the same time. He saw the sludge a few buildings away, he was looking at a burning store, the police wasn't here yet but two people seemed to be fighting in front of it.

People had evacuated quickly, only some journalist were still around trying to get some photos. Izuku quickly understood why, Kamui Wood was fighting ... strangely it wasn't is usual patrol area. He was fighting against a man wearing a white plague mask ... Izuku thought it was related to his quirk but it didn't had up. During their fight Kamui Wood's quirk couldn't reach his opponent, some kind of barrier was blocking all his attacks ... but it seemed weakened after every attack.

Izuku looked at Viran who was still waiting on the nearby roof, he didn't seem to know either if it was one of the yakuzas they were looking for ... but after all they needed a favour right ?

Izuku stood up and walked toward the villain, he seemed exhausted.

"Hey don't approach it's dangerous !" Yelled Kamui but Izuku didn't bother, instead he keptwalking until he was at the side of the villain.

The villain turned around but did nothing, he only took a glance at the young person who approached him.

"Kamui Wood ... quirk "Arbor", it allows him to control the wood on his body, type "transformation" ... Transformation-type Quirks are often quite powerful, their biggest weakness is that their effects are often temporary, and over-exertion usually leads to negative repercussions on the user's behalf"

"What are you saying ?" Asked the villain with a calm voice still becoming Kamui Wood's attacks with his barrier

"Simple ... you quirk can't counter his but it has other weakness ... VIRAN !"

The sludge villain laughed himself between the villain and Kamui Wood

"Fire burns you see ? You might have want to take a better look at the environment" declared Izuku as the surroundings were slowly being engulfed by the smoke.

Kamui was taken by surprise and looked behind him, the sludge villain was faster than he thought and his quirk was just useless against him, this kid had distracted him so the sludge could reach him and use the fire ... he made a grave mistake. He was pushed back inside the store which collapsed on him.

The journalist around proceeded to escape as soon as Kamui was defeated.

"Cowards" muttered Izuku as he looked a them

"What did you expect kid ? They are just here to get their pay ... anyway ... you really planned this in 30 seconds ?"

"I-I may have improvised during the fight"

"You are gonna get killed then one day" said the other villain has he seemed to be recovering "... you two are new here ...hum ... what do you want ?"

"Are you working with or for Overhaul ?" Asked Viran

"... does it matter ?"

A question by a question, the villain was smart and careful he didn't have the temper of a fighter ... then what was he doing alone here ?

"You weren't alone ... where are your partner ?"

"Humf ... he went inside alone ... currently he might be stuck under the store, whatever it's his problem after all"

"A hot blooded one right ?" Asked Izuku "I know this too ... I'm not talking about you Viran don't worry"

"None taken ..." muttered Viran as it seemed that Izuku literally directed the whole conversation to himself

"If you are looking for Overhaul I must know why before"

"We are looking for a temporary protection ... it's kinda unsafe for us right now" said Viran

"... fine ... follow me, the police will be here skin anyway" finally said the villain "call me Hekiji for now ... so the big sludge is Viran right ? What's yours ?"

"Izuku ... just Izuku"

This city was definitely not like Musutafu, some streets where just empty or ... not frequentable. however Hekiji new exactly where he was going.

"Hey say ... what's the mask for ?" Asked Viran

"To protect us from the plague isn't that obvious ?"

"... I won't get the full answer I guess"

"You just came talk and won ... I'm impressed, just what kind of power do you have ?" Naked Gemini to Izuku

"He-" Viran was about to answer but Izuku cut him

"A question for a question ? Fine ... I have a brain enhancement quirk ... simple as that'

"So you are the brain and him the muscles ... seems like a deja vu"

"You are bringing us to Overhaul ?"

"Yes ... he might be "taking care" of his niece or whatever she is"

Izuku was surprised and curious about this statement ... maybe Overhaul wasn't so monstrous as they said ... he was actually taking care of a child ? It was what Hekiji said ... he didn't sound like a blood thirsty murderer in the end.

"I hope he isn't just like your partner"

"No ... he is different, really different ... he helped us all you know ? We were broken and he handed us a alternative way"

Viran was careful now ... the last thing he wanted was that Izuku get ideas from this man, manipulation ... he knew a lot in this domain after all he used other people's bodies for a few years now.

"When are we getting there ?" Asker Viran who sounded impatient

"Right now"

"Oh a dead end, let me guess there is some kind of secret combination of bricks to push ? Or is there as secret-" as Viran kept making fun of Hekiji he just got on his knees and removed a metal plate from the ground.

"We won't need that ... even if this would be way better"he stood up and moved away from the hole "this is one entrance, there are others of course but I thought this should be more appropriate since you just ... killed I guess, a top pro hero"

"Fine I'm going first, Izuku you go behind us"

"Why ?"

"You are scared of void idiot"

"I'm not you ! You were the one who made me travel for half an hour in a dark sewer !"

"Girls please ... just go down so I can finally take a rest, my partner is going to come back and I'M gonna have a bad and boring time arguing with him about his temper"

Finally Izuku went in firsf, Viran could definitely see he less hesitantly ... a surge of courage at this moment maybe ? Once they were at the bottom it was more clever why Hekiji said one entrance ... this place was a big maze, Izuku stood in front of a possibly endless tunnel which connected many others on each side.

"That's a villain lair now" exclaimed Viran

Hekiji took the lead again, the tunnel was dark and enlightened only by wall lamps that were placed around 10 meters away from eachtothers.

Izuku could hear someone run and suddendly something bumped into his leg from a tunnel on his right.

He managed to stay up and when he looked down to see what hit him he saw a young girl in rags ...

"Are you okay ?" Izuku asleep that simply and proposed his hand to the young girl to help her get up, he noticed she had a small horn on her head, but to his surprise she just backed away from his hand and then someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Sorry about her ... she has tendency to get very excited when she plays"

Izuku looked up and found a man with a similar plague mask like Hekiji

"Oh boss ... I know I brought two strangers here but they helped me defeat Kamui Wood at the store"

"Hum ... and where is Kendo ?"

"He charged into the store and he triggered the explosive we just put inside ... in other words he messed up again and we almost both got caught ... I don't know if he is still stuck under the debris of the store but I know him he will come back soon"

"Good ... next time try to do your job more neatly"

He grabbed the girl's arm and gave it to Hekiji, Izuku tried not to display his concern for the little girl as she was clearly suffering.

"Bring her back to her room would you ? I'm gonna speak with our friends"

Once they were gone the atmosphere was deadly in it's own way, Overhaul had a strong presence.

"Y-you are Overhaul right ?" Asked Izuku

"Indeed" he answered frostily

"We need protection for some time ... we are in a LOT of troubles" said Viran

"Well ... you helped one of my man that's a thing but ... why should I do that ? After all I let you two go away you could say things right ? What would stop you from doing that ?"

Izuku felt something pull him toward Overhaul, he had now a hand around his neck which held him tightly above the ground.

"Give me a good reason"

Viran wanted to act but he knew he would just put Izuku even more in danger if he did that

"I ... I ... I hate heroes"

Izuku felt Overhaul grip weaken and then release him

"How ? And why ?"

"I'm quirkless"

...

"You the big sludge thing you are free to go where you want if you don't get out from here but you kid we are gonna chat together alright ?"

* * *

Toshinori rushed inside Naomasa's office, something just happened and it was serious.

"Is he okay ?! Did the doctor call again ?!"

"Calm down Toshinori ! Shinji is fine ... mostly, he protected himself with his quirk when the store collapsed, the fire didn't have enough air and went out quickly"

He was reassured, Naomasa gave him a cup of coffee and a sit

"But on the other hand I'm sorry but I'm really gonna have to put young Midoryia as at least a B rank villain"

"B ?! that't-That's-"

"The order isn't coming from me and you know it ... I couldn't find him quickly enough"

"Not it's not your fault it's mine ... I'm the one who turned him into a villain, they shouldn't blame him but me ..."

Naomasa looked again at the footage he showed to Katsuki and his mother ...

"You lied when I showed the video"

"... I hoped you would forgot about this" Toshinori scratched his neck and finished his cup

"I didn't, now explain yourself"

"Katsuki didn't protected Izuku at all ... he wanted to hurt him, it's the villain who protected him"

"Then why did he attack Izuku ?"

"He is a bully, Katsuki thinks he is above everyone and constantly hurt Izuku, probably for his lack of quirk and his dream ... I didn't expect Izuku's life to be like this, I pushed him even further in his own despair"

"This doesn't explain why you lied to me"

"I didn't want to break someone else's dreams ... even if Katsuki did bad things I feel like he has the drive to be a hero"

Naomasa stood up from his desk and took a cup of coffee, Toshinori new something was wrong ...

"Is there-?"

"You know there is one ... you disgust me I'm sorry, you didn't even have a chance to Izuku and for this ... trash who gets everything you just ignore everything he did ..."

"Naomasa you can't be at my place ! You just can't understand how hard it is to make actual choices, what do you think would have happened if I just said in front of his mother that he was part of the reason Izuku became a villain ?! What if Katsuki took the same path than Izuku ?!"

All Might took his muscular form at the same time, Naomasa understood he couldn't choose for his friend, maybe he was too blunt.

"I'm sorry ... it's just that from times to times I wish things could be different" said Naomasa with a regretful tone

All Might went back to his normal appearance and headed toward the door of Naomasa's office.

"So do I" he responded before going out

* * *

Viran had been hesitant to obey Overhaul's order but he didn't have much choice, even Izuku didn't know what quirk he had and they weren't in a good position to either fight or run away.

Izuku followed Overhaul to some kind of underground warehouse filled with crates and a lot of guns, there was also some kind of bullet making machinery linked to some kind of extractor.

"Do you like it ? I would like to offer you one of those" Overhaul took a pair of pistols and gave them to Izuku

"Thank you ... but ... why ?"

"I like you ... well mostly because you are quirkless, no offence intended"

Izuku stood silent and kept looking at the guns, they were regular he would say, they had nothing special.

"What's all of this ?"

"Hum ?"

"The guns ... you obviously doesn't use them, and this factory is recent ..."

"Clever kid ... the guns aren't special, I think you may have noticed that of course but those-" he plunged his hand inside an open crate and took a bullet "-Are the next step in War's history"

"... it's a bullet ... what do you mean by war ?"

Overhaul gave the bullet to Izuku and went back toward the crate

"This little thing can suppress a quirk"

Izuku had never heard of such a thing, quirks didn't worked like that, only Eraser Head could do such a thing and science couldn't understand how it worked. But bullets that suppress quirks ?

"How ? ... poison ?"

"No ... the young girl which bumped into your leg is called Eri, and each of those bullets have been made with a part of her-"

As he heard that Izuku dropped the bullet on the ground, those little things which filled the crate and maybe many other in this one room were built from a child ?

"- skin and blood samples ... do you feel uneasy to know that ?"

"I-I can't really say I don't"

"... you doesn't look or act like a villain you know ? ... beside, you are quirkless ..."

"So what ? You think I'm weak ?"

"Watch you tongue ... no I'm not saying that, it's just ... uncommon, mind telling me your story ? Everyone did here after all"

Overhaul sat on the assembly line for the bullets and Izuku leaned against a wall

"I wanted to be a hero, I worked hard for that ... this world was just made for people with quirk I didn't have my place in it. My best friend turned out to be a violent and megalomaniac trash and above all when I armed my idol if I could be a hero he just said "No" he didn't bother trying to help me or whatever ... I tried to suicide and my ... partner Viran saved me but then things got crazy and I officially became a villain"

"Well ... a rank B one if you aren't aware of this"

Izuku didn't know ... it was official now, Izuku Midoriya a villain ...

"Since when ?" He added

"Only a few hours, they declared you were one after you little appearance against Kamui Wood ... I could ask for your help occasionally"

"... if you had like to ... I can keep the pistols ?"

"Of course ... you are free to go now, we are gonna have a small discussion between about Hekiji partner"

Overhaul left Izuku alone, once he was away Izuku quickly tried to find Viran which he found hiding in the access tunnel to the warehouse.

"You listened ?"

"Yes ! This guy is nutz we won't say here long, maybe only for a few days ... oh no ... this look ... you want to do something stupid or heroic"

"This young girl Eri we have to-"

"Shhhhhh !" Viran gagged Izuku with his body and took him a few meters away "what is wrong with you ?! If we do that not only we will be hunted by the police but also by a gang of crazy yakuzas !"

"We can't just let her suffer like this ! ... or should I say "I can't" ? Don't you feel anything for her ?"

"Saddly I don't, I learned to care about me first along the time and it's bout time you do for your sake ... if you want to become a villain act like one ! If you want to save her do it but I won't help you ... I think those guys could actually be strong enough to act as a shield" Viran displayed his creepy grin

"So you are just gonna run away ?" Viran suddenly grabbed Izuku but he didn't do anything else ... he couldn't

"What you told me on that roof, it was just lies then ? ... I thought you weren't just an heartless killer ... I thought-"

"Hey you two" called Hekiji "the boss wants you to be present during our meeting ... now follow me quickly"

Viran followed Hekiji, Izuku was about ask him something but then Viran just said

"We will talk about this detail latter"

* * *

Naomasa was about to finish his day when someone knocked at the door of his office

"Yes ?" It was an officer followed by a young girl

"Sorry to disturb your sir buy we have someone here who affirms to have met Izuku Midoriya on a train"

Naomasa tasked the officer to move in order to let the person inside his office

"Can I have your name please ?"

"Ochako Uraka sir" Naomasa wrote the name somewhere and offered her a seat

"Are you sure if was Izuku ?"

"Yes sir, he told me it was his name ... I didn't remember where I heard it for the first time but then there as been this alert on the TV and I immediately went here"

"Don't worry about that this can happen ... you said he told you his name ... you discussed with him ?"

"Yes, not much he left the train when we reached the terminal"

"This must be a weird question but was he accompanied by someone ?"

Ochako thought a bit about that

"No ... he did say a friend was waiting for him at the terminal, he was alone from what I could see"

Naomasa scratched his neck, Ochako could see it annoyed him, this sludge villain was everywhere when Izuku showed up but of course when he was spotted outside of a fight it was either him or the villain ... they were never together ... it was harder and harder to trqck their movements.

"Is everything okay sir ?"

"Yes don't worry, just a very long day ... it's you I should ask, are you ?"

"Y-yes ... I mean ... he seemed so nice, he told me he wanted to join U.A. just like me, we talked about a few things, I tried to cheer him up because he had a problem with his quirk and a few hours latter I see him again on the news and he is a B rank villai-"

"A problem with his quirk ?"

"Yes, something about it being to weak or not appearent-"

"I'm sorry to say that but ... he lied, Izuku Midoriya is quirkless"

* * *

Izuku and Viran arrived inside a bigger room, 4 people were already inside not including Overhaul. When they got inside one of them immediately went toward Hekiji and started yelling at him.

"HEKIJI ! YOU LEFT ME ALONE !"

"Kendo should I remain you YOU were the one to engage a fight against a top 10 pro hero and almost made me get caught ? If it wasn't for them" Hekiji pointed Izuku and Viran "I would be in jail for a long long period now"

The man was very muscular and had recent bruises and burns ... but he didn't seem to be harmed more than that, he looked at them and considered this fact for a moment. He then turned back and got back to his place.

"... if we are done now ... let's get back to the main subject, as I said earlier Izuku and Viran here will stay here ... since we can't let them go for obvious reasons they will work with us, after all why should we just waste talents right ?"

Izuku looked at Viran for a second, he didn't seem to care but Izuku could guess he didn't like to work with a psychopath like Overhaul.

"Viran will act as a guard for now in this way some of you will be able to join Hekiji, Kendo and the others during our activities ... as for Izuku here, he will keep and eye on Eri, since he is quirkless there will be less ... accidents right ? At the same time he will make analysies for us ... if someone doesn't trust this choice you can ask Hekiji how Kamui Wood was defeated ... you are free to go, oh and Hekiji would you please lead Izuku to Eri's chamber ?"

"Fine ..." Hekiji waited idle for Izuku "Are you coming ?"

Viran pushed Izuku and whispered to him

"Just go kid, it will be okay it just a job you can handle a kid right ?"

Izuku looked behind him as Viran followed another member, when he turned back Hekiji seemed annoyed.

"Follow me ..."

...

"You lied about your quirk ... why ?"

"If I ask you something before will you be honest ?" Asked Izuku

"... go on"

"If I told you I was quirkless, would have things been different ?"

Hekiji took a look at Izuku while they were walking ...

"Yes ... I would have been more impressed, I understand why you wanted to hide this information of course, I'm just frustrated ... we are here, you can go inside or whatever but just don't let her runaway alright ? Unless you want to run after her . Just make sure she doesn't cause any unwanted accident, understood ?"

It was rather terrifying, Hekiji stopped in front of a prison cell, either there was a reason for that or they truly cared for her only as an object.

"Yes ... it's fine ..."

"Well have a nice day, I will bring you lunch latter" Hekiji left Izuku

... then there was a small voice coming from behind the door

"Sorry for hurting you"

It was really soft, but also hesitant ...

"You are Eri right ? Don't worry it's nothing really" responded Izuku ... but nothing came after that ... she was scared, maybe as much as he was right now.

* * *

"Misty barman do you copy ?"

"Giran ... you really are wasting my time with those games of you ... what is it this time ?"

"Relax a bit for once, well the good news is I found your analyst and his bodyguard"

"... and the bad one ?"

"They are currently working for a yakuza with a crazy quirk called Overhaul"

"... should I say that to Tomura or can you do something about this ?"

"Give me some time I will find a solution ... I'll call you back when I need your help"

"Fine"

* * *

 **Yeah ! Another chapter and a large one ! Next chapter Izuku meets Eri ... for real, Viran ends up being someone different and things don't go as planned in every possible way**

 **(This is called bad luck not chaos :P)**

 **ANYWAY ! LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME AND FOLLOW/FAV IF YOU FEEL LIKE !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone ! First of all (even if I'm late) Happy** **Valentine's Day !**

 **Now how about some reviews ?**

 _ichika aono_

Hmmm this is my first my hero fanfiction I like the thought of deku being a villain. I look forward to reading more. Till the next one.

 **Welcome to the wonderful land of true no quirk villain male Izuku with no harem or overpowered xxdarksasukexx's power (this wasn't targeting anyone particularly and I'm not racist or anything like that :/ just in case)**

 _abciluvpie_

I kinda really like Chisaki, I know its not in the cards, but can't he stay for a while?

 **It's planned don't worry, I'm still a bit scared about nailing is character correctly if I may say, other writers make him really psychotic or simply villainous and since I haven't seen any scene with him in the anime or the manga I can't really get a good idea.**

* * *

Izuku just stood against the door of Eri's room and waited, he noticed that for a villain lair the tunnels were really clean, not even a trace of dust. He thought again about the girl he had to take care of, he had to do something, he could reach and help her.

"Why are they locking you down here ?" He asked

The answer came a few seconds latter, Eri had a really low voice but she didn't seem hesitant to answer.

"The door isn't locked you know ? I can get out when I want"

Of course Izuku doubted that any of Overhaul's agent would just let her move around freely or get out of this room at all.

"Can I get inside ? After all Overhaul asked me to take care of you, he didn't say how I should do it"

Almost immediately the door opened from the inside and Izuku fell down on his back, when he opened his eyes again he found Eri on the verge of burting into tears.

"I'm so sorry ! Please don't hate me !"

"Hey calm down ! you couldn't know I would be right behind the door hehe"

Izuku stood up and examined the inside of the room ... the floor was made of wooden planks and the walls were similar to the the one in the tunnels, there were also a few toys on the ground ... apart from that the room was filled with just a bed it was as simple as that, no books no closet, nothing but it could be worst of course.

"Well ..." Izuku really didn't know where he should start with her, just a minute ago Eri asked him to not hate her and he still didn't know why exactly they kept her locked up like that ... well he did when Overhaul showed him his little industry, which now that he thinks about it seems weird ... why would Overhaul trust him so quickly ? And-

"What are you saying ? I don't understand" asked Eri, Izuku fell back to his old habit of muttering

"Oh nothing sorry, I was just wondering what was your quirk"

"Quirk ? What is a quirk ?"

She didn't know what was a quirk ... this just showed again how isolated she was.

"A quirk is a power you obtain around your 4th birthday, for example you can control water or fire ...you see ? You can do things other people can't do" explained Izuku

Suddendly Eri looked sad ... she moved away from Izuku and sat on her bed.

"I hurt people ... that's-that's my "quirk if this is what you are talking about"

"I don't understand ... could you show me ?"

Eri looked around her and picked up a toy, her hand was shaking ... she was scared, then the toy seemed to look less older, he was more coloured until his shaped changed, the painting disappeared and it turned back into a simple piece of wood. But it didn't stop here it seemed to get smaller and smaller, water and dirt came appeared and fellbonnthe ground until the piece of wood was gone.

Izuku had been too focused on the toy to see that Eri was crying, he tried to take her hand but Wir pushed his away.

"Don't ! I would just hurt you ! It always happen, it a-always hap-ppen"

"Why are you scared of your powers ? They are amazing ! No one should be-"

"I don't want them ! They only make bad things, that's why people hates me !"

"...I do not hate you ..."

Eri was still crying but NOW she was looking at Izuku

"No power is evil, only the user chose to make good or bad things, if accidents happened it's because you could never control it. You are not a bad person Eri, you are just scared and that's why you can't control it ... did something happen ?"

"I- ... I-"

"Don't say it of it hurts you ..."

"... what's your name ?" Asked Eri

"Izuku"

She had stopped crying, she got closer from Izuku

"Can I touch you ?"

This question felt weird but also so genuine, Izuku sat on Eri's bed

"Yes if you want" Izuku couldn't say he wasn't scared but Did would be happy. Eri carefully proceeded to hug Izuku ... she was so cold, those rags didn't protected her at all.

"It tells so warm ... how is it called ?"

"A hug Eri, it's called a hug"

"A hug ... can we do this again ?"

"As much as you want !"

* * *

Viran had explored most of the basement, it was in fact a giant mansion or rather a castle judging by the size of it, all of Overhaul's staff was in fact working upstairs, receiving clients which were mainly rich people, drug and weapon dealer and even villains but those didn't came back often ...

He was told to stay in the basement and not to be seen upstairs since his last appearance made big boom with the medias. Viran became friend with Hekiji's partner Kendo Rappa, but he insisted on being called Kendo for some reasons ... a few minutes earlier he had other activities to attend and before leaving the sludge he told him something really strange.

 _" Just don't stand in front of the boss for too long, you are the one here with the highest risk of dying ... well if he finds a way to kill you"_

Of course Viran asked the reason for this sudden warning and Kendo just responded

 _"The boss is a bit touchy with ... dirty things, so far he was "kind" toward you because of your partner ... you will figure this out by yourself"_

He was afraid of the unknown, then things became more clever, a weird smell of various disinfectants quickly answered most of this mystery, he had to find Izuku ... or maybe he could try a crazy tactic ... after all it always worked out for the kid and maybe it would be better than panicking already.

He would try to argue with Overhaul, even if it means arguing with a psychopath ...

* * *

"So that's why you are scared ? You didn't mean to do that, you were young it's alright"

"Are you sure ?"

"Of course ! Accident happens ... beside it's not like he was good with you right ?"

Eri just looked at the floor, she didn't cry anymore she even smiled from times to times. Izuku told her his story so she did.

"I should get out, if I'm found inside we could both be in trouble"

"Will you comeback ?"

"I'll, if Overhaul doesn't ask me to do something else I guess I'll be just outside" Izuku was about to leave but a last question was stuck in his mind "do you eat ?"

"O-of course ? A masked person bring me some food ... why do you ask ?"

She was too skinny to be nurrished correctly, and there was no clock inside of her room. Eri had no notion of time.

"Just asking ... I might bring you something"

As Izuku got out and closed the door behind him, Hekiji was coming

"Were you inside ?! Are you crazy ?"

"It's fine don't worry ! She was just crying and I wanted to see if she was okay ... she is fine in the end"

"... try to avoid doing that alright ? ... follow me, Overhaul insisted for you fo have lunch with him"

* * *

Viran had asked Kendo to obtain a bit of time to talk with Overhaul, he didn't care that much about what could happen during their chat, in fact Overhaul had gladly accepted ... this couldn't be good.

Viran was lead to the hearth of there mansion, this place was a true maze, oh could they even memorize their way inside ? They stopped in front of a great pair of door, Kendo got inside first and soon the sludge was allowed to enter.

Overhaul's office was prepared for a dinner or maybe a meeting ... his new temporary boss waited for him in a chair beside a window which led on nothing.

"You have five minutes ... Viran right ? Talk"

"I have been informed of your preferences ... and I figured out you had rather seen me dead... am I right ?"

"So far yes ..." Overhaul's voice didn't sound hateful so far

"I would like to remind you I may have not chosen to get this power, I would rather be quirkless than ... cursed like that"

Overhaul was caught by one of his word ... "cursed" he liked it

"So if I have to say out of your sight fine, all I want is for me and Izuku to stay safe, this kid never aspired to this life and he didn't have an easy one either also-"

"Why do you care about him ?" Asked Overhaul

"Care ? ... you think I do ?"

"You just said so ... I have heard of your crimes, how you steal bodies ... an attempt to become human again maybe ? If you didn't lie to me then they are justified but Izuku ... why didn't you take his body ?"

...

"He didn't deserved that ... he wanted to be a hero in a world where powers are everything, he asked me to kill him ... he wanted to die but I couldn't just kill him, then-"

The door of Overhaul's office opened, Hekiji and Izuku got inside ... Overhaul considered Izuku for a few second.

"We will talk about that latter ... and don't worry about my thoughts on you Viran ... I understand the pain quirks represent ..."

Viran left the room, he and Izuku exchanged a small glance.

"Well here you are ! I hope Eri didn't gave you any trouble"

"No ... she is a good child"

Overhaul chucked slightly and make a sign for Hekiji to give Izuku a sit

"Tell me ... what do you think of her ?"

"Generally ?"

"... I'm talking about her ..." Overhaul sighed, like if it was a pain to even use the word "quirk"

"Oh ... she doesn't control it obviously, she knows how to activate it but sometimes her emotions take over and she become uncontrollable"

"Humf ..." plates were brought, it was mainly porc and rice, Izuku had thought it would be richer than that considering the look of Overhaul's headquarters, if it even was his, maybe he just liked simple things?

Out of politeness Izuku immediately started eating, Overhaul removed his mask, Izuku could see the inside ... it wasn't just a costume but a literal gas mask. This just showed how paranoid the man was ...

"You have a lot of experiences with quirks right ? ... maybe if you train Eri to control it I won't have to ... experiment directly on her anymore"

"You mean it ?"

"I do, I intend to make a quirk cure ... of course this one is-" Izuku could swear he had heard Overhaul say "sadly" as he took another bit of rice "temporary ... with this cure I would not only be able to make our life easier but also purge this world from the ones who abuse of their powers ... they make me sick"

Izuku just didn't like this idea, but again he had no choice, he and Viran were trapped here and complying was mostly the only way to survive, Overhaul continued

"You know ... today we say that 20% of the population is quirkless but ... that's a lie, the real numbers is around 2%"

... this was impossible ...

"Seems strange right ? The truth is that in most country, anti quirkless groups are rising. They think that you are some kind of ... restraint to quirks, a danger to them .You may have heard about the ku Klux Klan right ? They are the modern one ...you will check by yourself latter, what's more frightening with this fact is that some of their member have good places in governments"

Overhaul stood up and was about to leave

"I have other things to attend sorry to leave so s-"

"And how exactly would you use this "cure" ?"

Overhaul was slow to respond ...

"The weapons you saw in the underground warehouse, each of them is made to shoot anti quirks bullets, we will simply sell them ... the world will soon or latter become quirkless again and, this hero syndrome will be eradicated for good"

"... thanks for the lunch"

"Happy to see you enjoyed it"

It was very clever now ... Izuku and Viran will leave this place as soon as they can and if Viran doesn't want to help him he will himself get Eri out from this hell and burn this place to the ground...

* * *

Giran wasn't unfamiliar with Overhaul's organisation, he had worked with them before but nowadays they became more and more distant ... he heard rumours about Overhaul being responsible for the current state of the old boss ... but of course "No one knows !" Right ?

His idea was simple, get inside for "business" talk a bit with Overhaul and try to contact at least one of his targets. Viran entered easily, after all he had made a name for himself over the years ... while he was led by two guards he briefly saw the sludge ... did he see him ? No ...

A few seconds latter he reached Overhaul's office, as he got close from the pair of door he could say it was his lucky day because Izuku just left in front of him, Overhaul soon followed and greeted him.

"Oh ... Giran ... I didn't expect you"

"Well if it isn't the surgeon of death !"

"Don't call me that would you ?"

Izuku moved away, he headed toward some kind of basement ...

"What are you even here for ?"

Giran took out a bunch of paper sheets from his jacket

"Contracts ! It's kinda hard today to find people with actual tastes and standard"

"... alright I'll take a look at this ... come inside and drop this cigar already would you ? ... you are already disgusting enough"

"Pleased to see you are in a good mood"

* * *

Izuku managed to find his way back to Eri's room, he looked around him and when he was sure no one was watching he got inside.

"I'm back ! And I have something for you"

Eri was wrapped in her blankets, it was indeed rather cold in this giant basement. She stood up from her bed and went toward Izuku which handed her a strange green ball.

"What is it Izuku ?"

"Oh ..." he had almost forgot about that "it's called an apple, it's a fruit so you can eat it"

Eri took this new thing into her hands and took a bite, she instantly smiled

"It's sweet and it's stings a little ! Thank you Izuku !"

"Enjoy it ! ... can you keep a secret Eri ?"

She nodded as she ate the apple with enthusiasm

"I'm gonna help you escape"

But Eri didn't take it well, she dropped the apple on the floor and almost rewinded it with this surge of fear Izuku raised in her.

"N-no ... we can't, I can't ... Chisaki ... Overhaul will ... he will-"

She turned around and hid under her blanket

"Eri wait ! He won't ! I'll protect you I can !"

"No one can ... you will just die because of me ... I can't be saved ... no one will ... ever" she wasn't crying, fear was stronger than sadness at this moment.

Izuku took the apple and put it beside Eri's bed

"I'll come back ... and I will save you"

As he got out from the room, something caught him and dragged him away

"Kid I know how we are gonna get out from here !"

"Viran ? Why are you doing-"

"Shhhh ! They could heard you ! I have seem Giran, this man has more relations in the villain network than anyone else, so far. I can negotiate a way out with him !"

"T-that's perfect ! But before we go we have to do someth-"

"Kid no ... you want us to get both killed or what ? ... oh wait wait wait wait wait ... that's the little demon right ? You wanna save her"

"Don't call Eri like that she-"

"Is a weapon used by Overhaul ... I have seen his factory, we can't do anything ... what do you want to do anyway ? No better question HOW do you want to do it ? Remember ... you are quirkless, it's not like you-"

"Quirkless right ? ... then I still can't do anything ?" The sludge moved away from Izuku and so he was free

"No I didn't mean to-"

"But you said it ... escape alone if you want ... I'm gonna do the job, no one his bold enough anyway to be a true hero ..." Izuku departed from Viran but the sludge caught his shoulder

"Kid ... Izuku ... don't die stupidly"

"I won't, or I will die as a hero ... call Giran and find a way out for yourself ... thank you for giving me a stronger will ... and saving me by the way"

* * *

"Inko ... you haven't eat for 2 days now ... please open that door at least ?" Asked Mistsuki ... since Izuku had been ranked as a B rank villain on the TV Mitsuki insisted that Inko stays with her ...but now she had locked herself inside her bedroom and sometimes she could heard her cry or punch the walls.

Mitsuki didn't dare to open ... she called detective Naomasa and told him the situation was terrible, but he never came neither did the old man who worked with him ... she feared something would happen soon or latter.

Katsuki didn't even care ... he would gaze at the door from times to times but nothing more, yesterday he even said it was Izuku's fault if Inko was in this state ...

Mitsuki would have punched him if it wasn't half true, after all Katsuki did try to help Izuku right ? ... maybe Izuku got himself in trouble and that's ... why was she even thinking that ?

She went downstairs after a few seconds without any responses and kept calling the police headquarters, if Naomasa didn't come here as soon as he could he would probably have the state of Izuku's mother on his back.

* * *

"Pffff ... I can find anything interesting . . They are just disgusting, but I'm taking your stocks of weapons" said Overhaul as he threw the paper sheets in the air.

"A pleasure to work with you ... hum ... where are the toilets here ?"

"Downstairs, it's the closest, Hari call the sludge would you ? ... the usual bid ?"

"Of course ... it's not like you would be ready to take a figure price right ?" Asked Giran trying to ease the negotiations, he knew when Overhaul was at his limits even if it was slightly visible

"Sadly no ... for you of course" right after Giran picked back his files Viran got inside Overhaul's office

"Ha there you are, my invite here needs to go to the bathroom but it's downstairs and we don't want him to do anything reckless right ?"

"No problem ... if you would please follow me" responded Viran as he made his way toward the basement

...

Once they were alone Viran spoke

"Say ... what would you like in exchange for-"

"An extraction ? Definitely my lucky day because I was gonna ask you the same thing ... can we talk here ?"

"Yes, no one comes down here ... well only the eight expandables, Overhaul and his paws, me and Izuku ... I also want him to come with me"

"that's included ! When are you ready to leave ?"

"I am ! But the damn kid want to destroy this whole place and steal Overhaul's child or something ... he is as fucked up as him"

"Let me think ..." Giran was confused by the flood of informations, of course he could just call Kurogiri and teleport them, this would always be easier to just get back here again, one time was suspicious enough ... and Tomura clearly asked for the kid ...

"Alright here is the deal, I will have your extraction here in exactly 1 day okay ? So try to get the kid until then"

"And if he doesn't want to ?"

" ... we will think about that latter, I should go now"

* * *

Izuku sat with Eri on her bed, she enjoyed this warm feeling when she was with him, it became an addiction. He examined at her arms wrapped around his, such lacerations ... he hadn't seen Overhaul's quirk yet but he could say that no normal being could survive after that, Izuku imagined a big saw making a clean cut throught Eri's arm, it woulddo exactly the same thing and then it would be somehow glued back ?

"How often does he ... hurt you ?"

"... I don't know ... not often ?" Responded Eri

Izuku was still trying to convince her but no matter what he said Eri refused, Izuku had discovered she wasn't scared but submissive. If Overhaul told her to use her quick on someone she would do it ...

"Do you know for how much time you have been here ?"

"No ... don't do this please, he will kill you, he always does when something doesn't work like he wishes"

"I can't just let you here ! ... is this really what you want ?

"I-! I just want for everyone to be safe !" Yelled Eri

"Then do you fell safe ?! This place isn't your home ! It's a prison ! And If you don't get out now you will n-never !" Izuku's voice became hesitant, he sat on the ground and turned his back on Eri.

"Izuku ? is-is something wrong ?"

"If I can't save y-you then ... then they were right ... I can't become a hero" Eri got up and looked at Izuku's face, he was crying ... she had never seen someone else cry like that

"What's a hero ?" Izuku suddenly stopped and looked at her when she asked

"I'm not even sure now ... please ... let me save you, let me save at least one person ... Eri ... I need you as much as you may need me"

Eri hugged Izuku, this time she was the one warming the other

"Please, please Izuku get me out of here ..."

"I'll ... everything will be fine ... because I am here now"

Minutes went on, then someone knocked the door

"Kid are you here ? ... Overhaul wants to see us, come quick"

"Y-yes I'm coming !" Yelled Izuku, he turned back to Eri and whispered to her "I'll be right back, don't cry okay ? Smile now"

She nodded and gave him the best "smile" she could. Izuku opened the door and found Viran ... he was smiling ? This couldn't be good.

"How do you even knock at the door ?" Asked Izuku

"My teeth if you really want to know ... I think I have a way out for us ... each of us if you see what I mean"

"Really ? ... but what about the warehouse ?"

"This will be your problem kid, you can talk to the police about that if you want and get arrested ... or you can come back with a less suicidal plan. For once just try to make simple things before hard ones alright ?"

Viran headed toward the upper floor followed by Izuku

"What's the plan ?"

"Oh ... we will have our meal together tomorrow, I'm sure this will be great"

"Uh ? A-ah yes !"

Once they reached Overhaul's office a pair of guard stopped them ... they could heard a fight inside, Izuku wanted to see what was going on but then something was threw throught the wall, they both immediately recognised Kendo's muscular body.

"HAHAHAHA ! Chisaki you really are putting on a fight today !"

"That's enough ..." said Overhaul has he passed throught the hole to check on Kendo "if you two could please get in ..."

The guard opened the door and Overhaul sat at his desk

"Viran you will be out tonight with Teng- oups I mean Hekiji, since Kendo doesn't seem to fulfil what he awaits from a correct partner I'm gonna put you to the test"

"Fine with me"

"Good to hear that ... oh Izuku, tomorrow you will make some analysis for the day, I'll take Eri with me, it's her weekly session you see ... is something wrong ?"

Overhaul raised an eyebrow as Izuku seemed by be in some kind of trance, tomorrow why did it have to be tomorrow ? He promised to Eri that she would not suffer anymore ... he already broke his promise ?

"N-no, not at all it's fine" said Izuku as he forced a smile

"Hum ... well you can go back to the basement ... Viran Hekiji is outside go meet him" Overhaul checked his clock "Hum ... it's 8 PM already ? Hurry up or else you might miss it"

* * *

Naomasa rushed inside the Bakugo'z household, Mitsuki almost did the same as the ran it no the corridor.

"You have exactly 3 minutes to talk to her or else I'm gonna make sure to make your life a living hell inspector !"

He wanted to correct her but she was currently not in the mood to take any responses of that kind, he proceeded toward the chamber ... the door was unlocked. He looked at Mitsuki, she sighed and pushed him inside.

Inko Midoriya was wrapped in a blanket, she seemed lifeless ... he slowly got closer

"Miss Midoriya ?" Called the detective

She turned around, her eyes were red, just how much did she cried ?

"I ... I had no choice, the order came from the government, but even so I don't give up, I'll bring back Izuku I promise !"

"Just like you said Katsuki protected Izuku ? ... you lied, all of this ... those are lies, you won't bring him back, no one will. You broke him and now you are breaking me ... but you have my death on your mind, both if our death and if it isn't you who bring back my son then I will !"

Inko as she yelled at Naomasa tried to stay up but her legs seemed to weak to hold her, she would have fell on the floor if Naomasa didn't catch her.

He couldn't say anything, and she had fainted ... he put her back in the bed and exited the room

"Miss Bakugo ... from now on I'll come here everyday, make sure she doesn't do anything reckless and if she tries to call me ... I'll bring her with me, I can't stand to see her like that so that eithee"

"What is it now ? You think that you could just came here for less than a minute and leave like a thief ?!"

"And what else can I do ?! NO it's not fine ! AND YES I hate myself ... I hate failure ... make sure she stays safe ... I will bring Izuku back"

"... you better do detective"

* * *

 **There we go ... how about you give me some reviews you justice readers ? :V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! Before I answer the reviews as usual be aware that this chapter might be trash and before anyone asks YES Overhaul will be back again ... maybe ... okay he definitely will ... and no Izuku really won't get a quirk, I just figured out a cool idea I will re-use for the rest of the story (for those who are watching Doctor Who you will get the reference !)**

 _LitchKing_

BOI GET THAT PEPSI JOKE OUT OF HERE

 **wtf are you talking about ? O_o**

 _Sewrtyuiop_

I don't have Izuku. I just can't see AFO ignoring the intellectual potential of Izuku. The boy would make a good right hand man for Tomura, his successor. Izuku would fix up all of the holes in Tomura's plans. And now Uraraka is going to find out about Bakugo and she's going to hate him.

 **OMG he figured exactly the point of this story (author presses the *delete story button*) EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE (okay that's the last Doctor Who joke here)**

 _Sewrtyuiop (again)_

When will Mitsuki learn the truth about her son? Overhaul is about to go on a rampage and AFO is going to be giddy with the potential use of Eri. I feel like he might take it himself, leaving her quirkless. But that might make the girl happy.

 **Seriously I don't even need to make spoilers you are making them for me XD**

 _Viate_

Kind of want someone who would normally become a hero become a villain due to the butterfly effect. Or stain cause his and izuku's ideals are practically the same once Izuku becomes semi-fine with killing

 **Well about that ... killing REALLY isn't good, it tears your soul apart, and No you can never be totally fine with it ... I have my reasons to say that. Oh and you are right about the butterfly effect but most likely this will have way bigger consequences later (poor Eri ...)**

 _ichika aono_

This is getting even more interesting. Though I'm slightly at a lose on a lot of the characters since I'm only at the todoroki vs. Midoria fight in the manga. Yes, I know I have a lot to catch up on lol. But doesn't mean I can't enjoy your story. I look forward to reading more. Till the next one.

 **Actually I'm pretty sure all the characters in my story have absolutely not the same personality as in the manga / anime and OMG why do we receive the volumes months later in France when you get them almost immedialty in UK or US ? ... serisouly why Japan ? (Don't worry about being late ... in fact stay late or else you might dislike this story ... who knows ?)**

 **Now that it's finally done ! Read !**

* * *

Izuku ran with Eri on his back, how did everything went so badly ? He could heard Overhaul right behind chucking and coughing. Viran was right, he was stupid, unconscious, crazy, not only he would get killed but he knew Eri would met a fate far worst.

His character had completely changed, something awoke inside of him, something terrible. Izuku tried to look behind him and only saw Overhaul walking as fast as he could, if only he didn't miss his shots.

"Here !" Pointed weakly Eri on his back

He looked in front of him again, there was a door he tried to open it but it was locked, he didn't have any bullet left to break to lock ... he turned back, Overhaul was coming and he couldn't run away anymore ... how ? How was he going to get himself out of this situation ?

"You can't run now ! ... I should have known you would turn your back on me and that whatever I could say you wouldn't listen this plague already has already sealed your destiny, I am the doctor, the one who will put an end to this so called "hero world" haaaa hahahahahaha"

* * *

 _ **10 hours before**_

* * *

Izuku had been given a bedroom, even if it won't be for a long period he could at least enjoy a well deserved rest. This had definitively been the worst and also the best week of his life, he was on the verge of death, he met Viran, he became a villain, he had to run, he killed people, innocent and guilty, villain like hero ... he met Eri ... he will save her tonight.

Overhaul also gave him a small notebook and a dozen of files, his first day of work, he already knew all of those heroes so it only took him around half an hour to complete his work ... he wasn't surprised, almost all of them had mutations ... he talk about racism and how quirkless are looked down but in the end he just keep being a bad liar ... does he do it on purpose ?

Anyway his work wasn't done here, he still had to go see Eri, she had her one page now ! On his way toward her room Izuku didn't cross Viran, he didn't come back from his mission with Hekiji ... he would, it's not like his sludge friend didn't have the most evasive quirk he had seen so far, but still he felt like something was wrong ...

When he finally reached Eri's room she wasn't inside

"You are looking for someone ?" Said a cold voice

Izuku turned around and almost tripped and fell on the ground, Overhaul ... why was he here ?

"A-actually yes I-"

"You work is already done ? ... can I see it ?" He pointed at the notebook, Izuku gave it to him and chisaki started reading ... he turned the pages rather quickly and slightly grinned under his mask

"Incredible ... how long did it take ?"

"Half am hour, I already knew most of them ... where is Viran ?"

Overhaul raised his head, he took about 5 seconds before answering

"He and Hekiji were delayed ... he will be back tonight"

"Oh ... and ... Eri ?" Izuku bitted his tongue, this was just no the thing he should have said, Where is Eri ? No No it's not like I'm gonna try to run away and that all this day is messed up already so you might as well kill me now ... right ? But Overhaul only chuckled

"Follow me would you ? I'm gonna show you our lab"

"... lab ?"

"Yes ... well it's "mostly" used for our bullet production but I'm sure you will love it"

Overhaul signalled to Izuku to follow him, he led him to a part of the labyrinthine basement he had never seen before, he explored it during his free time since the past two days but not this far, the usual floor with wooden planks was gone and had been replace by a tiled one. Izuku as he approached from their destination could see purple lights, ultraviolet maybe ? But why ? There was also an heavy smell of disinfectant.

As they finally stepped inside, it was rather terrifying ... body parts, bodies ... conserves inside great glass tanks, tables and chairs with straps, a LOT of surgeon tools and seringues. Overhaul had a whole collection, horns, claws, eyes, brains ? What was going on here ? If Izuku didn't had some experience with ... deaths he would have vomited at the first sight of Chisaki's playground. Izuku couldn't bring himself to not imagine how this place could look like right after an "operation".

"Delightful isn't it ? I could spend hours looking at those ... look"

He went to some kind of console and typed something, then a strange liquid was mixed inside the tanks ... each and every organs disappeared.

"So far it's the same in every case ... well if the parts isn't connected to the body, either way it only suppress it for a short period ... weird right ? Why would it work this way ?"

Izuku want listening, overhaul had killed people, took their quirk and just destroyed them as an example ?! Where is ... where was Eri ?

"Y-yes ... what's over there ?" Izuku noticed a small room at the end of the infirmary if he could call it

"Oh ! Yes, you have to see that" Overhaul asked Izuku to get inside first, at first he saw some kind of dentist chair and then he saw WHO was on it ... Eri. He wanted to help her but his leg couldn't move ... for once it wasn't fear which holded him back but rather his survival instinct.

"She is asleep, she received a massive doze tranquilizers, stay here I'm about to begin ..."

A massive dose ? Even if he said that Izuku could see Eri had her eyes wide open, her veins came out under her skin to the point that it was monstrous, she wasn't tranquilized but drugged ... she has to do that weekly ?!

"Alright ... don't look if you hate blood"

Izuku could only hope it wouldn't last for a long time ...

* * *

 _ **2 hours after Viran left with Hekiji**_

* * *

"Why are we waiting here ? It's just an alley"

"Orders are orders ... just wait would you ? ... are you scared ?"

"No ? Why would I be ? ... well it's true that our first meeting a few days ago might have been overexposed and-"

"Sorry to interrupt you but, we are about to start ... but before that ... since how long did you thought we weren't aware ?"

The sludge villain backed away and tried to exit the alley but a invisible force blocked him, then two other people jumped from the roofs of the building which surrounded the alley.

"What's the meaning of this ?!" Yelled Viran

"Simple we have been sent to get rid of you ... all of us, personally I think the boss over reacted but after all those are his order"

"Wait ... why ?!" Viran tried to delay them, to find a escape but he found nothing, he was trapped like a rat

"That's how we deal with traitors"

Hekiji made sign to one of the other men to move forward, Viran recognised Kendo ... he felt weird, just like if he was tired or ... drunk ? As he showed difficulties to stand up he heard laughters but he was unable to say from where they were comings.

"What will happen to Izuku ?"

"The kid ? ... the boss will personally deal with him, if he doesn't accept us ... I'm not even sure if the boss will keep on trying ... anyway, don't look so angry you will meet again in the afterlife" Hekij's voice was distorted ... he couldn't focus on his surroundings

"Kid ... "

Kendo jumped into the air and was about to strike the sludge villain down ...

* * *

 _ **1 hour latter Izuku's point of view**_

* * *

Eri had endured this for an hour straight ... an hour ... an hour for what ? Izuku had to stay here this whole time, seeing Eri's body being torn apart and rebuilt again and again ... she wasn't crying or expressing any suffering, she just couldn't.

Whatever Overhaul injected into her body literally suppressed her consciousness. The worst is that he seemed to enjoy it, he never got a single drop of blood on himself or on the floor, not because he was careful but because it was like a game to him. What else could he ask for after all ? Having fun and making your master plan come true at the same time.

Izuku didn't have his gun on him, he left it in his bedroom, he couldn't stop this savagery and even if he had it, could he press the trigger in such a situation ? Overhaul's quirk still had many undetermined aspect and he couldn't risk Eri's life, not because Overhaul would kill her, why would he destroy his precious "daughter" ? If Izuku killed him now- killed ... was this also necessary ?

"It's finally done ..." Izuku looked again, Overhaul had already recomposed Eri's body "well ... she will wake up in a few hours, if you work is done I would ask you to unstrap her and bring her back to her bedroom ... something is wrong ?" Izuku didn't respond and only executed Chisaki's order

"... have you checked what I told you ? Oh ... that's right how could you ? I will make sure to deliver a computer with internet and everything in your chamber ... this had to be done and I don't enjoy it"

Liar ... of course he did, the way he looked at her, the way he talked to her, Overhaul is a psychopath he doesn't care about what he does because he believes he is right and that he can fix anything. Izuku carried Eri on his shoulders and left Overhaul in his lab.

...

Overhaul took out a phone and called someone

"Your work is done ?. .. what do you mean by unsure ? He is dead right ? ... then that's perfect ... Izuku is mine, he is doubting I can sense it ... maybe I shouldn't have gave him Eri's supervision ... okay fine, you can do your true mission of you have time but be sure to be here tonight ... we still don't know if he is gonna try to"

* * *

 _ **Around the same time**_

* * *

Toshinori had received an authorisation from Naomasa to explore the Midoriya's household, he had a plan in mind, something that might give him a the exact position of Izuku if he didn't mess up. It worked once ... only once and the consequences weren't as good as he had hope to ...

He had received the keys from Mitsuki Bakugo, she took them from Inko Midoriya when she wasn't looking, she too thought they would be able to find something there.

The house itself was rather poor, 5 rooms ... a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms ... All Might stood a bit in front of Izuku's one, he knew that someone's room often said everything about them.

He took his breath and got inside ... it was wrong very wrong, posters, figurines, goodies ... oh gosh, this kid wasn't a simple addicted to hero, he was addicted to what All Might represent he wanted to become like him.

He oriented his gaze at the shelves, they were filled with notebooks ... "Hero analysis for the future" he had at least a dozen of those, All Might opened one of them, the analysis were perfect ... he even found Eraser Head, how did this kid even drew him ? Even his quirk description is accurate.

He put back the book at his place and looked under the bed, he found it ... a small case filled with bandages and painkillers. Toshinori doubted his mother was even aware her son had something like that ... he looked inside ... he found it, a small drop of blood, it didn't matter if it was dry or old, it was a one time use and he wasn't even sure this would be enough.

* * *

Izuku coudlnt make up his mind ... Viran wasn't here, no one could help him ... it's not like his sludge friend was going to anyway, of course he asked him to escape with him but when it comes to Eri he doesn't care at all, once he dropped Eri in her chamber he got back to his and walked inside without much reason to.

He repeated the same thoughts again and again in his head to the point he wasn't even sure about what he was doing ... the last thing he remembers is ... head butting the wall ?

 _At this time ... if time was even the specific description he was lying on the floor, above him everything was white ... the sky ? He stood up and examined his surroundings, he recognised the roof, this one roof where All Might told him "No" ._

 _He walked toward the edge, he couldn't see the floor, just like if the clouds surrounded this one place ... was he dreaming ?_

 _"Hello ? ... is anyone-"_

 _"No you are not alone and it's not a dream" said a voice_

 _Izuku turned around and saw something which made his shiver ... himself, but he was wearing some kind of costume, the costume he would have liked to wear as a hero._

 _"T-that's impossible ?!"_

 _They walked toward eachtothers and looked at themselves_

 _"Why not ? If it's a dream-oh wait I just said it wasn't"_

 _"You can't be me ... I can't believe it"_

 _"Look like 10 second ago wasn't sure either, the most plausible reason is that we or ... I if yo- ... let's just talk like if we were different person alright"_

 _"Yeah that's weird enough ... why are we here ? that last thing I can remember is-"_

 _"We were kinda depressed and ended up smashing our body everywhere, now another good question how is this even possible ? To talk to ourselves ? ... or myself"_

 _"Maybe we are ... in a comatose state ? I mean ... if we the shock was this strong, you see ?"_

 _"You might be right ... or what about some kind of stress situation ? Maybe this place is a "mindscape" and we are basically looking for a solution"_

 _"What solution ? Viran is the only one we can trust and he still isn't here, we are... we are-"_

 _"Quirkless ... and we CAN'T let Eri here, now I see the problem, how can we save her without power when your enemy is a literal god with his personal army ?"_

 _"... we can't ... we just can't"_

 _The Izuku with the hero costume was somehow instantly in front of the current Izuku_

 _"Never said that again, you have one thing Overhaul doesn't expect, something he himself showed you ... too many times we have been denied but this time you will win"_

 _"Who are you ?"_

 _"I'm you ... or at least you would have liked to be me, this place was made so you could think and find a solution right ? Maybe now you can actually act like a hero"_

 _"... hehe ... I'm about to do something stupid right ?"_

 _"But looking how you like it right ?"_

 _They both started laughing out loud and then the clouds that were surrounding the mindscape grewcloser until there was nothing but darkness._

Izuku opened his eyes ... He was lying on the floor of his bedroom ... He had something in his hand, the gun Overhaul offered him. He felt something warm in him, he didn't have any fear at this moment ... He also had no plan but after all he was right, most of the time he did things without thinking and he always made the right choice.

* * *

Eri finally woke up, her arms hurt, in fact everything hurt ... she couldn't move, it's not like she didn't expect that ... Izuku where is Izu- She felt something grab her and ...hug her ?

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't know this would happen"

She recognised Izuku, the feeling was always the same, she wasn't sad or angry, she knew he couldn't help her, maybe tonight she would be free ? She tried to see him but ... something was wrong, her vision was all blurry, she blinked a few times ... her eyes hurt too, this wasn't normal ... maybe it would be okay later.

"Izuku ... when are we leaving ?"

"Soon Eri soon ... you won't ever be hurt I swear it, I'm prepared this time"

Izuku took out something from behind him, it looked like ... a toy, Eri had saw some of those but she didn't know how they worked.

"Listen ... we have to go now, something happened to my friend and he ... he ... he won't be able to help us, we just have to find someone named Giran, he will guide us"

Eri stood up from her bed but once her legs reached the floor she couldn't stand up ... she couldn't fell her leg at all

"I can't-I can't walk ! Izuku I can't-"

"Here here ! Let me hell you alright ? Just climb on my back and hang tight okay ? I won't leave you here"

Izuku grabbed Eri and made sure she was stable, she was cold ... too cold. He took a small look outside ... no one was here, he had around 15 minutes to find the location Viran talked about, if Izuku was lucky no one would check in Eri's chamber during this time, he had already eat and Overhaul didn't expect any analysis.

"Izuku, please don't go too fast-I-I will fall"

"Oh sorry I-"

"Just what are you doing here with my daughter on your back ?"

Izuku and Eri both froze as they heard the voice, Izuku turned back and Chisaki was here, he walked toward him but Izuku quickly took out his gun and aimed at Overhaul, this threat seemed to be enough to stop him in his track.

"You dare point my gift toward me ?"

"This corridor isn't wide enough for you to dodge my bullet, and you are too far way to get me before I shoot"

"Hum ... no hesitation, I'm impressed, I wonder where is gone the shy quirkless kid ... I expected that-no correction feared it, you had so much potential I was telling you the truth you know, I always did but I guess this ... bacteria had a stronger influence on you"

"Bacteria ?" Asked Izuku

"Yes ... your friend, I had to dispose of him I do hope you won't hate me for that"

Dispose ... so that's why Viran never came back, whatever it meant it was clever that now Izuku was on his own. Eri was sobbing, now it was fear not sadness she knew what Overhaul could really do but Izuku hadn't saw much ... was she even able to judge his real power ? Izuku took Eri's hand with his left arm while he was still holding his weapon with his right one.

"You see if you just drop your weapon in the floor I won't do any harm to you AND Er-"

"No ..." interrupted Izuku

"Hum ?"

"You are in no position to decide anything, I have the gun, I have Eri, I have the cards on my side so know ask yourself the good question ... do you think you can still manipulate me ? A few days ago I wanted to die, I had nothing else to do this world didn't need me and it even made my life a living hell but then I met someone who actualy showed me a different aspect, I don't care if it was good or bad I DON'T ... but now ... I fell like I can do something, for once at least ONE person believe in me, and I'm going to save her no matter the cost"

Overhaul felt ... insulted, but at the same time, be couldn't help but laugh at this imbecile, this quirkless kid who thought he had an actual chance to beat him.

"He .. hehe ... HAHAHAHA ! You really are something ... but let's be honest, even if you kill me you won't get out alive from this place, nor Eri will you are just trying to look like the strong one here but remember, YOU ARE NOTHING ! YOU ARE JUST A QUIRKLESS AMONG THE OTHERS, THE WEAKEST PEOPLE IN THIS WORLD, so what makes you think you can stand up against it ?"

"You are right, before i couldn't do anything but you gave me a way to fight it, you gave me the weapons to do so" Chisaki didn't felt so calm suddendly

"... w-what are you talking about ?" Overhaul seemed almost fearful, like if he had guessed what Izuku meant "... no-"

Izuku shot at Overhaul who received the bullet in his shoulder, he fell on his knees and Izuku exploited this small instant to run away, he really prayed that Viran was right about their escape because right now nothing else would save him.

"Garrg ! Gnnn hehe HAHAHA !" Overhaul took out his phone and sent w-wait age to his pawns, this insult wouldn't go unpunished, he would make him suffer like no one had before, his arm hurt, it burned he tried to use his quirk but nothing happened or almost nothing, this bullet was deficient. He got back on his feet in a few seconds and immediately looked after Izuku.

He took cover behind a wall an tried to shoot again at Overhaul to slow him but he missed two times, the bullets only reached the walls or the ceiling.

"Pathetic ! You are gonna met the same fate than her, ohhhh I wonder what secrets our body could tell me ... pfft ... probably nothing !"

Izuku couldn't manage to stay calm, he looked at Eri she seemed as scared as him.

"Eri" he whispered "are you okay ?" She nodded "you know this place, where can we go to get put of here ?" She seemed to think about this ...

"T-There is a door ... different from the others, it's in this direction but it might be closed" she pointed toward the direction Izuku was actualy facing.

"Eri ... it's gonna be alright ? Okay ?"

"H-how can you say that ?! How can you stay so happy ?"

"If I wasn't would you cry ? ... I don't want to see you sad anymore"

"You don't even know me ... what would you get from helping me ?"

Izuku smiled at her and moved from his position still carrying her on his back, but Overhaul saw them and immediately dashed toward them

"There you are !" He yelled before punching the wall right above Izuku which had for consequences to crumble the ceiling between them, Izuku caught his breath for a few seconds, he could hear Overhaul yelling behind the debris "Someone is gonna die again because of you ! It would be much easier if it was just you who got hurt in the end ... am I right Eri ? I'm very patient you know ?"

Izuku kept on moving, Eri tightened her grip on Izuku's shirt and whispered something.

"He is right ... but I won't come back !"

"That's the spirit Eri, now we-" but suddendly Overhaul was in front of them, this was inhuman, blood was dripping like a river from Chisaki's shoulder and he was in front of them after only a few seconds ? Izuku immediately shot another bullet at him but he missed and it hit the wall

"You only have one bullet now if my count is right you better kill me with this one ... oh but I forgot, hero doesn't kill right ?"

"I'm not the hero they want me to be !" Izuku shot his last bullet at Overhaul's leg, it wasn't what he wanted but it was still good, even him couldn't run so fast now "I'm the hero they deserve !"

"YOU BRAT !" Overhaul tried in his rage to touch the wall near him again to make the ceiling crumble on Izuku but nothing happened his quirk was suppressed again "DAMN IT !"

"Quick we are almost there !" Reminded Eri to Izuku, Overhaul spat some blood, the sight of his own blood only plunged him even more in madness.

"Here !" Pointed weakly Eri on his back

The door was right in front of them ... he tried to open it but it was locked, he didn't have any bullet left to break to lock ... he turned back, Overhaul was coming and he couldn't run away anymore ... how ? How was he going to get himself out of this situation ?

"You can't run now ! ... I should have known you would turn your back on me and that whatever I could say you wouldn't listen this plague already has already sealed your destiny, I am the doctor, the one who will put an end to this so called "hero world" haaaa hahahahahaha"

Then someone else came behind Overhaul ... it was Kendo

"Ah Kendo ! You are back, don't worry about me, I will deal with this later, now break this insect apart, make him suffer !" Yelled Overhaul

"B-boss" muttered Kendo

"What's wrong ?! Obey !"

"R-run !"

Suddendly Kendo punched Overhaul in the wall, both Eri and Izuku were confused, something was moving under Kendo's cloth.

"Well kid ... you were right" this voice, Izuku knew to who it belonged "anyone can be a hero if they have the will right ?" Viran emerged from Kendo's mouth, he was all around his body, he controlled it along with Kendo's quirk.

"Viran ! Y-you are alive but how ? Overhaul said-"

"not now ! move away from this door would you ?"

Izuku pressed himself against a wall to let Viran use Kendo's body in order to destroy the door, at the same time Chisaki recovered his quirk usage.

"DIE !" He yelled as he dashed toward Kendo's body

"IZUKU RUN AWAY WITH THE GIRL, I WILL JOIN YOU LATER" Kendo's body was disassembled, Viran couldn't dodge as his body was too big.

On his side Izuku took his chance and ran out with Eri, behind the door was a staircase with a bluish light at the end.

Viran blocked Overhaul with his own body, Chisaki's quirk was useless since the sludge could just recomposed himself, every attempt his enemy made to kill him would fail ... He was winning without even fighting.

"No ! no no nooo !" Overhaul's body was exhausted, he was unable to even stand up in a desperate move he touched the wall one last time to stop them but Izuku and Eri were already outside and Viran was already joining them.

"You made several mistake ... you are a psychopath, I hope you will die slowly from your injuries for all your crimes and-" as Viran was about to go out an invisible wall stopped him.

"Viran what are you doing ?!" Yelled Izuku who didn't understand what was happening

The sludge turned around and saw Hekiji along with several other expandables

"Grab the boss quick before he gets crushed !"

Viran looked one last time at Izuku

"Am I a hero ? Or a villain ?"

Time slowed around Izuku ... his mind rebuilt the scene, Viran couldn't get out ... Hekiji's quirk, he asked him something totally out of contex ... He knew what would happen next so he just said

"YES !"

And then Viran was gone ... the staircase crumbled along with the tunnel he could see a few seconds ago ... silence took over, there wasn't any Overhaul on his track anymore ... there wasn't any Viran anymore ... just him and Eri ... He cried

"I-Izuku w-what happened to your friend ?" Eri didn't saw much ... but she knew ... she knew that again someone died because of her

"He is in a better place now Eri ... He deserves it"

But they wouldn't have time to mourn Viran yet ... because a dark mass of mist was growing right behind them.

* * *

 **Was this chapter trash ? Was it too fast ? Let me know ! I really didn't want to spend 3-4 chapters on Overhaul and I really had no idea for those chapters since I haven't seen the whole Overhaul arc myself ... if you want me to make longer arcs just tell me !**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU FEEL LIKE !**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY ! THIS IS WERE YOU SHOULD START SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTERS ARE BEING REWRITED**

 **I'M STILL LEAVING THE "AUTHOR TO READERS/READERS TO AUTHOR" PART (CAUSE DOCTOR WHO MEMES)**

 **NOW HERE IS THE SUMMARY :**

Deku met Viran (aka the sludge villain) which before stealing his body learns that Izuku is quirkless, for a moment he is confused about whether or not is right to take is body (latter he will explain to Izuku how he ended up stealing bodies) then All Might arrives and "save" Izuku who ask him if he can become a hero, All Might says he can't and Izuku tried to drop from the roof, the number one hero can't do anything since he is still in his weak form ... of course Izuku didn't die, the sludge villain hid under his cloth right before All Might arrive, Viran succefuly saves Izuku who ask him something really creepy

Izuku asks if the villain can kill him

After a few minutes the villain "accept" to kill him if Izuku can find a new body for him ... of course izuku shows his notebook and Viran ends up picking Katsuki. They chose to met the next day, Izuku with Viran under his cloth travel to the shopping district where they met Katsuki, Viran attacks the boy but ends up being defeated by All Might.

Iziku filled up with hatred run in the fight and saves Viran, the two of them manage to escape. Viran promise Izuku he will make sure the young boy won't ever want to die again.

 **I WILL UPDATE CHAPTER 8 EACH TIME I REWRITE A CHAPTER SO YOU GUYS CAN KEEP UP WITH AN ACCURAFE SUMMARY**

 **FOR THE REST OF THE STORY HERE IS WHAT HAPPENS**

Izuku and Viran leave Musutafu and "join" the eight precepts of death in order to get temporary protection, but Izuku discoves Eri and he has for objective to save her, Viran doesn't agree with Izuku's plan, on his side Giran (Who found Izuku's notebook) is looking for them and propose to Viran a way for both of them to escape.

But things go wrong and Izuku is put in a fight against Overhaul while he tries to escape, Viran will save him and Eri but at the cost of his life.

 **AND THAT'S WHERE THE CHAPTER BEGINS ... HAVE FUN !**

* * *

 **Hey there ! I finished writing this chapter yesterday ! I made another version just to see if I could come up with something better but I'm gonna keep this one, I reread it at least 4 times and it looks "okay"**

 **Now before we get to the reviews ! :**

 **\- No Izuku won't get a quirk ! (This include OFA)**

 **-There won't be any OP Izuku (this inclu ultra instinct or any form of stupid excuse to make him a super human)**

 **-There won't be any fem!Izuku (wtf is wrong with you? Why is this category even so popular [still not racist or macho or anything you could come up with] and and by the way ...)**

 **-There won't be any IzukuXKatsukiorShoto (I think you guys got it)**

 **\- And finally no ... Izuku will never became a hero ... (or will he ? Is that a spoiler ? It's called a Bootstrap paradox ... Google it)**

 **Now if you just did SIKE IT HAS ABSOLUTELY NO CORRELATION WITH ALL I JUST SAID ! ... hum hum ... reviews please ...**

 _Tombs456_

the pacing felt fine, i am interested to see how everything plays out.

 **GOOD TO HEAR IT ! Thank you for your support !**

 _abciluvpie_

I honestly would have liked you to have a month or so spent with Izuku learning the bad side while trying to get closer to Eri, or even him getting caught and stuck with Eri, Viran I am a bit cruel to but I honestly don't care how he went, either getting away or being mixed with overhauls quirk into another.

 **I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm writing a story in which I can see the action taking place ... (also trying to make it understandable for you dear readers) if I spend too much time and chapters on one thing I would lose interest and I fear that other readers might lose interest but I swear this time the "league of villain" arc will be Waaaaaay longer.**

 _Viate_

Rip Viran. Butterfly effect in motion

 **It's funny because just as I was pasting your review a fuc**** butterfly attacked me in my bedroom ... it's cute okay but scary ... or was it a moth ? (A REALLY BIG ONE ... A BIG CHUNGUS ... okay that's enough meme)**

 _ichika aono_

Hmmm was the only doctor who reference in the author notes? And is the more to Brian question and izukus respons. Will the League of villains except izukus's half hero half Gillian view. Find out next on dragon bal-... On Last string! I look forward to reading more. Till the next one

 **Not sure I understood all of it but ... yeah that's it (Could you do another one but like "Flash" from CW ? I could put it in the next chapter ;) )**

 _Welf_

Goddamnit the onion ninja strikes again cutting onions I'm not crying( T ʖ̯ T)

 **I'm not even sure what I'm suppose to say when there is nothing to say ... hum ...**

 **"There are 3 kinda of men ... the livings, the deads, and the ones on the seas ... Aristote" Might not be the actual translation but it's coming from a really great movie called "Le chant du loup" and I was thinking about it so here you go !**

 **Last warning this chapter may contain alcohol, child abuse- oups wrong lines, as I said this chapter is published only a few days after the last one ... I just had inspiration so I followed it**

* * *

Viran was gone ... the staircase crumbled along with the tunnel he could see a few seconds ago ... silence took over, there wasn't any Overhaul on his track anymore ... there wasn't any Viran anymore ... just him and Eri, He cried ... finally .

"I-Izuku w-what happened to your friend ?" Eri didn't saw much ... but she knew ... she knew that again someone died because of her, Izuku had saved her and he lost something in the process.

"He is in a better place now Eri ... He deserves it"

Eri looked above her and she saw a dark ceiling with white glowing dots ... beautiful she though to herself but she noticed something weird, at first she believed it was a cloud but it was WAY too close and it was black/purple.

"Izuku look there is-!" She wanted to prevent him

Izuku tried to react quickly enough when Eri's voice was cut short but it was too late, just like her he was already half engulfed inside this strange mist. He couldn't speak, he couldn't breath, he couldn't move, for a short moment Izuku was inside some kind of void and then he hit a floor, Eri was on his side and she coughed up a little, she was probably caught by surprise too.

"Here they are, you see ? Just as I promised"

Without thinking Izuku grabbed Eri against his chest and took out his pistol, even if it was empty it might still be threatening. As he looked up he saw three man, the first one he noticed was a tall one whose body was completely made of the same mist that brought him and Eri to this place, the second sat on a chair and and was looking at them, he wore some kind of plastic hand on his head as a mask and the last one had a smoke and a pair of glasses, he only analysed the most visible details.

"Wow wow wow ! Calm down kid you are gonna hurt someone !" Said the one with a smoke as he took two steps backward.

"Don't even think about it ! Who are you and what do you want ?!" He yelled waving his pistol around to keep them away but only the one with a smoke, which he could assume was Giran by the way he talked about them, seemed scared.

"I'm Giran, I guess your friend told you about me right ? So sad he died like this" responded Giran ... though Izuku didn't stop pointing at them.

"... where are we ?" He looked a bit around, he could say it was some kind of ... bar ? But the interior was very simple, either it was only a camouflage or they were rather poor.

"Our base" said the one on the chair "are you the one who made this ?" He was holding with only two fingers one of Izuku's notebook with his analysis, how did he get that ? mentally asked Izuku

"Y-yes but ? ... how did you-?"

"Giran here brought it to us, that's the reason you are here" said the mist man "we require your services"

Izuku stood up, Eri positioned herself behind him.

"Sorry but I refuse, right now I'm done running away from psychopaths, and so far I had bad experiences with villains and i have more urgent things to do" He answered, which made the man on the chair laugh

"Villains ? Well I can't deny it, beside we are not forcing you, you are free to go but I'm sure this little one behind you isn't ready to spend the night in the street" Eri hid her face behind Izuku's leg as she understood the man was talking about her "and finally ... I'm sure this uhhh ... Overhaul guy is actively trying to find you"

"I'm not falling into this, at least HE was more skilled at lying" this response angered the man

"You are smart right? So think about it this way ... do you even know what we want to do ?"

"...Does it matter ?"

"Yes, you said it yourself you don't want to be implies in villain's activities right ? So how about I told you we don't have any bad intentions ?"

"Which are ?"

"Killing All Might and destroying the actual society"

...

As Tomura said that Giran and the mist man didn't care much, in fact Giran was getting paid and just walked out of the bar but Izuku just looked with his eyes wide opened at the man as this answer was "obviously" the worst possible reason, to his senses, to justify something.

"How is this supposed to not be a bad intention ? YOU WANT TO KILL ALL MIGHT ! How is this good ?!" Asked Izuku

"That's a great question !" The man punched the counter in excitement which made the mist man walk away from hom "Now tell me ... did you know All Might is a dirty liar ? That this whole world is a lie ? There are no hero, just parasite a the top of the mountain looking down on others, and on top of them there is All Might ! This bastard is lying to everyone at this very moment, he is weak, so weak almost any good villain if he is powerful enough coul-"

"YOU KNOW !? ... h-how ?!" Interrupted Izuku

"Well that's unexpected ! ... no ... how do YOU know about that ?" Asked back the man

Both of them just stood in front of the other, one with a gun in his hand the others with apparently nothing but the mist man seemed to know something bad would happen if they continued any further.

"I think we should end this now and maybe try to negotiate later, I'm sure Izuku here along with ... Hum ... who are you ?" The mist man looked at Eri who took a small glance at him before adding back behind Izuku.

"Her name is Eri"

"And Eri, thank you, are very tired and maybe we should let them rest ... right ?"

The man with a hand turned back to the mist man and after a few second sighed just like if he gave up.

"Fine ... give them a room and-"

"What proves me you aren't working for Overhaul ?" Asked coldly Izuku

" ... nothing ? ... but oh ! before you run away, your gun is empty and Kurogiri right behind me could just deflect your bullets or/and kill you in a second ... see ? We could have just killed you and Eri" responded Tomura with his arms wide open

Izuku dropped his arm and put back his pistol in his pocket

"... I really hope I can trust you ... what's your name if that's not too much to ask ?"

"Call me Tomura for now ... Kurogiri lead them to the guest room would you"

"Fine sir" Izuku found that surprising, he didn't know if it has any link with the fact that Kurogiri was dressed as a bar man or if he really respect Tomura the point he would call him "sir", he gestured to Izuku and Eri to follow them, Eri looked at Izuku, she wanted his approval before just following Kurogiri, Izuku gave her a small smile and they followed him upstairs.

Kurogiri was a giant, Izuku estimated he might be 2 heads taller than Tomura which was obviously older than Izuku ... but maybe it was due to his quirk ? He lead Izuku and Eri to a door at the end of the corridor.

"If you are asking the bathroom is the next door on the right" Kurogiri opened the door "It's empty right now but Tomura insisted that we bring you some books and pens ... if you need something call me"

"Thank you" just said Izuku as Kurogiri went back to his activities

"Well ... here we are Eri ... I guess we are "safe" now" Izuku mentally though that "alive" would have been more accurate since their situation my have become worst, the best he could do right now is to benefit from this situation as much as he could.

"H-he won't come back ?" Asked Eri

"He might ... but they won't hurt you anymore, no one will I promise that to you ... and if they do I will make sure they go straight to hell"

"What is hell ?"

"Hum ... let's get inside first right ? I'm sure you might want to get a bit warn and rest after this lomg day right ? It's not like your actual clothing are really great right ?"

Izuku pushed the door and Eri went inside first, there was a single bed, some shelves, a desk, a small computer and an actual tone of notebooks.

"Oh great ... well I guess I might be able to give you some ...do you like to draw Eri ?"

"I never tried, why not ?" Eri jumped on the bed and layed down "Say Izuku, who is All Might? You and mister Tomura mentioned him, is he a villain too ?"

Izuku had sat at the desk and was looking at the notebooks and the computer Tomura provided him, how should he bring up this subject, he obviously couldn't have a neutral point of view on this one ...

"Oh ...it's ... well technically he "is" a hero, the best of all as people says but ... I met him a week ago, I asked him if someone quirkless could become a hero"

"Why ?"

"First of all because I am ... and also because I desperately wanted to be one, all my life people kept telling me I would never be anything especially a Hero, but I hoped that maybe and just maybe he would say something different that for once someone would help me, kinda hard to want to be something else when you grow with heroes all around you"

"... but he didn't right ?"

Izuku smiled at her, even if this smile was filled with sadness he was glad Eri could deduct this and not be scared to say it, she was far from being shy.

"You are clever hehe, yes ... he just said no, funny for someone who claims anyone can be a hero"

"... he is no hero then"

"No, don't say that, I mean yes it might look like he isn't from what I told you but, he really saves people ... every hero do ! But not ALL heroes are perfect"

Izuku took a pen and scribbled something on a page, Eri just waited and looked at what he was doing.

"Here ! Do you like it ?" Izuku handed the notebook to Eri which she hesitantly picked up, it looked like ... her ?

"Thank you Izuku ! It's me ? ... can I keep it ?"

"Of course !" Izuku checked the time on his computer ... it was close to midnight "Oh ... Eri, you should sleep now"

"Hum ? Oh yes ... but there is only one bed"

"Don't worry I will just lay down on the floor and use my (not to say the one Viran stole when they were still escaping the police) jacket to make myself a pillow ... I just have one thing to do before that, make yourself comfortable I will be back soon"

"A-Alright"

Izuku got out of the room and went downstairs, he found Kurogiri cleaning some glasses which didn't even seem to have been used ... at least he sticked to his role.

"Hum ? You need something ?" He asked as he noticed Izuku

"Actualy yes, I'm not asking for much but ... Eri might really need some actual cloths"

"Of course, how old is she ?"

"Hum ... six years old I would say ? ... I think even her have no idea"

"Uhhh ... Fine, I will ask Giran to go buy some ... if that's all there is something I would like to ask you before you go back to your room"

"Yes ?"

"Tomorrow, give a chance to Tomura, listen to him ... he isn't a "bad guy" or an "anarchist" we really believe in a different society"

"I will ... after all I guess I might have to pay back for all of this"

"No, Tomura will just let you go if you refuse, he has no interest in forcing people to work with him, if they don't get involve in his plans that's their choice"

"... understandable" Izuku turned back and walked upstairs "have a good night and thank you"

"You too Izuku" He didn't mentally questioned how they got his name after all he was everywhere on the news ... was he ? When he got back into his bedroom he found Eri still awake.

"You were waiting for me ?" He asked

"I don't fell tired yet ... maybe I will be later"

"... well maybe I can help ... do you want me to tell you a story ?"

"Why ? How could it help"

"Well ... that's a thing, I'm not sure either but most of the time it works. So you wanna give it a try ?" Eri just nodded as response. "Great ... so hum ..." that's how Izuku realised he had no good story to tell her "this is the story of a villain named Deku ! ... well technically I should have started by once upon a time but I guess it's too late, anyway, Deku really wants to become a villain because-uh ... because he wants to change things"

"I don't understand, if he is a villain how can he do this ?" Asked Eri

"Well he has only one power which is to ... scare people ! When he is around other people they are scared of him, they say he has something dark inside of him, but he doesn't understand why they say that"

"Something dark ?"

"Yes, they believe he is a demon, a monster, but he never really wanted to become a villain, he couldn't be a hero because people are scared of him. That's why he chose to become a villain but not any villain ! The villain who hunts the bad villains"

"Oooh !" Eri seemed to enjoy the story so far, she also looked more tired.

"He caught many villains but people still didn't like him ... they never did, but then one day he met someone who changed everything ..." Izuku stopped his story, Eri didn't say anything "you are gonna fall asleep, I will continue tomorrow alright ?" She slowly nodded

"Goodnight Eri"

"Goodnight p-Izuku"

Izuku could swear as he layed down on the floor that Eri wanted to say something else, as he said he wrapped his jacket and used it a cushion to rest his head.

* * *

 _Izuku opened his eyes ... he was back on the roof._

 _"Again ?" This time it was the other him who asked that "is something on your mind ?"_

 _"I didn't want to come back you now ... I guess it the case" Izuku responded as he got up_

 _"Well ... congratulation, you saved Eri"_

 _"I'm congratulating myself, I'm falling into madness even more each time and it's only the second"_

 _"Don't bring that back please, now what will you do ?"_

 _"Not sure ... oh that's right this place is made so I can think right ? I don't want to get judged especially by my heroic side"_

 _"We are not so "heroic" anymore hehe, what does it even mean ? Just go on, after all that's our mind no-one is listening"_

 _"Fine ... right now Eri is safe, this Tomura guy is a villain, his ..."_

 _"Let's stick with Kurogiri"_

 _"So Kurogiri seems to be a good person and I'm a villain ... I can't go back to the police or the heroes, Viran isn't here to guide me anymore ... what should I do ? Stay with them ? Or try to escape with Eri again ?"_

 _His heroic doppelganger though about that, he could guess this from his facial expression after all it was himself._

 _"You want to help Eri but you can't risk to give her to the police or the heroes, knowing how efficient they are at their job we would just give her back to Overhaul in a way or another, so ... fornow let's stay here, listen to Tomura and ... who knows ? Maybe he could actualy be a nice person"_

 _"He still want to kill All Might-"_

 _"The one person who shattered our dream, MY dream ... we can't trust him ... We can trust no one"_

 _"... since we are still here ... what about mom ? Who knows what could have happened in a week ... she learnt that I am a villain, I'm almost sure the police doesn't care at all and ... what if Overhaul try to find her ? Or villains in general ?"_

 _"We can trust her I, she is strong but still you are right ... maybe we should do ONE last stupid thing"_

 _"Oh great ... like ?"_

* * *

Toshonori knew that his former sidekick might refuse but still, at this point every method was worth a try. Sir Nighteye helped him in the past, it's with his help that he could defeat his enemy but he knew that there was consequences the past time.

Still he accepted to receive him and now All Might was making his to Sir Nighteye's office, when he got inside could judge by the amount of paper sheets that he had A LOT of work with the recent events.

"I hope you agent here to talk about the good old times All Might I don't have the time to laugh ... sadly, maybe you came to say sorry ?"

"Yes ... and I need your help"

Sir Nighteye dropped the file he was currently studying, he leaned his head on his right and sighed

"Wow ... is that a bad joke ?"

"No, I need your help" Nighteye replaced his glasses and went back to his work after a few seconds

"Come back later I'm busy-"

"I need your help to wind this kid, Izuku Midoriya" Toshinori took out a small metal box from his pocket, suddendly Sir Nighteye got up and moved away from his desk as All Might walked toward him

"This is madness ! You know there are actual consequences ! Look at your actual state, you can't even be All Might for more than a day.

"And it will only be worst if you don't help me, I made a mistake I turned this kid into a villain, he is brilliant he has the hearth of a hero and I broke him without even thinking about the consequences as you say and now he is gone and his mother is about to do something feckless and young Izuku might do the same so YES I'm considering the damn consequences so for once could you 0lease trust me ?"

Nighteye took his glasses away from his head and looked at them for a minute, he considered what his friend just said ...

"Awfully serious right ? ... I guess you can't always bear a smile to be a hero ... Fine, if you really want to get answers"

All Might opened the box and revealed a white power

"What is this ?" Asked Nighteye

"His blood ... it's old I know but maybe you will be able to see something"

"Hum ... large window ... between 6 hours and probably disordered, I might only be able to keep up for a minute or two so don't disturb me at all"

Toshinori nodded and then Sir Nighteye proceeded to touch the powder but almost instantly he fell on the floor and All Might barely had any time to catch him.

"Naitoai !" He yelled, his friend was okay but he was breathing heavily

"I-uff-I'm fine, it's was just ... too short, I tried to stay and I hurt myself in the process"

"Are you sure it's fine ?"

"A small headache don't worry that much ... a beak, a horn ... what does it means ? He was running away from a beak and he had ... he had ... someone on his back, too short to be an adult ... not an animal, a kid maybe ? A kid with a horn and ... and then I saw him with the kid ... they are together laying on the ground"

"Are they dead ?"

"If the kid was I wouldn't have been able to see him, all I know is that he is fine and in a place he can rest ... and when it comes to the beak ... look I'm gonna dive into my files and try to link it to something then I will call you back alright ? I think I didn't lose my time in fact, thinks may have helped both of us"

"Thank you Naitoai, I think I will finally have a good new for his mother ... and sorry for-"

"Do not ... after all it was me who let you do this the first time ... now just go would you ? I have already lost around 5 minutes on my break"

All Might bowed to his friend and then proceeded to go back to Musutafu

...

"If only you knew how hard it his to know exactly when your friends are about to die and you can't change the future ... I just hope someday good will triumph for once"

* * *

Kurogiri was already up, Tomura also was but he usually staged in his room either to work or play and around 9 AM he would get out and take a shower before staying at the bar. So he want surprise to see Izuku join him at 7 AM

"Slept well ?" He asked

"Perfectly, Eri is still asleep can I hell her take a shower ? Though I take one too"

"There is no problem, Tomura won't be here before hours, what would you like to eat ?"

Izuku was surprised by this question, he didn't expected them to be so welcoming

"Nothing for me thank you ... but do you have something for Eri, I can't explain why but right now she is very weak and I don't know when was the last time she ate"

"Hum ... I do have some apples, I can keep them if you want"

"Thank that would be perfect"

Kurogiri disappeared in another room behind the counter and came back with a knife and 3 apples.

"If you are not gonna take a shower now ... what happened to her ?"

"... to make it simple her "father" " gestualy quoted Izuku "was abusing of her quirk ... she can slightly "rewind" anything and he wanted to make weapons by ... well let's keep it this way"

Kurogiri dropped his knife for an instant and crossed his arm, Izuku tried to look at him but Kurogiri's face always displayed something close to judgment.

"I saw her bandages, we all did ... Tomura has the same you know ? Did she hurt herself or someone did ?"

"... I guess I can't hide much things"

"You can hide "how" it happened ... after all you saw it ... didn't you ? You have a look similar to Tomura, you saw something inhuman and you can think about it without having an unbearable feeling of disgust and hate"

"You talk like an expert"

"I'm a villain aren't I ? ... and you what's your story ?"

"Hehe ... sorry I will only talk to Tomura about that"

"Fine with me ... Hum ?" Kurogiri directed his gaze toward the staircase, Eri was coming rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Eri, how are you feeling ?" Asked Izuku as he walked toward her to hug her

"I had a bad dream but I'm fine thank you Izuku"

"Would you like to tell me about it ?"

She looked at Kurogiri for a moment

"Can I tell you later ?"

"Of course !" Said Izuku "Kurogiri as prepared some apples, do you want to eat ?"

"Apples ?! Can I ?"

"Here they are" Kurogiri put a plate filled with slices of Apple on the counter and Izuku helped Eri to sit on a chair

"Thank you Kurogiri"

"Enjoy them young Eri ... oh ! I almost forgot about that, Izuku please follow me" Kurogiri went in the other room and Izuku followed him, it was in fact a small kitchen which also seemed to serve as a locker room. Kurogiri went to pick up a box and opened it.

"Giran wasn't immediately free so I took the liberty of ... Hum ... "taking" cloth for Eri"

"Simply say you stole them" said Izuku on a baffled tone

"Indeed I stole them if you want me to get straight to the point ... do you think it's the right size ?"

Izuku took a dress on the top of the pile, Kurogiri maily took red and purple as a main color but others were light blue or even green.

"It's the right size but those are winter clothes ... I guess Eri will absolutely love them, thank you Kurogiri ... Hum ... say d-did you also took ... socks and p-panties ?"

"Don't be afraid of saying it and yes I did but she will have to try them ... I hope she wore something different in her life"

"I have no idea, now I just want her to be happy"

"You will do great, so far you did ... let's show this to her alright ?" Izuku put back the dresses he had took out and carried the box back to the bar.

When he went back inside the other room he found Eri with Tomura, he wasn't wearing his hand mask this time ... there were also two piles of dust in front of them, one seemed to be composed of ashes and the other of sand. They were smiling at each others and the plate was already empty, either Tomura "helped" Eri to eat or she was very angry.

"Sir you are up early today" exclaimed Kurogiri as he cleaned up the piles of dust

"Yes ... I mean we have some business right ?" He asked Izuku

"Oh yes ! But before we get to this point I need to help Eri clean up"

"Take your time"

Izuku gestualy asked Eri to follow him to the bathroom, once inside he showed her the cloth Kurogiri had chosen for her, she almost cried with the surge of hapiness, then Izuku left her inside so she could take a bath herself and get dressed.

"She is a good girl" stated Tomura as Izuku came back and took a seat

"Happy to see that you had a nice time with her ... she showed you her quirk right ?"

"I showed her mine she sent me back the elevator by doing so, when I came here a few minutes ago I found her eating some slices of apple, I asked if I could have some two and then we talked about our scars" Tomura showed Izuku a part of his arm, he indeed had some bandages ...

"So your quirk are similar, from what I can say it has something do to with matter manipulation but those injuries you have ... I don't think someone else did that to you and-" Izuku take a better look at Tomura's face, he had scars around the eyes and his neck, also around his lips but it wasn't so appearent. At first he though that Tomura was only tired, that he didn't sleep well most of the time but now it obviously wasn't the case ... "and when I look at your other injuries I can say it has something to do with your hands, which would explain the hand mask ... my guess is that you have a quirk similar to "rewind" if I may say for Eri but you can't control it that's why you have such injuries ... or you have a quirk linked to your hands and it was an accident from a long time ago that never completely healed"

Tomura had his eyes wide open, he leaned back and stretched himself, then he chucked and took a glass of water Kurogiri had prepared.

"Well ... at least 95 % of what you just say is true, look-"

"No ! That's enough for today, you AND Eri already made your weekly amount of damage" yelled firmly Kurogiri

"Grrr fine, as I was explaining my quirk is called "decay" I can destroy anything I touch with at least 5 fingers and reduce it to a pile of dust ..."

"So you can't control it ?"

"No ... but I can impact on the decaying speed"

"... if it's decay then those injuries weren't caused by your quirk ... you-"

"Enough about me would you ? Now let's talk about you ... how did you learn about All Night's weakness ?"

Kurogiri had left the room without Izuku noticing, they were alone now

"He "saved" me from Viran ... my friend"

"Oh ... the sludge ? ... he tried to kill you ?"

"To take my body to be exact and-hum, let's no talk about that now it's messed up and you probably doesn't care ... So he saved me and I-I had something important to ask him so I grabbed his leg as he jumped into the air and he was forced to get on a roof, that's when he showed me his injury, he said, or rather I deduced he was injured by a villain named toxic chainsaw but-"

"HAHAHA !" Tomura almost scared Izuku with his sudden wild laugh to the point he barely fell of his seat.

"What's so funny ?"

"Nothing hahaha ... really nothing, I'm just thinking about what a liar he is"

"... okaaayyy ... but then, as I said, he told me it was another villain but he didn't tell me his name ... and that's all"

Tomura stopped laughing, he seemed frustrated, Izuku didn't understand why maybe he said something wrong ?

"That's all ? You didn't even spoke about this so famous question you had to ask him, comon I need details, I want to know you"

"O-oh ... I-I as-aked him if-if someone ..."

"If someoneeeee ? ..." delaying the inevitable would only anger Tomura so Izuku let it out

"If someone quirkless could be a hero !"

Izuku closed his eyes, fearing what might be the reaction of Tomura, would he thin he is useless and try to kill him , would he laugh ? Would he just don't care ?

"And what did he say ?" Asked Tomura

"No ..."

Izuku waited for a reaction from Tomura but the only thing he could hear was a a slight growl that got stronger over time. And then it was like Tomura exploded, he stood up in such a hurry and took the seat on his other side to "decay" it right under Izuku eyes.

"Bastard, heartless bastard, trash, bugger grrrrr ! AND HE SAID NO ?! Without even thinking ?!"

"Yes"

"And what did you do after that you just stood there and accepted ?"

"To be honest I jumped from the roof we were on ... it's not like he tried to save me either, no one would have but Viran was here ... he saved me"

"And then I guess that's the "messed up" part ... hehe ... you know it reminds me of someone but I guess it's another story ... and the girl ?"

"Oh ... Eri, I helped her escape her father, he wanted to use her quirk to make weapons ... I used them against him, it barely worked and Viran sacrificed himself so we could escape"

"Her skin is pale and she his a bit slow ... since when ?"

"I don't know ... weekly ?"

"Bastard ... villains like that-no monsters like that only deserve death. That's why I want to kill All Might, that's the first step to the new world I want to create, he thinks he can just BE justice but as you see he can't save everyone, no one can, heroes are only pathetic lies in a society which only consider you by your quirk and your status. You are quirkless, you know more than anyone the pain, the hanger ... I want someone like you Izuku, someone who understand the pain, who can see it, I'm not forcing you as I said but consider this for an instant, violence is the only way to change things, a brutal and quick "mortal reminder" for this world ... that's how it works after all, only the war can bring what's best in the hearth of people"

Izuku was about to answer but then Eri got out of the bathroom, she was wearing the purple dress.

"D-did I get it right ?" She asked turning around

Izuku stood up from his seat and walked toward Eri to get a better look, she was radiant ... but she still wore the traces of her past, her bandages and some apparent injuries around her arms.

"You are magnificent Eri" Izuku turned back toward Tomura, he was "smiling" or at least he displayed a grin "let me think about this, I will give you an answer tonight"

"Take your time Izuku" Eri went upstairs but Tomura called her back "Oh and Eri, purple looms great on you"

"T-thank you Tomura" she muttered before running to her bedroom, Izuku turned back to Tomura again, he had something to ask and most likely it would have the same result as putting some salt on a wound.

"Say ... can I send a letter to my mother ?" He asked

Tomura eyed him firmly

"Why would you do that ? And how ?"

"Kurogiri could use his quirk right ? As I saw last night he doesn't need to be physically close, he just have to get a clear view on his target"

Tomura grunted with a small laugh

"Clever boy ... alright, but I will read it before if you don't mind, I'm not stupid enough to let you tell them our location"

"This place has literally no window and the internet connection sucks ... no offence"

"None taken, and I agree about the internet, well I have things to do ... it's funny right ? Yesterday you were pointing an empty weapon at me and today we had a nice chat together"

"I guess it means I trust you ... I mean enough to stand at your side and talk"

Tomura stood up and went back to his bedroom, he had something to say to his sensei, or rather something to ask.

* * *

 **Leave a review if you feel like and eat less red meat ! Buy some chickens and eat more eggs ! It will always be smarter than killing it right ? ... right ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ! Here is ya boy, the great doctor Griffin Corvus Strange ... anyway !**

 **Tomura/All for One relationship exposed 20 %**

 **Tomura/Izuku relationship not yet started**

 **Tomura/Eri OMG uncle tenko is here ! (Well it's coming for the next chapter in fact)**

 **Izuku/Eri (Why the hell don't we have more of those ? ... it's starting in this chapter)**

 **Izuku/All for One relationship might be a bit rushed but it's on purpose**

 **Eri/All for One ... I'm really not gonna try that yet but it's included**

 **SPOILERS**

 **Izuku/Ochako oupsy**

 **Eri/Kota we need one ...**

 **Now let's get to those sweet reviews ...**

 _Viate_

Why do i always agree with villains in these fics. I hope quirkless Izuku will at least get some training so he isn't eternally a think. Butterflies and dangerous

 **About that ... did you know you can't be at two place at the same time ? ... I mean you can but there are consequences ... well I had a friend who tried that and ... hehehe ... HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 _ichika aono_

Did Eri almost call Izuku Papa? Oh my gosh if so that's so cute. I just realized reading back my last review that it had typos. lol sorry. Now I haven't watched Flash so I don't exactly know what you are wanting me to say. But what I can tell you is that I read and reviewed this chapter in my own life-size TARDIS. No, I'm not joking I legitimately have a TARDIS in my room and I put my computer in it. It is great. Ok, I'm going to go with this. Last String will be back in a Flash! I look forward to reading more. Till the next one.

 **Yes she did ... and I intend to give to Izuku a famous "practical motherhood and parentcraft" manual ! (You could also call if "How to be a decent father for a 6 years old abused little girl for dummies")**

 **No problem if you doesn't know Flash (It's kinda messed up after season 2 but it's okay ... talking about season two I'm gonna do a poll in a few weeks to choose Izuku's costume ... I'm open to suggestion I already picked two possibilities I just ask for a scary one ... not creepy please)**

 **And you have an actual TARDIS ? That's great ! ... I do have one but it's a candy box which makes sounds when you open it (PS : they were disgusting)**

 **Great ! Finally ! And just for you my dear** _ichika aono_ **here is your flash intro !**

* * *

(Izuku's voice) Previously on Last string

"No, you can't"

"I never wanted this to happen !"

"You are a villain now kid sorry"

"This is Eri my daughter [...] here you have the next generation of war"

"We have to help her"

"Tonight at the same hour be ready"

"Kid you can't save her"

"We are leaving"

"I am the doctor ! The one who will put an end to this so called hero world !"

"Am I a hero ? Or a villain ?"

"I-Izuku your friend"

"He is in a better place now ... he deserves it"

"Here they are you see just as I promised"

"We require your services"

...

 **It sounds actualy better in the show :/ ... sorry if it sucks, just though it would be better ANYWAY LET'S DIVE INTO OUR STORY !**

* * *

Tomura awaited with impatience to finally speak with his sensei ... it always took time, from minutes to hours. So during this time he counted the beeps which signalled that connection for their conversation was still not established ... and then he heard his voice, the screen displayed "Audio Only"

"3067 ... Am I right ?"

"As always sensei"

"Hum ... your tone is different, you sound satisfied it's rather unusual ... and I suppose you want to report something about this my dear Tomura"

"Yes sensei ... I met him, my analyst"

"Oh, I'm happy to see your league is strengthening its ranks"

"Thank you sensei ... he is perfect, I know he understand our goals and I'm certain he won't turn his back on me"

"Did he accept ?"

"...Not yet, he will give me his answer tonight ... actually, he told me his story and ... he saw All Might weak spot"

"Did he ?!" The voice of his sensei turned pressed

"From what he told me yes ... All Might lied and said a villain named "toxic chainsaw" did it to him"

"... did All Might tell him anything else ?"

"No ... he should have ?"

"Oh no no no ... forget about this, I was worried about what could happen if this information had been shared ... it could hamper our plans. Now tell me, did he brought anyone else with him ?"

"We expected his sludge friend to be with him but he died during their escape ... so instead he brought a young girl with him, she is called Eri and she has a quirk that can rewind anything ... as far as I know, she turned a glass into a pile of sand, her "father", as Izuku would say, wanted to use her quirk to make weapons but according to Izuku it's not working currently"

"A rewind quirk ? ... saddly it wouldn't work on me, I could get killed in the process and even if I needed to I'm can't force her to do that ... how old is she ?"

"6 years old ... or around"

"... Do you fell different with her around ?"

"No-"

"Tenko" He didn't call him by his true name unless it was to be serious

"... I met her at the bar when I woke up this morning, she was eating some slices of apple or something, Izuku and Kurogiri were in the storage room at this time ... She stared at me as I made my way to my seat ... it wasn't fear or ... disgust, just curiosity. Then she asked me if someone hurt me, she was talking about my bandages ... she had some too due to the experiments her old father did on her. What could I say ? I just said it was an accident and I demonstrated my quirk on a glass close to me ... that look in her eyes, she was ... amazed and happy, so happy that she did the same and showed her quirk to me ... I don't know what is this feeling exactly, is it good or bad ? Will it make me weak ?"

"Hahaha ... "Where must we go ... We who wander this wasteland in search of our better selves ?" It's good Tomura, you found someone who admire you, Eri found a "sibling" if I may say, she thinks that because your quirks are similar, you can understand her and so does she"

"... she is just a kid, what does she-"

"She knows nothing ... if what you told me is true, even if i don't know to what extent exactly I can only assume she saw and endured more atrocities than you"

"... I won't interact to much with her, Izuku much not see it from a good eye, and beside he is already doing great apparently"

"... if he accepts, I want to meet both of them"

"I will keep you informed sensei, thank you for your time"

From Tomura's side the conversation had ended ... but from his sensei's side ...

"Well this ... this is a complication" he said as he layed deeper in his seat "Tomura, you are finally making friends ... enjoy those moments, cherish them but don't make the same mistake I did ... I'm already dead after all aren't I ?" He though as he finally succumbed to his exhaustion.

* * *

"A-aaaaaa ?"

"Yes, that's it Eri you can do it !"

"Aaaaaa b-b-uuuueee-wwwwnnnnnnn-eeeee ?"

"A bunny Eri buuuunnnnyyyy, it's easy and hard at the same time, once you have learned it you can never forget it"

"T-thank you Izuku"

While he was writing his letter to his mother Eri took a look on his desk, Izuku notices of course and started wondering if he should teach Eri a few things ... first of all at least how to read and write, so he took a new page, wrote some kanjis (Google it) and trained Eri with a simple word, she worked very hard on it and both her and Izuku were proud.

"Well ... I think it's complete now, I'm gonna give it to Kurogiri I'll be right back"

Izuku went downstairs and found Kurogiri tidying some bottles and Tomura who was playing some kind of retro game.

"It's done ?" Asked Tomura

"Yes, you can read it of you want"

"Put it here I'll read if latter" Tomura indicated a spot on his side on the table, Izuku put the letter and went back upstairs, then once he was back in his room Tomura immediately read it ... Kurogiri teleported behind him to take a look too

"... you want me to read out loud ?" Tomura asked

"Hum ... yes ?"

"Alright ... _Dear mother, it's I Izuku, I'm sorry things happened this way but even I couldn't predict the consequences of my action. I do not intend to come back for it's too late, I'm a villain right ? Don't blame the police or the heroes, if they couldn't find me That's either because they aren't good enough or they just don't care about a quirkless kid. It has only been a week and I probably can't fall deeper in my own misery but I will let you know that I AM SAFE._

 _Yes I killed a hero, I didn't mean to, please believe me, this last week has been very enlightening in good and bad ways. I finally realized I would never be a hero. There is a lot of awful things I would like to share with you but you are probably hurt enough because of me and I'm sorry to say this but I may have worsened the situation._

 _I can't tell you everything but to summarise I saved a young girl called Eri, both her and I are on safety in a place no one will ever find us or at least I hope so._

 _She was held captive by a villain named Overhaul, the leader of a yakuza clan called "The Eight precepts of Death", I managed to free her and escape but in the process I made myself an ennemy and I'm sure he won't wait before he tries to hurt me, he knows my name, he can find you._

 _If you see someone wearing a beak shaped mask, run or even kill him, they won't have any mercy._

 _I'm sorry for all of this, as I said earlier they were right, they were always right I could never be a hero. But maybe I will be able to make a difference._

* * *

Mitsuki Bakugo didn't read the letter, hopefully ... Inko did though and a lot of things rotates in her mind like a tempest. Her son was alive and safe ... but she wasn't, she had to be for him. Overhaul, "Eight precepts of Death", beak shaped mask ... Izuku didn't say she could not go to the police right ?

Her friend had took the liberty of checking Inko's mailbox, most of the times it was only a bunch of advertisement or magazines but today it was a letter, she didn't look further though and just pushed it under the door of Inko's bedroom. She had given up on reasoning her friend since the last two days ... that's why it was surprising to suddendly see Inko downstairs wearing a coat just like if she was in a hurry.

"I have to see Naomasa" she asked firmly

Of course the only thing Mitsuki could say was "Yes !"

In mess than a minute Mitsuki was driving Inko to the police station, she didn't question any thing by fear Inko wouldn't have all her reason at this moment ...

"Izuku wrote this letter" she just said ... Mitsuki didn't pay attention immediately

"... WHAT ?" She almost lost her composure and Inko had to hold the steering wheel for her friend so she wouldn't lead them out of the road or in another driver.

"He is fine, but something is wrong"

"I-Inko what the hell ?! It has been two days and-and- don't you think you could have told me that earlier ?!"

"People are looking for me ... they want to kill me, that's what Izuku said. I need Naomasa's help"

"... how can you be sure it's him who sent this letter ?"

"The way it was wrote, the words he used, it was just like if I could hear him ... please Mitsuki I just need you to trust me just this once, I'm sorry for the last few days but ... can you understand what it is to lose your child ?"

Mitsuki kept driving, it's started to rain ...

"I don't know Inko ... if only I could maybe I could be as strong as you are"

"And so I do hope you will never have to endure it"

* * *

"That's surprisingly honest" stated Tomura as he have the letter to Kurogiri

"In which way ?"

"He made something that doesn't compromise us if that's what you are asking and ... if I had to say that to my mother ...a rather direct attempt, he knows what he is doing"

"Can I send it ?"

"Just get this done ... I'm still waiting for his answer"

"Don't you think he already chose ?" Kurogiri waved the letter in the air "I mean ... this is something right ?"

"... this kid is unpredictable, that's what makes him dangerous, for the heroes as for us ... I love this"

Tomura took back his console and started a new game with frenzy, Kurogiri stood there and considered for a moment the impact Izuku had on his young master.

"I though you hated hazard"

"I do, but if depends of the situation, RNG is always bad you know ?"

"If you say so" sighed Kurogiri, then he just went to the storage room to get a proper envelope

...

"What the hell is RNG now ?"

* * *

"Alright Eri, one more time" Izuku and Eri were both laying on the bed looking at a small paper sheet with a few sentences wrote on it

"F-fine ... "O-once upon a tim-me the-re was a little b-uu-g who wan-t-tee-ed to be a- butter-fly b-utt he was on-l-y a la- ... la-rva" ... how was I ?" Asked Eri timidly

"You were perfect Eri ! It only took you a day, that's fantastic !"

"R-really ?"

"Yes ! For most people it can take weeks, even month but in only a few hours you made it !" As Izuku cheered her Eri almost made a "good" smile but almost instantly she looked away and hid her face as if she was embarrassed.

"D-don't give me all the credits, I-I had a good teacher"

Izuku was stunned by her statement, he hadn't done much, he only helped her with the pronunciation of the kanjis and the basics, she did the rest all by herself ... she considered him as a good teacher, that really was something new.

...

"Eri, I have something I need to ask you and I want you to be honest"

"Why would I lie ?"

"H-uh ?! Hum ! S-so sorry that was just stupid to say something like that" Izuku's "bursts of shame" always made her laugh a little, she understood her new protector wasn't really serious all the time ... even if he tried obviously.

"It's fine ... what is it ?"

"Would you be okay if I chose to become a villain ?"

...

"I don't understand" she said

"If I join them ... you may not have a great life and ... you want to I could lead you to th police and they might be abl-"

"No !" Izuku leaned back as he didn't expect Eri to be so ... scared suddenly ? "I-I don't want to go there ... they would just bring me back to Chisaki, you said it ... heroes can't save any-"

"I didn't say that ... I understand Eri but-... if I stay here I'm not sure what life you will get, you know I said you would be happy ? I want to keep that promise but I don't want to give you a life you may not have chose"

"... why ? Why do you put your life in the line for me ?"

"Because ... because ... I'm not sure either, let's say for now that, I don't have anything else to drive me ? ... I want to protect you Eri, you are the first person, after Viran, I saved and it really means something to me ... Overhaul is still looking for you, and I can't just leave you alone against-" Eri squeezed her arms around Izuku's torso, a hug, that's how she would tell him she liked him and that he was right.

"-Him" finished Izuku

"Please, say yes, you will be a great Villain, the villain who hunts the monsters ! Just like in your story ... right ?"

"If that's what you want ... I will do it, for you Eri ... how about we tell the news to Tomura ?"

In response Eri nodded with a bright smile and they headed downstairs.

* * *

Toshinori was surprised when he found no one in the Bakugo's household, then he received a call from Naomasa, he sounded happy ... he just asked him to come to his office as soon as he could which he did.

When he got inside the office the first thing he noticed was Inko Midoriya sitting beside Mitsuki Bakugo, her skin was a bit pale and she had lost some weight (not to be rude or anything) the last few days must have been hard for her ... what could possibly brought her here ?

"Toshinori, Izuku sent a letter" declared Naomasa offering a seat to his friend at the same time

"HE DID ?" Yelled All Might in surprise

"Well technically yes but-" Naomasa was cut short by Inko

"Yes it's him who wrote it" stated firmly Inko

"Miss Midoriya ... we can't be sure of it, I know you are convinced it's coming from him but it could be a trap so please at least let us-"

"If it was a trap, why would he warn me about those ... "Eight precepts of Death" ? Who would do such a joke if it was indeed one ?" Asked Inko

"I think miss Midoriya is right Naomasa ... You see I ..." All Might explained how he took a sample of Izuku's blood and then asked Sir Nighteye to use it in a "roundabout" way to get informations on Izuku

"... so he saw those people with beak shaped mask ... and they are a real organisation ?" Asked Mitsuki

"Yes, a yakuza clan from what I could salvage ... no special activities, no witnesses ... mostly, they keep a low profile ... if what Izuku's letter say is true then we can at least add "Child abuse" and presumably "murder attempt" to their file" All Might noticed his ... "maybe too honest" words hurt Inko "But of course if he says, I quote "I AM SAFE" in capital letters (Yes it's supposed to be written in Japanese but you get the idea) then he means it"

"But still we can't ignore his warning, as we speak this yakuzas might be looking for anyone they could reach to hurt him ... especially you miss Midoriya ... your husband Hisachi works overseas right ?" Asked Naomasa

"... it's complicated ..."

"I see ... for now we will place you under our protection until we can-" the ringing of a telephone was heard, it came from Mitsuki's pocket, she checked her phone

"Oh sorry it's Masaru it might be- ... yes ? ... oh god ... I'm- ... go back to the house now, I'm at the police station" she hung up

"Miss Bakugo-?" Asked All Might

"Inko's house is burning"

* * *

As they got into the bar they found Tomura waiting for them, from what Izuku could recall it was around 8 PM but then he started to help Eri with her reading and he wasn't sure about how much time they spent on this ... around 2 hours for one sentence but in the end Eri could read, she figured out that it was only about pronunciation mostly, she couldn't write already but it would come in due time.

"I made my mind" he declared as he sat at the bar

"Great to hear that ... and so ?"

"You are ... right, I'm a villain now, even if I didn't chose too and I have to face the consequences. But now I have Eri which means I have responsibilities, we talked together and we concluded it would be better if I joined you"

"Well welcome to the party-"

"But there is something you have to know"

"... oh ... yes ?" Tomura frowned, the tone Izuku was using meaned "conditions"

"I can't- no .. I can kill that's not a problem but I can't kill everyone, so I hope you understand I will only do that if it's REALLY necessary ... I hope you can understand"

"Of course I do ... beside, I don't want any psychopath in my party, they ruin the game otherwise ... and how about Eri ? Is she staying ?"

"I will" Eri said with a small smile for Tomura

"... alright, now there is someone who wants to met both of you-" Izuku as Tomura said that put his hand in his pocket, or to be more precise he grabbed his pistol just in case "-I can't say who it is so for now call him "sensei", Kurogiri will teleport both of you at the same time ... "

Tomura noticed something was wrong with Izuku, he quickly made the connection to Overhaul ... of course teleporting them to an unknown location and person was suspicious. He just hoped Izuku would calm down and realise they have no intention to harm him or Eri.

Kurogiri raised his hand and projected a portal on a wall

"Go inside and wait, please don't try to go in any other room" he ordered

Izuku whispered to Eri to stay close to him and he grabbed her hand before going inside, this time he didn't tell this void around him, and he was immediately on the other side. He immediately took out his gun and pointed it in front of him ... but there was no one.

The room was underground, obviously, it wasn't very dry both of them could fell it, no special odour ... this wasn't Overhaul's stronghold.

"What do you think you are going to do with an empty weapon ?" Asked a voice which made Izuku shivers ... there was something wrong with this voice, he couldn't say what but it definitely raised fear.

"S-show yourself !" He yelled

"I'm in the room on your right ... If I could I would have been here to greet you but I'm not really in a good ... physical form, and would you stop waving it everywhere ? What do you hope to do with this anyway ? Well I guess you could use it to knock out people but you don't look so muscular"

Izuku put back his gun in his pocket, if this person could see them from the other room ... a visual quirk ? A camera ? He dragged Eri with him ... she didn't look scared by his voice, instead she was scared by their surroundings which were too similar at her taste.

There was some kind of chair with a lot of wires connected to it, but it was facing in the same direction than Izuku and Eri so they couldn't see who was in it, there was also a wall of screens which only displayed numbers appearing and disappearing at an incredible speed.

"Don't get closer" the man said, then he stood up and put some kind of helmet "it's not a face she should see in her life" He finally turned around to face them, his mask was snapped in the form of a black skull ... it didn't seem to be only for appearance, the tubes ... Izuku wouldn't keep them unless it was necessary ... maybe his quirk ? He talked about his medical conditions after all

"Who are you ?" Asked Izuku

"I'm ... well sensei, I guess that's the name Tomura gave you"

"That's more a title than a name"

"My villain name wouldn't help you anyway, and now that you are part of my organisation you may call me like this"

"Wasn't Tomura the leader ?"

"He is ... I'm just passing the torch you see ? My time is running out"

"... Are you dying ?"

"No ... it's just I can't represent anything anymore" The man looked at Eri still behind Izuku, she was shaking "Don't be scared like this, I'm more afraid of you than you are of me right ? Hehehe you look great in this dress ... that's pretty hypocritical to say that when I can't see colours"

"What are we here for ?"

"Well first of all I wanted to see Tomura's first recruit and- ... there is also something I would like to discuss with you, Tomura told me you met All Might and he showed you his weak spot right ?"

Izuku chose to be careful with his next answers

"... yes"

"Alright, did he show you anything else ?"

"... he did told me a villain named toxic chainsaw did this to him but nothing else"

"Lie"

...

"I didn't lied"

"If course you didn't, I mean this, toxic chainsaw is a lie ... the one who did this to All Might it's me"

Izuku shivered, the man that stood in front of him was strong enough to hurt All Might to this point ?

"How ?!"

"Good question ... but it will come in due time, now here is my last question ... why didn't you tell anything about All Night's other form to Tomura ?" Izuku couldn't say anything or at least be didn't have any good answer, he stood in front of someone who could match the power of the number one hero and he had to protect Eri.

"Hum ... I understand, your hero spirit right ? .. or maybe he made you promise ? It doesn't matter, don't tell it to Tomura"

"W-why ?" This was actualy very surprising what judgment could bring someone to not reveal such an important information ? "Y-you said you were helping Tomura !"

"Yes, that's because he has things to focus on, and actualy ... yes, you might be able to help me for this part ... can Eri go into the other room ? This should be a private conversation"

"... Eri can you do it please ?" Asked Izuku with a forced smile

"A-... alright" she responded

The man waved his hand and a door closed behind Eri

"Walls have hears ... I'm gonna tell you a secret, the most secret of all the secrets All Might hides"

Izuku waited for the man to continue, he was now walking around him, studying him

"He was quirkless"

"That's impossible ... or it's just a metaphor ?"

"You are scared I can sense it ... you muscular fibers are so tensed, this might also be the reason why you can't come up with good questions ... you fear me, don't ... and yes he was indeed quirkless ... hmmm ... maybe I'm taking this story by the wrong way, let's try something simple right ? ... first of all my name is my quirk name, I am All for One ... I guess this head of yours already figured out a lot of possible powers right ?"

"Yes ... but it's too vague to make a good conclusion ... maybe you can maximise some kind of energy and use it ?"

"In a way that's the idea ... I can steal quirks"

"... really ?"

"Yes ... indefinitely by a simple contact with a person ... of course it doesn't work very well on all quirks especially one but I will get back to it latter ... now you shall also know that I'm very old ... a guess ?"

"... an anti aging quirk ... I guess you ... stole it right ? ... more than a hundred years ?"

"You can talk in centuries hehe ... I didn't steal so many quirks ... a hundred maybe ? I lost the count after 57 it's a lot of information to take you see ? Even you would have trouble to record each of them, it's even more a pain to use them, every user as his own method to manipulate one, hopefully some are passive ... I know I'm getting out of the topic my boy I'm just trying to ease the atmosphere ... it's not even a quirk which makes me scary"

"S-sorry it's a lot to-"

"To take in ? Be blunt with me, it's disgusting right ? To imagine someone taking by force someone else quirk and leave them quirkless ... it's funny I believe you would have liked this idea ... the power to suppress quirks definitely"

"I don't ... or I do not agree with such a method, before quirks people were unequal, it didn't change anything"

"Clever boy, Tomura made a good choice ... my power isn't made to make the world quirkless but to moderate quirks ... if someone becomes too powerful I intervene and I bring peace back ... sounds pretentious ?"

"N-no ... but coming from a villain"

"People in the light are only puppets for the ones in the shadows, heroes don't help because they want to but because agencies are present and contacted "when their help is needed" otherwise there is no hero ... I did the same during those last centuries, Out of the choas their apparition had brought I built the new society where quirks were common ... and then I made a mistake which lead to the actual state of the society"

"W-wait ... you can't control the world all by yourself sorry but even with an immortality or a anti aging quirk that's just-"

"Everything can be achieved for someone who has power, I was entrusted with this power, I knew I had a role to play even if it meant being the villain"

"How ... how did you end up like this ?"

"... I gave a quirk to my quirkless brother ... I love the look on your face ... a quirk, yes I can also give them or rather transfer them but ... that's not the same processes as taking one, most of the time people ... die"

"... you are forcing a mutation inside their body ... but yours can contain so many ... that's ... I guess I lack of knowledge"

"No you are right even I never figured out why ... the quirk I gave go my brother was ... weak I would say, the power to stock pile energy and use it ... he didn't ask to and I took the liberty of choosing for him ... ahhh my brother ... he was so angry he almost tried to stab me. He never accepted my activities, he left and I never saw him ... or at least not directly ... you are actualy listening to my story, just to be sure do you understand so far ?"

"Y-yes ..."

"... My brother wasn't so ... quirkless, he just never discovered his quirk I'm still not sure about what it was but it ... changed the original quirk I gave him, he called it "One for All" a power he shared with each new generation and each time it grew stronger ... he created a strongest power than mine ... the power made fo kill me"

"Kill ? Isn't that-" as Izuku asked his question All for One took of his helmet and revealed his true face, no eyes no nose nothing, all his upper head was like burned. "Oh-god !"

"That's why Eri is outside, she must not see this ... you are taking it rather well ... no ... you have seen something worst ... I won't ask what it was ... Now you must have figures out why I said All Might was quirkless and how he got his injury"

Izuku's face turned to horror, All for One's brother ... One for All ... shared throught each generations ... All Might his idol which ruined his dream ... he had a quirk, a powerful quirk, he could have gave it to him and he would have been a hero but instead he didn't ... why ? ... but such a power ... what he had done to All for One, his face, a hero doesn't kill that's- it was just wrong so wrong he-he- ...he let it go, all this pain this ... enlightenment which hurt like a knife stabbed in the hearh.

Izuku tried to stop his tears ... he was crying in front of a villain ... but then something grabbed him ... All for One was hugging him ?

"I'm sorry, 5 years ago I failed and he beat me ... I knew one day or another One for All would be stronger than me ... you look like my brother ... strange isn't it ?"

Izuku pushed himself away from All for One and sat in a corner of the room

"... that's why I need you Izuku ... one day I fear One for All will fall in bad hands ... and this day even I won't be able to stop it ... no one will. But you ... today with you I may have a chance to counter it, will you help me ?"

"Why ? ... how ? I'm ... I'm-"

"If I didn't met Tomura you could have been my heir ... you are the brightest child I have ever met, you understand the pain of this world ... you know what has to be done and you know I am right ... look at me ... look at me I said"

Izuku raised his head and stared in horror at All Might's doing ...

"He can still feel remorse, he is at his weakest ... soon he will chose a new heir but now be might be hesitant, he met you and he made a mistake ... if one day, who knows, an opportunity arise ... please, make sure it disappear"

"Why not ask Tomura ?"

"It's because-"

"AHHHHHHHHHH !" Izuku recognized Eri's voice and rushed into the other room there he found Eri cornered by a tall and creature, it looked like a bird but ... his head was open and his brain exposed ? Without thinking he punched the creature and made it fall on the ground.

"Eri behind me !" He yelled or Eri has he grabbed her

"Izuku ! Stay back !" Ordered All for one

Izuku turned around and suddenly a massive hand of stone emerged from brother room and ammed the creature agaisnt the wall.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know how it escaped"

"W-what is that thing ?"

"This Izuku is what happens when I try to give a quirk ... first they become mindless, then aggressive, and then blood thirty ... I will bring it back to his cell stay here" All for One power was monstrous, his stone hand was at least twice the size of Izuku ... and something else was very noticeable ... his hand was composed of multiples type of stone, the most apparent being crystal ... he could also fuse them ? ...

Izuku had heard about quirk factors, the substance contained in everyone's body ... well almost, he DIDN'T know much but it was definitely linked to quirk usage and not all people had the same quantity ... if All for One takes a quirk does he also take their quirk factor ? Is thisbhiw any of his quirk seems so destructive ? Witnessing such power was new for Izuku, it was used so roughly in front of him ... how could All Might stand against this ?

Suddendly Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and heard something, Eri was crying

"It okay Eri it is gone"

"I-I ... I didn't want to hurt h-him, I wanted to be friend and when I touched him I-I activated my qu-quirk and h-he r-an after me"

"He can't control himself Eri ... you are not responsible"

* * *

"Why aren't we going to Inko's house ?" Asked Mitsuki which was still at the police station

"Simple, if we go there they might suspect that Inko contacted us ... there is currently no proof that this fire is criminal ... and burning someone's house like this without even undoing if they are inside seems unusual right ?"

"UNUSUAL ?"

"Yes ... look, I'm gonna send an agent right, for now stay here until we can act safely"

"Fine" Mitsuki received a text at the same moment "it's Masaru, he is coming with Katsuki right now"

"Perfect ... But- now that I think about it ... we received the results for the letter, it's clean ... no traces or anything and it just popped inside the posg office or someone put it directly inside Inko Midoriya's mail box"

"I don't understand detective"

"I'm not sure either but ... something drive me to think that someone really wanted this later to be untraceable"

"... So either the one who posted it want to stay hidden or Izuku has become some kind of professional ?"

"No someone helped him and this someone doesn't have DNA ... strange right ?"

"How can someone not have DNA ?"

"Maybe he didn't touch the letter at all ... maybe it's a copy from the one Izuku sent ? Or maybe be doesn't have a body at all ... it's hard to work when you have a fact but a lot of explanations ... ahhh ... it was simple when quirk didn't exist"

"Maybe you are right ... is Inko done with your friend ?"

"Toshinori really wanted to speak about Izuku ... I think he met him or something like that"

* * *

Indeed All Might had something on his stomach, something he would have to say one day or another. So he brought Inko in an interrogation room and they sat here for a few minutes ... Inko didn't say much things ... occasionally a question about what Sir Nighteye saw and then Toshinori took his courage and stood up.

"Miss Midoriya ... how do you think Izuku became a villain ?"

"... the stress, the pain ... he always wanted to be a hero and ... his lif3 wasn't always easy without a quirk ... I think he had enough but ... I can't accept what he did, it's just not him and at the same time I-I think he wanted to save this villain for a reason or another"

"... Then you deserve to know the truth" suddendly a cloud of smoke appeared in the room and in the middle of it Inko recognised someone

"I am responsible"

"A-All mi-might ?"

* * *

 **Poor Inko ... being a mother is hard right ?**

 **As I said at the beginning for the next chapter there will be a poll to choose Izuku's costume, right now I have already two suggestions but I'm still going some from you ! The only conditions is that if has to be scary and absolutely not creepy alright ?**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU FEEL LIKE !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for being so direct but I need to do something RIGHT NOW**

 _Viate_

Butterflies

 **I'm about to call the police**

 **...**

 **So now ... hello here is you dear friend the Doctor Corvus Griffin Strange specialized in the extermination of mostly any thing that can exist (apart from God ... he is a nice guy, oh and Sama- I mean Lucifer too)**

 **First thing first I know this chapter is REALLY short and ... well here is another review which will complete this sentence**

 _ichika aono_

Ok I dont have much to say much about this chapter. Though I do hope at some point they give him some bullets for his gun. Now for the costume I'm thinking basically what his normal villain suit is. Vest, button up and slacks maybe a blazer. But it be made of something like Kevlar and is cut and blast resistant. Also a mask that covers his eye region and points down the nose. It also produces green mist/gas to hide his face a bit more. Now for the Flash thing. I didnt know you were talking about intro to an episode. I have seen things like that with the show Supernatural I thought you were saying like at the end of a show where they give kinda previews of whats to come in the next episode. I look forward to reading more. Till the next one.

 **It's fine if you doesn't have anything to say about the chapter, beside I'm always happy to answer the cra- I mean the wonderful review they send me or the question they ask. When it comes to the costume ... okay for the Kevlar, okay for the full mask (I wanted something like this anyway) but the green mist ... nip sorry no green in this story, I will take black and ... well purple and dark blue are fine (I love purple :D)**

 **AND HERE COMES THE INTERESTING PART ! The Flash intro ... yes I meant an intro not a preview and that's great you talk about of preview because since this chapter is relatively short I will give you a preview**

 **(It's short mostly because I back at school and it God I'm being flooded with their exams ... my chemistry teacher is great but damn his test are kinda hard)**

 _Logargon_

Holy shit ... this moment where I just realized what I've been missing all my life

Haven't read this chap yet but I just need some time to internalize some of this stuff

BEST STORY, just the concept of using the first my hero aca villain as a semi good guy was just inspired and I love having eri in the story so early. Also I love how I can't tell in all for one is chaotic good/natural or just evil and I love how eri and Tomura are gonna be disintegration siblings

 **Welcome to the wonderful world of fanfiction where ... well almost nothing is impossible (trust me I saw horrors humanity shall never discover) and no all fanfiction aren't about Yaoi (No racist or homophobia HERE AGAIN I'M NOT THIS KIND OF PERSON !)**

 **Internalize as much as you want (most of my stories are fucked up any way)**

 **Glad to hear you enjoy reading it so far ! And about All for One ... well being "evil" has a price but hey no one is always completely heartless (I said never completely it doesn't mean there aren't douchbags in the post ... sadly)**

* * *

"A-All mi-might ?"

Inko was, to say in a simple way, shocked ... she didn't manage immediately process what All might said about Izuku since he revealed himself to be the skeleton which stood in front of her a few seconds ago ... but how ?

"H-how ? Is-is this a joke ? Y-you can't be All Might i-it's a transformation quirk r-right ?!" She asked as she regained her composure

"No ... I am All Might but ... not the one you used to know" All Might explained "How he ended up with his scar and why it is currently weakening him" without revealing anything about All for One or One for All of course ... and then when Inko digested all those informations she finally asked.

"How did you meet Izuku ?"

"... I will tell you everything this time ... I was looking for a villain with a quirk that makes him able to steal other people's body, I was directed toward this "sludge villain and when I though I cornered him I accidentally attacked young Izuku instead, I stayed with him until he recovered but then he wanted to ask me something and I was already in the air ... we stopped on a roof and he saw my true form ... I have him the same explanation and then I answered his question-"

"He asked you if he could still be a hero without a quirk right ? ... tell me All Might I have to know"

All Might took his breath and continued

"You are right ... and ... I didn't think much about this, I considered what I knew about heroes and my experience in the profession ... there was just-"

"Y-you ... you said no ... YOU SAID NO YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD ?! How could you ?" Inko stood up and picked up her chair to throw it at All Might but she just ended up missing and falling in tears on the ground.

"Miss Midoriya ... Inko please-"

"C-c-coul-dn-t you c-co uhhh come u-up with some- some-some ahhuhuh l-less viole-ent ?" Inko tried hard to speak correctly under the shock All Might's deed

"I- ... I tried to talk with him but ... he wasn't listening, I was weak, powerless he just walked toward the edge of the rooftop and jumped ... I only saw him the next day in this alley with the villain ... but it was too late and I lost him ... this is all my fault that's why I'm focusing in finding him"

"... and you still call yourself a hero ?" Asked coldly Inko "if we ever find Izuku I will make sure to ruin your image, you hear m-" suddendly the door of the interrogation room opened and All Might quickly reverted to his normal appearance. It was Naomasa, he had the time to briefly see All Might in his true form, he could only wonder about what happened in here but there were more important things going on right now.

"We have the results, it's due to a bomb, it's criminal, Toshinori I need you-"

"I'm coming with you" said Inko

"Miss Midoriya you can't-"

"I can ... after all I'm protected by the number one "hero" right ?" Inko specifically expressed her disgust when she pronounced the word but she wasn't blinded by hate, after all All Might was still the strongest person she knew so far.

"... alright ... but don't try anything reckless ... please"

* * *

"I'm sorry for this-" After putting back the Nomu in his "cage" All for One went back to his new protégés and he found them hugging each others ... he never stall any psychic quirks, he thought it would just drive him mad combined with All for One ... ohhh how he would have liked to have one and actually understand what was wrong. It was just stupid to think something like this, ofbcoirse something was wrong, this little girl was rescued from a psychopath which experimented days and nights in her just because of her quirk and the next day she is rescued she is attacked by a true monster, a mindless, savage and unstoppable monster "-incident" he finally finished

"There is one last question I have before I leave" said Izuku "How many people received One for All so far ?"

" ... eight ... and soon there will be nine"

"You couldn't defeat them before ?"

"I'm not god, and I believe even the old man can't see everything ... beside ... there is still a part of my brother living in this quirk ... I defeated one of them, All Might's master to be exact, she was called "Nana Shimura" but she already gave One for All to him so I couldn't take it ... still during this brief moment when she let down her guard I saw something ... my brother and ... others pushing me away, like if it was alive ... you ... you should just go, I'm calling Kurogiri I'm reaching my limits ... if you ever need to talk again ask Tomura ... he will understand or at least I hope so" All for One almost tripped when he reached his chair, he couldn't stand up anymore ... in only a few seconds the most powerful person Izuku had ever seen was defenceless.

A black portal opened, Izuku carried Eri in his arms and steppes inside. When he got back into the bar Tomura almost ran toward him.

"What happened ?"

"Eri met a Nomu"

Kurogiri let out a small gasp, so he knew about that too ? Tomura didn't seem so concerned ... maybe he expected Izuku to know one day ? Right now he kept looking at Eri

"... are you both okay ? What happened ?"

"We were talking with All for- I mean Sensei and then he asked Eri to stay outside so he could ask me some question but then a few minutes latter Eri was attacked by the Nomu ... she is fine or at least she isn't physically hurt"

Tomura sat back on his chair "good ... I asked Giran to bring us some ammo for your pistol, tomorrow we will start training a bit right ?"

"H-uh oh yes, I mean it's necessary at this point" Izuku looked again at Eri "I'm gonna drop Eri into our room I'll be right back" Izuku went upstairs still carrying Eri in his arms.

...

"Say Kurogiri ... what do you think they talked about ?"

"Ideology ? Sensei is a powerful man when it comes to words"

"... I wonder how this Nomu escaped don't you ?"

"It wouldn't be the first one Tomura"

"And it wouldn't be the last then ? ... I don't suspect Sensei planned something this reckless considering his state. And beside using a decoy just for a recruit isn't that great ... I just hope the girl is fine"

Izuku came back and sat on Tomura's right side

"She is asleep now ... I'm confused, she seems so tired most of the time ... do you have a doctor here ?"

"Sensei does ... it's true she is very white and pretty skinny. I heard you teaching her how to read, you are good at this"

"T-thank"

"Have you considered teaching her how tu use her quirk ?"

"No ... or at least not yet, I don't think it would be such a good idea to put her throught this right now"

"Well that's your choice but it would really help her to be less afraid of her quirk ... But now to change the subject, let's talk about your training, you are ... physically weak"

"No offence taken"

"None intended, and also ... I don't think you know how to use your weapon and you might want to use something else than a pistol"

"Like ?"

"Currently it's your primary and a pistol won't beat an SMG every time ... unless you keep relying on your teammates"

"As I said I'm not really in the "killing people" thing"

"Yes ... so here is my idea ... do you know what's a guardian angel ?"

"... as military talking ?"

"Yes"

"Uh ... it's a sniper hidden somewhere to support and cover his teammates right ?"

"Correct, you will get one but for now we will train you in using a pistol and getting some muscle and fighting skills"

"F-fine thank you Tomura"

Tomura raised his hand and Kurogiri gave him a glass filled with a purple liquid which Izuku assumed was some kind of fruit juice since it didn't smell like alcohol.

"... oh and Eri will get some too when she is ready" stated Tomura as he rotated his glass in the air

Izuku frowned at Tomura, this was the last thing he tough when it came to taking care of Eri.

"Excuse me ?"

"Here is my point, she lives with villains, she might not want to become one but it doesn't she will always be under our protection ... this place could turn into a battleground at any time and villains just likes heroes wouldn't hesitate to hurt her"

"She is not- ... she can't fight yet ! You said it yourself earlier that her physical state wasn't that great and now you say it is necessary to train her ?" Yelled Izuku as a protective father

"Calm down would you ? I didn't said I would turn her into the perfect warrior ... WHEN she will be ready we will start helping her mastering her quirk alright ? And then we will discuss what we could teach her"

"... you really care about her, do you ?" Asked Izuku which made Tomura use his quirk on the glass he was holding

"... oupsy ... uh ... do I look like I care for some bloody little girl ?"

"You really are bad at lying-"

"SO WHAT ?" Tomura stood up and punched the counter "DOES IT MATTERS ?"

"... that's you who should tell me this"

"If only you weren't so useful-"

"I would already be dead ?"

"Mostly" Izuku mentally laughed, Tomura didn't look so motivated to kill him even if he didn't need his talent. His mixed personality was interesting ... Izuku felt good around him, his child temper was clear but the good in him was something else, he had his own vision of justice and even if it sounded like a twisted one his was right.

"... anyway, since you don't have anything to do right now ... how about a game ?" Kurogiri looked surprised when Tomura asked this ... he never asked him such a thing, did he trust Izuku enough or did he just found weird to play with his bartender/transporter/handyman ? ... well he was way older than him and Tomura never considered him as a simple friend, not even a relative.

"Uh ... sure ?"

"Great, meet me in 5 minutes in my room" Tomura stood up and went upstairs, Izuku looked at Kurogiri in an interogative way.

Kurogiri sighed "yes you can win against him and if it's uh ... coop make sure to win most of the time, and when you will be in his bedroom don't make any comment about the global state and/or the odor"

"For real ?"

"I don't remember the last time he cleaned it ... and he never let me in"

"And how long does he plan to play ?"

"Good luck"

* * *

"Miss Midoriya stay in the car once we get here"

"Alright ..." Inko accepted after all she had already pushed the line far enough to stay with Naomasa, she was curious to see how exactly he worked on her son's case. She looked by the window ... the sky was grey, it wasn't raining yet but it would definitely.

Naomasa noticed this fact too and they had to hurry, the rain was definitely the last thing he needed, time was against him today.

Toshinori suspected it was a part of "the consequences" Nighteye talked about, something suddendly happens to Inko's house and the rain comes ruining a crime scene full of evidence.

Finally they arrived, not only the house was burnt to the ground by a big crater appeared in the middle of where the house once stood.

"Oh god ..." said Inko fearful as she look throught the window

"... I'm sorry miss Midoriya" Naomasa kept looking at the debris, he parked his car a few meters away and got out, Toshinori was still inside the car with Inko.

Naomasa was quickly contacted by a policeman which had already arrived on the scene

"We were the only ones living here ... at least it's not that bad right ?" Asked Inko

"... Pro heroes never know what they will face, sometimes we can't even be here on time ... it would be foolish to think we can save everyone, even I can't be at two place at the same time ... that's why I keep smiling"

"... how old are you ?"

"It's not a question of age but time now ... I have to find a successor and-"

"A successor ?" All Might made yet another mistake ... maybe he could correct if without doing too much damages

"Yes ... when I will retreat ..." Toshinori sighed "Other pros will try to take my place and fight for it ... especially Endeavor, I don't think he is the kind of hero people should aspire to become ... he is too violent too reckless, he doesn't care about saving people but he has too"

"... of Izuku had a quirk ... do you think he could be a hero ?" Inko waited for an answer but it never came ... she though All Might made the right choice ... if he had said anything that would only have been worse

"... I wonder how is this little girl he talked about, I'm sure that no matter where they are she is in she hands" said Inko slightly smiling as she obersved the smoke coming out from her now burned home.

* * *

"Is it okay with you ? I mean ... Tomura seems really motivated about this kind of training"

"Tomura is gonna train me ?" To his surprise Eri was rather happy to hear that

"N-not yet ! But ... he thinks you should be able to defend yourself and mastering your quirk seems to be a good start"

"I'm so excited about this !" Said the little girl jumping up and down on the bed

"Are you even listening ?" Izuku said with a posture clearly showing he had given trying to get Eri's attention

"Yes I am, it's just that I think Tomura is nice"

"I really wonder how you two became friend so quickly ... hum ... since you seem so impatient ... how about we try ?"

"I can ?" She asked with sparkle in her eyes

"Yes ! Let's see" Izuku looked around him and took an apple spice which had not been ate completely "can you try to rewind it into a full apple ?"

"I think so" Eri took the slice from Izuku's hand and focused ... the slice moved in different direction and grew somehow chaoticaly but in the end it was almost a full apple, the only problem seemed to be the fact that the apple wasn't completely round.

"I- ... I DID IT ! LOOK LOOK !" Yelled joyfully Eri as she brought the apple closer and closer from Izuku's face

"That's incredible ! You don't even need to the rest of the apple to rewind it to this state ... or do teleport the rest of it ? ... that's breakingallthelawsofphsyicand-"

"I-Iz-Izuku you are scary"

"SO SORRY ... it's an habit I never really lose ... let's try something else" Izuku took a sheet of paper and divided it in two, he put one part on his desk and gave the other to Eri "I guess you know what to do" she nodded with a smile

She focused again but then something very strange happen, the paper sheet disappeared form her hands, Eri was ... Izuku couldn't tell if she was deceive because she failed or if she was scared again

"I ... I ... I'm so sorry"

"It's fine Eri, you can't always-" then Izuku heard a sound of paper behind him, he looked back and saw the sheet complete again. "Eri ! LOOK ! You made it !"

"B-but, I don't understand"

"You know what it means ?! You can probably rewind things just by looking at them ! That's fantastic, just imagine everything you could do !"

"... Izuku ... can I shown you something ?" Eri's behaviour was strange now

"Yes ... of course, you can tell me everything"

Eri stood up and crawled under the bed, she got out with a paper sheet in her hands

"I saw what you wrote about Tomura ... and ... and I made something for Kurogiri too" she quickly showed a small drawing of Kurogiri which looked very detailed and Izuku was really impressed considering Eri had probably never touched a pen in her life ... but ... then did it mean she WROTE ?

"Eri that's ... that's great ! Can I read it ?"

"Y-yes ... please !"

 _Kurogi-ri_

 _Quirc : Black misst, can crate- portals with his on- body_

 _Apperance- : seem cOmposed completli of his quirk mist howeve- his neck look uncomplite- and he wears metol- plate probaboy- to protect a aeak point_

Izuku didn't cared about all the mistakes in the words, right now he was too proud of Eri to think about anything else, he was crying

"D-did I hurt you ?" Eri asked fearful

"No Eri, you made me happy"

"Is this bad ?"

Izuku hugged Eri

"You are wonderful"

* * *

 **And here is the preview I promised !**

 **in the next chapter :**

 **Izuku starts his training with Tomura and this one asks about the costume Izuku would like**

 **Eri is making progress in mastering her powers ... and also in orthography ... and grammar ... and other things**

 **Inko is about to be in a really weird situation ... (It might completely be out of character here)**

 **And finally Izuku is about to find a helpful friend ... and maybe a bunch of other**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am not dead (fck you Albert :D luv you my bff)**

 **I don't have anything interesting to say so ... reviews time !**

 ***a small pile of letters (mostly empty ones) fall on the author***

 **Let's see ...**

 _Logargon_

I love eri and I don't care how weird that sounds. She is a pure cinnamon bun and deserves protection

 **Glad someone else noticed this fact ... OF COURSE SHE IS ! EVERYONE JUST WANNA PET HER (Someone call the police)**

 _Viate_

Should I say the Moth effect or something

 **The police is on the way, please do not mention any kind of bug again (unless it's related to Hollow Knight)**

 _ichika aono_

I like the color purple as well. Well more specific electric purple. Man I can see izuku with a sniper and bayonet along with some stun weapon. It sounds badass. A badass cinnamon roll. Ok it is something that came up in another fanfic I read but can a dog come into the story. Giving ERI a dog sounds so cute. And it makes me feel like the bar is a better place. Can we please.. Man I sound like a child. Lmmbo(laugh my monkey butt off). I look forward to reading more. Till the next one.

 **Nop no dog allowed here sorry : / ... and talking about colours and suits ...**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR IT AND THERE IT IS ! THE POLL FOR DEKU'S VILLAIN COSTUME !**

 **HERE IS THE LIST !**

 **\- N°1 Zoom (Aka : Hunter Zolomon ,I do not especially care about the body but the mask ... THE MASK GUYS ! And think about Izuku with this voice !)**

 **-N°2 Cicada (Aka : Orlin Dwyer, okay Izuku may not have a dagger like him but the costumeis scaaaary)**

 **-N°3 Any of your suggestion**

 _B-but author did you just picked two characters from the same show ?_

 **Hum ? I never said I would copy the whole costume, I'm giving suggestion and so do the readers ! AND NOW THAT THIS PART IS COMPLETE ! BACK TO OUR FAVOURITE CINNAMON ROLL AND HIS MINI CINNAMON ROLL !**

* * *

Izuku woke up ... someone was knocking at the door of the bedroom, he stood up and discovered it was Tomura. Izuku didn't say anything immediately and looked at his computer screen ... it was 6 AM.

"Hello ?" Izuku wasn't sure in what mood Tomura currently was, the last night they played Mario Kart for hours and he won many times, maybe too many to his new "boss" taste

"Your training start today, you have 5 minutes to be in the basement" Tomura declared with a cold town and then he headed back downstairs

"Ohhh great"

"Can I come ?" Asked a voice which belonged in fact to Eri

"W-what- why are you already up ?"

"I- ... I couldn't sleep ... I had a nightmare"

"Oh ... you want to talk about it ? I still have 5 minutes before going down so why not do that ?"

"Yes ... well ... you were in it but ... you were wearing some kind of green costume and there was someone with you, someone with a white and red costume, you hugged me but then- ... then ..."

"You can tell me everything Eri, why would I judge you or do anything ? It's a dream right ? You are safe"

"... Chisaki was here ... and-and- I walked toward him and I couldn't stop, you couldn't catch me and ... and it ended here"

"You are still afraid he may find you ? He won't ... and if he does, I will aim for the head this time" telling a young girl you could shoot a bullet in somehow head to protect her was definitely a wrong idea ... or at least in much case, Eri was actually smiling she wasn't afraid of horror, she had seen and lived it for too long to be affected anymore.

"Talking about shooting people I'm sure Tomura is going to do it to me if I don't hurry now ... I hope you didn't sleep with your cloth on Eri"

"Uh no I just put them on"

"Then that's perfect, let's head down shall we ? ... hum ... maybe you would like to eat before ? I mean it's a bit rude to wake up people like this and order them around"

"It's fine, I'm sure Tomura is doing this for both of us"

"... if you think so" Izuku went downstairs and found Kurogiri talking with Giran

"-most sure this one isn't a complete psychopath and of course you have the exclusivit-" Giran was cut short by Kurogir which sounded angry, Izuku noticed a pile of torn up paper sheets behind them

"As we asked you before Giran ... we want people with convictions, no psychopath, no rats, do you even understand or are you just trying to act like you would actualy look for what we want ?" Kurogiri grabbed Giran by his collar and tossed him toward the entrance door

"Maaaaan calm down okay ? Give me a few days and I will see what I can find" Giran was hurt and scared, he grabbed the door handle to help himself up

"You better get out before I find the knives" coldly said Kurogiri, on those words Giran ran out and the bartender could finally take care of Izuku and Eri "I hope Tomura was on a good mood, he was really ... cold"

"My bad ... I guess he found his equal on one thing ... soooo the basement ?"

"Basement ?" Kurogiri looked surprised "ohhhhh "this" basement ... be careful I don't know what he has in mind ... do you have your gun ?"

"Y-yes but ... why ? No what is Tomura planning ?"

"I can't tell you sorry ...so do you have it ? Is it loaded ?" Kurogiri at the same time teleported an apple and was cutting it for Eri

"Yes ... what are you hiding from me ?"

"Nothing really" when Kurogiri was finished he gave the slices to Eri which headed toward Izuku but Kurogiri stopped her

"I think that just this once Eri you should not go ... and the doctor will be here in a few minutes"

"But-" Eri looked at Izuku, he too thought about a trap but in the end he just nodded to Eri and she went back toward the counter to take a seat "be careful Izuku"

"I will ... and don't be too scared about the doctor, he won't hurt you ... right Kurogiri"

"No" answered Kurogiri "He will just make sure you are healthy and if anything seems wrong you can ask him too stop" he added as looked at Eri "now Izuku pease walk throught" the bartender raised his hand and created a portal "there, Tomura will be on the other side"

"Fine, and don't forget to take your bat-" Izuku didn't have the time to finish as he walked into the mist

"What did he said ?" Asked Eri

"... I'm pretty sure he was talking about a bath ... tell me, do you like ducks ?"

"What's a duck ?"

"Well ... now that we are talking about it I'm not even sure what they are used for"

* * *

Naomasa went back to the car, the rain destroyed almost every evidence they could have found but still a detail felt wrong.

"Tell me ... if the Eight precepts tried to kill Inko, why would they blow up a building ?" He asked at his passengers

"Naomasa I-" Toshinori didn't understand why it would matter but Inko seemed to get into the detective's mind

"No he is right ... if they wanted to kill me they could have just send someone ... I wouldn't have been able to defend myself even my quirk isn't so powerful ... they didn't know I was here or they knew I wasn't"

"So this explosion" the detective felt a shiver down his spine, everything was into motion, the explosion, bringing Inko with him. He looked at his feet ... why was the car wet ? He touched it ... it felt like ... oil ? "Oh no-EVERYBODY MOVE !" He yelled as Inko and Toshinori quickly pushed their doors and chaoticaly got out of the car which turned into a wreckage of claims and smoke in a instant.

Naomasa was right, or at least he was lucky to foresee this trap, into and Toshinori were safe ..m he had to think quickly ... this oil, it couldn't come from the car and no one would have been able to deposit it inside HIS personal car unless ... The detective obersved his surroundings, no burning trail of oil, he would have noticed it earlier anyway, then how did it catch fire ? It was triggered by something but of course they couldn't get any proof.

"I must admit ... they really know what they are doing" stated Inko

"What do you mean Inko ?" Asked the detective

"They doesn't necessarily use their quirk, they are abusing of your current methods, they come up with plans where they don't take any risk of being tracked ... the building ... the car ... you are lost aren't you ?"

The detective sighed as he helped Inko and All Might to stand up "My work is hard, and to be blunt is why I like it"

"It makes you feel smart ?"

"No, it makes me feel useful ... and a bit of what you said to be REALLY honest"

* * *

"You are late" this was the first thing Izuku heard as he stepped into the other side of the portal, he discovered a small and dark room with somekind of control panels and in the middle of it Tomura

"Sorry, Kurogiri was trying to be more precise with Viran about your recruits"

"... Fine ... you first exercise will be simple, you are gonna get throught this door and you will have 5 minutes to get to the other side of the room behind"

"... that's all ? Not even rules or-"

"We have wasted enough time now just go okay ?" Tomura's tone was sufficient for Izuku to understand he was in trouble, he took out his gun just in case and stepped on the other side of the said door, it was dark and he couldn't see much. Once he was a few enters away the door closed behind him and he heard a lock ... he looked around him again, it looked like ... a warehouse, he just had to reach the other side.

Maybe Tomura put traps on the way ? The shelves, if Izuku could call them like this, were in fact disposed as walls, he couldn't climb and he could barely see what was on the other side, Tomura hated cheaters after all ... so far traps were the only thing Izuku expected as he progressed throught this maze. Five minutes, no information and no idea of where the exit is located and he already wasted around a minute to analyse his surroundings ... even if Tomura hated cheaters he was generous enough to make something fair for Izuku.

But then he heard something, a growl, a discret growl ... it was coming from the other side of the shelves on his right, there was a small hole between two boxes, Izuku took a look ... at first he only saw black and when he was about to look somewhere else he saw the black moving ... what is black, what makes sounds of animals and ... what would Tomura put in a maze apart from traps ?

A nomu ... he was trapped with a nomu, a mindless creature with who knows how many quirk ... and this one was free ... Would it attack on sight ? Would his bullets have any effect on him ? Questions were running throught Izuku's mind, he had to stay calm to make less noises but he couldn't stop and then-

* * *

 _"Welcome back !" Said his doppelganger_

 _"... I am stuck with a beast ... any solution ?" Asked Izuku as he was laying on the floor_

 _"You should ask Deku" said his doppelganger_

 _"Deku ?" Repeated Izuku_

 _"Yes ME" Izuku raised himself and saw a ... shadow ... it was more like a glitch in fact, it had his shape but no appearance_

 _"Who is this-" as Izuku looked around his doppelganger was gone and only the shadow was still in front of him_

 _"You don't need Hero now ... for now you need a villain to think like a villain"_

 _"Ohhhhh ... so you are the villain version of myself ?"_

 _"You figured out much of Tomura's mess, but you can't think like a nomu by yourself ... in fact you might not be able to at all"_

 _"Great, I'm wondering again if my "little mindscape" is the biggest problem for now"_

 _"CAN YOU FOCUS A BIT ?" Izuku was shocked, his villainous version had a strong presence "good ... let's escape ... you can't kill it, or at least you can't be sure you will be able to without taking risks and we both know it's your speciality ... ending up with a few casualties on your back"_

 _"That's not-!"_

 _"The subject thank you I know, so here is my solution, you either risk your life and probably die or get injured really bad OR ... you can use the fact that it's a beast at your advantage"_

 _"And how ?"_

 _"Hehehe ... you have a gun Izuku use it"_

* * *

In the end he might not be crazy, and yes it was indeed genius ... so sad if came from the "bad" part of him.

 _"don't think that would you ?!"_ A voice echoed in his head

Izuku was still on his leg ... how much time did he spend in his mindscape ? Less than a minute he expected or rather hoped. He progressed in the opposite direction than the nomu behind the wall, his plan was simple, make as much noise as possible to get his opponent where he needed it to be.

He pointed his gun at the ceiling, pulled the trigger and ...

BANG

the sound was terrible, it echoed inside the warehouse and the nomu had almost no chance to hear it ... but a few second later

"SKREEEEEEEE !"

Izuku could only assume it was the nomu screaming for some reason ... and thought this thing used to be human, anyway the nomu was in the opposite side of the maze so he could progress without much trouble ... Tomura wouldn't let him die if an accident happened right ?

 _"Tomura is a nice guy ... even if he doesn't look so"_

"Could you keep it down please ? It's already hard enough to hear anything ... and how are you even talking to me NOW ?"

 _"check your arm"_ Izuku couldn't say which doppelganger it was but instinctively he obeyed _"see ? fast pulse ... you are scared, you are breathing heavily and- ... STOP !"_

Izuku froze, he felt it too, he carefully looked on his right, between two crates he could see something moving. In front of him their was an intersection ... the nomu walked toward the center, their path would cross. Time slowed around Izuku ... he couldn't hear the step of the monster, he coudlnt hear the air around him.

 _"Alright time out, you have 5 bullets, the head of a nomu so car seemed to be his weak point, you do not have any hint about the quirks of this one and usualy you wouldn't take the risk to fight such a thing considering your survival chances" analysed his doppelganger_

"but ... judging by his width e must be between 6.5 and 7 foot tall, he is walking slowly, he doesn't know I'm here ... he is slow to react, I know it, when I shot the first bullet earlier I saw it ...I will have 4 seconds to aim correctly" yes Izuku had a chance to win or rather survive ... but his doppelganger wasn't done

 _"Great but before you try this out ... are you strong enough to KILL it ?"_

"w-what ? Y-yes of cou-"

 _"Are you sure ? You missed Overhaul on purpose when you escaped with Eri ... don't you remember ? You could have killed him, he was weak ... careless, he only thought about playing with his pray but in this situation you weren't the pray, you were the hunter or you could have been but noooko you chose to be Izuku the hero and find a solution with-"_

"You are supposed to help me right ?" Izuku was cold ... emotionless, he never felt that, for once he just spoke without thinking "You are saying I shouldn't show mercy ?"

 _"Looks like you are finally starting to underst-"_

"Why should I show mercy to creatures like you ?"

 _"w-what ? What are you doing ? I'm hehe- I-I'm you ! You can't-YOU CAN'T JUST SAY-"_ SAY-"

"I will never listen to you villain, this is not what I want to become !" Izuku didn't hear the voice again ... gone

He put back his gun into his pocket ... he examined the shelves again ... he judged they were about 8 foot tall ... the nomu was 6.5 at least. Tomura was not going to like it and he only had now try the black form of the nomu emerged from the corner of the intersections, Izuku jumped in the air and grabbed his head, the creature didn't react instantly as Izuku aspect, in only 2 seconds he was already standing on the nomu's shoulders, he jumped again and grabbed the ledge of the shelves.

But he had used his time and the nomu was trying to grab him, Izuku had never felt such a rush ... he felt strong and weak at the same time, he pulled himself up and saw the exit, but the shelves moved ... the nomu was pushing it in order to make Izuku fall but he was already running with all he had toward the exit, the creature was completely lost and Izuku scared to death.

He jumped down once he reached the exit door and almost hurt himself, when he crossed the door it closed behind him. Izuku was not okay, his body was burning, he had trouble breathing and he couldn't keep his eyes open but he saw someone stand in front of him.

"... you pass ... 4 minutes 37 seconds ... I expected you to lose"

"You made it on purpose ?" Asked Izuku between two breath

"I can't lie to you ... yes I did, maybe you are around my level ... next time we will directly start sparring session"

"You are trying to kill me ?"

"As I already said, if I wanted to you would already be dead ... once you are ready met me in the next room I'll call Kurogiri"

"... hey Tomura ..."

"Hum ?"

"This nomu is too slow ... did he have any quirk ... I mean if course he had ?"

"... shock absorption and strength enhancement ... and no they doesn't have multiple quirks at the beginning"

"What ?"

"... I will explain the process another day ... catch your breath now"

Once Izuku could stand up he followed Tomura into another room, there was already a portal open and ready to take them back.

"You go first" ordered Tomura

"Alright" Izuku crossed the mist and arrived at the bar, he found Kurogiri by Eri's side and there was someone wearing a white coat ... the doctor presumably.

"Fine if you don't like needles then I have something else and-" The doctor noticed Izuku and Tomura ... but mostly Izuku, then he kept looking into a small black bag "uhm ... excuse me where was I ? Oh that's it"

The doctor handed some kind a slate to Eri

"It's really simple, you see there is this little circle with a dot in the middle, when you are ready press it with all your might, don't worry it will hurt a bit but it will be enough for this time ... do you trust me ?"

"Y-yes ... I will do it now" Eri pressed the dot, she didn't shiver in fact she felt absolutely nothing "I think it's done"

"Perfect, can I have it back ?" Eri gave back the slate and the doctor examined it "hmmm ... well this is ... uh ... I may have to come back but for now everything seems fine" the docotr walked toward Tomura "make sure she is well fed and take her out, she needs Sun's light"

"Sure ..." grumbled Tomura as he walked toward Eri, the doctor was about to go but Izuku grabbed his shoulder

"Have we met before ?" Izuku asked

The doctor stared blankly at him, he looked away for less than a second and then he said "maybe ..."

"No ... we did ... you were the one to tell me I was quirkless"

"... yes ... do not judge me for what I said or what I'm doing now, I chose my side"

"And so did I ... I have nothing against you but ... next time do not be so blunt"

"I won't" the doctor looked again at Eri, she was sitting on Tomura's shoulder "this little one ... sometime regular science isn't enough to apprehend the world, if anything happens call me"

"Doctor what-"

"I don't know yet, I'll come back soon but now I have to see your sensei, he needs his injection and I'm terribly late" the doctor signalled Kurogiri which opened another portal soon after

"You have been very courageous Eri"

"Thank you Izuku" she said still on Tomura's shoulder

"Can I put you down now ? ... you are kinda heavy you know ?"

"Yes, thank you Tomura ! " He dropped Eri on the floor and she went back to Izuku

"Whatever ..." Tomura grabbed a seat and stopped in front of his bartender "Kurogiri when is our guest coming ?"

"In hours" he simply said

"Great ... Izuku ... can I borrow Eri for a few minutes ?"

"Why ?" Izuku wasn't angry or surprised, he just asked what Tomura wanted, Eri on her side was rather excited

"It's time she shows us what she can do" Tomura looked behind Kurogir and so did he ... a few dozens of bottles, Kurogiri looked back at his boss

"Don't you dare Shigaraki Tomura !" Firmly said Kurogiri right before the said seat Tomura grabbed a few seconds ago crashed into the bottles

"Oupsy ... say Eri can you fix this ?"

Eri looked at Izuku as if she was waiting for his approval

"Well ... I guess you can help Tomura fix this accident" even Izuku couldn't help but laugh about the awkwardness of this situation, he couldn't tell if Tomura enjoyed doing this or if he was just bored.

Eri ran in the center of the room and raised her hand in direction of the bottles, at first nothing happened and then the vine and the various alcohols which were flowing on the ground froze into the air ... and again a few seconds latter their movement reverted and soon small shards of glass floated in the air and were repositioned where the bottles once stood.

And during those few seconds Eri didn't breath and looked exhausted after focusing for such a long time.

"This was-"

"Wonderful" completed Tomura as he helped Izuku held Eri

"I made it ?" She weakly asked

"Yes ... I can't even smell the odor"

"It better be perfect or else I'm-"

"What were you saying Kurogiri ?"

"Nothing"

"I prefer"

Eri was completely exhausted and even so she laughed, she was happy, she met incredible people's ... they weren't bad, what was bad in their universe ? She slowly closed her eyes hopping that this wasn't a dream.

* * *

At the same time in Naomasa's office, Inko was drinking a coffee, leg crosses in front of the detective which was loosing his temper

"Inko I'm out of option ... what am I supposed to do ? With every move I feel like I just push you further to your death" he said firmly ... but Inko just looked at him expressionless

"I have nothing to lose right now, I do not care about my life, I want to find Izuku and I will so don't even think about locking me somewhere in this building like a jewel"

"... stubborn ... sorry to say that but I'm pissed"

"Your honesty feels great, now do you have any way to find who tried to kill us ?" Inko took another slip of coffee

"No ... nothing" Naomasa threw an almost empty file on his desk. "... I can't work with nothingness, and your son isn't the only person in the world that has to be saved-"

"Well you finally said the right words, you won't be of any help so I will look for him myself" The detective acknowledged he made a mistake, but before he could turn back Inko was already gone, he tried to run after her but a detail caught his eye ... his personnal gun was gone

"For God sake ... Inko what happened to you ?"

* * *

 **HELLO !**

 **WHOEVER CAN FIND THE BEST STORY CAN CONTROL THIS CATEGORY OF ANIME ... WELL GUESS WHO ?**

 **COULD YOU ALL JUST READ THIS FOR A MOMENT BECAUSE I AMMMMM ...**

 **On a really hard exam period and I really need to work so for the next few ... weeks/months the chapters will be shorter and published at longer intervals.**

 **Anyway ... forget about the whole "I am talking" thingy and just leave a review or ... whatever**

 **OH ALSO !** kazama18jin **as** **ked if he could help me with my grammar and stuff so he is currently taking a look at chapter one ... this is just a shootout ...**

 ***the author just left the chat room"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I wonder what kind of scenario would push someone to read this_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello dear readers ! I had some free time and I just had to wrote something so here you go ! A (short) chapter just so you guys won't have to wait weeks and weeks for the next one.**

 **Now let's take a look at the rev- OH FOR GOD SAKE**

 _Viate_

You're right. The Crow effect sounds cool AF

 **CAN SOMEONE KILL HIM ? (Just kidding luv you lude)**

 _ichika aono_

Hm well part of the theory of all for one being izuku father is true in this story. If you didn't know I say that because of the doctor. For masks I would have to lean toward Olin.. Hunters looks like it's a windigo and gives me the fn creeps. And orlin mask but it spuse purple seems cool. I still say he need a shock weapon. I look forward to reading more. Till the next one.

 **Thank you for your suggestion, I also think Orlin's mask is more adapted ... that's why I chose it for Izuku's costume. Also the whole "All for One being Izuku's father" theory is kicking in ... (Well it all depends if you guys are gonna like how I introduce it)**

 **WARNING :**

 **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS :**

 **-A DRUNK SCENE BETWEEN ALL FOR ONE AND INKO**

 **-A SMALL SKIP OF A FEW WEEKS BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T WANT TO SPEND 4 CHAPTERS EXPLAINING HOW TOMURA IS TRAINING IZUKU ... (THERE WILL BE ONE THOUGHT"**

 **-ERI BEING THE PUREST BEING OF ALL THE UNIVERSE**

 **-DOCTOR WHO REFERENCES (in fact nop :D)**

 **Enjoy !(?)**

* * *

All for One found himself unable to sleep ... Izuku ... Izuku, Izuku ... this name kept coming back again and again, it made him shiver the last time he had been this scared it was during his last encounter with All Might.

This boy had something familiar, his look, his tone ... at the same time he saw his brother, All Might ... and ... someone he could not manage to identify, as if a part of his past was missing. In this situation there was only one thing to do, for some it may sound strange and even reckless but sometimes people just act without thinking or without knowing it.

In an instant he found himself walking outside, the night was cold and beautiful ... he wondered how the other side looked, by the other side he meant the after life or whatever it could be called. Did he have any belief ? He didn't believe in any kind of gods, or rather he didn't considered gods as superior ... he wasn't even sure they existed but he had proof something else was occurring ...

Sometimes he wondered if all the quirks he had stolen were the thing whispering to him during his sleep ... or if a part of his victims kept holding on him. Most of the time they asked one question ... Why ?

Why ?

Even he didn't know ... what would he achieve by being the big bad wolf of this story ? Nothing ... a few weeks after the voices would stay silent ... but once something different happened ... one voice said "prepare".

Prepare what ? Another question which may stay unanswered forever.

... No ... if he was in the after life ... he would like to see a grey sky, like on those foggy day mixed between a nice sun and eventual rain ... if only he could see, now everything seemed "glitched" around him.

Anyway, the reason he was outside at such an hour stood in front of him ... a pastry ... he owned it, a remain of what was once his empire ... it's fantastic because he never remembered he had ever owned such a thing. No one worked here, it was always closed ... but not today.

He just pushed the door and got inside ... he touched a table on his right ... dust, the last time he came here ... no he couldn't recall.

"Where is the light again ?" He asked out loud as he followed the walls to eventually find a switch, then he felt something ... he flipped it and *click* he heard a neon and soon the whole shop was filled with light.

"And now ... let's find the "strange" one" All for One started searching in the dusty shelves, most were empty or filled with spider webs

"Can I help you ?" He froze ... someone was inside ... wait why should he fear this ? He could deal with almost anyone even in his current state, he turned around ... he was still wearing his mask saddly ... it was a woman ... age ... no ... something was wrong with her body, she looked like a very old woman but sounded like she was 30 years old ... is she sick ?

"Excuse me miss but we are not really opened ... in fact if you look around you may notice this place is ... well a rat house"

"The bottle ... I guess you too are having a bad day" she said with somehow an happy tone ... and indeed All for One had found the bottle ... the "strange" one

"Oh, I wouldn't say my life isn't great for now, I couldn't sleep so I came by" he found two glasses and put them on the counter "have a seat, I can't push you outside, in fact some company might be perfect"

The woman walked toward him, dusted a chair and sat in front of him ... that's when All for One noticed another detail, she was carrying a gun ... one owned by a police officer to be precise.

"What is this ?" She asked pointing at the bottle

"... to be honest ... I'm not sure, I know the production was stopped because some people got blind after drinking it ... personally it never happened to me"

"And the mask ?"

"... that's personal ... you are not afraid of it ?"

"Not at all, in fact it suits you"

"I take this to the heart, miss ?"

"Inko ... Inko Midoriya"

The odds ... what were the odds ? Were the gods playing with him ? His mother ... His mother in front of him, both of them alone in a pastry around a drink ...

"And you ?" She asked

"I ... forgot"

"You abused of your poison ?"

"No ... I don't think anyone could understand my name anyway " he uncloged the bottle and filled up a first glass which Inko took for herself and then he filled up the other

"So ... you are a baker"

"Not at all ... I'm a teacher ... and you ?"

"I don't work ... my husband is sending money from his job overseas, so mostly I take care of my child ..." He felt her voice grow dark in the end ... he knew why of course

"You have a kid ? I'm sure he is good ... how old is he now ?"

"He is 14 years old ... and yes he is good thank you" Inko was about to take a first taste at the strange substance but then she stopped and put back the glass on the counter

"... what are you teaching ?"

All for One chucked and leaned on the counter

"Have your guess"

"This mask can tell so many stories ... maybe you are a villain ? You doesn't look like one though heheheh"

"Hahaha in a way yes you could say I teach world domination" said All for One laughing

"... actualy I do have another question ... are you gonna take of that mask or do you have another method to drink ?"

"... good point ... well ... I could take it off my head but you may not like what you will see"

"I almost got burned alive a few days ago and my house has been reduced to ashes, I can handle anything go on hehehe"

"Burned alive ? ... are you alright ?"

"No I'm not" she said like if she was happy, she even smiled "comon show me what face you have"

"... if I do can you promise me in a thing ?"

"Yes"

"It's a secret to everyone" ... All for One hesitantly reached for a lock in his neck, there was a few *cliks* and then he took it off, it wasn't heavy but he couldn't take the risk to break it so he was really careful when he was manipulating it.

"Oh ... that's ... that's why"

"Sorry if ... " he waved his hand in front of his face "this, isn't really appealing"

"... I don't really care, your quirk ?"

"No don't worry ... I had an accident a few years ago, it happens to everyone" All for One reached for his glass and drunk it all ... it was as awful as he remembered "Gosh ... don't spit it out by surprise this thing wouldn't go off the floor"

"Is it that bad ?"

"I have never got drunk in all my life ... that's a good day to do it"

"Well then" Inko took her glass again and did just like All for One "let's do it together"

* * *

"Alright ... now slooooooooowlllyyyyy-" said Izuku

"Can you shut up please ?" Asked Tomura

This was yet another night of video games, to Izuku's surprise Tomura had a lot of retro games ... well most were as he said awful and some were unbeatable, but still Tomura was trying to make the impossible.

Pushing a pixel perfect crate on a pixel perfect button ... and then ... Tomura failed, the crate went too far and it was too close from a wall to get it back

"F-uuuuuuuuuuUC-" Tomura was about to exploded when Izuku firmly reminded him that Eri was sleeping behind them

"... please ?"

"... sorry ... what kind of people make those seriously ?" Asked Tomura

"Who knows ... maybe it wasn't even supposed to be released"

"Sure, is Eri alright ? Have you checked on her ?"

"Yes ... her skin is taking colours, that's a good thing ... maybe we should bring her out one day"

"Good idea ... I'll tell Kurogiri"

"But on the other hand ... she keep having nightmares"

"Like ?"

"She says it looks realistic ... and we are both in those ... sometimes we clash ... sometimes we talk ... and yesterday she saw something different, there was me, you, Kurogiri, sensei and ... she talked about a giant ... and she said he was fighting another giant but the first one lost and we ran away"

"... she has a great imagination ... but why do you identify those vision as nightmares ?"

"She sees blood, horrors ... it isn't a magical time with a unicorn or whatever fairy tale creature ... is a night terror and ... I'm afraid it's what the doctor was talking about"

"And how would her quirk be related to this ?"

"I don't know yet ... I just want her to be happy, you have no idea of what she have been throught"

"You won't tell me ?"

"... no ... I'm even sure I could recall it correctly"

"... tomorrow you will practice with your firearms, you have quite a good aim"

"Hehehe, it's unusual to get a compliment from you, I will cherish this moment"

"Don't push your luck ..."

* * *

"7 ... are you still up Inko ?"

"Y-yes ... uhhh ... I'm falling asleep ..."

An hour had passed, All for One felt great even without his mask for such a long period ... Inko Midoriya, it's just like if he had knew her for a long time ... but of course this would be abdsurd. He looked again at the bottle which was now empty.

"Great ... maybe I should have kept it for a more proper time" he stated

"Aren't you enjoying this time hahaha ?"

He smiled "of course I am ... but now that your house has burned where are you going to live ?"

"Well ... there is my friend's house but I'm afraid I can't go here anymore after what happened"

"Now that I consider your situation I understand why you illegally carry a weapon"

"And you can see this with your quirk right ? No one would be able to notice it under my coat like this"

"Touche ... still I can't leave you alone like this, beside ... considering your uh current state, no offence, you won't be able to be accepted into any hotel ... I'm even more afraid that you may not be able to reach it"

"None taken and-" Inko tried to stand up but with 7 glasses she was definitely out, she would have hit the floor if it wasn't for All for One sharp reflexes "fine ... I can't ... what are you proposing ?"

"W-well ... don't forget I'm also drunk, I can't be at 100%"

"... can I stay here ?"

"Yes, of course ... there isn't any mattress thought"

"I'll be alright thank you ... who spoke about many thing but still ... you don't look like a regular teacher, or else you wouldn't be here drinking with a random person"

"Technically you aren't, I know your name, your situation, your hobbies and it goes on"

"Did I really say all of that ?"

"And you still wonder why I called this beverage the "strange" one"

"... so ?"

"Hum ? ... oh yes ... well ... you will probably forget everything so here goes nothing ... I'm trying to help my student so he can become the next symbol of crime"

Inko stood idle ... expressionless, eyes wide open ...

"... and ... you are like ... a super villain ?"

"Was ... every villain is defeated one day ... so I'm passing the torch to someone else"

"That's the weirdest thing I have ever heard ... you are telling me this as if ... it was necessary"

"What do you qualify of necessary Inko ?"

"Villains ... heroes ... passing the torch ... maybe the world would be better without quirks"

"... we are put to the test, sometime we pass, sometime we end up in front of a wall ... villains are necessary, someone has to create chaos, change ... imagine if this world was ... "perfecf" in the way heroes present it ... do you think it is ? Do you think EVERYONE has their happy ending ? N-"

"No ... of course no, my husband Hisashi left when he learnt my son was quirkless ... my friends ... apart from Mitsuki became distant, her son turned my Izuku into a scapegoat ... and the rest of the world turned him into a villain"

"That's because from their point of view he didn't fit in this world ... that's also when they made a mistake, we create our own demons and your son ... one day he might change this world forever, one day he will do something so incredible that no one and I say NO ONE will be able to stop him ... if he has to become a villain, he will be the best ... no the greatest, the one who stood against the world and won"

"He ... hehehe ... HAHAHAHA ! You really are someone weird ... thank you for being honest, no one has ever believed in my son ... you don't even know him"

"Ooooh ... Inko I'm sure I do not need to know your son to affirm he is strong, he even remind me of my student, they are so similar in many aspect"

"How does your student looks like ?"

"... he is older than him ... a bit childish but he is a genius, sometimes he doesn't realise it but he is even better than me"

"Villains ... even among villains there are good villains and bad villains ... and say I won't even remember this ... Will you stay tonight ?"

"No ... I have to go ... but before I leave ... are you sure we haven't met before ?"

"... no ... no I think we did but I can't recall saddly"

All for One put back his mask and took out the shop's keys from his pocket

"I don't really have any use for this place, do what you want with it ... I hope we will see eachtothers again" All for One handed is hand toward Inko as if he wanted to shake her hand

"So do I" Inko grabbed his hand and suddendly ... everything went black

* * *

Weeks went on, Izuku rarely spoke with Sensei has he now use to call him, Tomura personally trained him. It was ... brutal to make it simple, but Izuku kept up, some times he even won against Tomura but Izuku suspected he was pretending to lose each time.

And today Tomura had what he called a big surprise for him, apparently Eri was aware of what this surprise was but she wouldn't tell anything to Izuku.

Over the weeks she became very close to Tomura ... Kurogiri spoke with Izuku one night, he explained in his own twisted way that Tomura had never been so "mature"

When he woke up this morning Eri was gone, once Izuku was dressed up he went downstairs and he found her eating some ice cream that Kurogiri gave her along with Tomura ... which had a package ?

"Gold to see you are finally up"

"I'm not the one who never need to sleep Tomura hehehe ... is this for me ?" He asked pointing the box

"Yes ... Eri has fine tastes, but I still did some modification" he turned toward Eri which had already finished her cup "sorry but green isn't really scary"

"I know but it was Izuku's favourite colour"

"We can had green latter ... a very dark green thought" he pushed the package toward Izuku "I guess you already figured out what it is"

"No way ... you ... you did it for me ?"

"I didn't "did" it, Eri showed me some drawings, I went them to one of our ... uh ... well let's just say Giran"

Izuku now had a dead fish face "please don't tell me it's in fact a bomb"

"No it's- .. a bomb ? Seriously why-? ... just open it would you ?"

Izuku carefully open the package, inside the first thing he found was a mask, he immedialty tried to put it on his face, it covered entirely the inferior part of his head and each time he took a breath there was a strange sound coming from the mask ... almost like an insect but it was slowed to sound scary.

 **"wow thank you To-"**

Izuku didn't expect his voice to suddendly change that much

"Surpriiiiiise that's your costume Izuku !" Said Eri cheerfully as she jumped on her chair

"You better not break it because we can't really get one every week"

 **"I guess you really enjoyed those bed time stories Eri hehe ... well I do sound creepy"** Izuku looked at what else was in the package, it was a dark cloak with purple lines on it, the texture was strange ... maybe it was ignifuged ? Izuku put it on, there was also a hood but it was WAY too big for him.

"Comon say something scary Izuku ! Pleassssssseeeee ?" Asked Eri

 **"Uh ... hum hum ... _LET'S TASTE DEATH, AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN HAHAHA_** **"** He said as came closer toward making a scary stance before actually hugging her.

"Hahaha you really are spooky Izuku" said Eri as Izuku was gently tickling her ... but when they stopped they saw both Kurogiri and Tomura a bit shaken up, Izuku took off his mask

"Is anything wrong ?" He asked

"... no ... just don't do that anymore" said Tomura

"Was it that embarrassing ?"

"No no no ! Of course not but ... what Tomura mean is that-"

"You sounded just like Sensei when he is angry"

"Oh ... d-did I ?"

"Almost ... and now here is the deal" Tomura had hi creepy grin

"Oh please ... I have to kill a Nomu ?"

"No ... and you wouldn't have the guts to do it, tonight you are going for a run ... there is something I want to check and Kurogiri can't help me"

"... sounds dangerous ... where is the deal ?"

"You do this and you can keep the costume"

"I'm no ready"

"You can already stand against giant with multiples quirks ... you can handle a few wretches right ?"

"Wait I will have to fight ?! I'M NOT-"

"You are more capable than you think ... now eat something I will give you the details latter"

"Suuuuure ..." Izuku sat by Eri's side and whispered to her "Now I know why there was so many paper dumplings under your bed"

"Oupsy ... you know Tomura also did one and it looked way better ... but he said man was perfect !"

"That's great Eri ... how is your training going on ? I'm sorry I can't be here all the time ... can you show me ?"

Eri seemed so exited suddendly, at first she was scared of failing most of the time but now she was so confident, so incredible, so strong "of course !" She said

Eri raised one hand toward her cup and the ice cream she just ate reappeared

"Wonderful ... but if you just ate it are you sure it's good to do this ?" Izuku asked

"It hurts a bit but it's fine ... you want some ?"

"Don't ask me twice I love lemon and apple" Izuku said as he took a big slice "also ... I saw you did a lot of analysis ... you used my computer ?"

"Yes, I hope it isn't a problem"

"No of course ... It's good to see that you are curious but be careful with what you found, sometimes it can be false or disturbing, if you have any question just ask me okay ?"

"Thank you Izuku"

* * *

 **I really felt like it was good to end here ... next chapter will mostly be from Ochako's POV since she will have a great place in this story ...**

 **About this ... I might bring her by the magic power of the scenario to meet Himiko ... (No shit)**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW AND FOLLOW IF YOU FEEL LIKE !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello ! Here is your scientic partner doctor Griffin Strange !**

 **Firsf thing first this chapter contains a MASSIVE TIME SKIP**

 **Now let's get to the reviews shall we ?**

 _Blizzardfang chapter 12 . Mar 23_

This is pretty good.

 **Just the words I need !**

 _ichika aono chapter 12 . Mar 20_

Both adult have missing gapes in their memories. Hmm I smell a conspiracy. Lol. And izuku sounding like all for one. Omg. Hand and mist were like oh shit what did we do and ERI is just giggly. I'm laughing my arse off. Hmm how will izuku mission go. I cant wait to find out. I look forward to reading more. Till the next.

 **Are you Mathew Patrick ? Sorry but you might be deceived with the mission ... I was in a hurry and I had absolutely no idea with how to make it great ... You really are laughing ? (Wow)**

 _AZNMAGICMAN chapter 12 . Mar 19_

Looks like there's going to be one hell of a reunion with Izuku and Inko.

 **Yup ... (spoiler : he is gonna get spanked hard (No just kidding) )**

 _Viate chapter 12 . Mar 18_

Butterflies, moths and crows are nice. All for one Hiashi?

 **Everything will be explained don't worry ! I'm just making it obvious**

 _musicgal100189 chapter 12 . Mar 18_

The chapters seem a bit rushed now but I like where this is going.

I could see Inko making the bakery into a success and a second hide out.

 **To be blunt they are, I'm just happy that most of you are "okay" with this**

Guest chapter 11 . Mar 18

Cicada outfit with power from anywhere you can think of

 **no No NO NOOOOOOO A THOUSAND FREAKING TIME NO !**

 **THKS SWEET CINNAMON ROLL IS AND WILL STAY QUIRKLESS ALRIGHT ?! (Luv you dear guest don't take it seriously)**

 **NOW GIVE ME SOME VIEWS SO WE CAN FINALLY BEAT THIS SONIC X IZUKU CROSSOVER ! (Did I really said that ?)**

* * *

Ochako still had one month to prepare before the entrance exam, she tried out mediation while using her quirk, she could handle it even longer and on multiple objects. She had found small jobs so she didn't have much problem when it came to money.

But still ... she felt guilty, Izuku Midoriya ... even if now it seemed like this "crisis" had ended she couldn't accept that he was literally in front of her ... and they spoke together, she missed a B rank villain ... No it was wrong to consider him as a villain, even everyone says he is a monster why would he kill heroes ? He said he wanted to become one but- ... what if he lied to her ? What if during this brief moment he only intended to mess with her ?

She had to think about something else ... maybe going on a walk will help her ... for the last few days she felt sick ... she was hungry ...

It was late in the afternoon, Ochako was walking into an alley when

"Are you lost ?"

A massive man emerged from nowhere, the first thing Ochako noticed was his smell ... alcohol and ... she couldn't tell but it looked like ... sugar ? This cloth were torned ... Ochako heard something else coming from behind her, another person but they were smaller, they had something in their hands ... a knife ? Ochako didn't have anytime to react as something grabbed her above the ground.

"Woooooo comon don't leave right now, we haven't even started yet !"

"L-let me go !" Yelled Ochako, she tried to kick the giant but it was useless, as if he adored every single shock he received, was the man made of stone ?

"Let's see what you have to offer right ?" Said the other one has a drew his knife closer from her

"GUUUUUYYYYYYSSSS COMOooooonnnn" yelled another voice which seemed to get closer

"What the fuc-" and then suddendly as the man with the knife turned to look behind him when something stabed him in the shoulder "ARRRG !"

The other one threw Ochako somewhere else in the alley.

"Who the hell are you ? A HERO ?! I'M GONNA GRAB YOUR HEAD AND TORN UP YO-" but he was cut short has his throat was cut ... Ochako barely had the time to see anything ... and the only thing she could see right now was blood ... A LOT OF BLOOD ... too much, there was just too much.

"Hey friend ! Are you alright ?" Ochako was trying to look away but her savoir grabbed her hand and put her up "comoooooon wakey wakey !"

"I-I'm up ! B-but y-you just killed them !" She yelled ... her vision was all blurry she couldn't focus on anything ... the blood ... she had some on her cloth too, how did she get caught into this ?

"Those street rats deserved it and ..." the person licked one of her finger and moaned as if they were in ecstasy "they taste great"

Now Ochako was terrified, even her saviour was insane ... this couldn't be real ... it couldn't ... yes ... just her mind ... playing ... tricks on her ...

And just like this she dropped dead on the cold ground

"Jeez ... gal are you dead yet ? ... heelloooo ? ..."

* * *

Izuku had requested to see Sensei again, Kurogiri immediately accepted and warped him ... Izuku walked toward All for One's chair but he found no one. In fact his Sensei was in some kind of small warehouse connected to what he could call his office. Inside there was a bunch of files piled and compressed again eachtothers ... Izuku read the title of a red one, it said "2057 - Political changes and effects on military"

"Odd ..." then Izuku saw All for One by his side, he was carrying a crate also filed with files

"Izuku, I'm happy to see you again what is bothering you ?"

"How old are you exactly ?"

"... two century"

"How was the world ... before quirks ?"

"Oh ... well quirks were already a thing you see and-"

"Be honest"

"... Quirks user weren't really considered as humans, in fact people war afraid of them ... afraid of their power. Villains were still considered as simple criminals and not much of them used their quirks, in Northern countries it was rather extreme ... if you had a quirk you would be sent into special "establishment", excluded from the "normal world" ..."

"... How did it change ?"

"I may have brought up a solution ... not all countries were afraid of quirks, it didn't mean they worshipped them as our current society does but they, in a way, came up with a solution to live with it"

"How ?"

"War ... Quirks became militarized ... that's how governments could keep these powers under control"

"... And it's still the case today ? ... school for heroes ... U.A. , quirk regulation"

"What they call peace is another word for demilitarization, almost everyone has a quirk today ... the 20% is a lie ... today I would say less than 1%"

"But-"

"Do you really think the government has time to record individuals without quirk ? ... no ... the quirk regulation is at the same time a way to create peace and to control the masses. This society creates villains, villains creates heroes ... and heroes support this society ... today they forgot all the atrocities of the past. Nuclear bomb ... tchhh ... I wonder if anyone knows how to create one today ... this hero 13th could just use her quirk to destroy a city, no a whole country !"

"The man- ... the man who was using Eri for his experiment ... he said that some extremist had project for-"

"It's all true ... people without power or weak quirks, even those who can suppress quirk in a way or another ... they fear the past ... fear is a terrible power"

Izuku looked down for a moment ... coming from someone like Sensei it was a lot

"Maybe some people should live longer ... can you help me Izuku ? I'm looking for a photo in one of those file" asked All for One

"Oh ! Uh yes"

"Look for the last 16 years it should be around here"

"What are you looking for ?"

"A picture of me ... I thought I would have kept it but- I lost many things during the last decade"

"... do you remember how you looked like ?"

"... I had dark green hair ... What was the cold of my eyes ? ... Brown ?"

Izuku didn't know were he should look, each files he found concerned either diplomacy or political questions.

"How do you even wrote those if you can't see"

"Technology my boy, Google translate hmmm so useful"

"Oh ... Shigaraki is sending me out tonight"

"Finally ? He took his time, you didn't kill any Nomus you know"

"I can't kill it's just-"

"You are right ... killing isn't great but it isn't a weakness either ... if your have to kill just do it, but make sure it's worth, make sure you will never regret it and- ... oh ! I think I got it"

All for One raised his hand, he found a small piece of paper which indeed looked like a photo

"Is it ?"

"Yes, can I ?"

"Remember I can't "see" ... I would say it was taken a around 20 years ago"

Izuku took the picture ...

"Wow ... it's-"

* * *

Ochako emerged from the darkness of her mind, it was a dream, she could feel the warmth of her bed ... though it was smaller ... way smaller and ... harder ?

"Wakey ! Wakey !" She recognized the voice and if she could she would rather go back to sleep but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

"Heyyyyy are you okay ? You slept for 4 hours you know ?"

"F-four ?! B-but who are you and-and why did you kill those people ?!"

"Well I'm Himiko Toga ! And you are Ochako Urak-"

"How do you know my name ?!"

"I maaayyyyy have looked a bit into your pockets ... no hard feelings hihihi ?"

"S-stay-stay away from me !"

"Hey calm down would you ? I saved your life gal ! Those bastard would probably have killed you ... and maybe done other things to you if you see what I mean"

"Th-this is not funny ! You killed them ! You are a murderer !"

"Yes yes yes ! I know hahaha mister Stain would be so proud !"

Ochako tried to back away but the other girl kept getting closer

"Wanna drink something ?" Toga asked

"Y- ... Yes ?"

"Great ! What do you prefer ! Coffee ? Tea ? Plain boring water ?" She stood up and walked inside another room before popping her head once again to take a look at Ochako "as a reminder ! Nothing here is poisoned ! ... Well water is if you drink too much hahaha"

Ochako couldn't help ... she felt that her saviour was ... disturbed, but she almost laughed, it wasn't funny, she found nothing REALLY funny in Toga's sick humour. Maybe she was too scared to even care.

"That will be tea ... thank you" she answered

" Great !" Some noises came out from the kitchen, Ochako assumed Toga was indeed preparing some tea ... she looked around once again, Toga's appartment if it even belonged to her was rather small, almost like her's "Why did I kill them ? ... I couldn't resist, it not wrong to me, why would they change ? And we all die one day right ? We all face the raven at the end"

"... thank you ... you saved me that's right but ... I can't just agree with your methods"

"It's fine, I don't care what people thinks about me, I'm myself ! Himiko Toga ! I suck your blood and you are mine"

"Hehe ... by Stain you mean ... the vigilante ?"

"YES ! MISTER STAIN ! DON'T YOU THINK HE IS SO AWESOME ? I WANT HIM TO KILL ME !"

"T-that's ... what ?!"

"Yes ! He is my idol ! He is a true hero ! Mister Stainy is here for us !"

"He kills heroes ..."

"Only the bad ones ! Today heroes don't care about saving people ! They beat up some grunts and get paid, that's not fair, I want to make a fair world !" Toga went back in the room where ochako was, she was carrying a plate with two cup and a kettle which she put on the bed. "Don't you think not everyone is equal ?

"Well ..." Ochako though about her parents for a minute "I guess you are right ... it's not easy everyday" Toga handed her a cup, Ochako picked it up, the temperature was perfect. "Thank"

"No problem ! ... saaaaayyyyy ... is there someone on your mind ?"

Ochako almost dropped her cup when Toga suddenly asked that "W-WHAT ? WHY ? I-"

"HAHA ! I knew it ! Your cheeks are all pink it's so cute !" Toga jumped on the small bed with Ochako and crawled toward her "I just want to check something ..."

"It's ... please-"

"How does it tells ? You can't keep your mind away from him ? Is that it ? do you want to be with him ? Do you want him to cut you again and again ?"

"A-apart from the cutting thing I guess yes ? B-but really there is no one ! ... can you ... stop please ?"

"Uh ?" Toga noticed how far she was "Oh gosh ! So sorry hihi, I got too exited"

"S-sure ..."

"Coooomooon take a breath ! I'm not going to kill you ... well I still-"

"NO ! Please just- don't finish that sentence"

"Fine, well I told you what I would like to do ... what about you ?"

"You said you won't kill me right ?" Ochako asked staring at Toga with a neutral tone

"Na I won't" Go she answered cheerfully

"I want to become a Hero"

...

...

...

Ochako thought she had hit something in Toga for a moment

"WELL THAT'S GREAT ! We will be able to see each others when you will be a hero ! Then I would have a reason to taste your blood"

"I'm glad you are happy about this ... even if it's all about tasting my blood, but why are you so hum ... into blood drinking ?"

Suddendly Toga looked almost sad "It's because of my quirk, I can turn into someone else if I drink their blood"

"... you can't contro-"

"It's not about control it's just- .. I realized one day that if people could only see me as a "Bloody Mary" maybe I should just become one and be a hero in my own way ... that's thanks to mister Stain I became who I am. And I do not regret anything"

"... you are a vigilante ... right ?"

"You could say so, but I'm not really active, right now I'm looking for partners ... oh !" Toga ran back into the kitchen "it's getting late, maybe you should head back home if you are feeling better"

"Oh ? Oh ! Yes ... thank you Toga"

"You can come back at any time ! Oh and if you are bleeding think about me and try to keep me some"

"... yes ! Of course"

Ochako had found a friend, a crazy friend but an honest one, and say a few hours ago she was feeling guilty ... no it was worst, Toga made her realize that had in fact a crush on Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

Izuku stared at the photo ... All for One had deep black green hair, sliglty fluffy just like him but there was someone else on the photo, a woman ... but her face was a bit blurry, he could swear he knew her.

"So ?" Asked All for One with a glimpse of impatience in his voice

"You look almost like me ... well if I was older"

"Hmmf ... I had fluffy hair ?"

"I though the same thing, but yours are darker than mine"

"... be careful tonight, Tomura didn't ask for any Nomu this time ... I wonder what surprise he prepared"

"I'm just going for a run, it can't be that bad ... right ?" Asked Izuku

"I though the same thing... or the equivalent before All Might- ... Some heroes do not care about justice, the work has to be done, a great moto right ?" All for One chucked and put back the box somewhere in the small warehouse.

"... I should go and prepare now I have a few your to spend and I wanted to help Eri with some writting lesson"

"Oh yes, she is a brilliant child, you found a small diamond Izuku cherish it"

"Thank you Sensei"

All for One called Kurogiri and Izuku was warped back to the bar ... he picked up the photo, he couldn't see it, merely the shape of a square.

Still now he had doubts, this woman ... he knew her but if he couldn't know how she looked like it was useless to search for her.

Since the night he meet Inko he felt sick, at first he concluded this was the result of breathing without his mask for too long but he felt perfectly fine. It wasn't physical but mental, he forgot something but what ?

* * *

"It's about time, now how about you get prepared, put on your suit, get your guns and do your job" immediately ordered Tomura as Izuku stopped back into the bar.

"What am I supposed to do again ? I just look around ?" He asked

"... well yes, since you won't kill, I just want to make sure you are strong enough to keep up in a fight"

"So where is the Nomu ?"

"Who told you ?"

"You just did"

...

"I did ?"

"Yes, I quote "strong enough to keep up in a fight" ... or maybe you asked Giran to pay someone in order to test me ?"

Tomura frowned and looked at Kurogiri which just raised both of his shoulders as he looked at some bottles.

"First thing first, no there won't be any kind of fight, you are just moving from a A point to a B point right ? ... again no fight"

"... yeeeeaaaaahhhh ... So why do I bring my guns ?"

"Damn it !" Tomura punched the counter and threw a glass toward Izuku but missing on purpose "You are a villain and trust me as a villain any kind of random hero can notice you and try to beat you up"

Izuku would have said that in that case it implied fighting but Tomura seemed already pissed so he just nodded and went upstairs to get suited.

"This kid ..."

"You are almost the same you know..."

"What did you say Kurogiri ?"

"Oh nothing ... take this as a payback from the broken glass that I will have to clean"

"Sorry"

Kurogiri looked up, did Tomura actually say "Sorry" ?

* * *

A few minutes later Izuku was warped on a roof, there was a bit of wind, damn if only he had a mirror he wondered if he looked like one of those comic characters.

From what Tomura indicated he had to keep going forward until he reaches some kind of big warehouse, he didn't receive any information about the said warehouse but he just had to go take a look after all.

Jumping from roof to roof was easy now, he got used to fight and move in small spaces, he fought many Nomu, big ones, small ones, invisible ones ... every time they had a weakness and oh how he absolutely loved to abuse of those. Sometimes it felt like a game and Tomura would notice it and "punish" Izuku ... Most of the time it would consist in sending around 3 to 5 Nomus at the same time. Wasn't much difference, of course he couldn't always run away ... once he even though about ending the Nomu's suffering ... if they could even feel anything.

"Guess that's it" Izuku stopped, he was above a big warehouse with a lot of stacked containers, when it came to the people working here they "obviously" weren't very ... legal.

Izuku took out his phone and called Tomura

"In here"

"Good, stay here for the next 10 minutes, Kurogiri isn't avaible right now"

"Fiiiinnnne ..." Izuku hung up and enjoyed the view, the city looked like a Christmas tree at nigh ... but then he saw a black dot crossing his sight of view, it had a scarf ?

The "black dot" dropped inside the yard, and attacked one of the "employee"

"What the-?!" Izuku quickly called Tomura again

"What now ?" Asked a triumph voice

"There is someone else inside the warehouse"

"... as ?"

"I think those guys are being attacked"

"... Izuku I lied, this place belong to us"

"WHAT ? You sent me out to spy our own factory ?"

"Yes ! Now listen, I want you to take care of this guy ... or at least to distract him until Kurogiri is avaible again so we can help you"

"How am I supposed to do this ?! I-I'm not ready ! So far I only fought mindless pile of muscles and-"

"You made a promise to Eri right ?"

"... the villain who hunt monsters"

"Good, now it's time to prove that you can obtain this tittle, beat the shit out of this guy"

This time Tomura was the one to hang up and almost immediatly after that Izuku jumped down into the yard. Even if this place belonged to the league the employees would probably recognised him as an intruder ... no ... he had to show his presence, just like Sensei.

Izuku move silently behind the containers watching the other members of the league being heat up one after the other.

"This scarf ... and they aren't using their quirk ? ... no, it's Eraser Head he can suppress their quirk that's why he seems so strong. It's a pro which means the police might be around ... and maybe other pros"

Izuku ran toward the middle of the yard and shot a bullet toward Eraser Head, missing on purpose, the first shot was meant to get the attention of everyone one around.

Most of the villains seemed confused, Eraser Head knew he was far enough to dodge Izuku's bullet so he just stood where he was.

Izuku's breathing was completely distorted by the mask, it was working ... they were afraid of him. Slowly Izuku walked toward Eraser Head which took a few step backward.

"Who the hell is this guy ?" Asked a villain

"My name is Deku ... let me deal with this nuisance, clear the warehouse" his discovered voice had also a good effect

Izuku saw the other villains exchanging a few glances at each others before actually obeying to his orders.

"Deku ? Never heard of you ... You look young, I'm not going to hold back though"

"Hehehe ... at least this fight is balanced"

Izuku aimed at Eraser Head and shot 4 of his bullet, he only had 12, less 1 with the first shot. The pro hero dodged and hide behind a container, as Tomura said Izuku had to distract him ... or defeat him.

"You missed" said the hero trying to taking Izuku ... he had a plan, since he didn't know about Izuku possible quirk he had to make him attack.

Izuku carefully walked between the containers ... Erased Head was gone ... underground heroes, more like assassin, the government must be keeping a good sight on them.

"Where would be the fun and the thrills of victory if I killed you right now ?"

Eraser's voice echoed from somewhere else in the yard, but Izuku could feel he was very close from him.

"You are going to be out of ammo soon ... and then-" Izuku heard him coming and dodged Eraser's kick "tshhh you are not any common villain"

"I'm gonna make your task easier ... I'm quirkless"

"What-?" Aizawa found himself under a barrage of attacks, he couldn't use his scarf and if what the villain said was true then he too was quirkless in this fight.

Eraser had already been up against villain fighting at close range, mostly mutants but they were always using their quirk, none of them could fight without relying on their quirk but this one villain ... he was different, as if he could predict every attack, this ... Deku had been trained Aizawa had to retreat there was just no way to defeat a villain like this without preparations.

"Am I useless ? Comon say it !" Izuku let his feelings take over has he threw punch after punch at Eraser

"AM" Aizawa was pinned against a wall

"I" He took this opportunity to disengage the villain and run away as another punch came toward his face to instead met the wall

"USELESS ?" Izuku didn't feel the pain, no ... he felt great, seeing a hero fearing him ...it was priceless. He turned back to find Eraser but he was gone ...

Izuku walked in the yard for the next minutes but found no one, Eraser Head left ... the police may have too ... or maybe there wasn't any reinforcement ? The other members of the league were gone too.

Suddenly a black portal opened, without waiting Izuku jumped inside and found himself back in the bar.

"What happened ?!" Assaulted Tomura

"Eraser Head he-" Izuku didn't noticed he was still wearing his mask "Sorry as I said Eraser Head attacked the warehouse, so I did as you asked, I fought him and I won ..."

"What about the others ?" Asked Kurogiri

"The ... employees you mean ? I told them to run away ... I made a mistake ?"

"No don't worry, they know what they have to do in this kind of situation ... You can keep the costume ... also tomorrow is your free day, do what you want" Comida turned away on his seat and went back to a videogame.

"... thank ... to be blunt ... I don't think I could have been this strong without you"

Tomura stopped "... Neither do I ... I'm kinda proud in fact, I think that's what Sensei could feel when he trained me" Izuku smiled at Tomura and went upstairs.

In fact Tomura hoped Sensei was proud ... he acknowledged that Izuku didn't have his ... temper, he was obedient, smart, to summarise he was the perfect student ... Tomura wasn't obviously.

"Sensei ..." Was he really the one All for One should have picked, Tomura felt something new ... shame.

* * *

"- And then to mummy tried to attack me but it was making too much noose and I could heard it !"

"Ohhhhh, it didn't know you had no power so his was useless !"

Eri was lying on her bed while Izuku was telling his adventures as "Deku" ... he would have picked another name but in the end it sounds good.

"Exactly Eri ... well I could tell you the rest but ... It's mostly the mummy and me punching each others until only one remain ... I'm not sure how I am supposed to tell you this"

"Naaah I already know the end since you are in front of me ! ... Oh look ! look !" Eri stood up and raised her hand toward a shelf ... which in an instant was turned to dust.

"E-Eri what are yo-!" But Izuku was cut short as the said shelf suddendly reappeared as if nothing happened

"I- ... well we with Tomura figured out I can rewind things that are already rewinded ... he said something like uh ...

Going from a point B to a point A and ... going from a point A to C and C is equal to B but B is before A ?"

"I will ask Tomura and write a sheet for you if you want Eri"

"That would be great thank you !"

* * *

 **Months later**

* * *

"Sorry but you have been disqualified"

That's the first thing Ochako heard when she opened her admission letter

* * *

 **WOOOOOUUUU**

 **MASSIVE TIME SKIP BECAUSE !**

 **OCHAKO IS IN TROUBLE !**

 **IZUKU IS A TERRIFYING VILLAIN !**

 **TOMURA IS TOMURA !**

 **ERI HAS DEVELOPED NEW SKILLS WITH HER QUIRK (I'm open to suggestions, I'm not trying to make her OP just so you guys know, it just felt logic that she could rewind things to before they were rewinded ... right ? Since it's a past state ... any way)**

 **INKO MIDORYIA IS ... SOMEWHERE ?**

 **ALL FOR ONE [DATA EXPUNGED]**

 **AND YOUR AUTHOR IS PROBABLY THE WORST !**

 **SO SEND ME THOSE SWEET REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS EXPECT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS !**

 **(And shootout to you my sweet butterfly/crow/anything effect ... can I please have something different ? T_T)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey hey ! Here is your dear friend Griffin Strange !**

 **Send me some reviews !**

 _ ***A pile of paper sheets suddendly appears from nowhere and crush the author***_

 _tHEaNNOYINGcATT chapter 13 . Mar 31_

excuse me baking powder. I will ask you to PLEASE tell me what is going on with Toga and it a toga x Ochaco ship because that would go down like the titanic.  
But to serious I love your story and please don't abandon it like other authors do because I love this (Bring sludge boy back please tho)

 **First thing first it's not a Toga x Ochako don't worry (even if it climb be great, there is definitively too much IzukuXshoto (wtf guys) ) then "Baking power" ? And finally ... yes ... maybe ... who knows ?**

 _artKuzon chapter 13 . Mar 31_

This is my favourite villain Izuku fanfiction, not too dark all the time like other fics. I really like what you did with Viran and All for One in this story. Great work. (I don't usually write reviews so sorry if it's bad)

 **Great review 11/10 (Not because it's positive :P) in fact you can put ANYTHING in it and I'll be really glad to answer it ... SO SEND MORE**

 **TWO BIG NEWS !**

 **WE HAVE REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS YEAH !**

 **AND ALSO MY FIC HAS BEEN ADDED TO THE (and I quote) "** **writer's guild of apsolute randomness"**

 **... well I guess it's great :D (there is a lot of good fics in there so check it out !)**

 **NOW LET'S SEE HOW OCHAKO IS DEALING WITH ... WELL JUST READ !**

* * *

Since their first ... encounter, Ochako had took the habit to go to Toga's apartment, most of the times it would be almost normal. Once she found a severed hand, well she found what looked like to be one, she never knew exactly if it was fake but considering Toga's center of intense she could only wonder.

Most of the time Toga would speak about Stain, her idol, at first Ochako though she was only addicted to him and that Toga just couldn't speak about anything else but in fact it was a way too fight off the stress.

Ochako had tried to ask Toga about how she decided to be a vigilante in her own way but most of the time she would just laugh in a uncontrollable way and pretend she heard nothing.

But one day it was different, Toga actually opened herself to Ochako ... and she had a lot of thing on her mind. First being her ... "parents" who immediatly assimilated her as a monster for her quirk, then the people close to her in general and finally heroes.

Apart from discussing their own problem Toga also showed Ochako some fighting moves she had learnt, at first Ochako thought that Toga's methods were rather violent but as time passed she understood her friend was fighting to win.

In the end Ochako completed the entrance exam and she received her letter, she had destroyed a lot of robots, at least 20 ... still there was an incident, the ZERO pointer as the examiner called it took her by surprised and she was rather lucky since she got out with only a broken leg ...

The letter was in front of her, there was something solid inside, some kind of disk ? She finally diced to open it and almost immediatly an hologram was displayed.

"Sorry but you have been disqualified"

Ochako froze ... how ? No ... why ? It was rather the same question. It seemed to be prerecorded, there was a man wearing a black hoodie and a grey scarf talking.

"You did a great score but ... it wasn't enough, you were attacked by the ZERO pointer and you got hurt but you said something very interesting"

The hologram changed and showed a record of the entrance exam ... it was her, stuck under a pile of debris, she remember this moment, she was exhausted and she coudlnt use her quirk to move

"Somebody ! Help ! Please !" She yelled this as all the other examinees were running away

"That's what changed our mind ... You can't be a hero if you can't save yourselves"

...

...

...

"You can't be a hero if you can't save yourself" Ochako repeated in whisper

* * *

Toga didn't expect anyone at such an hour ... the police ? Naaaa those guys were just a bunch of incompetents ... still she grabbed a knife and opened the door, but the only thing she found was Ochako ... a really disturbed Ochako, she had been crying and she was holding something in her hands.

"Ochako ? What happe-?!" Toga had to grab Ochako who literally collapsed in her arms, she brought her inside and installed Ochako on her bed.

"What's wrong ? Comon Ocha speak !"

The response was simple, Ochako showed what she was holding ... a small plastic disk. Toga examined the object for a moment but then some kind of hologram popped up from nowhere

She listened to the message ... it was short and simple

"You can't be a hero if you can't save yourself" Toga repeated ... she then put the disk on a table and proceeded to repeatedly stab it in order to break it, but after a few minutes the damn thing wo7ld still be intact.

"Stop ..." said Ochako weakly before grabbing the small disk "I'm keeping it"

"Why ?! Why would you want to keep this-this- this insult ? Ochako you-"

"I failed, I failed my parents, I failed my dreams, I failed myself" Ochako started crying, she picked up a cushion and hid her head inside "What am I gonna do ?!" She said with a muffled cry

Toga sat with her and patted her back

"...You can't apply to another school ?"

"It's too late ... and they wouldn't pick someone who failed at U.A."

Toga stood up and looked by her window, outside it was raining like hell, the night was darker than death.

"You want money right ? You want to make this world a better place right ?" Asked toga

"... yes" weakly answered Ochako

"I may have a solution for you but ... You wouldn't like it ... sometime a guy name Giran ask me some favor ... In exchange I get some money, mostly it implies beating up bad guys ... maybe you could assist me ... it would still be like being a hero right ?"

"Toga ... I ... I'm not a murderer ... and I can't become a vigilante either it's just-just wrong ... let me think about this"

"Take your time Ocha ... so far you are the only friend I ever had, I would be ready to do anything for you"

"Thank you Toga"

* * *

"Alright Eri, today we are gonna try on moving targets ... don't worry it's just a ball for now"

"FOR NOW ?" Yelled Izuku which was watching Eri's training

"... oupsy" said Tomura on a bored tone

"Just how far did you think you would go ?"

"Bullets-"

"BULLETS ?!"

"I'm not stupid ! You think I would directly shoot something at her ? I would shoot somewhere else of course ! You think I wanna kill her ?"

"Says the one person who train me win mindless creatures weekly"

"... touche ... Alright Eri ready ?"

"Yes Sensei !" Said Eri doing a double "thumb up" for Tomura

"Sensei ?" Asked Izuku eyeying Tomura severely

"She keeps calling me like this not my doing" he responded with one of his well known creepy smile, in facf if had been a few weeks now that Eri called him like this ... well only during training sessions

"okay ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..."

Tomura threw the ball toward Eri who used her quirk on it once if was close enough, the ball slowed done and then it's movement was reversed until it came back in Tomura's hands.

"Great ... let's try that again ... 3 ... 2 ... 1"

Tomura threw the ball again but this time Eri stopped it in mid air, she walked toward the ball and caught it in her hands.

"Incredible ... You slowed it ?" Asked Izuku

"Yes ! Well ... I wanted to hum ... stop the movement of the ball so it would be stuck in the air"

"Sooooo you slowed it ? or stopped it ? Or somekind of wibley wobley timey mix of the two ?"

"I don't understand Izuku sorry ..." during those few month Eri got used to Izuku's muttering but some of his expressions were still ... too alien for her, especially when it comes to quirks.

"Why do you care any way ?" Groaned Tomura

"It's for my notebook-"

"You have already written 7 PAGES !" Exclaimed Tomura showing of the said notebook, at the sight of it Eri ran toward Izuku and hugged his leg.

"You did ? Thank you Izuku ! Can I read it ?" Eri never had to use any "cute face" Izuku just couldn't refuse anything to her, Tomura was the responsible one when it came to taking care of her and this situation was just REALLY wrong.

"O-of course" Izuku took Eri in his arms and whispered to Tomura "How the hell did you find it ?"

"Luck ... come on you two Kurogiri must have finished dinner"

* * *

"Hello Inko" a singular voice called

Inko had completely rebuilt the old shop, she turned it as some kind of coffee, people didn't came here to drink or eat, but to talk, play, do anything they want ... it was some kind of sandbox in a way, she met wonderful people with which she could actually talk bluntly, some of them were old criminals who lost their path during their youth, others were activist, parents, students, to only people who were not allowed being Heroes and police officers, so far each regular customer understood why and supported this decision.

Still there was ONE very regular client he only came at night when everyone else was gone, not because he had something to fear but rather because he was trying to hide something.

"Good evening "Professor" how was your day ?" Inko stopped her activities a hand went to shake A for One's hand ... for some reason he didn't like physical contact and he alwaysbtried to make this simple movement as quick as possible.

"Pretty boring ... I'm working on something, I don't know how it will turn out but I'm sure you will heard about it"

"Still playing the big bad wolf ?"

"The smartest hehehe ... no ... I would rather be ...the crooked man" he sat on a sofa which Inko had added in the main room.

"Old fairy tale ... I don't even remember the story itself"

"Stories are made as lessons, even if we don't remember them we have learned for a long time"

"The usual poison ?"

"Yes please"

Inko went inside the kitchen and came back with two cup and a bottle of plain water, All for One proceeded to serve Inko and himself. He wouldn't take off his mask though ... the last time it gave terrible results.

All for One took a better look at his surroundings, there was a lot of paper sheets hanging on the walls.

"Tell me Inko ... what are those ?" He asked pointing at some sheets

"pictures, drawings, newspapers ... people just started this a week ago ... It's like Facebook but ... It's concrete hehe"

"... I wonder what it says"

"I almost forgot you were blind ... how you see it is still a mystery ... You told me once about having a lot of ability, I guess you weren't talking about your teacher profession"

"No"

"I already know that you are a villain ... can I ask for a favor ?"

"A deal with the devil ?"

"The devil always keeps his promises right ? Hehehe"

"... Yes ... I guess it's about Izuku"

"He- ... maybe unwillingly chose a path, if you ever meet him ... can you please tell him in okay and that I love him ?"

All for One could almost completely see Inko's face at this moment, it felt almost natural ... yes ... it already happened in the past ... but he couldn't recall.

"I will ... You know for a villain he is good ... Kamui Wood ... Behemoth ..."

"Professor ... how would you define a villain ?"

"Interesting question, maybe the right one, I think a villain is ... Yes ... Someone who stands against the established order"

"... that's it ?"

"You expected more ? Or something different ?"

"Absolutely not, it's perfect ... if only Hisashi could be here"

This name sounded familiar, Hisashi, rather uncommon ...

"Hisashi you said ?"

"Yes my husband"

"You never mentioned him"

"Oh ... It's him who sends the money for me and ... Izuku, he works overseas"

"Since when ?"

"He left a bit before Izuku turned out to be quirkless, I don't blame him, I had troubles to find a work and when he said there was an opportunity he coudlnt miss he left ... Hisashi sends a lot of money ... Like a lot for real, in one month or even a year I would not be able to get that much myself"

"Do you ever talk to him ?"

"... no ... I- ... It's complicated I guess"

"Hum ... fine, I will make sure Izuku is safe and tell him you trust him

"Thank you professor " Inko closed her eyes for a second and then looked at a clock that was hanging behind her "Oh it's already midnight maybe-" but when she turned around again All for One was gone.

"Ahhhh ... villains ..." she sighed

* * *

"I AM ... COMING INSIDE THE TEACHERS ROOM LIKE A NORMAL PERSON"

"This is everything but normal All Might ..." said a grumpy voice coming from a sleeping bag

"Aizawa how can you be so tired ? It's almost the great day !"

"... yeah whatever ..."

"You are still upset because of the entrance exam ?"

"It's stupid ... how is it supposed to help us choose the ones who have actually what it takes to be a hero ?"

"You were the one to send back the ones who failed this year"

"Yes ... don't you think I hate it, in fact I would even say I found some satisfaction in it ... but-"

"The girl"

"... I regret now ... maybe what I said was too harsh"

"She had a lot of point for sure ... but she got hurt that's-"

"That's exactly what could happen ... we know it, EVERYONE knows it and still you guys chose to disqualify her ..."

"You-"

"No I had nothing to say ... I haven't my word in this part of the exam, the director is the one who make the final choice here"

"... if you could say something different what would it be ?"

"She had more courage than any of those show off"

"... I ... i did something like this too ... may I-"

"Go on ... maybe I will be able to sleep again if it turns out to be a good story"

"... let's be direct then ... I told a quirkless kid be couldn't be a hero"

"Oh that's incre- ... well I didn't expect that"

"You weren't going to take it seriously ?!"

"I'm exhausted, I'm working day and night you know ? ... You told him he couldn't be a hero ... wow ... and you say I'm harsh ? I don't have the whole context but ... recently I fought someone quirkless"

"I haven't heard about that"

"No one does ... I was supposed to clean a warehouse before the police arrives, everything was going as planned and then this ... uh ... Deku showed up"

"Deku ?! And he was quirkless ?!"

"Yes ... or maybe he didn't use his quirk, this guy was- wait you know him ?"

"Uh ? Oh no no just-just keep on"

"... alright ... as I said he was just ... terrifying, he white some kind of mask to modify his voice and he used firearms"

"Firearms ? ... It's not any villain who can get some"

"Precisely, and he was trained to use them, he didn't plan to defeat me ... or at least not from the beginnings, Deku was here to help the other villain to escape"

"And they did ?"

"Everyone was gone in the next minute ... then he processed to fight me"

"You ... You lost ?"

"Yes, he was just better, waaaay better, as of he could predict each and every of my movement, he wasn't especially stronger but against him I was just ... useless, I felt useless"

"... if he really is quirkless ... do you think he-"

"It's a shame he went on the wrong side if that's what you are asking ... now when it comes to your kid ... please, please tell me you are not talking about Izuku Midoriya"

"You have heard about this too ... didn't you"

"I only took interest when Kamui was attacked ... Deku is Izuku Midoriya right ?"

"... Yes, a shame I haven't learnt this earlier"

"Why ? You actually care about a villain now ?"

"What ?! He is just-" Aizawa stood up pushing back his chair to the other side of the room

"He is a murderer ... You can't lie All Might, Izuku Midoriya, he is the one kid you destroyed, he is the one quirkless person who killed a top ranked pro hero and trust me, one day his name will bring fear ... You created something terrible-!"

"I KNOW ..." Even if Aizawa could keep is composure in many situation All Might just bad this frightening presence ... cold as death.

"... tchhh" Eraser Head sat back in his chair and so did All Might

"I failed, I should have said something different" he looked at the ceiling for a few minutes, Aizawa was trying to "work out" this scenario ... it just felt unreal, so far he had never heard of any quirkless individual trying to be a hero.

"He would have died, he became strong when you told him the truth that's a fact... maybe it's not that bad ... even if U.A. has changed it's policy about the requirements to get into the hero program he would have been unable to succeed at the entrance exam ... now ... I'm pretty sure he would have been I the top 10"

"... it bad to end in a bad way right ?"

"Exactly, we have choice ... It's not always a benediction, when you are faced with no good option you should take the one which ends up with less ... consequences"

"Which would have been ?"

"Telling him he could of course ... hope is a terrible lie but it's a wonderful dream too"

"Hope ? That's what I failed to represent on that day ... Am I a bad hero ?"

"No, since you seem so concerned ... anyway, you stole 10 minutes of my break so I expect you to have brought me a cup of coffee when I'm back" Aizawa stood up again and picked up his sleeping bag to do who knows what.

"Any kind ?"

"Coarse please ... It's really a bad day in the end"

* * *

 **A week later**

* * *

Somewhere in what most people would call the slums two low rank villains were dividing their cut. They were temporary hiding in a abandoned shop, waiting for someone ...

"20000 ... 30000 ... 40000..." the first one was checking how much they had "obtained"

"Do you have to count out loud ?" Asked a tall one which was trying to rest a bit

"I'm sorry but it's like the 5th time I'm doing it"

"You found a different amount each time ?"

"... no ?"

"Then shut the hell up and hide it somewhere, he is coming soon and I really DON'T want piss this guy"

"Relax would you ? Giran is like always hight, I never saw him angry"

"I did ..." the other one said as he tried to sleep again, during this time the other one disappeared into another room and a few seconds latter the one who was trying to sleep called him.

"Hey ... mind bringing me a smoke ... partner ?"

But he received no response, he stood up and walked slowly toward the kitchen ... until suddendly the body of his partner emerged from behind a wall ... his throat had been sliced horizontally and it was losing blood at an incredible rate, the villain could almost puke at such horror.

"Naaah sorry I can because I'm dead hihihihi" the villain then noticed someone was holding his body, a young girl ? With a knife

"You are gonna pay for th-!" But the villain didn't have the time to add anything else as something hit heavy hit is head.

In fact saying it was heavy would be really wrong since it was a simple rock on which Ochako had used her quirk to nullify the impact of gravity on it, making the rock seemingly weightless but in fact of she waved it to the villain head and "released" at last moment it would have the same effect as hitting him with a baseball bat.

"Nice hit Ocha !" Cheerfully said Toga as she was looking for the money

"... let's ... let's just-just leave now ... please"

"Ohhh comon ... he deserved to die, how do you he got that money ?"

In a way Toga was right, people were dead because they happened to "meet" those two. Now Ochako coudlnt keep on paying her apartment without U.A.'s scholarship ... and eventually she would have to go back to her parents ... tell them she failed ... no ... she had to stay and help them.

"Woohooooo look Ocha, there is more than enough to buy a mansion with this !" Beamed flag as she showed the money to Ochako

"Y-yes ... that's great I guess"

"You know what's even greater ? I found exactly what I was looking for !" Suddendly shooted another voice which made Ochako and Toga take a fighting stance as a man grew closer.

"What now ?" Asked Toga

"Hello ! I'm Giran !"

"Calm down ! I was supposed to get some money from those low life but you two hohoho you have me exactly what I was looking for"

"Which would happen to be ?" Asked Toga almost playfully

"Recruits ! You see in kinda doing multiple jobs right now and you two seemed to be just the kind of people I'm looking for-"

"Sorry mate but my partner in crime and me are ABSOLUTELY not interested in joining any kind of party !"

"Oh I'm sure you will change your mind, let me explain would you ?"

"You have about a minute before Toga goes on a rampage to taste your blood" said Ochako trying to look scary, in response Toga flipped her knife around her hand.

"Don't be in such a rush ! I'm a recruiter for the League of Villain"

...

"League of Villain ?" they both asked with interrogation

"Yeah ! Those guys are looking for people with convictions and of course talents ... they are kind of a revolutionary group and stuff"

"What do they want exactly ?" Toga was asking seriously

"Uh ... well they don't have any clear plan but it's something like destroying the actual society to make a better one and stuff, they are looking for people with convictions as I said not a any crazy murder addicts"

"You are saying this but Toga just cut the throat of this poor guy in two" said Ochako crossing her arms

"Yes but he deserved it ! I mean, you wouldn't kill a little boy right ?" Asked the man

"Naaah ... maybe a little snip to taste their blood though"

Both Ochako and the mysterious man frowned

"What ? I have my own taste you know ?"

"Anyway my minute is almost finished ... take this it's my phone number, you have the whole week to decide ... maybe more ... just don't act as the postman" the man dropped a small sheet of paper on the floor and ran away, Toga grabbed the piece of paper, there was indeed a phone number on it with the word "Giran"

"That's something ... don't you think Ocha ?"

"You are actual considering-"

"Yes ! Those guys could really have something in mind ? ... commmmmmoooonnnn let's go say hi at least ?"

* * *

"I have finished"

"Finished what D-Izuku ?"

"You can call me Deku too don't worry"

"Uh-oh yes"

"Look, Tomura asked this, it's about All Might"

"... weaknesses ?"

"Yep, don't know what it's for but who knows, he always has a plan, I'm going downstairs I'll be right back"

Izuku found Tomura talking with Kurogiri, there was some kind of list on the counter.

"I got it" he said showing the notebook open at the page concerning All Might

"Perfect" said Tomura as he grabbed Izuku's notebook to read it

"... I know you asked the type of quirk you could use to counter All Might ... you wanna use Nomus right ?"

"Yes" he just said

"... why especially All Might ?"

"He is the head of the snake, you cut it and it's dead"

"... well if I was courageous enough I would say it could also be like an hydra but it might not be the time to piss you"

"No it's not ... and got tactic to introduce your point of view but I'm convinced mine is the right one"

"Of course, you are the leader I'm just following you"

"You are a member of my league Izuku, your point of view is allowed"

"Good to hear ... what's this ?"

"U.A.'s heroic students ... there is class A and B mixed, we can't tell exactly which student is in which one"

"Does it matter ?" Asked Izuku as he was examining the list

"For now no, but it could ... maybe you could develop the current informations latter"

Izuku kept looking at the list while nodding ... Age, height, weight, quirk ... name

"Katsuki Bakugo ... bastard"

"Oh ... the famous fake you keep rambling about" exclaimed Tomura "He is here ?"

"Saddly yes ... I wonder how he got into U.A. he has definitively nothing of a hero ... still ... I can figure figure out how their quirk can work but I could use some photo"

"... I'll try to get some"

Kurogiri turned on the TV

" _-gain no one expected All Might to actually be a teacher at U.A."_ the look of Izuku showed obviously hate and disgust, Tomura picked up his glass and was about to throw it at the TV

 _his presence some month ago in this sector-"_

"Shut up and die- wait ..."

Tomura noticed the amount of journalist in front of U.A.'s entrance. Kurogiri turned back and saw the glass in Tomura's hand, he quickly muted the TV.

"In fact no ... I'm going out" declared Tomura

He grabbed a black jacket and immediatly left the bar

"... say ... do you guys have anything planned ?" Asked Izuku once Tomura was out

"Not yet ... yet ..." Kurogiri stared at the TV as if something was about to happen

"What do you mean ?" Asked Izuku a bit fearful

"I think Tomura just figured out a way to get your informations ... just look"

"Uh ?"

* * *

 **a few days later**

* * *

"Izuku, end this !"

"I can't miss"

"DEKUUUU !"

* * *

 **And then everyone died :D (just kidding)**

 **Woohoo GREAT, everything is in motion now ! But before you guys stop reading I need your help**

 **Which nickname should Ochako get ? :**

 **-Trajectory**

 **-Singularity**

 **-Uravity (would be weird but why not after all hehe)**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU FEEL LIKE ! AND FOLLOW ! (Comon we can beat this Izuku x Sonic cross over !)**


	15. DEAR READERS ! I'm listening

**Let's get straight to the point**

 ** _Flareblitz the God chapter 14 . 3h ago_**

The plot is goddamn brilliant, it's almost addictive. There are only two flaws I can think of:

1\. The grammar needs some serious work in some chapters, it could be the reason why this story is not getting as many followers as it should have.

2\. The timeline. I mean, you've squeezed Izuku's entire character development into just 10 months. He goes from a wimpy nerd to a pro assassin, takes down the Yakuza, defeats Chisaki, adopts Eri and becomes a high ranking member in the league of villains. In just 10 months. With no superpowers. I know this is a fic, but it needs to have some realistic aspects to it. Not only that, but you've been focusing too much on Izuku's perspective (except the last two chapters). I was hoping to see Katsuki's conflicting emotions about Izuku missing and see him take on the entrance exam.

I suggest for now that you focus on Katsuki and Ochako and leave Izuku for now until the USJ simulation arc(especially Katsuki). Otherwise, great fic.

 _ **Sentinel07 chapter 1 .5h ago**_

Not a bad concept for a story.

However, it needs serious work grammar and spelling-wise. I normally don't mind too much if I can still tell what's going on, but here in the first chapter there are a lot of times where it's hard to follow. I would suggest cleaning things up or finding a beta if that works better

 **Well here is the thing, you guys are right, I'm making A LOT of errors when it comes to grammar, the timeline is fu**ed up (at the beginning mostly) and there is a great lack of description which as you say makes it hard to follow the story.**

 **That's why yes I should remake some chapters, add more description and more plot**

 **So for now the story is on hold until I figure out how to make it right**

 **Thank you for your reviews it was really helpful**

 **I will also mark the chapters I rewrote just in case**


	16. Chapter 16

**hey hey hey ! Here is Strange !**

 **I figured out that rewriting is a pain in the *** That's why I might only do it when I'm really motivated ...**

 **Anyway ! Here are your sweet sweet reviews !**

tHEaNNOYINGcATT chapter 14 . Apr 14

Excuse me baking powder. how dare you not make singularity a killer *wink*  
(name her singularity becuse... i dont know)  
Thank you so much for letting me be a part of your series in your respond to reivew section (uwu)

-tHEaNNOYINGcATT

 **I was bored (and drunk) just figured out singularity would sounds great ... and omg (UWU) you are great**

Viate chapter 1 . Apr 12

So the butterfly effect(I'm not wrong) will wind up again

 **Oh ... there you are**

Sentinel07 chapter 1 . Apr 12

Since I can't review a chapter twice under my profile, I'll do it this way as a guest.

Even with the rewrite, things are still hard to read. For some reason, you have spaces between your words and exclamation points and question marks and such like that. Determining whoever is talking at the moment is still very hard and there are many misspelled words and run-on sentences.

I don't want to give up reading this story since the idea of Izuku and even Ochako getting dragged into villain work is an interesting concept to work with. However, it really needs a lot of work. I would even suggest finding a beta at this point to help you with your chapters.

 **I'm really considering to do that but that's the thing, it takes time and "work" as you say, I'm doing this because it's fun. I don't want writting to become boring. I don't say I'm not putting efforts in it, I just want you to understand that making this story perfect isn't my primary objective.**

tHEaNNOYINGcATT chapter 15 . Apr 10

nooo please don't wait to make more I love your story.

 **there you go**

LordGhostStriker chapter 15 . Apr 9

Those two reviews point out a few of the reasons why I won't go past the first chapter.

It starts off good the I see "her mother" go what? And then I get to the slime villain and thing get worse from there.

 **that's what happens when you write a story at fck*** 11 PM**

Viate chapter 15 . Apr 7

Yeet

 **Yeet**

nicklas upachak chapter 15 . Apr 6

Yeah this is a great story but does need so refining for sure I recommend on the next chapter focus more on ochako because I am more insterested in her change from hero to villain and you did leave off on a cliff hanger on her choice to meet the league and by extension izuku again bakugo development is good but I thought this story was mainly focused on izuku and ochako but you focused on izuku and bakugo more so after you fix the problem the other two mentioned in this author note think about who you gonna focus more on now other than that keep up the good work

 **Izuku x Ochako intensifies by 200 % next chapter promised, and about the Izuku X Bakugo ... no ... just no ... no Izuku x Bakugo here as much as there won't be any Izuku x Shoto or any pairing with another 1A boy or whatever you can think of THERE ARE JUST TOO MANY OF THOSE.**

 **Ochako is joining the league because she thinks that she could actually makes things change ... okay maybe ALSO for money.**

 **Great review it's really helpful.**

BoopyDoop745 chapter 15 . Apr 6

Just praying this isn't like every other story I've read that tries to rewrite. They always say they're going on hold then seemingly lose interest altogether. You have a great story so I hope you keep working on it. Can't wait to see what you write

 **Read above ;)**

Viate chapter 13 . Apr 6

Well since Izuku was not there to save Ochako she did not get any hero points from slapping him out of the air. Eh, it has to be a aviary effect. Dragonfly Effect

 **AND HERE IS OUR WINNER 3 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER, CONGRATULATION ! YOU ARE A FAILUR !**

 **(Quoting the spy from TF2 haha)**

* * *

Ochako gave back her apartment ... her parents were still paying it and now she had no reasons to stay around, she had no reason to come back either, on the contrary she had reasons to not go back.

In fact it was Toga who suggested she should move to her place and live together, Ochako agreed at first but it was only because Toga insisted. Most of the time she told herself she didn't regret it ... though she found some blood behind the furniture, a lot of spider webs and a massive pile of knife in a closet, Ochako felt ... almost at home with Toga.

However from Toga's point of view Ochako was sick, she barely ate or spoke since the incident with U.A. happened, just going on a walk outside was a pain for her. She had to do something for her friend ... she couldn't just stand here and watch her decay, Toga couldn't find anything exiting in that ...

Today Toga found her friend wrapped in three layers of blanket, she was cold ... cold and tired ... she didn't sleep ?

"Hey Ocha ... the fridge is empty ... mind coming to the grocery with me?" She asked calmly out of wear that Ochako would just ignore her. First she just received the silence as an answer but then Ochako moved and got out of the blankets.

"F-fine ... I'm coming just give me a minute please" Ochako said as she sat up on the bed with some difficulties probably due to her "troubled" nights, during the last week Toga would be woken up by some sobbing coming from Ochako's room.

"Take your time Ocha ... there is still some food from yesterday for lunch if you want"

"Don't worry I'm fine Toga ..."

She knew what this last sentence mean ... Toga just walked out of the room and waited for Ochako ... 10 minutes ... 20 minutes ... and finally 30 minutes latter Ochako was dressed up with a brown coat. Summer wasn't totally finished, Ochako wasn't sick, she was just depressed to end up wearing such a thing a this time of the year.

"A-are you sure this will do ? The grocery is just a few meters away you know ?"

"Y-yes ... it's-I'm just a bit cold don't worry about me" Ochako's tried to smile but Toga wasn't dupped how could she be ?

"... right ... let's go then, I guess you are not hungry" Toga walked toward the door, on her way she took some money and a bag

"No, I will eat later"

That's what she says every time thought Toga

* * *

To Toga's surprise this morning was in fact really cold, it had rained yesterday and there was a strong wind, Ochako didn't look to care much about it.

"We are almost here ... so ... now that I finally found a way to take you outside ... mind telling me when you consider to actually stop this whole act ?" Toga took her courage and tried to be honest with Ochako

"It's not that simple"

"Oh ... of course it isn't ... for you I mean ... for them it was so easy to just tell you you were useless"

"Toga please don't-"

"I'm just asking when you are gonna prove then wrong"

Ochako didn't answer, they just kept walking ...or rather, Ochako was walking along Toys as if she was following her, but Toga never intended to go to the grocery, in fact she had already made a circle around her apartment 3 times ... Ochako's on her side didn't notice.

"I would like to ... but I can't, I'm not strong, I'm not ... I'm not ... I'm not someone-"

"Wowowow stop right now ... gosh Ocha ... don't ever say that again ! You are strong !" Toga stood in front of Ochako and put both of her hand on Ochako's shoulders. "Those bastard can't break you to this point ! It's just unacceptable !"

"Toga please ... you can't do anything for me ..." Ochako was on the verge of crying

Them suddenly the words of the U.A. letter echoed throught Toga's mind ... you can't be a hero if you can't save yourself ... Ochako ... she had to save herself ... but she won't ... she can't, not alone. Just what kind of can put someone throught such a torture ? Could it even be called sadism ?

"... where is the grocery Toga ?" Finally asked Ochako

"Oh-it's j-j-ust in front of us don't worry" thankfulky for Toga the gorcery was indeed in fhebright direction ... but as they drew closer something was wrong "Oh no ..."

Police cars, the press, smoke ... the street was entirely closed ... Toga sighed and turned back

"And that's just our luck ... let's go back Ocha ... I lead there is still- .. Ocha ?" But Ochako wasn't near Toga anymore, she was talking with a police officer.

In any other are Toga would have been somehow frustrated but just this once, Ochako had found interest in something, she was healing. Toga walk closer to eavesdrop their conversation.

"-villain inside ?" Asked Ochako as Toga was finally close enough to listen.

"Yes ... he has 6 hostages and we can't even see inside ... so for now we are trying to negotiate but he seems to be in a ... uh ... panic state ... sorry I don't know much and I have to go now"

"That's already a lot ... thank you" once they were done the officer went back to the police barrage

Toga took a better look at the scene, there was 4 police cars surrounding the grocery ... there was also something on the ground from which some smoke was coming out ... acid ?

"Toga" interrupted Ochako "can you help me ?"

Ochako sounded so different in an instant, her stance changed, Toga

"Oh yes ! You finally snapped out of your-"

"I need you to push me up so I can get to the roof"

"... uh sure but why-"

"We don't have much time they are about to assault the person inside this store"

"... then why do you want to-"

"Please Toga-just-just follow me" Ochako ran between two building and Toga followed right behind her.

"I'm going to use my quirk on my body, push me up"

"Ocha you can't just get back in action like this you don't even-"

"Please ... Toga ... I can't do this on my own" pleaded Ochako

Toga sighed and took one more look at the growing crowd around the grocery

"...fine ... give them hell" Toga got ready to help Ochako

Ochako touched her own torso and started floating, Toga who knew a bit about Ochako's quirk tried to act as fast as possible. She grabbed Ochako's leg and pushed her upward by her feet, only a few seconds in the air were enough for Ochako to reach the roof and release.

The grocery was at the ground floor of another building, which meant Ochako could get inside but the rooftop of the said building, hopefully there was a door and it wasn't locked so Ochako could get downstairs.

As she was about to reach the grocery, she heard someone yelling order, probably the robber

"NO ONE MOVES ! ON THE GROUND ! S-STAY WHERE YOU ARE !" It was a man ... and he was clearly panicking

Ochako carefully took a look at the inside of the grocery once she had reached the end of the stair case, the frontage of the store was closed ... this explained why the police couldn't see the inside, at the same time there was a sound similar to a speaker outside, the police was trying to discuss with the robber but the frontage blocked the sound rendering any message incomprehensible.

Ochako hid back in the staircase, the robber seemed to have some kind of acid quirk, a green liquid was leaking from both of his hands and dripping on the floor creating small holes.

Ochako breathed one last time

"I'm here to talk" she said loud enough so the robber could hear her

"What the- SHOW YOURSELF OR THEY ARE PAYING THE PRICE !" Some cried followed the robber's warning

Ochako presented herself in the doorway leading to the staircase, she was turning her back to the man and she held both of her hand in the air.

"I'm not armed, as I said I just wish to talk, those people do not deserves to be hurt ... Will you listen ?" Asked Ochako once she was sure the robber was listening

"Who are you ?! A cop ? A HERO ?!"

"I'm not a cop ... and even less a hero ... I wanted to ask you something ... why ? ... why did you ended up here ?"

"Is this some kind of joke ?! You-"

"We don't have much time so please answer" firmly asked Ochako, the man was silent ...

"... I ... It's-It's my quirk ... I can't control it ...I-I lost my job and ... it's just impossible for me to do any kind of job which requires the use of my hands ! ... I can't study, I can't- it's impossible to leave like this ! I CAN'T EVEN BE SOMEONE !"

"So that's why you ended up attacking a grocery and taking innocent people in hostage ? Have they done anything to you ?"

Ochako couldn't see it but ... the man actually watched the people he held in hostage ... an old couple, a teen, a mother with her little girl and the owner of the shop ... they were indeed innocent.

"I- ... Oh god ... I-I needed some money I-"

"You realize now that you made a mistake ... it's not your fault ... even them can understand your pain ... if you want to make someone pay make sure it's the right person"

"W-why are you doing this ? You are not a hero !"

"I- ... you should just go now, the heroes will be here in just a minute ... I'm sure that everyone here can forgive you"

Another silence occurred ... Ochako moved away so the robber could escape by the roof, soon after she followed ... then she took a moment while she was going back to the rooftop to think a out what just happened...

What kind of ... scenario brought her to do something so ... strange ?

Deep inside her she wanted to do something ... in fact at first she only wanted to save the hostage ... but when she saw the robber ... yes, she understood that the hostage serene the only one who needed to be saved.

The poor man, just like her he was rejected, obviously it wasn't for the same reason but ... in the end he was as despaired as her ... maybe even more.

Ochako reached the top, she dropped down where Toga helped her easier using her quirk ... but when she reached the ground toys was nowhere to be seen.

"Toga ?" Called Ochako

"T-thank you" Ochako recognized the voice, it belonged to the robber, Ochako didn't turn back tough, his voice showed that he was confused.

"It's- ... it's nothing-" started Ochako

"No" he interrupted "you stopped me, you saved me from my own madness, you are right, if there is someone that needs to be punishes it's this ... this crap system ... you said you weren't a hero earlier, you were right, you are something different, you-you are more ... I should go now ... thank you"

Ochako heard the man run away, she waited a few seconds and turned back to see he was gone, then she proceeded to come back into the street where she spotted Toga who was being flooded by the journalists.

It's impressive to see they are here way faster than the heroes though Ochako, they were swarming around Toga just like a groups of angry bees.

"Toga ! Over here !" Yelled Ochako to draw her attention, Toga notices her friend on the other side of the street and immediatly sprinted toward Ochako.

"Hey comeback ! We aren't done yet !" Yelled the journalist after Ochako

As Toga reached Ochako she grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Ocha ! Tell me you can get me out of here, those people are worst than the common creep"

"W-what have you done ?!" Asked Ochako as she finally started on her own

"I have no freaking clue ! I think it's about some Hero being her and they wanted an interviewer or something !"

"And how did you manage to be the one person to be interviewed ?!"

"I may have laughed a lot when the police discovered that the villain was simply gone hahaha ... I guess it was your doing right ?"

"... yes"

The two slowed down, the journalist probably gave up, they stopped on a small bridge.

"I'm gonna ask why you wanted to do this you know, it's just like when I want to cut someone I just have to do it !"

"... I wanted to know if he was just trying to rob this place or if he wanted something else"

"That's ... That's just weird ... why would you ask yourself such a thing ?"

"I was scared ... I wondered if I would ... end up like this"

"... End up like this ? You mean- ... as a villain ? Ocha it's not-"

"Of course it is ! ... I don't want to spend the rest of my life robbing people ! Even if they are villains ... I have been helping you for a few weeks ... but it's just no right, I'm helping my parents yes but not in a good way ... what would they think of me ?!"

"... so you asked this guy why he was robbing this store ?"

"Yes ... he didn't know either"

"... you are all really messed up"

"Well thanks Toga that's really helpful !"

"Naaaah you don't understand Ocha, you think you can't do what is right because you couldn't attend to some "hero school" and it's making you sick ! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ? GROW A FREAKING PAIR OF BALL AND BE WHAT YOU WANT TO BE !"

Ochako was looking straight at Toga ... there was no one around ... just the two of them ... Ochako started sobbing. Toga though she went too far, telling her best friend to gta of pair of balls just what the hell was she think-

"Thank you for being a true friend"

Ochako hugged her tightly, she opulent let go for a long time.

"Don't thank me Ocha ... I'm crazy !"

"Of course you are hihihi"

Those weren't tears of sadness in Ochako's eyes nor joy, she was just letting her pain out.

"... Shall we stop ? I mean ... people might find this weird Ocha"

"Uh ? Oh sorry"

"Well ... whatever, let's just find a snack and go back home" Toga grabbed Ochako's hand and dragged her along "I really want to hear what happened in this shop"

"You wanna write a fanfiction on it while you are at it ? Hihihi"

(The author is currently sick and present his most sincere regrets about this bad joke if it even was one)

* * *

"Faster" ordered Tomura

Izuku kept attacking his teacher but he couldn't manage to break his defence

"I said faster !" Said Tomura again, this time he counter attacked, Izuku was caught of guard and jump backward to rest.

"How ? Even Eraser Head didn't put up much resistance, and he is perfectly trained for melee fights" Izuku was annoyed ... those months of training felt useless, he got better at using guns but he was still lacking experience in melee combat

"Here is my guess, one he didn't know you are quirkless which would explain why he was ... holding back, second ... you had a gun, this guys isn't bullet proof"

"He was scared of my gun ?"

"Most likely ... you aren't savage enough, you still think too much, it isn't bad, but it only world you are trying to defend yourself, not if you attack your opponent" Tomura gestured for Izuku too attack again

Izuku sighed "... at least you didn't put any video game reference this time"

"You wasted your turn" in the blink of an eye Tomura was in front of Izuku ready to land a punch

Izuku, caught of guard lifted his knee in order to draw Tomura attention, he couldn't stop, dodge or reduce the impact but he could still prepare his next move.

Tomura hitted Izuku straight in the face, how ever he was confused by Izuku's move and stopped his assault.

It hurt but Izuku had an opening, despite the pain he stood up and attacked Tomura at his turn. He went for a lock this time, he aimed Tomura's torso but his teacher easily blocked it.

"Comon humour me ... you can do better ... Deku" taunted Tomura

Of course he could, Izuku noticed they were close from a wall ...

" _inertial is the key, keep running and it will work_ work" he whispered to himself ...

Izuku ran toward the wall, he rotated slightly toward Tomura, took one step, two step ... and then he made it he was running on the wall, but not for long, be was already falling.

Tomura didn't move, Izuku though that for once he was either impressed or surprised, now was his chance, Izuku propelled himself and hitted Tomura right in his face.

"Gurh ... what was that now ?!" Yelled the teacher very annoyed

"You litteraly asked me if I made any progress, I spent hours working on this !"

Tomura's face was black as night, Izuku was still sitting on the ground, resting after their exercise ... Tomura was getting closer from his pupil.

"You little-"

Izuku was about to run for his life when Tomura's hand touched his head but he only felt 4 fingers, he silly looked up and saw Tomura smiling.

"Prince of Persia"

"... gosh that's old ... I remember playing it once ... ANDOMGYOUSCAREDMEDONTEVER DOTHATAGAIN"

"Stop yelling ... you have made a lot of progress ... and what I just saw was out a potential, looks like someone earned his lunch"

"T-thank Tomura ... wait ... earned his lunch ?!"

"Well yes, I ordered Kurogiri to not give you anything if you didn't impress me"

"How did you come up to this solution ?"

"Well ... I happened to watch a documents with Eri about dog training so-"

"Dog training ?! ... okay j-just- ...I won't ask how Are convinced you to with a documentary about dogs or how you ended up concluding it was a good idea to use it with me ... let's just go eat"

"Hehehe sure"

"Say Tomura ... you look really ... satisfied, I have seen the news ... U.A.'s gate has been destroyed, if I had to give my guess I would you are responsible"

"I'm surprised you didn't talked about this earlier ... yes it was me, I had to recover something"

"... that's impossible, even with the journalist there is no way you could get inside U.A. ... you had help from the inside ... but who ?"

"Since you seem so good at figuring things out I will let you search ... well here is another reward since we are on this topic, today we are gonna kill All Might"

As Tomura finally revealed his program for the day Izuku froze at the end of the staircase leading to the ground floor.

"WHAT ?! DON'T YOU THINK YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THIS EARLIER ?"

"You are not part of the mission why would I ?"

"I'm not-? ... WHY ?!"

"You are not prepared ... it's not only a few heroes in training we are going to fight, it's U.A.'s staff ... I can't afford to lose you and trust me you are not ready to fight-"

"But Tomura you just saw I-"

Tomura didn't let Izuku finish and threw a chair at him, however this time he didn't miss, he hitted Izuku on purpose.

Izuku was pushed down, he didn't expect Tomura to react with violence, even less to actually hurt him.

"You are not, you want to show everyone you became strong right ? Well no ... you are not ready, not yet ... for once stay down ... please"

Izuku was about to stand up but suddendly Kurogiri got out from the kitchen, he was carrying two plates which he quickly dropped on the counter, he was filled by Eri, when she saw Izuku on the floor she knew something was wrong.

"Tomura what-"

"It's nothing Kurogiri, Izuku just learnt the person ... now we can eat ... right Izuku ?"

Izuku was angry, Tomura just told him everything he didn't want to hear in about 30 seconds.

... but Tomura was right ... Izuku was fully aware that there would always be someone with a quirk he would never be able to outsmart. Eraser Head was "quirkless" against him and unprepared, Izuku most of the time would always have an advantage if he knew the quirk of his opponent.

"... yes ... thank you Tomura"

Izuku stood up and sat at the counter beside Eri, she was staring at him, Izuku thought again about how smart she was ... of course she noticed it wasn't a simple "lesson".

Still Izuku gave her a reassuring smile before eating.

* * *

Inko had spent a wonderful day, one of her customer brought a lot of paintings with her and asked if she could expose them inside her coffee, Inko immediatly accepted ... she expected the professor to come tonight ... but he never did ...

She kept the shop open latter, though the professor could get inside anytime, he always had a mean to do it anyway, to wait Inko started reading a book ...

Latter she heard someone entering, she was so excited, finally her dear friend was here, but when she turned around she found Naomasa and Katsuki.

Inko want smiling anymore ... in fact she was ready to grab her gun, hidden behind the counter.

"Inko please we-" Naomasa was already trying to ease the situation

"You are not welcomed here ... Katsuki even less"

Katsuki just looked away, of course he wasn't, if his mother and the detective didn't convinced him he wouldn't be here ... he had absolutely no reason to be here ... right ?

"... can I at least have my weapon back please ?" Naomasa asked seriously

"What weapon ?" Inko crossed her arms and smirked, obviously she wanted to annoy the detective

Naomasa grunted and looked around, of course Inko would keep it hidden ...

"You can't own a weapon ... you don't even own it, you stole it from me"

"I still don't know what you are talking about ... how did you find me in fact, it's not like the police is capable of finding people this quickly ... am I right detective ?"

The detective swallowed his saliva ... of courses Inko was refering to Izuku, they would nof be able to talk with her any time soon "Someone saw you going to a grocery store ... now ... how did you bough this place ?"

" A good friend offered it to me ... maybe you want to see proofs that I own this place ... I have everything packed up in my room"

"No it will be fine ... we are leaving Katsuki" Inko made it, Naomasa was pissed, almost humiliated, Inko who knew about his quirk clearly made sure to keep telling the truth about everything but the firearm.

Naomasa left the building with Katsuki ...

"... shhh ... waste of time" whispered Katsuki

The detective eyed him angrily, Katsuki just didn't care ... he could understand now why Izuku t9ol this path, Katsuki wasn't just a bully ... he was heartless.

* * *

"Gueeesss who is here !"

"An idiot which is about to get his face dematerialized if he doesn't get inside this instant"

The door opened revealing Giran ... followed by two person, Tomura couldn't identify either to them ... but they were young ... one was about Izuku's age and the other seemed slightly older.

"My my Shigaraki ! You are actually in the mood to make jokes !"

"Enjoy it while you can ... who are they ?" Tomura asked painting at the two person behind Giran. One of them looked uncomfortable, and tried to stay at the end of the room as much as possible.

"Potential recruits ... if you knew how hard your criteria are to match" complained Viran as he walked toward Tomura to take a seat at the counter.

"That's why it's your job ... Kurogiri ..." Tomura gave a simple look to Kurogiri

"Yes" he nodded and disappeared for a brief instant

A few seconds latter Izuku was coming, Kurogiri briefly explained that Tomura needed his help. However he didn't expect that there would be Giran and two other people in the room with Tomura, he didn't pay much attention to them at first but then ... he noticed especially one of the two people ... a girl ... she was on the train with him ! ... he couldn't recall her name.

* * *

Ochako was terrified, she was the one to ask Toga to call Giran, did she put something in her drink ? How did she end up here ? There is no way this would end up in a good way.

Among first two people she saw in the bar there was a creepy one with a literal death aura and the other was a ... she couldn't even describe the barman.

AND NOW

There was just the one person she didn't want to see ...

"I-Izuku ..." she murmured

* * *

 **Cliff hanger intensifies**


	17. Chapter 17

**OKAY ... I made a big big mistake ... it's not Ochako Uraka ... IT OCHACO URARAKA ...**

 **FINE *BREATH* I WILL CORRECT THIS MISTAKE LATER JUST READ OCHACO RIGHT ?**

 **ASSISTANT ! MY REVIEWS !**

*author gets blasted away by a bunch of letters ... though most are empty*

tHEaNNOYINGcATT chapter 12 . 9h ago

Holy shi* senpai noticed my fan fiction uwu uwu uwu uwu  
Thank you lord and saviour Deku-Christ  
btw chapter 16 finally got toga and Ochaco in the league thank god

 **I'm finally going to put some (serious) friendship and (hot) romance in this chapter ... well uwu ...**

nicklas upachak chapter 16 . 18h ago

When I meant by izuku and bakugo I meant there connection and development not romance god I don't like bakudeku I am izuocha for life!

 **IzukuBakugo will come later and trust me it will be hot ... (No seriously it gonna be like a remake of civil war but in BHNA)**

tHEaNNOYINGcATT chapter 16 . Apr 21

…  
you sun of a-

 _ **sorry we are having some technical difficulties please writer stop being a c**t and do something with your life instead of leaving every thing on cliff hangers.**_

 **HEY ! THAT'S THE ONLY THING I'M DOING IN GREAT WAY IN THIS WHOLE MESS OF A STORY ! RESPECT THIS YOU-**

 **[We]**

 **[Will]**

 **[Be]**

 **[Right]**

 **[Back]**

LordGhostStriker chapter 1 . Apr 21

Good fucking lord. This a major improvement from the first version.

 **considering I rewrote only 4 paragraph you can call it (tity sprinkles) magic**

Bluejack83 chapter 16 . Apr 19

This is a great story. You've managed to make a great plot, interesting twists to the character of your... characters, and you managed to always keep the story interesting. The only problem I have is that you seem to have difficulty taking your ideas and putting them into words. I can see what you're getting at, but grammar and misspelling is holding you back. Luckily, those are the parts of writing that are fixable. You've got a lot of talent, just need a little more practice and attention to detail. Besides that, great story. I can't wait for the next chapter

 **That's about everything there is to say XD you synthesized this story in 5 lines good job ... I hope this chapter will be great for you**

Viate chapter 16 . Apr 19

Eh, to 5 am and it was a good chapter i think. Spelling errors mostly and yada yada something effect. I'm tired. Kepp up the good work

 **YEHE ! COME HERE MY FELLOW DRINKER FRIEND !**

 **[WARNING]**

 **This chapter contains :**

 **-Bad humour about children and dead bodies**

 **-the aftermath of a HOT night with Inko and All for One (No joke but not rated M)**

 **-Eri calling Tomura her uncle**

 **\- Toga mistaking Eri for a teddy bear**

 **-And ... well the madness of a sad depressed author**

* * *

Izuku's heart was racing, so many question flooded his mind. Why was she here ? What if she was with the police or the heroes ? She was a potential threat ... but for now he had to play along. Maybe she didn't recognise him yet, and beside ... she didn't look like a bad person.

"Izuku snap out would you ? ... you look like a freaking fish" Tomura pointed an empty seat at the other side of the room

"S-sorry I was uh-sleeping" Izuku pressed himself and sat

"It's 9 AM ... whatever, you two behind, I want your names, quirks, and motivations"

Izuku understood why he was here, Tomura only wanted his analysis on their quirks ... not something surprising.

"Alright my turn !" Yelled the oldest of the two as she walked right in front of Tomura "I'm Toga ! Toga Himiko ! It's hard to live ! I want to make this world an easier place to leave ! My quirk is "transform" ! I can take the shape of anyone when I drink some of their blood !" Himiko stopped, while she was talking she got closer from Tomura and now she was at less than a meter from him.

"... Giran what's the deal is she crazy ?" He finally said

"W-what ?!" Yelled Himiko out of embarrassment

Giran sighed, he took out a smoke "if you want to know so badly, she might or might not be the culprits behind a series of murder by blood loss"

"Tshhh ... other brat your turn"

Ochaco shyly stepped forward, Izuku kept looking at her ... was he angry ? Did he recognise her ? Toga didn't notice how uncomfortable she was.

"M-my name is Ochaco Uraraka ... I-I want to change this world, people aren't all equal and-and I think I can help you do this ! My quirk is Zero-gravity, I can suppress the effects of gravity on any objects I touch"

Tomura frowned for a moment, the atmosphere was ... dreadful ...

"... Kurogiri send back those brats I'm not interested"

Kurogiri started complaining "But Tomura ... Giran is a professional if they weren't valuable for our rank then those two wouldn't be here and you can't just-"

"Kurogiri is right ... if they are brats what am I ?" Ironically added Izuku

"YOU are just above them"

"Great ... then maybe you could consider that they can become more stronger than me, beside why am I even here if you don't need my advices ?"

"Grrr ... FINE ... you two are in ... however you won't be part of any of our activities until next week, I already have something planned ... until then Kurogiri will make sure you have a room here and Izuku ... Izuku will make some analysis on your quirks, in that way we will be able to give you some equipment"

"YEAH WE ARE IN !" Beamed Toga as she hugged Izuku tightly

"Izuku I'll kill you for this ... show them their room, it's the opposite door at the end of the the corridor ... right in front of yours"

"Sure" Izuku grinned at Tomura to taunt him a bit " Well then Toga ... Ochaco, follow me" Izuku stood up and both of them followed him upstairs.

Ochaco was surprised to see that the small bar was in fact as big as three houses, how could they even fit so much room ?

"Well it's here, there are two bed from what I can recall, the bathroom is over there and-" as Izuku showed them the inside of the hideout his haze was caught by Ochaco ... she kept avoid to look at him.

"... Toga do you mind visiting your room ?" Asked Izuku

"W-what but-"

"It's between Ochaco and me ... please ?"

Ochaco looked up, she was almost begging Toga to stay but she was already going to her room ...

"... It's been a long time ..." Izuku started with a small smile to which Ochaco responded at her turn

"Y-yeah ... It's-It's weird to meet again like this"

"... it didn't work out I guess"

"No ... it didn't, was it already too late for you when-"

"It was too late when I was 4 ... now I just need to know one thing ... are you really here to help us ? Or are you working with the police or the heroes ?"

"N-no ! Of course I'm not !"

"Cool I trust you"

"How can you even say this just like that !"

"If you were lying I would know it ... Well yes in fact I trust you ... I shouldn't since I know about your old motivations ... It's just that- ... I can understand how it feels, we both have a lot to talk about"

"Yes we do ... I'm happy we are still friend"

"So am I ... now about this roo-"

Izuku turned around to see that the wrong room was open

"Oh no ..."

"What ?"

"She is inside the wrong room"

"... it's yours ?"

"Yes and-" suddendly Izuku heard what looked to be cries

"... oh no Eri please don't-" Izuku ran as fast as he could and what he saw was rather ... cute

Eri wasn't screaming but giggling, she was being hugged by Toga as if she was some kind of teddy bear. Ochaco quickly followed Izuku

"T-Toga what are you- ... a kid ?"

Ochaco was more surprised by the presence of a little girl in such a place than the fact that Toga wasn't trying to taste her blood.

"Izuku ! Toga is really nice please don't be mad" Eri would you d scared if Toga wasn't tickling her

"I'm not mad it's just that well-"

"LOOK OCHACO ! I FOUND THE PUREST THING ON EARTH !" Toga took Eri in her arms and held her in the air

Izuku forced a smile, then he whispered to Ochaco

"She is harmless ... right ?"

"I saw her drinking 2 liters of blood from a dead body ... honestly watch your back but I guess uh ... Eri is fine" answered Ochaco "But ... is she a villain ?"

"I will explain later ... gosh I really hope Tomura doesn't plan on housing each recruits here"

"You are scared ?"

"Your friendly vampire girl is ticking my little girl ... how am I supposed to feel right ?"

"Your little girl ?"

"D-did I just called- .. alright let's just show you your room ..."

Izuku went straight toward Ochaco and Toga's chamber, Toga dropped Eri on her bed and sent back to Ochaco.

"Looks like you two are already getting along"

"Yes ... he is a friend"

"You know him ?"

"I do"

"... damn Ocha you are the crazy one here"

* * *

"Doctor ... what have you discovered ?"

"... Sir ... Hisashi is ... it's the name you used a few years ago for some of your activities"

"I expected that ... have you checked Izuku's blood ?"

"Yes sir ... I picked up some on his cloth while he had finished a training session ... It's matching, you are Izuku Midoriya's father"

All for One stood up ... he walked around in his room for a moment until he had to rest against a walk.

"Careful ... you haven't took about it rest"

"I know ... I know ... don't tell this to anyone ... especially Izuku"

"Understood"

All for One regained his composure and equipped his life support mask

"Just where do you think you are going ?"

"I'm paying a visit to my wife ... got any problem with that ?"

All for One became aggressive suddendly ... he was angry against him, he still didn't know why he forgot this ... nor which were the conditions of his memory loss.

"Sir ... please do not act recklessly"

"I'll be fine doctor ... you can go home now, thank you"

All for One disappeared, engulfed into a black substance even the docotr couldn't identify, he wasn't worried about what his master might do but rather what he might not do.

* * *

Inko was about to go to sleep but, it had been a long day and she could barely stand up right now, she had lost some weight again.

She never though that working again would be so hard ... and the professor didn't come at all ... she was worried.

Inko could wait until midnight just so she wouldn't miss him ... it was now 1 AM and she opened her shop at 6 AM, she had to get some rest or else she would surely get sick.

However someone was waiting in her bedroom.

"P-professor it's a bit late you know !" Inko said surprised

"I'm sorry ... I have been absent" he answered

"N-no it's fine, you can't always be here"

"But I shoul- ... sorry ... in fact I wanted to know ... more about your husband"

"Hisashi ? There is not much to know about him ... he could breath fire ... and ... and ..."

"You don't remember right ?"

"Y-yes ... that's odd haha ... but why are you so concerned about him suddendly ? Beside I don't want to be rude but I'm very tired and-"

"If Hisashi came back ... what would you say ?"

"Professor I- ..." Inko sat on her bed and sighed "he has been absent ... he missed Izuku's life ... he missed a lot of things, I'm not sure if I would be happy or- ... but still, he keeps sending money, even far away, I never receive any message from him, no one does, he is present in a ... strange way. But I'm sure he still love me and Izuku, deep inside me I do"

Inko had such fait in her husband ... All for One felt sick, he originally planned on being more present with Inko and Izuku but now he had to do something more radical.

"Inko ... It's ... I am ... Hisashi" his voice was weak, weaker than it has ever been.

Inko turned around to look at her friend ... All for One took of his life support mask, even if it was dangerous he didn't cared, he wanted her ...

"N-no ... it can't be ... I would know it"

"And you do"

Both of them got closer from each others, Inko slowly pressed her hands against All for One's face, it was cold ... sometime hard as rock, some time fragile.

"In so sorry"

"... what happened Hisashi ?"

* * *

"So they are going to live with us ?"

"Most likely Eri" Izuku was laying on the ground, Toga was somekind of permanent happiness emitter with a serial killer hid behind ... she spent half an hour asking Izuku and Ochaco how they met, ignoring half of what Izuku was explaining about the league and what they were allowed to do and not allowed to do ... and what they probably shouldn't do when Tomura is here or shoulder do at all.

"So I can play with Toga again ?!" Eri was happy to see new faces, though one of those faces ended up hugging her in the first 20 seconds when they met each others.

"... yes of course ... but if you think something is wrong make sure to tell me ... say you can see the clock on my desk ... what time is it ?" Asked Izuku

"... it says 6 AM"

"Oh no ... Did you sleep well ?"

"I did Izuku ... don't worry I can always do it later"

"Of course you can hehehe ... In gonna have to wake up Ochaco and Toga, wish me good luck"

"Why ?"

"I might get stabbed"

"Are you in danger Izuku ?"

"I'm about to find out, get dressed and go tale a bath, when you are done I'm sure Kurogiri can get you something to eat for breakfast"

Izuku stood up, stretching himself as he walked toward Ochaco and Toga chamber. He tried to knock at the door but no one responded ... he waited for a minute before opening the door.

The first thing he noticed was the fact that Toga was gone ... maybe she was already downstairs ... he turned on the light making Ochaco grunt under her blanket.

"Ochaco ... you have to wake up" Izuku called her, a minute later Ochaco was up, she rubbed her eyes and finally noticed Izuku.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!" Izuku didn't understand why Ochaco was so angry suddendly, then he saw her torso ... she was ... nude mostly. He quickly turned around and started apologizing.

"P-please don't be mad ! I had to wake you u-up and-and you-well I-"

"S-shut up-and-and-DON'T move !" Izuku obeyed, he could hear Ochaco get out of her bed and open a closet, her movements were shaky, she was either frustrated or scared ... maybe both.

"Can I-?"

"Wait" interrupted Ochaco ... "Now you can- ... where is Toga ?"

"I was gonna ask you" Izuku turned around, Ochaco was now dressed up "sorry again ... it won't happen anymore"

"Please forget this ... what do you mean you don't know ?"

"I went to your room in order to wake both of you up ... I forgot to tell you that Tomura had ... uh ... a very hard program when it comes to training"

"Training ?"

"He kinda asked me yesterday to make analysis on your quirk so I'm trying to work for as fast and as long as possible so you don't get to train with him"

"... you are training with him ?" Ochaco asked suspiciously

"I did, for now he is planning something big ... he won't tell me what it is exactly and I'm not part of the plan ... beside I still want to know what happened before you ended up here"

"I'll tell you ... but you will have to do so then"

"Deal ... now let's find Toga before something bad happen-" Izuku felt something tugging his pants, it was Eri

"Izuku ... I think I found Toga"

"Great ! Where is she ?" He asked carrying Eri in his arms

"Downstairs but ... there is someone else"

"Someone else ?" Izuku looked at Ochaco which seemed as confused as he was, Izuku dropped Eri and asked her to stay behind them, Izuku went back in his chamber to grab a gun.

"You have a firearm ?"

"I'll explain that later ... immobilize him if you can, either way I will"

"Understood ..."

Eri waited at the top of the stair case as Izuku and Ochaco walked down ... but when Izuku reached the end of the staircase he stopped aiming in front of him.

"TOGA WHAT THE HELL ?"

Ochaco curious, sprinted to Izuku's side to find her friend sitting at the bar in the company of a ... dead body.

"Toga ! You can't-" Ochaco looked away ...

"What ? I was taking a stroll outside and suddendly this creep said something like "booby" ... but he looked so delicious so I sucked sucked sucked him ... and I brought him back"

Another voice was heard from the top of the staircase

"You have approximately 10 second to get this body in a place where I won't be able to see it" Izuku recognized Tomura, he was being followed by Eri ... Izuku wanted to stop Eri but when she saw the dead body she didn't look disturbed at all.

"Eri are you okay ?" Asked Ochaco

"Y-yes I am ... why ?"

Ochaco just smiled at her "Oh for nothing ... just asking" then she turned toward Izuku and sent him an angry glance

"You are taking care of her but you let her see a dead body and there is no problem ?!" She whispered

"... it wouldn't change anything ... I'll explain that too" Izuku was frustrated ... of course he would like to avoid exposing Eri to THIS kind of events ... but it was already too late for her ... and she was too smart ...

"Comon Tomura ! I haven't even started yet"

"5 seconds"

"Calm down it's just a rapist !"

"3 seconds"

"Bu-" Tomura was about to grab Toga but Kurogiri intervened and teleported the body away

"... no more dead body here ... Understood ?" Asked the barman in a cold tone

Tomura grunted ... he regained his composure and looked at Toga for a moment, then he turned toward Izuku.

"I want those analysis tonight ... and next time I will strangle her on sight"

Tomura went back upstairs, Eri followed him, Izuku for a brief instant moved to stop her but he decided to just leg her go.

"... I can't get away 10 minutes without avoiding blood bath, I'm in a kindergarten" Kurogiri finished to bring plates for the breakfast but no one in the room felt like eating when the day begun like this.

"... HOUHOUHOU I LOVE HIM ! HE IS SO DEADLY" yelled toga

Izuku and Ochaco looked at each other

"Does it happen often ?" They asked at the same time ? And again "yes" they answered in union

Toga was now behind the counter, resting her head on her arms "you two are just sooooo cute"

"Toga we are gonna test your qu- well in fact no I'm just gonna see what you can do in a fight ... so pick up one of two knife and go downstairs" ordered Izuku

"Sure i'll be right back !" as Toga sprinted back upstairs Izuku took a seat and invited Ochaco to sat next to him.

"How much time do we have before she is done chosing ?" Asked Izuku

"Don't worry about this ... it's really ... hehe ... alive ... how long have you been here ?"

"A few months ... you get used to what happens, I didn't chose to be here but I don't regret anything"

"... what happened ? Izuku Midoriya, I only heard your name when I got out of the train, I never knew who you were back then ... they said you helped a villain to escape, even that you killed a hero but- ... I just can't picture you doing this"

"But I did Ochaco ... and I regret it ... all of it, everything I have done to end up here I regret if ... yes, I helped a villain ... his name was Viran, he tried to kill me or at least he wanted to at first, he saved my life and Eri's ... Eri, she is one of the reasons I'm still fighting"

"Why did he tried to kill you ?"

"He wanted a knew body ... he couldn't live like a normal person with such an appearance, I tried to defend myself by saying I was quirkless and that's when he changed his mind ... then- ..."

"... Izuku, it's fine of you don't want to-"

"No, I said I will tell you the truth ... Viran was being followed by a hero ... it was All Might"

"All Might ?!"

"Yes ... Viran attacked me under a bridge and All Might interrupted him but I was caught into his attack which rendered me unconscious, when I woke up All Might was still here, he was "making sure" I was safe, Viran was kidding under my cloth but I wasn't aware at this moment. All Might was about to leave but I just needed to know something so I grabbed his leg and forced him to get on a roof, that's when I-"

Izuku remembered the promise he made to All for One ... he should not tell about One for All and All Might's state to anyone.

"When you ?"

"Sorry ... I had to ask him something ... I wanted to know if someone quirkless could be a hero"

Ochaco was ... sad ... just sad for Izuku, already on the train he was suggesting this, no in fact he told her. Just like her the heroes said he had no potential, that he would never became a hero.

"Izuku it's ... please don't tell me he-"

"He said no ... a simple and direct no ... you know what happened then ? ... hehe ... we were on a roof ... and I jumped ... I jumped in the void, but even my suicide attempts was a failure, Viran the same villain who wanted my body a few minutes ago saved me. He had no reason to do so, and still he saved me ... I ... i done remember what I had in mind at this moment ... I asked him to kill me and he refused hehe, I thought he wanted to make me suffer"

"But he didn't ... that's why you saved him when he attacked this other kid ... but ... why were you here ? I mean ... it can't be a coincidence"

"... that's something I do not regret at all, I asked Viran to kill him, I chose Katsuki bank to to be the next body for Viran"

"Y- ... you did what ?"

"We had a deal ... if I could help him to find another body he would kill me ... but he never intended to do so. In the end All Might was here ... Viran was about to get captured and I saved him that's all ... he saved me and I did so"

"... why ... why Katsuki Bakugo ?"

"He made my life a living hell for the last ten years because I didn't have quirk ... guess what's funny ? Now he is at U.A. studying with All Might, this trash gets everything while I'm- ... damn it" Izuku slammed the counter with his fists.

"... what about Eri ? How does she fit in your story ?"

"... we were on the run with Viran ... the police, the heroes ... he was trying to make me stronger but we made a lot of mistake and things escalated quickly, we ended up joining a yakuza group called "the Right precepts of death" Sai Chisaki, also called Overhaul was using his quirk on Eri in order to exploit her body, he found a way to create weapons that can nullify quirks. I couldn't stand this ... so I chose to escape with her ... Viran sacrificed his life to save us ... right after our escape Kurogiri used his quirk to bring us here and from this point I have been part of the league, Eri is in good health, she learnt how to read and write, she is getting the basics in math and ... and I'm trying to make things right"

Izuku looking down in his plate ... Ochaco took his hand, he was cold.

"You are a hero Izuku"

"Thanks ... at least someone believes it ... now what about you ?"

"... I took the entrance exam for U.A. and ... I got a lot of points but I was hurt by a robot everyone was running away and I was about to get crushed, I called for help, I couldn't do anything else ... but no one came. Hopefully the exam stopped right before the robot crushed me ... a week later I received my letter ... and ... and they said I could be a hero if I couldn't save myself"

"That's stupid ... no hero can always rely on their own ...you should be in U.A. right now"

"... probably ... after that I ... i was depressed, Toga was the one to take care of me, she was the one who convinced me that maybe I could change something with the league ... I hope I will"

"We will"

* * *

 _"Sir ! The red death has been-!"_

 _"Defeated I know ... it's better like this, he was getting more and more unstable anyway ... tell everyone to evacuate now"_

 _"But sir-"_

 _"Unless you want to get caught in a fight with All Might then you should run"_

 _Hisashi looked around him ... everyone was gone ... All Might arrested all of them ... his companions ... some friends, others simple paws ... one after other they all failed to stop the symbol of peace and now it was his turn._

 _He heard a loud crash ... something went throught the roof_

 _"All Might ... you are here earlier than I anticipated"_

 _"Spare me your poison, I'm ending our nightmare NOW !"_

 _All Might was already gone, in an instant be was in front of his ennemy ready to land his fist directly in his face._

 _All for One couldn't dodge, he didn't expect Toshinori to be far stronger than Nana Shimura ... her teacher, she never reached such a level of power, she couldn't use that much power ... something was different with this user ... he wasn't holding back ..._

 _"H-how ?!"_

 _"It's the end, I don't let you escape ! Not this time, not anymore"_

 _All for One thought he was prepared, he had steal a lot of chock absorption quirks along with speed and force improver but it wasn't enough ... All Might was trying to kill him ... no witness ... there was no one around, he could do anything to him without consequences._

 _Finally he was pinned against the ground, Hisashi was too exhausted to use any warp quirk, he had to figure out something before-"_

 _"Die you monster !"_

 _All for One knew it would hurt him but still, he used all the quirks he could think of at the moment and aimed for All Might ribs, yet the hero noticed but it was too late he could only direct the attack somewhere else. Hisashi thought All Might grips would weaken but no, immediatly after his attack the last thing he saw was All Might's bloody fist above his head._

* * *

"NOOOOO !" Hisashi looked around him, he wasn't in his lair, no he was-

"Hisashi ?! W-what's happening ?" Something grabbed his arm ... he remembered, he was with Inko, he was with his wife, everything was fine.

"S-sorry ... I had a nightmare"

"You- ... you are shaking ... what was so scary ?!"

"All Might ... it happens sometime I'm sorry ... wai-wait did we ?" All for One found himself naked ... in Inko's bed.

"I closed the shop for the day ... we ... drunk a lot last night hehehe ... we have a lot of things to catch up"

"Y-yeah we do ... I remember now ... are you sure about Izuku ? I could bring him here you know"

"... I think he is happier with your league-"

"Correction, Tomura's league ... my empire belongs to him, or at least what is left of it, Izuku will receive something special from me, something Tomura will never have ... I must make you swear again ... Izuku shall never know about me, never, he would not accept the fact that his father is ... this human trash"

"Hisashi ... I'm sure you did this to protect us"

"Inko don't say that ... 10 years, I missed 10 years during which my son was slowly broken, I'm the worst possible father ... I could have found another way, I should have ... now look, he is depressive and he ended up being exactly what he wanted to fight"

"Maybe it's not that bad then ...if he never took this path then you would have never met him" Inko stood up and took some cloth

"... still ... next time you see our son ... tell him his mother is proud of him ... whatever happens"

"I will Inko ... but say ... who won the drinking contest yesterday ?"

"Hum ? Oh hehehe, me silly, guess who brought me back here to have some fun"

"You literally asked me to bring you to heaven ... who is the perverted one here ?"

"You again !" Inko laughed as she threw some cloth at Hisashi's face "because you did hahaha ... say ... maybe you could at least talk with him and try to explain your motivations"

"My motivations ? ... yes ... yes I will ... once I'm ready we will tall together"

* * *

"Alright thank you for this ... uh ... demonstration Toga ... it was very helpful" said Izuku as he was scribbling notes

"I can do this anytime you want Izuku !" Said Toga waving her knife all around her

"Please stop doing this ... great, we are done for know, I attributed some notes regarding your capacities ... Toga you don't have any for now since we can't work on your quirk yet, however Ochaco I've finished your ... feel free to take a look" Izuku handed is notebook to Ochaco, she was impressed because in less than 10 minutes Izuku had already wrote more than one page of notes, it included how her quirk worked and it's behaviour with the environment ... it was really interesting for her ... Finally at the bottom of the page there was the famous points he attributed

Power2/5 **D**

Speed1/5 **E**

Technique 5/5 **A**

Intelligence 3/5 **C**

Cooperativeness 5/5 **A**

"I can understand the speed and the power ... but why did you put 5 in technique ? I didn't show much with my quirk"

"No ... but you knew a lot about it, you experimented, tested your limit which means that you already have a general idea of what you can do ... but still, you seem to be relying A LOT on it, that's why you received 2/5 for Power"

"... what do you suggest ?" Asked Ochaco after considering Izuku's conclusion

"Simple, you need to find a fighting style ... I can't tell which tough ... we will have to make more physical test tomorrow"

Ocado gave back his book to Izuku, Toga was sitting on a crate waiting for Izuku to finish their training session, she stood up and joined them.

"Done ?" Asked Toga

"Done" responded Izuku "Lunch time"

They headed toward the staircase when suddendly an imposing figure stood between them and the exit of the basement.

"S-sensei !" Izuku immediatly recognized All for One's mask

"Ah ... I see that Tomura is finally recruiting seriously ... I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

Ochaco was shaking, the man who stood in front of her had something ... evil around him, deadly ... she tried to look at Toga, even her friend was paralysed in front of him.

"Toga, Ochaco, this is All for One the creator of the league ... but ... sensei you shouldn't be here right ?"

"No I'm not ... but I need your help and Kurogiri was already doing something ... are you free ?"

"W-well now yes ?"

"Good"

Suddendly a black substance emerged out from nowhere and in an instant Izuku and All for One were done.

Ochaco could finally breath and Toga as well.

"WHAT THE FU** WAS THAT ?" Yelled Toga

"I-I think it's our boss" answered Ochaco unsure if Izuku was safe or not at the moment

* * *

"Tomura ... Tomura ... ... ... ... ... Tomura please" the leader of the league finally dropped his controller and looked at the young girl.

"What ?"

"... why are you always so angry ?"

"Why am I-? ... did anyone ever make you suffer ? But really suffer? ... now imagine ... you can't accuse anyone ... you can't get justice ... and now imagine that the one which are supposed to make things right are the bad guys ... how would you feel ?"

Eri was sitting with Tomura on his bed, she crossed her arms around her legs and thought about Tomura's question.

"... I would be sad ... are you sad Tomura ?"

"Yes ... I'm sad ... I'm angry ... I'm in pain

"Then why do you share it with everyone ? ... it will make you feel better ?"

"N-no ! It's-It's, you can't understand ..."

"... why ? ... you are only ... happy with me or dad-"

Tomura got serious when he heard the WORD ... he looked heavily at Eri who was really uncomfortable now.

"Izuku ... you see him as your dad ... right ? ... or at least you would like to, no ... you want him to be your dad"

"Y- ... yes"

"... he doesn't know, you haven't told him anything yet ... sayyyyy ... if you want I could be your uncle Tomura ..." Tomura gave a creepy grin to Eri ... he always liked to smile for Eri because she had almost the same face ... she coudlnt smile like a normal person unless she really felt happy.

"Can I ?"

"Yes, you can call me uncle Tomura ... but not on front of anyone understood ?"

"Yes ... uncle"

"Good girl"

* * *

Izuku fell on the cold stone floor of All for One's lair, he was definitely not ready for this mind of warping quirk. It was just like having his body liquidated and then solidified again somewhere else.

Izuku gasped for some air "did you really have to warp me in front of the recruits ? They just came yesterday and you have a REALLY dreadful presence"

"Don't worry about this ... I'm almost sure they are fine, I brought here because I want to make sure you understand my ... motivations"

"Uh yes ? I mean, if you want ... to be honest I feel like you are very ... presents with me, more than with anyone else"

"It's true, I have taken a liking in you ... oh and before I forget you mother says his

...

...

...

"WHA-"

* * *

 **AND CUT ! ... yes ! I just put everything everyone wanted in one chapter (7 is a lucky number hehehe)**


	18. Chapter 18

**H-He-He-HELLO ! I FAILLED MY EXAMS XD (Well no sure yet but it didn't go as planned)**

 **... reviews ?**

Logich chapter 17 . Apr 30

Great chapter, hope ya update soon.  
I loved it when Hisashi is All For One.

 **Thank you ! Update cycle may vary cause I'm currently on exam period and- *gets interrupted by an angry kitten***

tHEaNNOYINGcATT chapter 17 . Apr 25

okay I'm MAD AND DISAPOINTED REALLY ALL FOR ONE IS HISASHI. REALLY IM SAD

 **... Sure, here have a snicker *gives a snicker to the angry kitten***

Guest chapter 17 . Apr 23

New chapter this is really good

 **And I love you too anonymous citizen ! (Yes this was a quote from Metroman)**

Viate chapter 17 . Apr 23

Tomura is a tsundere

 **Wait for the next chapter ... Tomura X Toga is starting with a LEWD scene (to the discretion of the reader of course)**

Xenobro chapter 17 . Apr 22

Another great chapter with some plot progression, although there are occasional grammatical errors it was a good read. Just wondering though does Izuku receive a quirk/All For One?

Additionally is this fic slow-burn af izuocha or like progressive, after like a few months or something idk?

 **Thank you ! In still trying to improve everything (especially grammar, my gosh ...)**

 **About Izuku receiving a quirk hum ... Well no ... he won't technically and I can't say anything right now cause spoilers.**

 **Also ... it will be rather quick for Izuku and Ochaco to get closer (it's not like they are gonna get married next week lul)**

 **Now ... oh yes ! All for One was showing us that he lacked (as we say in French) "de tacte" ... basically the ability to say something that can hurt someone without immediately telling them, the most used tactic being the axe and the honey and-**

 **Oh sorry just read**

* * *

"W-WHAT ?" MY M-M-MOTHER ?"

"Exactly ... I happened to met her ... I didn't know it was her at first, we had a drink together and she explained to me that your home had been destroyed, probably by this Sal Chisaki, stay calm she is currently in another of our hideout, those yakuzas will never find her."

Izuku was ... happy of course but the simple idea of seeing All for One having a friendly drink with his mother felt so weird and so wrong, in want kind a twisted universe this kind of events could happen ?

(Mine btw if people are STILL wondering hahaha)

"H-how long ? For how long have you been seeing her" asked Izuku rest uncomfortable about this fact

"Once a week, she turned the hideout in a little shop and she seems rather happy ... oh and ... she knows about your situation. In fact she was the one who insisted that I let you know about her condition"

"Y-you told her about you ?"

"Of course, it's not like the police nor the hero tried to protect her ... they did not even thought about getting a safe house for her but guess what ? I did ... I had my doubts about your letter, she received it and she went to see the police ... they were unable to find you AND unable to protect your mother"

"... so that's it ... she says hi, she doesn't ask to see me or anything ?"

"I asked her about this in fact, I was as surprised as you when see said she believed you were happier at the league ... I can't deny it myself ... and I hope it's true"

"... to be honest ... yes, I like the league, I like when Tomura gets angry for no reason, I like when Kurogiri tries to be an actual barman and sometimes fail, I like making Eri happy ... it's just like- ... A great familiar"

All for One chucked and then sat in his chair ...

"I remember ..."

* * *

 _"There is a new one ?!"_

 _"Yes ! I just bought it, people were literally fighting for it"_

 _"Number 36 : Revenge of the trickster ! It's going to be awesome !"_

 _"The price as been reduced ... it's great but-"_

 _"But ?"_

 _"... it could mean that this one is losing interest"_

 _"Oh ... Then we should enjoy it while we can ... say ... if you could have any power ... which one would you have ?"_

 _"Hum ? ... really I- ... it's hard to say ... each power looks so ... limited ... it's ironic, without power you can't do much and if you have one you get a lot of weaknesses"_

 _"Yeah hehehe ... our world is really weird right ?"_

 _"Yes it is brother"_

* * *

"In fact I think I already read one of those ! ... trickster ... trickster ... It's from the flash !"

"Yes ... yes it is ! ... hehe, I guess they survived in the end. In those old comics people with powers were always clarifies as hero or villains while people who didn't have power could be vigilante or villains, no matter what they were villains ..."

"... you seemed to really have a great time with you brother"

"We did ... and then I found what my quirk was ..."

* * *

 _"B-brother ?! Are you okay you are- why is there blood on your cloth ?!"_

 _"I- ... I found what was my quirk ..."_

 _"A-are you hurt ? Should I call an ambulance ?"_

 _"NO ! DON- sorry, I'm-I'm fine alright !"_

 _"Then speak ! You were out for 10 minutes and you came black covered of blood ! What happened ?!"_

 _"... I took a quirk"_

* * *

...

"And ? ... what did he say then ?"

"Nothing ... he just stared at me, as if ... no, I will never know what went throught his mind at this moment"

...

"Which one was it ?" Asked Izuku after a short pause

"Hum ? ... I don't understand your question"

"The first quirk you took"

"... HAHAHAHA, of all the question you could ask you are wondering about the first quirk I stole ? ... well ... it was fire breath quirk ... I having used this one since- ... no I can't remember saddly"

"... so that's how it all started ? Or did you set your goal later ?"

"Well ... it quickly became an addiction, I couldn't stop, once I saw a quirk which I found interesting I had to take it and use it, it was so simple, if people serene trying to defend their quirk I just had to touch then and it was gone"

"Hehehe ... I can really imagine you taking a stroll in the city and taking quirks"

"That's what I did ... of course I didn't just stole for fun ... I fact I even gave some back ... it's hard ... do not say I'm greedy, I'm sure you can understand"

"... I'm almost jealous, you have all this power ... and ... no correction ... I'm feeling compassion, now you can't ... you can't achieve your goal by yourself"

"I couldn't ... not alone, in fact someone else had too, and Tomura will, he is ... he is more than just my heir he is the future me"

"... I was wondering ... if you can give quirks ... does it mean you can also give your quirk ?"

"That would be impossible ... imagine ... what would happen if the tracker wasn't total , or even worst, what if I lose the control over the other quirks ? All for One give me the about to store, so far, an unlimited quantity of quirks ... and now look at the Nomus ... this is what happen when you give multiples quirks to an individual, what would happen if I was to lose All for One with the hundreds ... no thousands of quirks I currently have in my possession ?"

"... let's no try to picture this ... tell me what happened after please !"

* * *

 _"It's has gone too far ! Y-you have to stop please !"_

 _"But I'm making this World change ! I'm bringing order !"_

 _"You are a murderer ! You don't even see all the pain you bring !"_

 _"It is necessary BROTHER ! Pain is just the next step for the creation of my world !"_

 _"Your world ? ... YOUR WORLD ?!"_

 _"YES, MY WORLD ! ... justice is a lie, those old comics we used to read together ... it's a lie but I can make it a reality ! Not an illusion, I can make this society a man would not !"_

 _"No ... no you are not and you will never ..."_

 _"... wait ... don't go please ..."_

 _"I have heard enough ..."_

 _"... but you haven't see anything ... great powers imply great responsibility, I'm about to open your eyes brother"_

 _"What-no ! No don't NOOO"_

 _"I'm sorry ... it won't hurt any longer"_

* * *

"That's when you forced him to take One for All"

"It wasn't One for All yet ... remember ... this what I thought when I started and that's what I still think today ... Justice and morality do not work in this reality. There is just good and evil, so far good always seems to win but there is always a bad part so tell me what do you think is keeping the balance ?"

Izuku couldn't answer ... first he had no answer and even if he had one it wouldn't work, Sensei was right, somehow there is a balance.

"... your brother ... he didn't try to fight you once he had One for All ?"

"No he was too weak ... I- ...I put him in prison ... I was enraged, I loved him, I always did ... this quirk ... it turned him into something different ... quirks changed all of us, at this point I'm not even sure he would still have any love for me if he was alive"

"... you put him in prison ? ... you were trying to prote-"

"No ... no it would be hypocritical to say that, I was really trying to push him away and I hoped eventually he would join me ... he never did, look at this 7 users of One for All ... that's the first time I defeated HIM ... Nana Shimura ..."

"I don't understand ..." Izuku was getting scared, All for One was walking around the room and his aura filled the room like an ocean during a storm.

"Nana Shimura was All Might's master ... yes ... yes that's what I said, _Thank you truly, for this amusing farce"_

"You were saying this to ... your brother ?"

All for One stood exactly in front of Izuku

"I'm convinced that there was another reason ... I couldn't take One for All ... it's just impossible ... maybe I can't undo the past ?"

Hisashi sat back into his chair

"Maybe it's what I was thinking yes, it's a farce ... Hehehe ... a big farce in my face because I was never able to-" All for One was using strength quirks without noticing it, he crushed parts of his chair until Izuku grabbed his arm.

"Stop ... please ..." Hisashi was affraid at his turn, his son was ... directly touching him, what if he had lost control ? He could have hurted Izuku.

"... clever boy ... I'm probably too old for this world, it has to change right ? ... do you understand now ? Do you share the same beliefs ?"

"Sensei I ... yes ... as far as I know there is no real justice ... morality is not a thing, some receive everything while others struggle to survive ... it's unfair, it has never been ... All Might is a trash who doesn't deserve his powers as well as Katsuki ... only those who deserve it should have quirks ... "

"... I should send you back now ... Thank you for your time"

Izuku bowed "thank you sensei"

All for One sent his son back were he was ...

"... what if ... Ujiko, I guess you are listening aren't you"

A voice came from one of All for One's screens

"I was ... in not really supposed to be warping people, beside IT'S not exactly how my quirk is supposed to work"

"I know, I know ... Kurogiri is currently preparing something with Tomura ... have you received Izuku's notes on the Nomu ?"

"Yes ... your son is as smart as you, maybe even more ... you were saying what if-"

"In fact forget it ... just tell me when you need me for the transfer ... the body is still stable ?"

"Yes, the shock absorption quirk is helping a lot ... still it was written shock nullification in Izuku's notes ... I guess it won't be perfect"

"And it shall not"

"But ... Sensei ... you really want Tomura to-"

"It's part of my plan, Tomura can win of course, but it would be too direct ... no ... I want to make sure the world recognise him as the next symbol of crime"

"And what about your son ?"

"... in due time ... I will give him his heritage ... now I'm curious enough to take the risk ... come here would you ? I can't sleep again"

"*sigh* I will be here in a minute"

* * *

Kurogiri had prepared some kind of soup for lunch, after all he wasn't a cook and had no intention to become one.

Toga skipped lunch and went upstairs to do who knows what, in the end Ochaco was almost lonely, if it wasn't for Eri. She was on the seat right next to Ochaco.

"... Ochaco ... what's your quirk ?" Calmly asked the little girl as she was eating an apple

"Oh, I can suppress the gravity of any object ... well any, I can't do it on evrything I have my limits, I just need to touch it and it flies in the air"

Suddendly the little girl looked so exited and jumped from her seat.

"Oh please ! Please ! Can you use it on me ! I want to see what it feels like !" She beamed

"W-well ..." Ochaco stared back at Kurogiri who was cleaning the counter, the mist barman gave her a short glance ... he didn't look to bother "Sure ! Give me your hand and hold on alright ?" Ochaco approached her hand but Eri took a few steps backward.

"Wait !" Yelled Eri, the little girl saw that Ochaco was confused about her reaction "it's-it's my quirk sorry ... it's dangerous so I can't touch you directly ..."

"W-what's your quirk ? It can't be that dangerous, I saw you hugging Izuku earlier ... and Toga too"

"Y-yes ... but ... not my hand please, you can take my arm but not my hand"

"You can't control it ? Please tell me Eri, it will be better if I know"

"I can rewind things ... it doesn't looks dangerous but ... I can really hurt people, I don't want to hurt you Ochaco"

Kurogiri kept staring at the little girl ...

"You don't have to be scared, it's not because Tomura and or Izuku are present that you can use your quirk without hurting anyone ... look at me, imagine if someone was putting his hand throught my body, what would happen if I moved at the same time ? You just have to be careful Eri ... comon take Ochaco's hand now" Said the barman trying to sound as neutral as he could.

"Y-yes Kurogiri" Eri hesitantly took Ochaco's hand "you can do it Ochaco I'm ready"

"Hold on alright ?" Ochaco smiled at Eri to ressure her, then she activated her quirk.

Eri didn't feel any different until Ochaco dragged her in the air, she felt so different suddendly, a bit confused and scared because she couldn't sense the ground however she felt so free ... she pushed herself around the room, occasionally Ochaco would catch her to prevent her from hurting herself.

"Kurogiri is there anything left to eat ?" Izuku came back from the basement, he looked rather tired

"... Sensei was here right ?" Asked the barman as he put a plate inside a microwave

"Yes ... he brought me himself, he said you were working on something else with Tomura" Izuku walked toward Eri who was still flying in the air, he caught her and gave her a small hug before sitting at the counter.

"Indeed I was ... what are you doing exactly ?"

"... I can't tell you I'm sorry, it might be dry ..."

"Doesn't matter ... sorry for leaving so suddendly Ochaco, I couldn't deny something to Sensei"

Ochaco released Eri and put her back on the ground, immediatly both of them went sitting at the counter with Izuku.

"Don't worry ... who is he ? ... I mean, I though Tomura was the boss"

"He is, Sensei is his teacher ... well ours if I can say" Izuku looked at Kurogiri, the barman sliglty raised his shoulders as he finished the plate.

"... teacher ? ... is this some kind of special relationship ?"

"You could say it like this ... he is the creator of the league but Tomura is the leader, he is just a spectator in our activities, Tomura is supposed to take his place ... I'm just the analyst you know ?"

"Might still be important, you were incredible today, I never though I could use my quirk like this"

"... I guess it's easier for me ... I'm quirkless, as far as I know I always wanted a quirk but- ... hehe no nevermind I'm muttering again"

"... how is he ?"

"Who ?"

"Sensei"

"...he is good, he may look and act like a true villain but I think he really wants to help people in the end ... he changed during the last months, at first he was distant and know he is ... more open I guess"

Kurogiri gave the plate to Izuku, it was katsudon

"... you guessed ?"

"No, Sensei told me it was your favorite" answered the barman as he disappeared in the kitchen

"... okay fine he really changed" said izuku rubbing his face out of awkwardness

"To the point he knows your favorite food ? Hahaha"

* * *

"Well then ... what do you think about him Toshinori ? ... Toshinori ? ... helloooooooo ?" A small person with the bead of a rat was trying to get the attention of All Might

"Uh- ? Oh sorry ... I was distracted, wall it's true he looks ... perfect but-"

"But ?"

Toshinori sighed "it's not that simple, I can't just ... even if he looks heroic to me, I can't give it to someone I have never met ... I want to be sure they have the conviction to-"

 _"Can I be a hero even if I don't have a quirk ?"_

"Damn it ..." cursed All Might

"What's wrong ?"

"Sorry Nezu it's nothing ... can I go out for a minute ? I need to think about something"

"... fine ... take your time, we can always do this another day if you prefer"

"No, really I want to do it right now and- ... nevermind, I'll be back in 5 minutes" all Might stood up and streched before making his way out of the office.

Nezu looked at the door for a minute ... then he grabbed his phone.

"... Aizawa ? Are you there ?"

"I was on my break ... what is it ?"

"All Might and you talk a lot right ?"

Nezu received a sigh as a response "... are you going to reduce my pay for that ?" Asked Aizawa who sounded annoyed

"Of course no ! Hahaha, it's just ... I think something is bothering him, would you happen to know what it is all about ?"

Nezu waited a minute, this time there was nothing but silence ...

"Aizawa ?"

"... search for a kid named Izuku Midoriya ... and don't talk about this with All Might, first he might get angry and second ... I'm tired of having to deal with his depression of whatever you would call it, now let me sleep alright ?"

"Thank you for your assit-" Aizawa hung up before Nezu could finish "... well then"

As the director of U.A. he had some access to governmental files, he typed the name on his computer and found something really interesting, his screen was displaying the following :

 _Izuku Midoriya_

 _Status : RANK B VILLAIN_

 _Age : 14_

Nezu could only wonder how such a thing was possible ... no birth date, no information about residence ... only physical description and-

 _Quirk : N/A_

"N/A ?"

Nezu was confused, usualy if the police couldn't identify a villain's quirk they would just put "unknown" but even that kind of case was rare ...

Their was a small summary of his "crimes" at the end of the page

 _thievery_

 _Assistance to criminals_

 _Murder_

Nezu digged deeper inside the murder section ... now he remembered ... yes he had already heard about these events.

 _Behemoth : shot in the head with the gun of a police officer_

 _Kamui wood : unsuccessful_

Whatever was the reason Aizawa directed him toward this child it was rather troubling ... there was nothing else ... his file was just empty ...

* * *

"SPREAD !" Yelled Ochaco as she put her hand on the ground

There was a small crate at least 1 meter away from her, Izuku wondered how she could use her quirk on only one person or object without affecting the environment around it.

When she used her quirk on Eri the effect would spread to her cloth, obviously that's how she could float without falling down.

Ochaco stood up and walked toward the crate, she tried to push it but her quirk didn't work.

"It's no use ... either it's directly spreading through the ground or in just tok far away ... I can still feel like I activated my quirk"

"You focused on the crate right ?"

"I did"

"Alright ... let's consider this situation, if you touch an object does your quirk become active immediately ?"

"No, I have to think about activating my quirk"

"... you said your quirk was classified as emitter but ... I think something is no right, you have to think about activating it to make it work, unlike Tomura who is unable to control it ... I'm thinking about telekinesis but obviously it cannot add up ... and it only works on solid objects ?"

"Yes ... well ... I tried on water once, it was really hard to keep focus and in the end it didn't work"

"In fact ... this could lead us to something, give me a second"

Izuku dropped his notebook and picked up a bottle of water, he went toward the crate and spilled a trail of water toward Ochaco.

"Try to use your quirk on the crate once again and use the water to spread your quirk this time"

"Sure" Ochaco nodded at Izuku and put her hand in the water trail, she though about activating her quirk and pressed her fingertips against the ground, this time she felt something different, the water trail quivered for a second and suddenly the crate was floating.

"It worked ! Izuku look !" Ochaco was so happy ... Izuku was writing everything he saw as fast as he could which made Ochaco laugh, she deactivated and quirk and went next to Izuku to see what he had wrote.

"Great ... so water is working as a conductor ... now ... you have to press your fingers together right ?"

Ochaco nodded "Yes"

"And I guess that if you just press your own hand it won't work ... I will have to figure out something else I'm sorry"

"It's fine ! Beside I would never have found out such a fact about my quirk without your help"

"You-you are welcome ... I-I should go and help Eri now"

Ochaco felt like Suzuki was trying to avoid her, she thought to herself that he probably never spoke to a girl before ...

"What is she doing ?" She asked to annoy her friend

Izuku stopped in his track

"M-maths ..."

"Maths ? ... you are tutoring her ?"

"W-yes ... I mean, I think it's the right thing to do, she is really smart and- ... Eri really need that"

"... how does It feel ?"

"... I don't understand your question Ochaco"

"How does it feel to be ... quirkless ?"

"... oh ..." Izuku sat back on his crate, he looked at the ground for a minute, he wasn't muttering, Ochaco had already noticed this habit. This time it was different, he wasn't looking for an answer because he already had it.

"It's ... I think most people do not understand what it means, nowadays when you are quirkless people think you are ... less than human ... that because you are quirkless, powerless, you can't achieve what someone with a quirk could, that you are more vulnerable. While some may look down on you others may abuse of this fact ...you have all this ... hatred in you"

Izuku's tone was progressively changing, Ochaco could feel how hurt he was and somehow ... scared.

"You would like to get revenge, to hurt them and when you are finally about to snap you realise you just can't, either because you know it's useless or either because you know that you are not strong enough that's why- ... that's why I-"

Izuku stood up and grabbed the crate in his hands, Ochaco took a few steps back, the crate looked 2 times bigger than Izuku and still with raw strength he was holding it above him and threw it to the other side of the room.

"In the end you understood the harsh reality. You want and you know you could do SO MUCH MORE" Izuku was yelling out loud, even tomura which was probably locked up in his room on the second floor would probably heard him.

"I COULD DO SO MUCH MORE BUT BUT-Ahh" Izuku fell on his knee, he was crying, Ochaco ran next to him.

"But this is what I deserve ..." Izuku slowly regained his composure, he saw the expression on Ochaco's face, at first he thought she was scared but it was a mix in fact, a mix of incomprehension and compassion.

Izuku laughed out loud then, how could she understand ? Someone who always lived with a quirk, someone who all was had all her chances and here she was trying to imagine what was going on in his mind.

"I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have asked that, I ... I could understand in a way how you managed to end up in the league but- ..."

"Itself fine Ochaco, at least you are one of-, well no the only person I know who actually considers what it means to be quirkless ... I never met another quirkless person, as far as I know, today people think there is about 20% of quirkiness among the population but this is just wrong ... there might be less that 1 %"

...

"I don't have anything to do right now soooooo... how about I help you with Eri ?"

"Hum ? Y-you are sure ?"

"Yes, I mean ... why not, she must have been throught a lot ... and beside you might want her to be with someone else than Toga"

"... and you want to spend more time w-with me ?"

"Yea-I-I MEAN NO ! AHA-DON'T THINK I'M USING ERIASAMEANTOOMGIMSOSORRY"

Izuku laughed as much as he could, ochaco was just like him when he was stressed about something.

* * *

"You should have informed me about this situation ... Toshinori ... It's horrible" complained Nezu, he spent the last few hours discussing Izuku's story with All Might

"... what else could I say ? ... It is easy for you to take my place, in fact it is for everyone"

"He had the best grades in his school, he was motivated ... but in the end he snapped ... he was the perfect successor for you !"

"I couldn't just- ... what if another kid came and asked me this question ? Do you think One for All is a simple toy ? I'm taking this case serio-"

"Nana would be so ashamed ... do not count on me to help you Toshinori, you can stay at U.A. and find your successor but I won't support you in any way"

"Nezu please you-"

"I'm sorry ... now get out please, before I change my mind"

Toshinori got out of Nezu's office without another word, as he closed the door he bumped into someone, he recognised the person, it was Mirio Togata ... Nezu had suggested him as a potential successor ... he was working with Nighteye after all.

"Oh sorry my boy" apologised All Might

"It's nothing sir, excuse me but principal Nezu called me and-"

"He is ... not in the mood at the moment, it's my fault in way"

"Is he ? ... Oh ... he said All might wanted to meet me, I was so excited but I guess he isn't here"

"Well he- ... he was indeed but- he had a train to catch from what I could understand"

"Do you know what it was all about ?"

"I ..." Toshinori had an idea ... "well I can't tell you directly but- ... do you have anything to do right now ?"

"Well ... no"

"Can we talk together for a moment ? It's about what was going on inside of the director's office"

* * *

"... I will tell him Inko ... Something is going to happen soon"

"It is your choice ... I'm still not sure about how Izuku would react, beside it would be better in any possible way if you were the one to tell him ... did you-"

"Yes, he knows that you are safe ... Tomura made two new recruits, from what I could understand Izuku met one of them when he was running away ... he is getting along very nicely with her"

"H-her ?! MY BABY MET A GIRL ?"

"I'm almost sure love doesn't work like this-"

"Oh please ... you lived for a few centuries and I'm the only woman you loved ... right ?"

"Hehehe ... that's what appealed me in you, your cleverness, you could always figure out everything by yourself ... something I was unable to do obviously ... watch the news tomorrow"

"... so you started the war ?"

"Yes, I hope it won't last for centuries this time ... I intend to win"

"You weren't ?"

"I was trying last time, I thought I could do everything by myself but I was wrong, now I'm too old for this world, Tomura is going to be my heir ... Izuku ... I doubt he will follow the same path"

"Make things right this time"

* * *

Tomura stepped out of Kurogiri's warp ... The USJ, all his paws were inside, his plan was perfect ... almost perfect, All Might wasn't here.

"Tomura" whispered Kurogiri "I checked, All Might isn't around"

"I expected that ... doesn't matter, we will make him come ... Eraser and Thirteen uh ? Izuku made good analyses on those two ... however, we are still lacking information about the children ... you read everything ?"

"Yes I did"

"Then you know what to do"

Kurogiri disappeared, the first lane of villains advanced toward the giant staircase, as Tomura planned Izuku was right, Eraser Head went first ... leaving the children and thirteen alone, if everything kept going as planned Kurogiri would warp the children.

"Game on" whispered Tomura to himself, internally laughing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Good day fellow readers ! (Or night)**

 **Now before we star- *author immediately gets slammed against the ground by reviews***

 **Holy moly THERE IS A LOT THIS TIME !**

oeramirez2003 chapter 18

This entire thing is so amazing but I wish it came out faster, but I know how long it takes to write a chapter so don't fret over it. Any way, I am enjoying you story so keep up the great work!

 **It takes time yes ... well it depends, kinda hard to keep the thing logic some times (trust me I'm drunk) and thank you for your review ! It's always appreciated (well yes because Itself kind of the thing I like to do the most ... answering stuff ... and weird stuff)**

shadowrunner22 chapter 18

Amazing as always, while some of the grammar errors are prevalent they're not too bad anyways the USJ attack is about to happen, can't wait to see how Class 1-A handles it without Deku.

 **Well about that ... in fact just read ... I'm sure you will love the outcome (spoiler : Avengers Endgame is a lie :Ooooo ( REspoiler : it has nothing to do with this chapter) )**

Viate chapter 18

Toshi is in some deep shite butterfly

 **Oh great he is back, can someone give me a freaking gun ? (And yes It's true)**

pedrofaria339 chapter 18

A Villain Izuku usually means the end of everything as they know it, because HE WILL analyse the shit out of you, your life, your quirk, you hobbies, literally EVERYTHING possible about a person, to the point he knows you better than even yourself, and he is going to defeat you, there is no "if", "maybe" or "possibly", it is a fact that a Villain Izuku WILL defeat everyone, unless HE WANTS to be defeated.

 **AND HERE WE GO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS RANDOM REVIEWER UNDERSTOKD ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING !**

tHEaNNOYINGcATT chapter 18

thnks for the snicker (uwu)  
*cutely eats snickers*  
*coughs to death because cats cant have chocolat*

 **Oupsy ... I murdered a reader ... hum ... BY THE POWER OF MY EPIC RANDOMNESS I BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE ! (Hopefully)**

Logich chapter 18

Man, I know how hard an exam is. Anyway, I'll be looking forward to the next chapter. Stay awesome

 **It is the final exam but hopefully I will get this one right and be prepared for the true exam ... French's BAC sucks.**

oeramirez2003 chapter 17

I use the username cause I lost my account, but I have enjoyed reading you story. I enjoy who well eri fits into the story and the entire atmosphere that is sorta light-hearted with dark themes that you would expect from a villain AU. I hope to see more of this, so keep up the good work.

 **What else could I say ? ... well sure ... and send more reviews ! Aks me weird stuff !**

 **Now what was I saying ? Hum ... I was about to ask something really important but I forgot so read this chapter until I figure out what it was.**

* * *

Izuku woke up late, he spent more time than he thought teaching Eri the basis of maths with Ochaco ... in fact they ended up playing togethers though he don't remember how.

He had a terrible headache and he wanted to ask Kurogiri's if he could her him something, however once Izuku was downstairs he saw no one ... not even Toga who so far was always at the counter before him ... something else he should had on his list about the possibility that Toga has in fact a vampire quirk.

"Kurogiri ? ... Tomura ? ... weird ... am I back in the mindscape again ?"

It has been a few weeks since Izuku used this ... part of his mand ... he would usually notice if it was a dream or not.

It evolved since the events of Overhaul, the old rooftop was soon replaced by the League's secret base and it became more and more detailed ... his villain part was always hiding somewhere while his heroic part , as he could name it, would be working on an analysis at the counter ... he never developed another personality and it was still very rare for him to reach this state of "unconsciousness".

Izuku went inside the kitchen ... it was oddly empty, still Izuku noticed one detail, a small note on the fridge.

"Izuku today Tomura decided to launch his- ... attack on U.A. ?" He said out loud as he was reading

"Do not expected us before noon, though be ready for anything, in case of emergency there is a special package hidden in Tomura's room. I shouldn't be telling you this but who knows what could happen ... do not open it unless it is an emergency (better said twice than once), If Tomura launched such an attack a few month ago I would be scared but today I'm not, since he met you he became really different. Do not take it wrong, if he didn't tell you about this it was to protect you, we are going directly into enemy territory.

Wish us Godspeed, Kurogiri"

Izuku sat on a metal table in front of the fridge and sighed.

"Well ... Godspeed you two ..."

* * *

Ochaco woke up ... she checked her phone, it was 9 Am, there was no window in her room,and no alarm clock.

Hopefully she wouldn't miss her lunch, she looked around the room, Toga was gone ... again. It want wrong, after all her friend always did that since she arrived here.

Anyway now she had to get up, Ochaco stretched herself and proceeded to rub her hair ... witch had became a battle field during the night. Once she had found some cloth she headed downstairs but she stopped when she heard a weird sound coming from Izuku's bedroom, she heard something similar to a piece wood cracking.

She carefully opened the door to find Eri playing with a pen, Ochaco was about to close the door but the little girl noticed her.

"G-good morning Ochaco ! ... is-is it ?"

Ochaco would have felt guilty if Eri was still asleep, she got inside and closed the door behind her.

"Good morning Eri, and yes it is ... sorry I just heard a weird sound and I wanted to check ... but I guess everything is fine here"

"A weird sou- Oh ! Sorry it was my pen"

"Your pen ? Did you break one ?"

"No, I repaired one ... look !"

Eri took her pen horizontally and started to fold it in half until the middle crack, she had now to piece of a broken pen.

"I never showed you my quirk, I can ... "rewind" things"

The little girl from, Ochaco's point of view, seemed to focus on the pen and after a few seconds both ends of the pend came close from each other and, as if they were melt, the pen was full again.

"Last time I used my quirk on a pen which was already too small to use ... when I do this izuku's says that I uh- "recollect" carbon around me and then I can rewind anything"

"Eri that's amazi-"

"No" firmly said the little girl "It's not ... it's dangerous"

"W-why do you say this ? Did something happen with it ? ... did you hurt someone ?"

"N-not directly ... before I came here is lived with those evil bird people ... they used my quirk to hurt other people, It was wrong and I knew it, I tried to escape but every time they would find me .. and hurt me even more. It's Izuku who helped me to get out ... and- ... andre also showed me that my quirk want evil ... but those people they are still outside looking for me"

Ochaco sat on the bad with Eri, she took a look at what she was doing ... if looked a lot like Izuku's note.

"You made those ?"

"Yes it's D- ... I mean Izuku would showed me how"

"... you were calling him dad ?" Asked Ochacko awkwardly

"N-NO ! IT'S IT'S- I WAS CALLING HIM DEKU ! Y-YES THAT'S IT !" Yelled Eri

"Deku ? ... why ?"

"... he says it's the name a villain gave him ... it's also the name he uses for the hero in my bedtime stories ... Deku the villain who hunts monsters"

"Deku ... sounds like Dekiru, it means "you can do it" !"

"Really ?!"

"Yes ! It's-"

But Ochaco stopped, she and Eri suddenly heard loud noises, Ochaco ran out to check what it was and found Izuku running inside Tomura's bed room.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING ? IZUKU !" She yelled but Izuku didn't answer, he was wearing a cloak and a black mask, when he finally got out he was holding a big firearm, a rifle.

"No time to explain !" Izuku ran downstairs and disappeared

* * *

 **30 minutes ago**

* * *

"Get him" ordered Tomura to his paws, Eraser Head was currently going on a rampage with the lower thugs

"Sure Handy handsome !" Yelled a voice Tomura recognized immediately

Out of nowhere Toga joined the fight against Eraser Head

"What the-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?"

Tomura grabbed her by the collar and dragged her toward him.

"Me ? Naahhh I was taking a stroll and when I saw you and Kurogiri I got curious that's all ! Beside HOW DID YOU GUYS FORGET TO INVITE ME TO THE BIG PARTY ?"

"IT'S NOT- GRAAHHH ! DOESN'T MATTER ! KILL THIS GUY ! AND DON'T CALL ME ANYTHING RELATED TO HAND AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU !"

"Sure joystick !"

Tomura let Toga go ... he felt ... bad ... "joystick" he kept repeating the word in his head ... joy - stick ... jooyyyyy ...

"YOU ARE A PERVERTED PSYCHOPATH !" he yelled as he finally understood what Toga meant

"Thank you !" She answered between two stabs aimed for the pro.

During this time Kurogiri was dealing with the students ... he had to let one of them go, this wasn't in the original plan but the idea came from Izuku after all.

"I can't let you go just yet, apologies-"

The student weren't ready to listen as three of them lunged at him, an explosive boy, one with some kind of laser and one who could control ice ... useless, all their quirks phased through his body.

"Children move now !" Yelled Thirteen

"There we go" whispered Kurogiri to himself

The student cleared the way so the pro could use her quirk but almost immediately after the pro started it stopped, the student looked in terror at the pro hero's back which had been absorber by her own quirk.

"Th-this is the worst kind of villain" Thirteen said before collapsing on the ground

Kurogiri had again used one of Izuku's plan, he had never made a lot of studies about black holes and it was hard to find any but he theorized the Kurogiri's body wasn't completely affected so he could turn Thirteen's quirk against her.

"T-Thirteen !" Yelled several students as they ran toward the pro to help her.

"And now form my next trick" Kurogiri engulfed all the student in his body, he couldn't control exactly where they would be dropped but it didn't matter, the plan was going just as dit should ... there was still four students that weren't warped ... Kurogiri recognised one of them, engine quirk, he would let this one escape and warp the others.

Back on the plaza Eraser had a rather harsh time against Toga, obviously she wasn't using her quirk to fight, he kept erasing hers but he was getting tired.

"Toga stop playing and kill him already !" Ordered Tomura

Toga too was getting tired, her psychopath attitude had it's limits too.

Kurogiri appeared next to Tomura.

"I'm sorry, the student were stronger than I thought and one escaped" Kurogiri tried his best to look defeated.

Tomura feigned a sigh.

"Kurogiri if you weren't so useful YOU WOULD BE DEAD WERE YOU STAND !" The leader however couldn't keep it serious but his dreadful grin covered well enough.

"Nomu ... beat him up"

The motionless giant twitched and in a instant it caught the pro and slammed him into the ground, the pro tried to fight back but Aizawa soon came to the conclusion that it wasn't a mutation, this ... thing whatever it was, he could deactivate it's quirk but something was off.

"W-what are you ?" He manage to ask

"This, is All Might's doom ... do you like it ? None of you could even match it, Nomu is perfect giant it ?"

Tomura got really close from Eraser's face, ohhh how he loved to see him in such despair ... if Toga wasn't here to ruin him.

"Say ! Say ! Can I suck his blood now ? I want please place !" She yelled as she almost jumped on Tomura if Kurogiri wasn't here to stop her.

"Yeah whatever ... though All Might isn't here ... in fact don't, he is coming obviously and once he is here I want to make sure he remember us"

Tomura pointed a finger toward the water area, Kurogiri and Toga looked toward the designed location and noticed two students, they were caught of guard apparently.

"Grab them and bring them to me, we will start with those two and-"

But their attention was directed toward the door of the USJ which literally exploded, they heard booming voice.

"I HAPPENED TO BE CLOSE FROM THIS FACILITY, WHEN I SAW YOUNG TENYA RUNNING I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG ... HOW COULD YOU ... MY STUDENT FOUGHT WITH ALL THEY HAD BUT YOU ... HAVE NO FEAR NOW ! FOR I AM HERE !"

The villains who could still stand up after Aizawa's rampage backed away, Tomura didn't care ...All Might wasn't smiling.

"There you are ... you trash" he whispered out loud

"Is-is this part of the plan ?" Asked Toga getting closer from Tomura

"Wait for it ..." calmly answered the leader

In the blink of an eye all villains were wiped out from the center of the plaza, All Might made an impressive display of raw strength.

He quickly dashed toward the Nomu and pushed it so he could free Aizawa. Tomura didn't react yet, the students had to get a bit of hope so he could reap it away from them.

"MILLION !" Yelled All might

"Understold sir !" A voice answered

Then out of nowhere a boy which was seemingly older than the students came out from the ground and grabbed Aizawa as All might tossed him away from the Nomu's grill.

"Alright it's enough Nomu-"

All Might was about to attack Tomura directly but Nomu blocked All Might's fist at the last moment ... the creator stood still.

"What the-?"

"Kill" ordered the leader

The create screamed and grabbed All Might by the shoulders, even the symbol of peace had troubles to get away.

"Crush"

"NOT SO FAST !"

The boy which was with All Might kicked the Nomu in the head giving All Might a small window to take some distance.

"Good job Mirio ! I need you to find the other student, I'll find a way to deal with this thing"

"Fine sir, Aizawa sensei is in safety"

The boy disappeared through the ground.

"... disgusting ... a mini you ... Kurogiri, we need reinforcemen, the student are already evacuating and I don't want to deal with more nuisances than there already are"

"Shoud I call Deku ?"

"Yes ... and tell him about-"

"I did"

Before Tomura could add anything his barman was gone.

"You said Deku ? WHERE IS YOUNG MIDORYIA ?"

"Exactly where he wants to be, as far away as possible from all of you ... well not for long, you bastard ... you are just a sick monster, Nomu end him !"

The Nomu ran after All Might, of course the hero was way faster but he could not do anything else until he figured out how to deal with it.

* * *

Izuku was prepared as Kurogiri asked, he trusted Tomura to be able to handle any situation without him, but who knows maybe he would get the chance to show his strength this time.

"IZUKU !" Yelled Kurogiri as he appeared behind him

"W-WHAT ? EMERGENCY ?" He yelled back with his distorted voice

"Yes ! Go to Tomura's room and pick up your gift, it is already loaded so don't lose more time, and bring your pistols too !"

"Got it !"

Kurogiri waited for a minute before Izuku came back almost jumping through him. As he landed Izuku found himself in a secluded areas ... it looked like a city in ruins.

"Where are we ?" He asked

"At the USJ a facility used by U.A. we launched our attack but it cooks like reinforcement is coming faster than we expected, you have your rifle ?"

"Yes ... I never use one but It shouldn't be difficult, I practiced a lot with my pistols"

"Good, be careful though, the students are strong" kurogiri pointed toward a small building "I made some observations, All Might is fighting on the great plaza down here, from there you should have a good spot to eliminate him ... are you okay"

Izuku smiled ... the man that ruined his life, no ... destroyed him, was at his mercy ... almost

"Yes, yes I can ... I have my phone so we can-"

"In fact no, we disabled communications so until it's fixed we won't be able to communicate, I have to go back now and help Tomura, good luck"

"Yeah ..."

Kurogiri warped again, Izuki was alone, in the distance he could hear multiple explosions and cries ... he headed toward the small house, indeed he could see the main plaza and almost everything around it. He quickly installed the rifle, he had 4 bullets.

He took a first look with his scope ... Tomura and Kurogiri were watching the Nomu fighting All Might, to his surprise he saw that Toga was here too ... at least this explains her disappearance.

All Might was still running to escape the Nomu's grip obviously his suggestions about the Nomu's quirks were working. He didn't like the principle of using humans being like this as a weapon, it was disgusting but without them the league would have no chance against All Might ... no one would.

He could shoot right now but he could miss and at the same time reveal his presence AND position, Izuku had to wait for an opening.

And then it came, All might tried to lift and slam the Nomu into the ground but it was part of Tomura's plan, Kurogiri used his quirk where All Might wanted to slam the Nomu and now the symbol of peace was in the grip of the mindless creature and the mist man just had to close his portal to kill him.

Should he act ? Should he shoot now ? Obviously nothing would save All might now ... was Tomura's waiting for him to pull the trigger ?

"What are you looking at ?" Asked a voice Izuku did not recognise

"I'm waiting for-" Izuku genuinely thought it was another voice in his head but when he looked next to him he saw the face of someone, this person was real and worst it was a student.

Izuku dropped his rifle and jumped back, the person didn't move ... there was a 1 000 000 on his torso, was it related to his quirk in a way or another ?

"I wonder what you were about to do" he said taking a step closer toward izuku who in response pulled out a pistol.

"How did you found me ?" He firmly asked

"I could see the reflection of the light on your scope ... you aren't used to this kind of weapon right ? ... you wanted to shoot All Might Sensei ?"

"Sensei ? ... you are at least 2 years older than all the students ... Sensei ... what kind of relation do you have with him ? ... oh ... oh I see ... you know right ? He told you about his secret"

Izuku could see the student flinch for a second, his smile was warm but almost annoying.

"Y-you look young, how old are you ?"

"Trying to dodge the question uh ? I'm 15, happy ?"

"15 ?! ... can you get this cloak off ?"

"Saddly no ... and it was my choice ... now back to the topic ... did he tell you ? Obviously he did why do I even ask this again ... I should kill you right now then"

"You wouldn't if it wasn't the case ?"

Izuku huffed ... of course he wouldn't ... be he made a promise to Sensei.

"... One for All ... did he tell you about it yes or no ?"

This time the boy in front of him wasn't smiling.

"... Yes ... he did"

Izuku ... laughed, he laughed out loud.

"Bastard ... bastard bastard BASTARD !"

Mirio jumped toward Izuku which dodged on his left rather quickly.

"Try that again and I'll shoot, I know how you managed to get beyind me ... I fought someone's with a quirk similar to yours ... I don't know how it works but I know something for sure, it doesn't activates immediately and I'm too close for you to dodge, you made a mistake 1 000 000"

The boy chuckled at his turn.

"Lemilion ... it's my hero name ... and yours ?"

"Deku ... you are different really, either It's because you are trying to trick me or because you are just stupid"

"... to be honest I'm trying to learn how you know about All Might's secret"

"... someone really important to me told me the truth ... did he told you about me ? The one he should not have say no ?"

"W-what he-? ... no ... just who are you ?"

Izuku used his left hand to reveal his head.

"I'm the quirkless who tried to be a hero ... you look smart ... I'm sure you can figure out by yourself what this society's trash did ..."

"Y-you ... you met him ? ... and he said no ? You asked him if you could- ... no, no All Might wouldn't do that, I can't believe it"

"I'm aware about his injuries, I'm aware about his powers, I even know who did this to him ... oh if you knew what he did to my Sensei ... I should kill you ... eventually he will pass on his power to you but- ... right now I can't, it would be just wrong"

"Wrong ?"

"I didn't chose to be a villain but I chose to make things right, and trust me I will ... Tomura does need me anyway he- ..."

Izuku suddenly realised that something was going on on the plaza ... he was too focused on Lemilion to heard what was going on, All Might, yelling and punching the Nomu.

"No ... it can't be"

When he looked back where the student was supposed to be he was gone.

"DAMN IT !"

"PLUUUUUUUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAA"

Izuku looked again at the plaza, the Nomu was sent through the dome of the USJ, his shock absorption wasn't enough, the reinforcement Kurogiri talked about would come soon, he should join them and escape now but-

He looked carefully, All Might wasn't moving ... with his strength and speed he could easily stop Tomura and Kurogiri but he wasn't moving ... why ? Then he noticed the white smoke around the symbol of peace ...

All Might reached his limit ... almost, he might be barely maintaining his true form.

Izuku had to act now, maybe they would not leave empty-handed after all, ye positioned his roffle again ... All Migh would not move ... he could kill him but-

...

"No ... It's ... it's not supposed to happen now" he whispered

He felt paralysed ... just like the first time he met All for One ... as if his Sensei was close to him and holding his shoulder.

"... yes ... you are right ... his injury, one bullet ... do not kill him yet, first the world has to know ... open both of your eyes and-"

Izuku pulled the trigger, time slowed, he could hear the bullet pierce the air, the sound wave moving ... and finally.

"ARHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG"

His cry of pain was so loud, everyone heard it ... he saw the symbol of peace fall to his knees ... his body, he couldn't hold his form anymore, one by one his muscles retracted ... students were running toward him ... and suddenly slowing as they discovered what All Might became.

At least 7 of them saw the truth ... and there would be more soon ...

Izuku grabbed his rifle and put it on his back, now he had to find-

"Izuku ! Quick come !" Asked the mist man as a warp opened right behind Izuku

In the other side Izuku was right next to Tomura ... and Toga.

"Iz-!"

"Toga please ..."

"Oh right ! Hey Deku ! You joined the party too ?"

Izuku didn't answer ... he was too focused on the scene which was taking place in front of him, the students encircling the symbol of peace ... confusion ... sadness ... sometimes a mix of the two ... even hate.

"You missed ... but it doesn't matter ... look at this ... this lie ... Haha... HAHAHAHAHA HAAAAHAHAHA" Tomura was really enjoying this spectacle but Izuku ... he was satisfied ... and at the same time he had regrets, as if it should have been different.

"W-what have you done to All Might ?!" Asked a student with red spiky hairs

"Me ? Nothing ... Deku here finished the job ... well almost ... you understand now ? This is what has been protecting you for so many years a l-"

But Tomura was cut short as a bullet pierced his leg.

"TOMURA !" Toga caught the leader of the villain before he hit the ground, Izuku had never seen her with such a face.

"Kurogiri quick !" Ordered Izuku as he realised the reinforcement had arrived

"Stay behind me !" Kurogiri extend his body and covered both Izuku and Tomur

"Get us out of here NOW !" yelled Tomura

"N-NO YOU DON'T !"

Thirteen was still up, even after what Kurogiri had done to her, if she wasn't missing 20% of her back she would probably be able to stop Kurogiri but now she was just slowing him down.

* * *

"... it's almost noon ... I wonder what they are doing"

"Don't worry Eri ! I'm sure they are just fine !"

Ochacho couldn't hide how scared she was, the way Izuku left, she tried to call him with the number Eri gave her but it was useless.

"Ochaco ! We are back come quickly ! But- but don't let Eri come !"

It was Izuku, he was scared ... really scared, Ochaco tried to stop Eri but it was too late, the little girl was incredibly quick.

"U-uncle Tomura !" She heard Eri cry as she reached the bar

Ochaco would say it's nothing but there was a BIG hole in Tomura's leg.

"H-hey don't look at it okay ? It is not good for you too see this at your age" No one knew how Tomura had the strength to smile for Eri, even more to smile at all for anyone.

"I-I can fix it ! I can re-rewind it and-"

"Eri no It's-"

"Izuku ... trust her ... I'm sure you can do it Eri"

Izuku was already ashamed enough that Eri had to see someone she is really close from being hurt like that.

"Tha-thanks ..."

She put both of her hands on Tomura's leg ... soon after the hole diminished until it was nonexistent.

"It-it worked !" The little girl beamed

"Eri that's amazing !" Izuku grabbed Eri in his arms and hugged her "I'm sorry ... I had no choice and-"

"Please next time no one gets hurt, Deku protects his friends right ? He always does in your stories"

"I-" Izuku was cut short by Ochaco

"Of course he will ! Because next time I'll be here"

Izuku understood what Ochacho meant ... she didn't like to be left behind.

"TOMURA IN FACT I LOVE WHEN YOU ARE NOT BLEEDING !"

Toga grabbed Tomura's neck and hugged him ... yes hugged him.

"You have about 2 seconds to let go BEFORE I FUC- I MEAN DELETE YOU !"

"I LOVE TOO WHEN YOU DO THAT HAHAHAHA"

* * *

He lost ... he lost everything ... how could anyone trust him after THAT ? He looked at his body ... recovery girl had healed his injuries but ... it didn't matter. It was too lasting.

And the worst thing is that it was Izuku who shot him ... slight saw the forearm in his back ... Izuku ... the boy was right in front of him again and he was powerless, unable to act, every time they met they would just get a little further away from each other.

"Toshinori ... are you awake ?"

"Hum ? Oh yes ... yes sorry I am recovery"

"... I- ... I- spoke with Nezu ... and your students in fact ... they are ... they ready to keep your secret but ... they want the truth, and by the truth I mean THE truth, not about One for All do not worry but ... I think you would tell them about All for One ... and what happened many years ago" the old woman was trying to sound calm but Toshinori could see that even her feared how the situation could degenerate.

"... fine ... bring them here"

"Here ?! Toshinori you are clearly not-"

"I am awake, it will be enough, and it's too late now ... just bring them here"

* * *

An hour had passed since they went back from the USJ, Kurogiri had called the docotr so he could check on Tomura.

The leader was resting on a sofa which was installed in the main room of the bar.

"... it's perfect ... I don't see anything which could testify that Tomura had been shot ... but still, if you feel anything strange call me again, I'm certain that your Sensei would kill me in every possible way of it ever goes wrong"

"Sure doc ... Kurogiri send him back I'm tired" ordered Tomura

"Thank you for coming doctor" kurogir sent back the doctor and went inside the kitchen.

"Now we have to talk" Izuku was waiting on a chair, everyone else was gone ... it was about time he talks seriously with Tomura.

"What ? You are angry because I kept you away from this little mission ?"

"... not only the mission ... I lied ... I knew about All Might's weakness"

Tomura didn't react, instead he just stared at Izuku.

"So what ? ... I knew, everyone knew here ... why would it matter now ?"

"Because- ... I could have killed him but- ... I made mistake, I thought it wasn't the right time"

"And you were right ... I originally planned to kill All Might and in then end you made me realise that it wasn't a clear objective ... no one would understand why we killed All Might at this point, people have to fell the pain, the fear ... what you did at the USJ was exactly what we needed. The crooks I brought with me were only human shields, they had no convictions ... useless. Now we will start recruiting what we really need, people like you ... Ochaco ..."

"And Toga"

"... yes ..."

"Everyone is special Tomura, you can't just say that they are weird ...okay maybe she is a little more special than anyone but I'm sure you can understand"

"... don't you have anything else to do ?"

"Hum ? Oh ... I should probably ... yes ... report about the Nomu to Sensej"

"You are the quirk expert ... here, KUROGIRI !" Yelled Tomura

"I'm literally in the next room ... yes ?"

"Can you please send me to Sensei ?" Asked Izuku

"There you go"

* * *

"And that's it ... All for One, the devil on earth ... he was defeated but I lost my "might" in the process"

All might had told everything to his students ... from the death of Nana Shimura to his final fight against his nemesis.

"So ... that's it ? Even when you were injured you fought for us ?" Asked Momo

"... I can only use my power for three hours ... today I reduced my limit, soon I will have to retire ... if I'm here at U.A. that's because I want to make sure the future is protected. I'm so proud so far but ... being expose to our world at such an age ... I'm not sure if I should take this positively or not"

"Sir, it will be our reality in a few years ! Maybe it's already the case !" Said Tenya in his leading way

"Young Tenya ... I'm certain that Nezu already made sure that you would keep my secret right ? ... the world isn't ready to know about my secret ... maybe it shouldn't at all, but one day I wont be here anymore and-"

"Bullshit"

All might looked among the students to identify who interrupted him.

"What ?"

"I SAID BULLSHIT !" Yelled Katsuki

"Bakugo you-"

"YOU REALLY BROUGHT US HERE TO TELL YOU SAD LITTLE STORY ? NO ONES CARE ! YOU ARE LIAR ANYONE COULD BEAT YOU, AND I'LL BE THE FIRST"

"KATSUKI IT'S ENOUGH !" Tenya was the first to try to stop Katsuki but he was already leaving the infirmary.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FOUR EYES !"

"HOW DARE Y-"

"Tenya stop ! ... as your class representative I understand what you feel but ... he needs time ... in fact you should all take some rest after this events ...if anyone has questions I'll probably be here for the next few days ... oh and make sure to call me Toshinori, we wouldn't want anyone else to know about my situation"

* * *

"So the shock absorption wasn't enough ? ... hum ... I gave at least 4 to that Nomu"

"I didn't watch the whole fight but All Might sent it flying throught the dome of the USJ as if it was nothing"

"... you said that when you arrived you were in position and ready to shoot All Might ... what happened ?"

"... I think I found his successor ... or rather met"

"Oh ... are you felling well ?"

"To be blunt ... no ... he didn't have One for All, or else in sure he would have caught me ... he had some kind of phrasing quirk, or at least that's my guess, I already fought someone with such a quirk before I arrived at the league"

"... how is he ?"

"Chhh ... a mini All Might, blond, muscular, annoying smile and face ...he calls himself Lemilion, don't know why though"

"You did well anyway ... how did you end up shooting at his weak point instead of killing him ?"

"... it felt like you were here ... beside me ... I- ... maybe it was my mind playing tricks to me again but- somehow I knew that it would be the good decision"

"Hehehe ... Lemilion uh ? ... I'll try to get more information about him ... did you say anything to him ?"

"... I told him about me and All Might ... he didn't have his quirk yet and- ... maybe it would be best if he saw the other face of All Might, maybe he will change his mind and refuse One for All"

"So you told him that you knew All Might's biggest secret ?"

"Yes ... is that wrong ?"

"No ... in fact I'm pretty sure that All Might is going to shiver for the next days"

* * *

"That's why I want more time to make up my mind sir"

"But-but ... Mirio ... It's your choice yes but ... why ? You looked so-"

"I- ... I thought about the responsibility that such a power implied ... and ... and I think that maybe somewhere there is someone more deserving of this power than me"

"... is it because of what happened at the USJ ?"

"Yes ... I ... in fact I think I'm responsible about what happens to you and-"

"Mirion do not think such a thing ! No one could have prevented this"

"No ... I knew there was a sniper, I could have stopped him but ... when I realised which kind of person he was I hesitated ... he was just a kid, he could be one fo the students, I know there should be no differences but ...what he told me, it felt so real, he said that he already met you ... and he knew about One for All"

All Might spilled a lot of blood, more than he ever had so far, he felt a sudden wave of fear ... student ... fifteen... sniper ... One for All.

"Sir ! Recovery gir- !"

"NO ! I'm fine ... what did he looked like ?"

Mirio knew shouldn't leave his mentor like this ... but All Might said he was fine, and it seemed really important. It was, One for All was probably the biggest secret on earth.

"He ... I didn't saw is face but he had green and black hair"

"No ... no ... please no ... everything but this"

* * *

 **I originally planned a fight between Izuku and either Katsuki and Mirio but it felt wrong ... so I kept the interaction between Mirio and Izuku (even if it was fcki** short) and scrapped the ret of my ideas.**

 **Next chapter will be 100 soft ... oh and ... shoud All for One reave that he is Izuku's father or shoud I keep the drama up ?**

 **Also I'm going 200 % on TomuraXToga next chapter (starting with the famous lewd scene I promised ;) you are warned)**


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLO STONEHENGE, WHO TAKES THE PANDORICA TAKES THE-**

 **Oupsy wrong line, hello fellow readers ! Griffin here !**

 **...**

 **Reviews ?**

tHEaNNOYINGcATT chapter 19

1\. don't make afo reavel dad status to duku  
2\. NNNOOOOOOOOOOO LEWD PLZ MY KITTEN EYES WILL IMPLODE  
-tHEaNNOYINGcATT

 **Aleluia ! He isn't dead (yet) I'm still half reveal half not reveal but the drama giant going up anymore with this lie and I have to find a freaking solution ... oh and yes LEWD SCENE RIGHT BELOW ;)**

AnonymousWriter135 chapter 19 . May 12

Let Izuku know that his father is All For One and good job keep up the great work

 **Gosh I wish this was easier to make a story which respects the original work ...**

shadowrunner22 chapter 19 . May 12

Well now where to start I had a feeling deku would be involved with the attack I meant he wasn't going to rally the other students. All Might's secret had been reveled I cant wait to see him get dragged threw the mud and Toumura x Toga... that's going to be interesting. In closing Awesome chapter.

 **I'm starting Tomura x Toga REALLY SLOW- (authors rereads this chapters) never mind Itself already done in a weird way**

Xenobro chapter 19 . May 11

Nice chapter, it just needs to be proof read as there are some grammar errors but the flow of the story isn't lost, so it isn't problematic. You said this will be similar to Civil War so are some characters going to have a change of heart and switch sides?

Also it would be fun if Izuku in the future 360 no scopes Bakugou with, maybe pellet bullets just to fuck with him, but also to demonstrate how he can easily dispose of him...

All in all, good progression keep it up!

 **Civil war is still happening, HELL YEAH FOR THE 360° NO SCOPE ON KATSUKI and thank you !**

 **Make sure to read the end of the chapter !**

* * *

Tomura didn't recall what happened yesterday ... right after the USJ Eri healed him and then Kurogiri's called the doctor ... yes, the doctor gave him some kind of pain killer just in case as always and he ended up collapsing in his bedroom ...

But something was oddly wrong ... he felt tight, really tight, he was drowsy. If he could he would run his eyes to get a clear vision, he tried to get up but there was- ... there was something around him.

"What the-"

It was a person ... someone was in HIS bed ... and curled around him ... Tomura's immediately thought about Eri but she would have no reason to come here and beside Izuku would have noticed and call her back ...

Tomura was getting more and more aware of his surroundings ... the person was- ... NAKED ? No not completely ...

Why ? Why was it so hard to wake up ? Did the doctor gave him some kind of anesthetic ? Tomura had to get out of this person's grip ... but what if they woke up ? Wait ... WHY DOES HE EVEM CARE ?

"Hey ! W-wake up !" He tried to say loudly enough so it would wake them up.

The person groaned and raised their head.

"Hey sweetie hihihi"

"T-Toga ?! W-what the f*ck are you- MOVE NOW !"

Tomura tried to move, to push her, to do everything he could in order to get away but his muscles wouldn't do anything.

"Weellll ... the doctor gave some pills to Kurogiri and I may have added seven times the amount he should have gave you ... soooooo once you were getting sleepy I sneaked into your room and you didn't notice"

"ARE YOU- Why would you even do that ?! You want to die ?!"

"Oh please ... you are barely awake ... and you can't deny that you like this don't you ? Hehehe"

If Tomura had the strength to, Toga would already be out in the street taking the beat up of her life ... but after a small period of thinking ... indeed Tomura didn't found it bad ... he didn't liked it and it wasn't that bothering ... beside Toga was ... warm ...

"... pfff ... whatever ... but only this time and once I'm 100% in the game we are gonna have a serious discussion about your behaviour"

"Ohhh have I been a naughty girl ?" Giggled Toga

"Garhg ... why do I even ask ? ... in fact why are you even here ?"

Tomura didn't receive any answer ... Toga was holding tight.

"... I like dark guys covered in blood ... It's ... a thing you know ? Back at the USJ you look so neutral and appealed by this chaos ... as if you could somehow see the result ..."

"... what the hell am I supposed to understand ? ... How am I going to explain this to Kurogiri ?"

"You are going to tell everyone ?" Asked Toga slightly fearful

"I- ... I- don't even know ... Are you torturing me ?"

"Naaah ..."

...

"... I won't tell it"

"I knew it"

"Shut it"

"Naaah"

* * *

"Alright, Ochaco we are gonna try something different today, take this" Izuku handed a metal staff to Ochaco.

When she picked it up she was surprised it was actually lightweight.

"How do you like it ?"

"It's so special ... I'm gonna spread my quirk through it ? That's why it's so light ?"

"Exactly, you can move fast and reduce the use of your quirk at the same time ... how about your old friend the casual crate ?" Izuku pointed his finger at a crate which stood in the middle of the basement.

"Here goes nothing" Ochaco pressed her fingertips against the staff and touched the crate with it's end at the same time ... and it worked the crate floated in the air.

"Looks like we figured it out !" Exclaimed Izuku as he wrote down more notes

"SERVICE !" Yelled Ochaco

When Izuku looked up he saw the crate coming with at a trying speed right next to him before crashing against the wall.

"... are you literally asking for a fight ?" Asked Izuku in a cold tone

"N-No sorry I didn't mean-"

"Just kidding clam down hahaha ... unless you are interested"

"Well ... Toga disappeared again and Tomura is hibernating in his bedroom since the doctor gave him his pills ... so why not"

"Sure ... It's just to train so try not to kill me"

"I won't ... when do we start ?"

"Now" immediately Izuku ran toward Ochaco

He couldn't directly fight her so he had to find an alternative ... maybe he could attack her from a distance ? Thought he didn't have his pistols it would be a great occasion to see how he manages to win over this situation.

Ochaco didn't move, she got ready to block Izuku once he was close enough but she didn't expect him to throw literal crates at her.

"You can't use your quirk so easily if they are already moving am I right ?!"

Indeed ochaco could spread her quirk but it would just be useless, the best thing she could do was either dodge or bloke the crates. She was getting exhausted quickly, she would have to work on her endurance, eventually the rain of crates stopped and she lost Izuku from her field of view.

"Gotcha" a voice said behind her, she tried to react but Izuku grabbed both of her arm in a way she couldn't even move them, Izuku had won because he was physically strong her than her, he abused of her lack of closure range fight training and technique as well as the fact that she was simply not prepared.

"Alright you win" she declared

"You did great though ... you knew that the best tactic you could use was to let me attack first, however you got confused when I attacked you from distance ... we need to find a suitable fighting style for you, I already use ...uh ... Tomura's weird rewatching and-"

"Tomura's weird teaching ?" Interrupted Ochacho

"Yeah ... he used to train me by using Nomus they are- ... sorry now that I think about it I should have mentioned this sooner"

"Nomus ?"

Izuku spent half an hour retelling Ochaco what kind of experiences he had with Tomura as a teacher and what exactly are Nomus.

"... it's ... cruel ... so that's the thing which fought All Might ?"

"And the only thing capable of doing so ... I do not agree with Sensei on this point but ... I guess it's a war in the end ... and beside he told me it was a dangerous thing to do and that he avoided to use Nomus extensively"

"How many have you seen ?"

"Only 5 ... though the one which fought All Might was completely new"

"So you do not have your own fighting style in the end ?"

"It would be a handicap for me ... I have to adapt with each opponent, having a recent fighting style would only make me predictable"

"Good point ... I'm hungry ... lunch ?"

"Lunch"

* * *

Inko was enjoying her lunch, she closed her shop for the day since Hisashi announced a surprise, however she didn't expect him to visit her during daytime.

"Getting impatient ?" She asked

"No ... I just remembered your birthday date ... 4 of July right ?"

"Exactly ... though we are not in July"

"I missed many of your birthdays, I just thought I could at least make you a surprise, it will be ready tonight ... Hopefully"

"Can I have a hint ?" She asked playfully

"Not this time, it wouldn't be a surprise either, I'm just gonna let your imagination do the work for me"

"How cruel"

"Please forgive me hahaha ... I think you saw the news"

"I did ... Izuku was there ?"

"Only as backup ... he didn't even fight ... but he did great"

"... as long as he is fine ... what's your next plan now ?"

"It wasn't mine, everything was planned by Tomura ... and a bit from Izuku, he was unaware of the full operation but he figured out what it was about"

"... All Might ... you hurt him ?"

"His students saw his little secret ... I'm not sure about how they will react but it will always be in our favour ... I wonder how it would have been if Izuku had a quirk ... he would probably be in U.A. at this time ... and Tomura would be trying to get ride of him hehehe ... this silly old world never stops to impress me, the more I try to fix it the more it need me"

"Maybe you are trying to control something you just can't"

"Of course I do, and it's working ... I'm almost there, I just need more time but- ... I'm running out, one day Izuku will have to learn about his father and-"

"You were the one who suggested to keep the secret, why do you feel such an urge now ?"

"... It won't be long before i have to reappear again, I'm blind Inko ... and look at me, I can't even use the half of my power, one day I won't be able to stand and everything I have built will be in danger ... you and Izuku included, I'm protecting you and Izuku, I have to before I cross the other side ..."

"The other side ... where do you think you will go ?"

"Hahaha ... at this point even hell wouldn't be enough ... in fact no ... I'm bringing two surprises tonight"

"Two ?"

"Yes, a lot of things are about to change"

* * *

"... say ... how old is All Might ? ... I mean ... I never really thought about it" asked Mina

The whole class A was waiting for Aizawa ... from what they were told he would be able to work today but it was already 11 AM and their teacher wasn't here. Still no one left the class since they arrived, the atmosphere was unusually tight and cold.

"... old ... very old ..." answered Momo

"No one knows his real age uh ? ... have you told-" kirishima was interrupted by Denki

"Man of course no ! Why would we do that ? And who would believe this anyway ..."

"It's only a question of time before It's official ... It isn't a coincidence if he is here ... All Might wants to find his succession" declared Tenya

"... care to explain ?" Asked Mina

"Well-"

"What Tenya means is that considering who is right under him in the classment the future isn't going to be so bright" stated Shoto "Not all heroes are as aspiring as All Might"

"You mean- .. like Endeavour ? ... yes he might be a bit ... brutal but still he is a good hero" protested Mineta

"No he is not ... I'm going out, I will look for Aizawa Sensei"

Shoto was angry, everyone knew this ... he had almost the same aura of hate as Katsuki. He was more angry than anyone, something was wrong with him, he already seemed to hate everyone and now he was just away.

Katsuki knew ... he knew and now everyone knows ... why does he feel like this ? First Izuku almost ruined his perfect project and now All Might reveals his real form to the extras. Why does the universe keeps ruining his life ?

... Deku, no ... Izuku ... in the end if he hadn't been quirkless everything would have been just fine.

"Katsuki ... are you-" Tenya was just trying to help

"No four eyes ... obviously I'm not so how about you leave me alone so I can freaking breath ?"

"Sorry ... I hope you will be okay soon"

"... yeah"

* * *

"You called me Sensei ?"

"Yes Izuku ... I thought about Eri, and I think Itself not safe to keep her around, soon Tomura will constituted his own league and he won't always pick the right person"

"... what are you suggesting ?"

"I would like to introduce Eri to your mother, as I explained she is in a safe place which immediately constantly monitoring just like the bar ... I'm not forcing you to do anything, after all she is under your responsibility ... you can always deny for now and-"

"No you are right ... I don't Eri to grow up surrounded by villains ... no offence"

"None taken"

"She is smart ... she will achieve great things one day I'm sure of it ... fine, but I want this to be her decision"

"I didn't thought about it this way ... we will visit your mother tonight"

"I'll be ready then, I don't think Tomura as anything planned yet"

"No he doesn't ... also he should be here in a minute, I'm gonna have to rest so I want to make sure everything is settled for this week"

* * *

Once Izuku was back at the bar he noticed that Giran was here sitting at the counter and speaking with Kurogiri.

"Hey ! Isn't that the greatest analyst on earth ?" He asked holding a cup of beer in the air as if he was cheering for Izuku.

"Hello Giran" simply responded Izuku in a neutral tone

"So, satisfied with those two ?"

"I haven't exactly seen Toga in battle but Ochacho is great ...too sad she didn't become a hero"

"Chhh hehehe ... that's silly, she would be against you if that was the case"

"... good point ... why are you here ?"

"Apparently you boss changed his ... uh ... policy about recruitment ... he is kinda harsh you know ?"

Izuku sat next to him and asked Kurogiri for a cup of water.

"What kind of changes ?"

"Pff nothing really different ... in fact he only asked for an age limit ... I think that this Toga girl made a bad impression"

"Don't worry I'm sure he will become more ... tolerant ... eventually"

"I hope so, I'm still waiting for a raise" the broker said looking intensively at the barman

"Try me" he answered giving a cup of water to Izuku

"Hahaha always funny uh ? ... in fact there is something else I have to tell you ... Your friend, Overhaul ... he survived ... and he is ... kind of crazy ... well more than he was"

Izuku was ... well he wasn't surprised, however this was definitely not a good news ... and if Giran was the one to talk about this it could only mean one thing.

"... and I guess he or his goons contacted you" Izuku shot a glance at Kurogiri who understood what he meant as he grabbed Giran by the throat just a second after.

"ARG ! Calm calm !"

"DID YOU TELM HIM ?" Yelled Kurogiri suddenly

"N-no ! In fact they even tried to kill me since I didn't speak ! Those guy are just a bunch of psycho ! And beside if I told then anything I know I would meet a date worst than death"

Kurogiri looked back at izukj which slightly nodded once he was convinced enough that the broker was telling the truth.

"You guys should really breath you know ? ... I know a lot of things you see, I also know who pulls the strings here"

"... at least you are honest ... with us"

"You are my prime source of cash ! Why would I suddendly turn your back on you ?! ... Beside you are my best insurance ... anyway, I have found someone who you may like, I'll bring him here in a few weeks. For now I'll leaving so ... goodnight ?"

"Yes Giran ..."

The broker raised his shoulder and made his way out from the bar.

"... you are safe here you know ?"

"Yes ... but Eri is not ... eventually she will have to leave"

"That's why Sensei called you ?"

"Yes ... tonight we are visiting my mother"

"Oh"

What Izuku didn't know at this time was the fact that Tomura and Eri ... and probably the whole league had been listening after hearing Kurogiri yelling.

* * *

A few minutes later in Tomura's chamber.

"Uncle Tomura ... is Sensei your father ?"

Tomura was playing with his console and Eri's question completely paralysed him, the console screen now displayed a big GAME OVER screen ... how ironic.

"W-well ... no he isn't"

"... He really sounds like when he talks about you ... if he could be would you like him to ?"

"Maybe ... so far Sensei has been the only one to help me as- ... as family ... even if he never acted like a real fa- like a ..."

Tomura stood up quickly and looked for "his hand" he needed it now, he spotted it resting on his nightstand and quickly placed it on his face.

"A-are you okay ?" Asked Eri slightly frightened

"Yes ... sorry ... you are going to meet Izuku's mom ... how do you feel ?"

"I don't know, I understand that the bird people are looking for us ... they have always been but- I don't want to go, if I could I would like to stay here with all of you ... I like kurogiri, and Ochaco, and Toga ! ... you are like ... like-"

"A family ... he ... hehe ... yes ... you really are a smart kid, you just gave me an idea"

"Uh ?"

* * *

The same day the doctor came back to check on Eri, the little girl became more confident with him with the time, she even let him use a small syringe on her.

"Eri is fine ... I'm done for today see you next week-"

"Doctor ... we have to talk" interrupted Izuku as he grabs the doctor's arm

"Why-?!" The doctor was surprised by Izuku's behaviour but when he saw his expression he knew it was serious.

"Outside if possible"

"... alright"

Izuk followed the doctor into the backyard of the bar, no one used to go here since there was nothing but four walls and some trash.

"... what is it then ? I'm clueless" asked the doctor

"It wasn't a coincidence if you were my doctor all those years ago ... right ? I made my researches, you were not even working for a whole month"

"... I was working for All for One and-"

"Lie" interrupted Izuku, he didn't know if it was one but this would caught the doctor off guard anyway.

"You are trying to kill me are you ?"

However Izuku didn't expect this kind of reply

"So it's a secret ? ... you are hiding something, please I have to know ... even if it's some kind of anticipated plan I don't care just tell me"

"Izuku look I- ... I can't I promised, if I do I'm in serious trouble ... but you won't let me go without an answer so ... maybe I can give you something you can figure out by yourself"

"Please do it"

"All for One ... may ... or may not know your father"

Izuki was ... confused "how is this supposed to help me ? And why would it matter in the fact that you were my-

That's when Izuku's fantastic brain started to imagine every possible solution ...

"My father had always been away for work ... we do not have any photography of him at home ... we never communicate with him but he keeps sending money ... a lot of money ...

"Was- ... was my father working for Sensei ? Is this why I was recruited ?! Is-"

"I won't say anything else"

The doctor had shiver down his spine, Izuku was about to figure it out in a way or another, he won't go further he just can't. And beside maybe his father would stop being stupid and directly tell him one day.

"But ..."

The doctor left, he disappeared In a black substance which was very similar to the one All for One had used.

A bit later Izuku was waiting in his bedroom, Eri had finished her homework if he could call it like this, she had already catch up everything she missed. Maybe some vacations would be a good thing for her ...

He tried a lot to not think about the link between All for One and his father ... if he was even his one day, he never really needed one after all, he never knew how it felt to have one.

The door of his room opened.

"Izuku, Sensei is at the bar, he is waiting"

"... oh ... yes sorry let's go"

Izuku picked up a bag full of empty notebooks and with a few pens with him, he would at least give something to Eri before he goes.

"Eri tonight we are-"

"I know" interrupted the little girl "everyone knows ... I understand izuku, thank you"

"... oh ..." Izuku gave a glance of accusation to Kurogiri who in response just raised his "shoulders" feigning innocence.

"... I should have told you I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I'm sure that she is as nice as you !"

"She is way better ... let's head down now"

But Izuku wasn't done yet, once he was downstairs he found the whole League talking with All for One.

"I understand what you are asking Tomura but I can't bring everyone here with me"

"Why not ? Don't you think we care about Eri ? Please Sensei ... at least let us say goodbye"

"You can just tell her right now don't you ? ... what is-"

All for One noticed Izuku coming along with Eri ... he was ... pissed to be blunt, first Tomura was giving him a tantrum along with this enjoying and disrespectful girl and he had the bad telling that-

"Sensei ... maybe it would be a good idea, also we haven't celebrate our victory at the USJ yet" Izuku was careful with his word, he remembered the first "impression" Sensei gave him during their first meeting, he perfectly knew that if the man wanted he would "fix" his problems in a instant ... but he wasn't a total dictator, Sensei could understand other people feelings and even if he had more talent about manipulating them than helping them he was a good man.

All for One sighed "Alright ... but do not mess with anything"

Everyone in the room nodded, even if the League's master wounded neutral he sent shiver done their spine, they knew he was very strict with this instruction.

"Kurogiri you know the location don't you ?"

"Yes sir"

The mist man extended both of his arms and engulfed everyone.

* * *

Inko had waited the whole day for the evening, she knew what it was about now, she was confident, she even prepared his- ... well their favorite plate.

She bears the familiar sound of wind which signaled that Hisashi was here.

"You are here earlier than I expected, I haven't even-"

Inko was in the kitchen and when she took a look inside the main room sh was surprised ... Hisses was here ... but he wasn't alone the first thing she noticed was Izuku, he was holding the hand of a tittle girl, there was a strange looking man which she identified as Kurogiri, a tall boy who had to be Tomura and two girl who were as old as Izuku judging by their size.

"Izuku ..."

"Mom ... I'm here"

She could not hold back anymore, she didn't care if she did it in front of his new friend at this time.

"MY BABY !" Inko ran as fast as she could and pinned her son against the ground.

Tomura almost laughed ... genuinely, he found out the situation so akward and now he had an actual reason to tease Izuku about how much he was crying, his mother for some reason had already cried more than 1 litter of water.

Ochaco and Toga tries to keep their composure even of this scene was hilarious, Eri was ... confused ... she remembered that some of the bird people would ... catch her like this but it was just wrong. Of course she had learn that everything which happened to her wasn't normal but THIS just reminded her too much of her old life.

"YOU- ... YOU ARE SO GROUNDED !" Yelled his mother suddendly switching of emotion.

"B-BUT- ... WAIT WHAT ?!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARE I WAS ? WE LOST THE APARTMENT I LOST ABOUT 20 KILOS AND- ... oh wait in fact this is actually good"

Everyone in the room expect for All for One and Izuku were mentally screaming something which was close from "What the hell is this woman ?"

"Anyway ! We have so much to catch up ! I hope you will visit me more frequently right ?"

Inko looked at Hisashi as if she was waiting for an answer.

"I can't promise anything but I'll make sure you can see each others more often ... sorry I didn't say that I would bring all my league and Izuku's friend along ... in fact they Invited" All for one Insisited on this last word "themself along"

"Ahhh doesn't matter, I wanted to know more about them anyway ... still we don't have enough food ready for tonight anyone wants to give me a hand ?"

Inko gave a great smile to Tomura ... Ochaco and Toga both looked at each other fearing what would happen next after this (probably) unwanted and accidental joke about hands.

"Alright I'll" replied Tomura

"Great ! Some worry it will be very simple, come with me would you ?" Inko disappeared again in the kitchen followed by Tomura.

"This ... is probably the weirdest day of my life" concluded Izuku

"It can still get worst ..." added Ochaco "But on the good side, wow your mother is incredible !"

"You can already judge her after not even 3 minutes of what was probably the most cringeworthy moment of my miserable life ?" Izuku faces Ochaco, showing her the most cringed face she had ever seen.

"HAHAHA, I hope you will invite us more often !"

"Do not even count on it" interrupted All for One

His voice was calm, since they arrived he did not move at all, he didn't say this to hurt Ochaco, his tone clearly showed neutrality but there was something else ... maybe doubt ?

"... Tomura really changed since you arrived Izuku, he is calm ... less hasty, more confident ... I'm not even sure if this is either a good or a bad thing"

Izuki gave no reply, Ochaco didn't pay much attention to the League's master and went to chat with Eri.

"... I happen to notice that the doctor is the same one which diagnosed me as quirkless, I also made some researchers about him ... it isn't a coincidence if he was here all those years ago ... right ?"

"... we will tall about this later, for now enjoy this night ... after all you said it, we are celebrating our victory at the USJ ... well Tomura's victory"

Izuku stared at Sensei, he was still wearing his metal mask, he didn't have much choice after all.

"Do not gave me this look, at least I said that we will discuss this"

"Sorry ... we also have to deal with Eri"

"I think that she is already enjoying her stay" Izuku looked behind him, the room wasn't made fo live inside of it but more to get comfortable ... his mother had made an incredible work, Eri and Ochaco were enjoying a pair of giant pillows positioned in a corner of the room.

"I wonder how it feels to be aware of even around you with even looking"

"It is terrible to be honest, useful yes but ... I want see any detail, I just see shadows ... right now I- hehehe, looks like Tomura is having some problems in the end"

"Hum ... well then ... let me guess ... katsudon ?"

"My favourite" confirmed All for One

"Yoo too then hehehe"

* * *

"You should have told me earlier about your quirk Tomura, I'm so sorry"

"It's nothing really, I get used to it"

Half an hour later the food was almost ready, Inko had done most of it and Tomura tried his best with 4 fingers, still he accidentally ended up disintegrating a bag of rice and a wooden spoon in an excess of rage.

"It should be enough, if only I had knew that Hisashi would bring all of you"

"Hisashi ?" Asked Tomura

Inko face went blank.

"Uh ... I mean your Sensei hum ... why did I call him this ? Ah doesn't matter anyway"

Inko tried to look calm and took out some plates.

"It wasn't a mistake ... you are as bad as Izuku when it comes to lying, Sensei's name is Hisashi ... I never knew"

"... please do not say this name out loud"

"Why ? I would never call Sensei by his name though"

"It's ... well it would be trouble some"

"... whatever"

Inko gave Tomura the plates which he grabbed carefully and brought in the living room, into sighed and went back to her task before being interrupted again.

"If even my name becomes dangerous hahaha" All for One appeared next to her

"I'm so sorry ... It is hard to lie indeed"

"It's my job to lie, yours ... well ..."

"I'm too pure to do evil things ?" Inko asked playfully

"Oh you are a beautiful angel ... mind if I help ?"

"No of course" Inko gave the rest to Hisashi "Eri looks fine ... I guess she wasn't like this before, she still looks uneasy"

"I can't tell, I'm almost blind you know ... but yes, I had called a doctor and he is still coming every week to check on her, physically she is fine but mentally it's a mess. That's why she is here"

"You want me to take care of her ?"

"It is way more dangerously if she stays at the League, it's not a place for children"

"Of course ... is she aware ?"

"I'm almost sure she is"

"And does she want it ?"

"... oh ... I don't know ..."

"... we should ask her, it would just make things worst to force her choice"

"I guess you are right ... any weird activates around the shop ?"

"Nothing, this Overhaul didn't try anything else or he did not found me"

"Good ... oh sorry I should just drop this on the counter, they might notice something"

"I'm joining you in a minute"

* * *

 **And guess what happens in the next chapter**

 **I'm looking for a Beta reader ! (Finally hahaha, who wants to be my slave ? :D) just PM me if you are interested.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey hey hey ! I'm currently on exam period ... (well I am since like 5 month ago LUL)**

 **The next chapters will be way shorter sorry and might not be as good as the others but if you want the update rate to stay as it is right now that's the only solution.**

 **Reviews ! (Send more for f*** sake !)**

shadowrunner22 chapter 20

Nice as always the Toga and Tomura scene... i feel she would do something like that in canon

 **Hopefully it will happen**

Viate chapter 20 . May 23

I wonder if Ochako is the only U.A student to turn in the story.  
-Butterfly

 **You could be surprise**

 **... didn't you got arrested like 2 chapters ago ?**

 **SECURITY !**

tHEaNNOYINGcATT chapter 20 . May 21

me me me me  
I want to be you slave  
also at the bottom of this you'll se my fail gag (because im a dick)

 **A-year sure ...**

-tHEaNNOYINGcATT

"...we'll TALL about this later-"  
"sensei"  
"yes izuku"  
"you said 'we'll tall about this later'"  
"... ... ... Well f**k

 **OMG CUT CUT CU-**

 ***BIP***

 **Hopefully no one will see this hehehe ... where was I ?**

 **Okay maybe this wasn't the brightest solution ... but since he is my official beta reader go check his story !** **s/13267129/1/A-second-chance**

 **It's basically Tomura being ... a bad/good hero ? Make sure to check it out !**

 **And also ...**

 **Oh yes ! This chapter contains a lot of time skips** **so do not be surprised.**

* * *

Everyone at the table felt ... awkward, who could have imagined that they would end up enjoying a wonderful dinner with literally the devil in earth.

"Heeyyy Sensei, why aren't you eating ?!" Asked Toga

All for One found her annoying but from what he understood Tomura "liked" her ... it would be a precious waste if she died. Maybe with thime she would change her behaviour and be less m.. childish, after all Tomura did.

"It is because this mask is a life support mechanism, I can't take it off right now" explained All for One as he indicated the metal tubes around his mask.

"Ohhhhhh ... too bad for you then, this food is soooooo yummy !"

"Thank you Toga" said Inko

Izuku on his side could not be happier, his mother was safe, her new house was way better than their old crappy apartment and she was protected by the most- ... well one of the most powerful person in the world.

He can noticed that for some reason his mother and All for One looked to be very close from each others ... maybe even TOO close.

"Eri ? Would you like to see something really fun ?" Asked Inko suddenly

"Uh ?! ... oh-uh ... y-yes ?" Answered Eri a bit surprised

Inko smiled at Eri and went upstairs "Follow me" she asked

Eri was lead to a small room which contained only a bunch of boxes filled with clothes and photos ... however most of them were burnt.

"Look" Inko gave Eri a picture of Izuku, a very young izuku's wearing an All Might costume

"Hahaha, it's really him ?"

"Yes, surprising right ?"

"It is ... Izuku keeps saying that this All Might is the bad guy ... I never thought he used to like him so much"

"... he never told me about what happened ... things went so fast, I did not even see how hurt he was and I lost him"

Inko searched for more photos while Eri kept looking at the one Inko gave her ... Izuku Disney change so much ... he had the same bright smile even now.

"How did you and Sensei met ?"

Inko was very confused, the question came out from absolutely nowhere ...

"Why do you ask ?"

"S-Sorry ... It's just that- ... Sensei rarely goes out from what I understand and- ... I noticed that you both seem to be pretty close from each others"

...

"Eri ... can I tell you a secret ?"

* * *

Back at the table the silent was even more akward, only Tomura didn't care, he was too focused on avoiding using all his fingers.

"... in fact you are right Toga ... it would be rude to waste this wonderful feast"

The whole League starred at their master, All for One place both of his hand around his metal mask. There was a click and then he slowly removed the helmet and put it next to him.

"... what ? Is there a problem with my face ?" Asked All for One to Toga who was the closest from him.

"W-well-"

Everyone hoped that she would still be alive after her next sentence.

"Y-you look kinda ... bald"

...

"HAHAAAAAA ... HAHAHAHA"

This was a rather creepy and terrifying laught but it sounded so genuine at the same time that the whole table ended up laughing soon after.

* * *

"In the end Viran sacrificed his life, I joined the League and ... well I am here now"

"... this Viran despite the horrible things he has done sounds like a good person ... I am sorry that he died like this"

"It was his choice, without him me and Eri would probable be dead considering how Overhaul was pissed at this moment"

Izuku had explained everything to his mother, how he met Viran, how they escaped together, their little misadventure with Overhaul, he tried to dodge his training with Tomura and the USJ as much as he could but his mother really wanted to know ... for some reason she didn't care much if what he did was "good" or "bad" ... it wasn't a bad thing either on a second thought.

"Tell me, do you like All for One ?"

"Hum ? Well yes, he is great really, sometimes scary but he really is a good person in the end ... he is a villain that's a fact but it doesn't make him a bad person" answered Izuku

"Glad to see that we have the same point of view about him ... I spoke with Eri when you were chatting with your friend, she is really smart, she told me how you took care of her and helped her, she really likes you and the League"

"That's the problem ... she can't stay here, who knows if one day Overhaul won't find the League and Eri ? Or what if some crazy bloodthirsty villain finds her ?"

"You will protect her" answered Inko calmly " it's not like anyone here hates her right ? For example Tomura really does"

"Mom I'm serious"

"And I am too, she needs to feel safe and loved and right now it means being with you and the League. I know you may think it's the wrong decision but try to take her place for an instant, even if she knows that this is the right thing to do she absolutely doesn't want to leave you right now"

"Then what am I supposed to do ? Trust the League to take care of her ?"

"Well yes !"

"... I'm not even sure Bout what I should reply ... I'm just not her father"

"You don't have to be Izuku ... and trust me it is hard to be one"

"How can you tell ? ... I never had one, he was never here and will never be"

Secrets are like walls, and at this exact moment it would have been so simple for Inko to break it and tell Izuku but what would be the consequences ? ... no if someone had to tell him it would he Hisashi, beside she felt like his old man wouldn't wait much longer.

She stood silent in front of her son ...

"I'm sorry ... I guess my character changed a lot since-"

"Oh do not say that, you are right after all ... maybe if he was here everything would be better ... but now you have a bigger family don't you ?"

"The League ... yes, yes you can put it like this ... Tomura is like a weird big brother, Toga is this crazy ... "yandere" which is always stalking you in a way or another and ... well Ochaco is Ochaco"

"Ohhhhh my baby has a crush ! For when is the marriage ?"

"MOM WHAT THE HELL ?!"

"HAHAHAHA"

* * *

For the dessert Inko had made a lemon pie which didn't last for a long time.

"That's incredible, you and Izuku met before you even joined the League !"

Almost everyone had left the table, Izuku was searching if his mother had saved something valuable from their old apartment, Toga and Tomura were ... well they didn't say what they would do exactly and Hisashi said he needed to be alone for a moment to prevent quirk overuse.

Kurogiri was in the kitchen he insisted to be the one to wash the dishes ... who knows why, Eri was still in the living room with Inko and Ochaco enjoying her own slice of pie. Though she preferred apples, lemons tasted actually great.

"Coincidences are weird ... in fact it's Toga who- ... no I shouldn't say "convinced me", after I was refused at UA I hadn't much choice ... my parents sacrificed a lot for me and I wouldn't have been able to live with this failure, we are very poor and schools for heroes are REALLY expensive"

"... Do they know ?"

"Not yet ... I know that lying is bad and- ... well you are a mother yourself so you can understand"

"Your parents do not care about money, all they want is to know that you are happy"

"And so do I, since I joined the League I have been able to send them money, real money and they think I am fine ... and I am truly"

"... but do you feel right about what you are doing ? Are you convinced that this is what you want to do ?"

"I- ... I think that All for- I mean Sensei is right, the hero system is ... corrupted, they said I couldn't be a hero if I couldn't save myself ... this is ridiculous ... heroes put their lives in danger every day, why would it be different for me ?"

"And what do you think you will change ?"

"I will make things right, no one will be told again that they can't achieve something because they are different"

As she explained her motivations, Ochaco thought about Izuku ... she thought about Eri, even about Toga, even if it was in a different way they were all concerned.

Inko which looked neutral since they started arguing about her relation with Ochaco's parents an her motives was now smiling.

"Hum ... Izuku is so lucky to have you as his friend ... he never had any, did he tell you about Katuski ?"

"He mentioned him but he never went further"

"He used to be Izuku's best friend ... before he received his quirk, after that he became quite a monster, abusing of others ... even hurting them. Since he had a strong quirk no one would scold him about his behaviour, not even his parents ... at some point I was ready to do things that even your Sensei wouldn't be able to do in order to protect Izuku but-"

Inko sighed and took a sip of water.

"He would always lie about how bad Katsuki was with him ... in fact how everyone's was ... so despite everything I tried to play the role of the good and ignorant mother when I knew everything and I wouldn't fix the problem"

Ochaco was about to say something but Inko interrupted her.

"No ... you were right, maybe it's better if your parents do not know the truth ... make sure to make this world a better place ... for them just like you"

"... I will ... thank you Inko"

* * *

All for One was sitting on the roof, here he couldn't use his vision quirk ... at least he could rest

"... thank you"

He turned around, it was Izuku, he didn't need the quirk to know the voice of his son after all.

"For what exactly ?" He asked trying to sound annoyed

"For giving me a chance to see my mother once again"

"Tche ... you had all the time in the world to do so"

"... do you mind if I sit here ?"

All for one moved a bit on his left so izuku's could sit next to him.

"Go ahead ... I guess it's about your father right ?"

"... I would lie if I said I wasn't planning to get answers in a way or another"

"Like if you had acutely the power to do so hahaha ... but first I should be the one asking something ... what would you do if you knew that your father was a villain"

All for One expected that this question would force Izuku to think about a proper answer but he didn't expected his son to be already prepared.

"It would not change anything ... in fact I doubt care about my father's identity, I just want to know why ... why me ? Why does everything seems to lead me toward you ?"

"... a good question indeed ... I never tried to recruit you or to get close from you in any possible way. In fact I did not know you existed before Tomura met you in person"

"... so the doctor really was-"

"No it wasn't ..."

"... please ... if there is anything I do not know tell me now"

"I could ... but would you accept the truth ?"

"... will it hurt ?"

"It might, a lot ... or maybe nothing at all will change"

"... does it explain why you are so ... different with me? Why I am here, why- ... does it change anything to my life ?"

"... look at me ... immediately sitting on that roof trying push back this moment as far as I can ... immediately scared before for once I care about something else than my ambitions"

"... you care about me ... do you ?"

"... yes ..."

"Not only me, everyone, Tomura, my mother, Eri ... the League, why ?"

"Because ... I realized how it felt to be a father"

...

"W-what ? You ... what does it means ?" Asked Izuku too confused to think at the moment

Hisashi gave no answers, instead he looked at his son ... waiting for him to figure out the truth.

"I- ... a father ? Sensei I'm not sure I understand-"

"But you do"

Izuku didn't or at least he wanted to stay confused, to believe that this was a lie, All for One ? Feeling like a father ? ... His father ?!

The truth was terrifying, there was no way this could even be possible, he would have known if is father was the greatest villain in the world, an immortal, literally a god or close to be. His mother would have told him but- ... then again it made too much sence ... the missing photos, he never called, Izuku's mother didn't knew any relatives to his father.

10 years ... no ... he was injured by All Might way after he was 4 years old ... what if- ... what if he was just some kind of experiment ? Maybe one day All for One wanted to experience love and he got bored, or what if he was just a poor attempting at creating a quirk ?

At first he could only see the bad side of such a revelation but then ... he referred Viran ... how his life changed, thanks to Sen- thanks to his father, Tomura, Ochaco, Toga, Eri, Kurogiri, the whole League ...

Since he joined Sensei had always been here for him and now he was reunites with his mother ... his family was reunited.

His father despite being the greatest villain was the treated hero in the word for him ... his father had always been a hero ... his life ... his life was wonderful ...

Yes, he did not cared if his father was missing during all his life, it didn't matter if he was a villain now, he was just too happy.

"Dad ... if feels so good to be able to say it ..." Izuku enjoyed the word, he repeated it multiple times in his head.

Hisashi slowly turned his head toward Izuku ...

"I tried to protect you ... I thought that my role would always be the same, that it should never be yours, I never understood that this decision would be my greatest mistake. You have suffered more than anyone, I failed to create the perfect world, I failed to bring justice so I disappeared, I destroyer ever link, every bridge, every possible bit of string between me and my family ... and today ... yes ... today I simply don't care, you have to be happy"

Hisashi stood up and looked away ... he could feel the wind, he could see everything, the city, the country ... even the earth spinning around the sun, he had never felt so strong.

"That's what I desire, you don't have to be a hero you never had to and now that you are a villain ... I never felt so close from you. I was scared, you lived among heroes and their justice all you life and I was always asking myself what would happen if you knew what kind of monster your father is, how dangerous he is in every possible way"

All for One took off his black helmet.

"Izuku ... do you still need your father ?"

Izuku hugged him ... All for One was like a puppet, he did not flinch, he gave no reaction.

"I do ... I love you dad"

"..."

* * *

"Where are we going ?" Asked Toga "are we going to kill people ?"

"No ... we are just going for a walk ... and also I want you to tell me sincerely without your usual craziness why you keep infiltrating my bedroom"

"Ohhhhh Tomura you are so silly ! You still don't understand ?"

"Well no and it is making me sick to be honest ! So ! Answers ! NOW !"

Toga started to laught uncontrollably until she jump on TomuraXToga and grabbed his neck.

"I LOVE YOU IDIOT ! OH MY GOD I RALLY HAVE TO DO ALL THE WORK HAHAHAHA"

Tomura in any other possible situation would have lulled Toga on sigh, right now she would be nothing but a pile of ashes.

... Now at least 10 second had passed, Toga was still laughing, Tomura was still confused about whether or not he should deal with her the messy way.

"Damn it you psycho ... you couldn't just love your stupid Stain guy ?!"

"Mister Stainy is just someone who looks great but YOU OHHHH ! I love when you are the villain, when you stand in front of every ******* heroes, I love when you hurt them ! I love when you are angry ! I WANT TO KILL FOR YOU ! NO I'M READY TO KILL FOR YOU !"

"SHUT UP ! STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS ! AND- DAMN IT ?! WHY ME ?" Yelled Tomura looking at the sky for no reason.

* * *

"... you left before All Might injured you ... have you ever thought about going back ?"

"I couldn't ... I erased my own memory in order to protect you from my crazy world"

"... and if you didn't ?"

"I would have come back eventually ... hahaha ... kindness ... I'm not even sure if this is what I'm feeling right now"

"You could have lied ... but I guess mom was aware and would have told me in a way or another"

"She was ... but she wouldn't, compared to me your mother is really good at ... dampening this kind of urge"

"It is hard to keep secret ?"

"I know so many things, I lived for centuries and- ... now I'm decaying, soon I went be here anymore. Someone will have to become the next All for One ... I never planned to give this power to Tomura, or at least not directly ..."

"What do you mean ?"

Hisashi faced Izuku.

"When the time comes I will give you my legacy, All for One, the power to moderate this world"

"B-but ... what will I do ?"

"Everything you want, listen son, here are 5 minutes straight of what life laugh me ... there is Good, and there is Evil, from experience good should never work ... it requires to forget your own intentions and ... well ... to understand other lives ..."

All for One sat back on the edge of the roof.

"Good ... it is not an emotion or an idea it's just- ... some strange natural force ... some times Evil wins over Good, otherwise you know the idea ... my point, and it's still the same since I become All for One, is that Justice is an illusion, it just doesn't work in this world sadly."

"No one can pretend to keep the balance ... right ?" Completed Izuku

"Hum ... your uncle, my brother thought that I was wrong ... that my methods were those of a dictator ... and they are, you can't change this world with Evil, it is a balance, only those with power can decide what is good or wrong ... and you must have figured out about who I'm talking"

"The heroes ... the whole system"

"Yes, the government turned innocents into soldiers in order to fight the chaos created by quirks ... schools for heroes like U.A. ... they are literally creating soldiers, puppets with only one thing in mind their justice ... this is the power of this system, they managed to allow the use of quirks for a minimal part of the population, one in which they can put their trust ... that's why I created the Nomu's ... I created my own army of puppets to fight their"

"... All Might ... if he falls then-"

"One for All falls ... the hero system falls ... the government falls ... and then it will have proved my point ... this is nothing, this is not justice, justice is a lie, this world isn't made of equality ... you know what I am talking about ... you know that I am a monster, worst than any villain so far ... but you can understand why I did it ... maybe you disagreed ...but ... but I-"

"I understand ... everything ... yes, yes I think that there could have been another solution but I saw the truth ... I accept it, when the time will come, I'll take All for One and if your goal is to achieved st this time then you can be sure that I will create your perfect world, a world without false justice, in which equality rules"

"... let me correct son ... our goal ... our world"

* * *

 **Next chapter Izuku will be on a little trip at U.A. ... this is where civil war starts hahaha ... SEND MORE REVIEWS, ASK WEIRD QUESTIONS, I DON'T CARE.**


	22. Chapter 22

**hey ! My exams are just this next week ... important gonna get RA-****

 **Anyway ! A LOT OF REVIEW THANK YOU !**

Psycho-Kozel chapter 1

# is wiping his ass

 **Off to a great start ...**

Psycho-Kozel chapter 21

Oy mate why the fuck that bloody slave of yours is stealing my apples?  
Will Twice be add into this glorious piece of bloody psychotic story ... How the fuck do Tomura wipe his ass

 **Guys please it's supposed to be rated T Xd**

pedrofaria339 chapter 21

While reading All For One's and Izuku's conversation about justice, in the end of the chapter, i could not stop reciting, in my head, the Sith Code.

 **Ever noticed how Izuku and All for One have exactly the same position on their pictures if you look at the wiki ? ;)**

Logich chapter 21

Oh man!

Can't wait for the next one!

 **Sorry this chapter is going to be awfully badly written cause I used it as a stress reliever ... (shoot me)**

tHEaNNOYINGcATT chapter 21

weird questions...

…

…  
does Tomura fap?

 **RATED T FOR F**K SAKE !**

BLINIX chapter 21

Kinda had endgame flashbacks there, with passing the torch, guess we're gonna have interesting times ahead.

 **In actually trying to figure out how all of this is going to REALLY START, I already introduced Izuku to his father, now I just need to make sure that everything goes as smooth- well no in fact, everyone is going to die !**

MasterDimentio13 chapter 21

... This is pretty damn good. I want to see what happens if Katsuki and Izuku were to ever meet again. Not a demand. More or less just food for thought. Hope you post up another update soon!

 **Check next chapter hahaha ... HAHAHAHA**

InfernoKnightmare chapter 21

Hmm why do I feel like half of the first years are going to become "Villains" in this story. It will be so wonderful to watch as U.A's students leave and become "Villains" instead of "Heroes". The Civil War will be wonderful as well considering that the League can appeal to the masses as they point out every single flaw that has turned those with powerful quirks into Soldiers.

I'll be here sitting in my domain of fire and metal with my fifty ton bowl of popcorn and fifty-ton bottle of ice cold Mt. Dew. Don't ask how I have such things because I'm not telling. Though I may be willing to share the popcorn during as this story continues Griffin Strange you just need to stop by.

 **Ahhh finally a descent powerful and deadly being which actually understand "respect" ! In definitely dropping by with a bunch of cydre (alcohol with apple and sugar, gosh It's grea- SHOOT RATED T CUTCUTCU-) guess who is next hehehe ... (it starts with an S)**

shadowrunner22 chapter 21

Amazing work now the die has been cast I can barely wait to see Deku ignite that powder keg.

 **Everything was set into motion way before Izuku was born my friend HAHAHAHA**

Xenobro chapter 21

All in all, this chapter was fun to read from the LOV dinner to Izuku and AFO having a heart to heart as Father and Son. Though, what I hope for in the future Civil War arc is that karma goes full circle and knocks on Bakugo's door and that Todoroki and Izuku become friends.

Just wondering, is the UA traitor still a thing and will there be another successor for OFA on the hero side?

 **Since there is so far to concrete proof on which we can theorize about the U.A. spy it is still here but I'm not mentioning them ... unless I can in the future ... and ... well I won't say anything about OFA right now :)**

Galaxy diamond chapter 21

Yesshhh!

 **YEET**

Logich chapter 20

Love InkoAll For One scene~  
Stay Awesome!

 **I'm drunk *gurp* but sure I can writtez**

shadowrunner22 chapter 20

Nice as always the Toga and Tomura scene... i feel she would do something like that in canon

 **OF COURSE SHE WOULD**

Viate chapter 20

I wonder if Ochako is the only U.A student to turn in the story.  
-Butterfly

 **Nop ... Cicada**

 **There we go ! I'm kinda skipping the festival since nothing really important happens ... well one thing is REALLY DIFFERENT and it's going to affect the stain arc.**

* * *

"So ... let's keep this fact secret alright ? I'm not sure that everyone would take it well ... especially Tomura, just imagine what would be the result"

All for One was back into his lair, Daruma had prepared another treatment which should reduce the exhaustion due to his vision quirk.

"Do not worry so much Izuku ... Tomura is different, very different now ... are you still ... sure about going to U.A. ?"

"Yes, now that class 1-A knows about All Might's secret they are going to train ... and Tomura is too focused about his next recruit ... he won't tell me who it is though"

"Hum ... also ... keep an eye on Toga, I think that she and Tomura are getting ... too close"

Izuku raised an eyebrow ... considering the duo it was obvious that eventually they would become good friends but to this extent.

"You fear something ?"

"Either that Tomura will kill her or that she will"

"What if Tomura kills Toga ? I mean ... Toga could actually kill him yes but- .. why Tomura ? It's not likes he cares about- ... oh ... he does"

All for One chuckled and stretched in his chair.

"Everyone meets their soulmate eventually ... now tell me ... how is it going with Ochaco ?"

"W-WAI- DAD REALLU THEREISNOTHINGGOINGOJBETWEE-"

"Alright alright hahaha I was just teasing you ... now go, you have a lot of work to do"

"Yes Sensei"

Izuku left ... "Sensei", even now he would still call him like that ... All for One expected that his son would ask a phenomenal quantity of question about his quirk but ... he didn't, why ? Usually he would bother anyone for hours just to now about their quirk and get every little details.

* * *

"How do I look ?" Asked Izuku showing his makeup to Ochaco

"Obviously like someone else ... it doesn't look to obvious, but the fact that you coloured your chair is too visible ... how about you make it look like you wanted to ?" Proposed Ochaco

"Uh ... I don't understand ?"

"Any hero would notice that you dyed your hair, so maybe you could ... mix colour for example ? They would either think that it is your own still or that it is linked to a quirk"

"Gosh I better not meet Best Jeanist on my way" complained Izuku as he tried to find a matching color

"... are you sure it is safe ?"

"Of course it's not"

"Then why are you going there ? Did Tomura send you ?"

"No, I'm going on my own, we need info on class 1-A ... and possibly the others ... I would lie if I said I'm not scared"

"This is madness ..."

"... you could come with me you know ? Beside if you show room your parents that you are at the festival it will be great"

Ochaco's face went white, she regularly called her parents ... but she never found a good ... story about her life "at U.A"

"Ochaco did I say something wrong ?!" Asked Izuku seemingly scared

"N-no ! Don't worry" she forced a smile ... and then she had the worst idea of all time, so bad that even her parents would believe it "in fact ... yes that's a good idea"

"You are coming ?! Really ?!"

"Yeah ! ... no one knows about me right ? I won't even have to use makeup ... gosh I hate this kind of things, way too expensive"

"I should get you a place now then, U.A. has seriously reduced the amount of places for civilian... guess why"

"The USJ uh ? Next time make sure that I'm coming alright ?"

"It's not a game you know ?"

"I just can't wait to use your notes"

* * *

"Mirio my boy ... you aren't at the festival ?"

"I should be yes but I wanted to check on you since I had a bit of time ... are you okay ?"

All Might showed the part of his body where the bullet pierced him.

"It is ... critical ... are you sure you-"

"No I won't ... you will have to find someone else"

"Yes yes ... anyway, good luck"

"... in fact there is something I must confess"

"Is something on your mind Mirio ?"

"I- ... I could have stopped the person who shot you"

"... Mirio no one could have known there was-"

"But I knew ... he was in front of me but- .. he was too smart, he understood my quirk before I even used it, I could not do anything ... and still I left when I could have stopped him"

"You- ... did he tell you anything ?" Of course All Might knew who was a responsible for his actual state and it was terrifying, but now ... what if Izuku said something to Mirio ? Something which could disturb him ?

"Honestly ... nothing important ... just that they knew about your weakness" Mirio was lying, of course he was, but he was too good at this to force the truth out of him.

"Good ... you remember when I told you about All for One ?"

"Yes ... you think that this creature-"

"I don't think, I know it is ... I received the results ... be careful Mirio"

"I will Sensei"

* * *

"Gosh it's crowded ... but look at all those pros ! We aren't really adding up here"

Izuku and Ochaco apart from looking like regular civilians among superheroes were literally the only two "young people", there was a lot of small shops and attractions but not a lot of people ready to enjoy them.

"We still have a full hour before it starts ... how about some snacks ?"

"Of course I'm paying..." completed Izuku on a bored tone as he looked in his pocket for cash

"Of course you are silly ! You are supposed to act as ... my-, well that's our cover also ... you know like uh ... my-my boy friend hehe" Ochaco's was trying to look as serious as possible by randomly throwing punches in the air and smiling however all Izuku saw at the moment was the face of a complet psychopath who had probably no idea of what they were doing.

...

"WHAT THE F*** ?!" He finely yelled after processing the information

Izuku quickly covered his mouth as he realised that everyone was looking at him after his outburst of confusion and fear.

"Sush ! Please I really don't want to get into trouble so early"

"A-ARE YOU SERIOUS ?! it'sonlyaonetimethingrightcauseIreallydon'twanttodisapointyouandstuffohgoswhendidyoucomeupwithsuchanideaareyoudoingthistohurtmewhatthehellwhatthehellpleasedon'thateme"

"...suuuuurreee ... please don't mutter like this ... you are really scary"

"S-sorry ! Let's-let's just find snack alright ?"

"Sure ... oh also ... how should I call you ?"

"Hum ? Uh ... oh yes i forgot about that ... let's say Hisashi alright ?"

"Hisashi ... you don't have something ... more simple ?"

"I can't come up with anything original right now sorry ... oh here ! Pies !"

"Pies ? ... yeah sure why not but, do we have to eat all of it ? I mean ... it's a lot even for the two of us"

"We could always bring back some with us ... beside I guess that Eri would enjoy it"

"Sure good idea"

They spent their free time enjoying each and every stand they found, it was a great time for both of them, Izuku even managed to win plushie of the hero named Thirteen, Ochaco's favorite.

As time passed Izuku felt more and more safe even among so many heroes, he didn't look suspicious in the end ... not to much for a guy with ice cream as an hair cup.

"I absolute love lemon !"

"I do too ... oh ! oupsy It's almost time we should go now !"

"Sure"

They both headed toward the stadium, trying to make their way throught the other spectators and pro heroes.

"It's really better when you are looking the TV hahaha" commented Izuku once they had passed the crowd

"... then why did we came here if you could just watch ?"

"To be honest the cameraman is always filming something not interesting, it is WAYYYY better if I can have a close look" Izuku looked around "okay so ... seats 2347 and 2348"

"There !" Said Ochaco as she pointed her finger at the seats

"Great" Izuku took his place and opened his backpack ... revealing a fe- in fact at least 6 notebooks along with a full collection of coloured pen.

"Do you really need that many ?" Asked Ochaco as she saw the abusive and very visible amount of "tools" Izuku had brought with him

"Of course I do !" He said with a proud smile which made Ochaco sigh

"How are you even gonna use all of them ?"

Izuku torn some pages as to mark them and started writing freneticly a bunch of words which looked almost complete random from Ochaco's point of view.

"You could be surprised ... you want one ?"

"... not now but thank you"

Why would she want one ? After all Izuku was the analyst here ... she was just Ochaco ... and beside his method was way too twisted for her.

Finally the students were being introduced as they entered the stadium.

"Oh ! Look Izuku it's starting"

"Hum ? Oh yes !"

Ochaco looked at Izuku's face ... at first he was smiling but then ... he progressively stopped.

 **"-And now for the athlete oath ... Katsuki Bakugo"** The pro hero Midnight was on a broadcast diffused throught multiple giant screens in the stadium

"Katsuki ... Bakugo ? ... Izuku is that-?"

"Yes ... listen very carefully to what you are about to hear"

Silence took place in the stadium as everyone was looking at the student making his way toward a microphone.

 **"I'll be ... number one"**

Suddendly almost everyone yelled in hanger and a weird form of excitement after this rather "clever" oath

"What the hell ?! Was he serious ?!" Even Ochaco was shocked even if she already had a small idea of what kind of guy Katsuki was

"Of course he is ... pff ... disgusting, he doesn't deserve to be number one and- ... in fact I have an idea"

Ochaco turned around to look at Izuku ... his grin ... it looked almost like All for One's

"Izuku, please don't do anything stupid"

"Don't worry, I'm not even sure about what I'm going to do"

...

But he was and already planning how he would.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP AFTER THE RACE**

* * *

"Well he won ... no big surprise, it was as simple as that, running and punching everything which comes near him ... stupid"

"What do you mean Izuku ? ... I understand that you hate him but ... maybe he did deserved his victory right ?"

"I'm questioning whether or not he Katsuki deserved to win, I'm talking about those who don't have much luck with their quirk ... tell me, how many student in general education do you see ? Or even from the support department ? ... 4 ? ... 3 ? Not everyone can get their shot here ..."

"... so then ... even the entrance exam-"

"Was a complete waste of time and useless ... excuse me I have to go to the bathroom, can you keep my bag please ?"

"... yeah sure ... be back soon alright , I'm not working for you hehe"

"Nahhh don't worry, beside if you really want to you can just scratch something and I will translate it haha"

"Pff you dork"

Izuki left, and he lied, of course he was about to do something stupid ... he just had to find a safe place and then call Doctor Daruma ... after all he couldn't refuse anything to the son of Hisashi Midoriya right ?

"Doctor ?"

"Oh ... Izuku, is this about Eri ?"

"No not this time Eri is fine ... in fact I would like to get-"

"No"

"... you don't even know"

"You use exactly the same words as your father so I'm thinking that you may want something that a simple citizen isn't supposed to have on him ... unless it is medicine I won't help-"

"I just want something that would render someone unable to do any physical activity for a day can you at least find something like this ?"

"... you won't give up ... chhh ... fine, I have something but you will have to make sure that the said person eat it"

"Of course ... thank you, when can I-"

Suddendly a weird black mass appeared in front of Izuku, he immediately noticed the small glass bottle which was inside and grabbed it, right after that the black substance disappeared.

"... well hum ... thank you doctor ... how do you know where I am right now ?"

"You will do your analysis later now just do your things before I change my mind ... I have a small idea of what you intend to do with it ... it's reckless and selfish but it's your life not mine"

"Doctor ... It is simply revenge ... I have to go thank you"

Izuku hung up, he looked around him ... no one, no camera nothing, he checked multiple times ... he was fine ... almost noon ... the second part of the festival must be almost finished.

* * *

"Sir ... I think your son is about to do something stupid"

"... speak Daruma"

"... he asked me to give him something that would ... prevent someone from doing any physical activity for at least one day"

"Hum ... oh ... ohohoh ... I understand know ... ahhh ..." All for One's voice was low, very low, obviously his new treatment was working, he could sleep properly but there was a big drawback.

"... and of course you won't stop him ? Why am I even trying to argue with you ?"

"Hahaha Daruma ... you know me after all this years don't you ?"

And he was right ... Daruma had seen way too much about this "wonderful" family.

* * *

 _ **17 years ago**_

* * *

He remembered when Hisashi brought this young woman ... he said that she was just working with him for one time. At this time he was focused on creating chaos, he had a lot of trouble to slow All Might in his ascension ... he said he needed some "help" with paperwork ...

Then why did he presented her to him ? Did Hisashi originally planned to use her as a Nomu ? Or to try and create a new All for One ?

Daruma was simply clueless ... beside she looked rather young ... really young.

The thing is that 3 month later she was still here ... Inko ... no family name, she came out from nowhere, she had no past, nothing ...

Now she was working along with All for one, she was his personnel right arm.

They never spoke directly ... and he only saw her once or 4 times ... but that was before the "big new".

All for one came one day, all goody two shoes and declared.

"Oh ... by the way, I'm making a family"

As if it was some kind of every day activity like making a cup of coffee, after this things changed ... Hisashi was less ... dark and closed ... and Inko had completely disappeared.

Daruma never forgot about it, how could he ? He was the only one to know that his master was having a double life.

And then it happened ... he was called late in during a night by All for One himself ... and guess what it was all about ?

He had to help Inko ... she was pregnant ... 9 month pregnant ... another thing Hisashi "forgot to talk about".

He was the one to bring- ... well no it is wrong to say something like this ... he "participated" at Izuku's birth. It was different ... somehow he felt the same sensation as when he created a Nomu but ... it was different ... a feeling of ... perfection and ... warmth.

This child was ... something else ... but this feeling soon disappeared and one day All for One decided to "protect" his family, and of course this stupid universe found a way to put them back together.

* * *

"Izuku ! You missed everyt-" Ochaco immediately saw that Izuku was VERY satisfied "please tell me you haven't done anything stupid"

Izuku calmly sat next to Ochaco and showed an empty glass bottle.

"Don't worry it's not poison ... but a certain someone is gonna have to give up"

"A-are you ?! ... why ?"

"... he doesn't deserve to be here ... he doesn't deserve his powers ... if someone should be at his place it's-" Ochaco interrupted him

"You ... Izuku that's ... I never thought you were so self-"

"I was going to say that it should be you" interrupted Izuku at his turn

"You- ... you mean it ?"

"Look at the reality ... I'm quirkless, even if I was as strong as someone with a quirk ... this system would never accept my presence ... but you ... you could become something else ... you could become so much more than I could ever be"

"Don't say that ! ... we didn't choose our life but- ... please ... I hate when you say this kind of things"

"Which one ?"

"... you are not quirkless, you are not weak or anything ... you are the cleverest and best person I ever met ... Izuku you are a hero, maybe people never realised it but I do, and everyone at the league do ... so stop saying you will never become anything"

Izuku smiled then chuckled ...

"... say ... how about we- ... uh ... you know ... go eat together ... someday ... outside instead of- well the-the bar"

Ochaco became red, was he asking for- for a- for a

"A-A date ?"

"WHHAAA-NONONON S-SORRY ! DIDN'T MEAN TO ! JUST KIDDING !"

That's about when Ochaco discovered Lalaland ... but she snapped out soon enough.

"No ! No ! ... I mean ... yes ... this- ... this would actually be great !"

"R-really ! S-sure then ! Let's do this one day" Izuku was so relieved that for once something so normal happened without any trouble ... wait it did ? Okay it was definitely not normal after all.

"So ... what have you done ?" Finally asked Ochaco

"Oh ... I poisoned his lunch"

"... and how the hell did you manage to do this ?"

"Actually the locker room wasn't locked ... and ... well I know U.A. is big and stuff but I really just happened to find it"

"... you randomly found their locker room and managed to put poison in his lunch without anyone noticing ?"

"Yep"

"What the hell ?" Ochaco couldn't do anything but laugh, she imagined the whole scene in her head ... and for some reason due to Izuku's current hair cup he was replaced by an ice cream cup

"Also hahaha ... oh look ! It's about to start"

* * *

"Food poisoning ?! b-but how ?"

"We have no idea right now Kirishima ... the teachers are trying to find a solution and Recovery girl can't do much about this"

"B-but ... how is Bakubro ?"

"You mean Katsuki ? ... well I think he is letting out his anger on a locker ... I'm- ... I'm not really sure anyone would be able to stop him right now" Tenya looked back at the locker room's door which had already been ... partially destroyed "It is surprising that he can still do all of this in his state"

"But ... it's not fair ! How is he going to impress the pros in the audience now ?"

"I think he did enough during part 1 and 2 ... beside maybe Eraser Sensei will find something for him in case he doesn't get anything"

"... yeah ... maybe-"

"Tenya, kirishima" both of the student were called by someone

"Eraser Sensei"

"Aizawa sensei please ... gosh why does it sound so bad ? Anyway ... we are trying to give Katsuki some time to recover, so for now he is fighting at the end of the first row"

"Oh ... then we should go now"

"Exactly"

Both of them headed to the stadium, Aizawa knew that it wouldn't change anything, Bakugo would just miss this occasion to show his talents ... however what recovery girl didn't mention is the fact that it wasn't food poisoning but simply poison ... and the last thing U.A. wanted was this fact to be revealed.

Eraser picked up his phone

"Anything new ?"

"No ... people going to the bathroom yes but they are a lot of them ... at least 78 so far, there is no way we can find the one who did this"

"Damn it ..."

* * *

"He isn't here ...U.A. even tried to move his fight in last position but it went be enough ..."

"Looks like it worked ... I wonder how he is right now"

"From experience I would say very angry and breaking everything around him even in his state ... at least, and I agree with this fact, he has a lot of endurance"

The fight had ended, Izuku barely wrote any notes now, he saw everything he needed to.

"Oh Midnight is about to say something"

 **"Katsuki Bakugo won't be able to attend for the last part of the festival due to food poisoning"**

Izuku barely resisted to laugh, Ochaco noticed that ...

"What is funny exactly ?"

"Either they couldn't figure out it really was poison or they are just trying to hide the fact that someone put poison into his food and that they were unable to find who did it"

In the end even Ochaco found this funny ...

* * *

The festival ended with Shoto Todoroki in first place, Tokoyami Fumikage in second place and Shinso Hitoshi in third place ... Izuku was sad about him ... he was put in general education because his quirk wasn't fit for the entrance exam ... hopefully he would get what he deserve.

It was already 6 PM when they got out ...

"Izuku ... I- ... I wondered ... how about we go out ... tonight ?"

"You- ... you mean- ... now ?"

"W-well ... yes ! I just think it's the right time ... don't you ?"

"G-great then ! But .. b-but I ... uh ... how to say ... Actually I have no idea about what we could do"

"Well ... maybe we could just ... I don't know ... wall together and ... enjoy the rest of the day like this"

"Oh ... y-yeah ... there is this nice beach too ... we could go over here and take the train back to the bar then"

"Let's do this"

* * *

"Ahhh this was wonderful Tomura"

"I can't believe I just did that ... you are really a succubus or I don't know"

"Ohhhhh I love this one ... saaayyyy when are Ochaco and Izuku coming back ?"

"I have no idea and I don't care ... beside tonight I have work ... we are recruiting someone very important"

"Ah ? Oh oh ! Tell me who ! Comon comon comon !" Tomura who was already exhausted barely pushed back Toga as he was getting out of his bed.

"You are mean"

"Whatever ... anyway ... please ... behave ... or ... or I kill you"

"You wouldn't hihihi"

"Shut up !" Tomura grabbed Toga's shirt and threw it in her face ... which only made her laugh even more

"Damn it ..."

Suddendly someone opened the door of his bedroom

"Tomura, I'll bring him in-" it was Kurogiri, but he stopped when he notices that both of them were half naked ... and in the same room ... with, surprisingly, no trace of blood or dead body

"... 5 minutes ?" Finally asked Tomura

"Y-yes ... sorry" he closed the door as fast as he could, Tomura and Toga didn't hear him move away though

"... Don't you have anything better to do Kurogiri ?" Yelled Tomura

Then they heard his steps slowly moving away ... this was genuiely akward for once.

* * *

"There we are ... sorry ... I forgot it became a ... well ..."

Izuku was talking about the massive amount of trash people kept bringing here ... old fridges, televisions, even some massive truck wheels what the hell ?

"I knew don't worry ... well at least there is still the sea"

"Yes ... to be honest I feel ... jealous, I never did before ... i wonder what it would be if I had a quirk ... maybe I would be fighting against Tomura ... maybe we would have never met each others"

"You think so ?"

"... there is a lot of thing I do not regret not ... I have actual friends which truly think I can achieve things and- ..."

Ochaco was waiting for Izuku to continue ...

"And ?"

"... hehe ... can I tell you a secret ?"

"... sure, go on ! ... unless it's about Tomura or something ... Toga would either try to tell me about it or harass me with it"

"Uh- no no, it's not about Tomura ... it's just that ... nooooot so long ago I may have ... discovered who my father was"

"... I- ... I'm not sure I understand"

"I think you can kind of figure out now ..."

Ochaco processed the information ... and then she hit a wall, or rather the wall hit her, violently ...

"... I hope you aren't talking about mister scary black skull ?"

"... mister scary black skull ? ... that's how you call him ?"

"Honestly All for One seems so old fashioned ... why do we even call him like this ? I mean call ... we call him Sensei but why did he take this name ?"

"Wait ... no one told you ?"

"I'm supposed to be aware of something ?"

"Yeah, my father can steal quirks ..."

...

Izuku didn't get any answer until he understood that he had completely lost Ochaco, her face radically changed, her eye sockets grew bigger by the intervention of strange forces and her mouth dropped 10 centimetres lower than what any usual human jaw.

"HE IS YOUR FATHER ?!"

"You didn't understood the fi-?!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR FAMILY ? YOUR MOTHER LITERALLY HIDES 4 GUNS IN HER HOUSE AND NOW YOUR FATHER IS THE MOST-"

Izuku put his hands around Ochaco's mouth

"SHUT IT ! SHUT IT ! You are screaming so much that someone is going to call the police !"

He let Ochaco go and immediately noticed that now she was paralyzed.

"...Ocha ?"

"FINE !"

"... breath ?"

"So- .. sorry about this ... so ... your father is ... the devil ?"

"You could see it like this ... I was as surprised as you"

"... so ... you can steal quirk like him or ? ... are you really-"

"No I can't ... I'm a real good ol quirkless guy ... and he is the oldest human in the world with an undetermined amount of quirk in his possession"

"... so you decided to tell me this so now I can have nightmare ?"

Izuki raised an eyebrow "nightmares ? ... you know he can't even see a thing ..."

"Still ! I never thought I was working with- .. wait ... oldest human ? But ... he looks like he is around 30 years old"

"Longevity quirk apparently ... even he doesn't really know, but he is at least two centuries old"

"... Izuku ... it's just wrong now ... how did you even spend all your life without knowing such a thing ?"

"He wanted to protect me and my mother ... so he did what he had to ... honestly I forgive him and-"

Izuki stop suddenly when he noticed a way too familiar figure on the beach right next to them ...

"Ochaco do not turn around and please keep smiling"

"... there is something right behind me isn't it ?"

"No immediate danger ... just act as if we are having a "wonderful" conversation"

"Cops ?"

"No"

"Heros ?"

"One"

"Which ?"

"... All Might"


	23. Chapter 23

Hello **! I start my final exams tomorrow with ... ugh (disgust sounds) philosophy (God help me) and even if it's short there we go cause I'm like super stressed !**

RankoReaperOfSouls chapter 6

I like your story, it has potential, but please  
go over a chapter after you have written one, it is full of grammatical and lingual errors

i understand it,  
but it wouldnt hurt to double check your grammar/ words

Deku as an analyzt  
yes that can work  
HE does that a lot in canon  
so you can build as high as you want

I really like it,  
haven't seen an attempt like this.  
soory if im not a good critic  
some quirks seemed inclined for villians huh

 **Yeah ... I'm bad writer I know, I'm drunk half of the time and this story has no concrete direction whatsoever ... I don't have much to stay I'm trying my best but so far I didn't found any beta reader ... (well I did but looks like Cat is too lazy uh ?)**

tHEaNNOYINGcATT chapter 22 . Jun 14

just saying uwu  
but

...  
... you didnt answer the question!

 **Do you deserve an answer ? Uh uh ?**

Logargon chapter 22 . Jun 14

WHAT NO, YOU CANT LEAVE US ON A CLIFF HANGER LIKE THAT

 **My cliff hangers are bad LUL, just read and you'll see.**

shadowrunner22 chapter 22 . Jun 13

Wow 1st off loved the moments between Deku and Ockacho and now all might js nearby i kinda want deku to tear into him, also tomura calling Toga a succubus is just too hilarious.

 **It can get better**

Psycho-Kozel chapter 22 . Jun 13

I wonder how will Mr Hero Killer interact with Tomura  
Do you want fine plastic bottle of potato vodka from the Slavic country Slovakia? (AND NO IT ISNT CZECHOSLOVAKI ANYMORE NOR SLOVINIA)

 **Mister hero killer made a mess ... I will explain what happened later ... and wtf is czesholsova(can't even type it)**

OnThotPatrol chapter 22 . Jun 13

oh damn all might is there heh good chapter hope to see more

 **Just so you know, Izuku hurt All Might in his weak spot so right now he can't take his hero form without damaging his wealth point.**

Psycho-Kozel chapter 22 . Jun 12

May i keep tHEaNNOYINGcATT i would just #&$#$&  
Brudny keket... :)

 **Hurt him, curse his family, curse his descendants ... and buy me a drink**

* * *

"A-... All Might" Ochaco said as low as she could slowly turning around, pretending she was looking at the sea.

There was indeed someone else but ... there was just no way this man was All Might.

"Was it a bad joke ?"

"I just told you my father is the most powerful person in the world ... and you don't believe that All Might could be this man ?"

"... fair point ... but ... okay let's admit it's him ? Should we ... do anything ?"

"Well ... not really ... our goal is to kill him ... or at least make sure that people realises that he isn't so invincible but right now it would be useless ... b-beside ... I'm not sure I could kill him right now"

Izuku kept staring at him from the corner of his eye ...

"Izuku ..."

"... sorry ..."

"No ... I agreed to be part of this ... whatever you want to do ... do it but- ... I do not have the strength to kill it's just impossible for me"

"You don't have to ... why is he even here ?"

"Good question ... I didn't see him during the festival, he was just present at the end"

"... his wound ... back at the USJ I hurt him, I shot his weak point ... that must be it, he can transform anymore for today"

"Transform ? Izuku what are you talking about"

"Secrets ... you deserve to know after all"

"Your mother is incredible, she looks like the purest thing in the universe and now you just told me your father was the devil ... you couldn't start by something else hehehe ?"

"... it is hard ... I never really spoke to anyone ... with you I feel different, I feel like whatever I will say you won't find it weird"

"Me too ..."

"You ... too ?"

"Yes, I feel the same ... uh-Izuku ... he is getting closer"

"Oh shoot ... act natural"

"Sure"

Izuku tensed up as he felt something resting on his shoulder, what Ochaco understood by acting natural was to rest her head on his shoulder.

"O-Ocha-"

"Excuse me to disturb you but ... I was an examiner at U.A. if I'm not mistaken you were participating"

Ochaco turned around and tried to act as of she did not saw him before.

"Hum ? Oh hello, and yes I was ... excuse me but ... you were an examiner ? You doesn't look like a pro"

"Haha ... no I admit it, but I used to work for them and I'm a friend of the director so I can still do a thing or two ... I remember now ... the zero pointer, you were to one to get hurt ?"

"... yes" this moment was still engraved in Ochaco's mind and it hurt a lot

"I'm sorry ... you were amazing yes but ... if it was only up to me you would be in U.A."

Ochaco wanted to run away, far, really far, if it was only up to him ? IF IT WAS ONLY UP TO HIM ? ... "you can't be a hero if you can't save yourself" ... at this moment she felt like she was at Izuku's place when All Might told him he could not be a hero.

"I-I understand but-" Izuku saw that Ochaco wasn't right, he was about to interact but-

"It doesn't matter now, I can't be a hero anymore, no school recruits people who failed U.A. ... I'm not sure about what I will do now but I guess I'll find something eventually" it was a lie, the biggest lie she could give him, she just wanted to see what he would answer.

"Oh ... that's great then ... beside you know if you still want to help people you can become-"

"Enough" suddendly said Izuku

"... what ?" All Might looked at the boy next to the girl ... his hair cup was ... weird ... really weird, but his face ... yes the face reminded him of something.

"I said enough ... you hurt her just enough, less than me but just enough"

Ochaco wasn't even surprised that Izuku stopped all of this, after all she was living exactly the same scenario as him ... expect she was not quirkless.

"You ... have we met before ?" Asked All Might as if Izuku's aggressive demeanor wasn't working at all and walked toward toward Toshinori

"Sludge villain incident almost one year ago" Izuku started rubbing his hair to destroy his actual hair cup

"Behemoth, Kamui wood ... Overhaul" the dyeing went off, It was just a bit of coloured powder and cream after all

"And just a few weeks ago ... the USJ"

"Oh no ..."

"I guess you remember the one you should not have said no to ... or did you forget just like the rest ?"

All Might could still transform once ... but he would hurt himself, the best thing he could do was to win some time and hope for the best ... and maybe he could try to help Izuku, it wasn't too late ... was it ?

"W-what happened ?"

"Right now ? You just told someone the exact same thing you told me, you didn't even learn the lesson the first time" Izuku stared at Ochaco and threw her something, it was his phone, it was ready to call Kurogiri.

"You know I did not mean to hurt you-"

"But you did, you never thought how hurt I was even before ? How i desperately needed someone to tell me I would become something one day ? Noooo of course no ! And now look at me ... I have never been so happy, I met wonderful people who lived the exact same things than me and we all aspire to one goal ... kill you, you and all the lies of this system which is supposed to bring justice.

"So ... you couldn't become a hero and- ... AND SO YOU BECAME A VILLAIN ? WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT ? I recognise I hurt you I did ! But is that a reason to reject your pain on the other ?"

"Reject my pain on the other ? ... yes, It's a reason to open their eyes ... I'm not the weak quirkless anymore, and I will make sure that in our new world no one will ever be treated as I was"

"Our new world ?! What are you talking about ?"

"I'm talking about my ... the League's one and ... my father's one ... My escape gate will be here soon, I know you can't transform anymore, not without hurting yourself and ... hahaha ... I did quite something at the USJ right ? A quirkless brought the symbol of peace to his knee"

Ochaco had alread sent a text to Kurogiri but he wasn't answering ... something was wrong ... Izuku avoided to say her name but right now it didn't matter ... at first she had still some hope in the possibility of making this system better but now ... she simply wanted to change it, Izuku was right, he had always been right ... he could say her name it didn't matter now she would not hide anymore.

"Deku ... he is coming soon"

"Great ... and by my father I meant ... All for One"

All might shivered

"Surprising right ? Even impossible you would say but I am ... my father is the real hero here compared to you ... after all weren't you the one who took him away from me ? You were ... he left to protect me right before you attempted to kill him but guess what ? He is alive ..."

"Izuku ... whatever that man sad to you It's a lie ! He is using you, he uses-"

"Shut up ... just shut up for once ... you can't even fight right now, so you should feel happy to be still alive"

"Please, you can still-"

"I can still what ? Go to the police and spend the rest of my life in a prison ? Or even worst, spend the rest of my life as a "quirkless nobody" ? ... you are a trash All Might, you and every people who inherited One for All"

Somehow All Might felt something ... roaring inside of him, he could not explain exactly what it was but at this moment it felt like the first time he used One for All.

Something black appeared behind Ochaco, a portal, Ochaco jumped inside.

"Well that's my way to go ... hopefully next time I can kill you"

"No wait ! He is manipulating you ! Do not listen to-"

But it was too late Izuku had already followed Ochaco inside the portal ... however on the other side he was rather surprised to see that half of the bar was destroyed.

"Wh-what happened ?"

Tomura was sitting at the counter, playing with an empty and half broken glass.

"Our last recruitment didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped it to ... and you ? This festival ?" Despite how Tomura tried express irony it was clear that something bad happened.

"T-Toga ?" Called Ochaco

Her friend was repeatedly stabbing a wall with a kitchen knife, Ochaco had never seen her like this and right now interacting with her or even approaching her would lead to a sudden death by blood loss or worst.

"... Who did you try to recruit ?" Asked Izuku keeping his distance with Tomura

"The hero killer Stain ... basically he came here attacked everyone and ... make a good ol speech about convictions, he conclude that I lacked of and proceeded to kill all of us ... but Toga interrupted him and ... " Tomura took a quick look at her and then whispered to Izuku "You know he is- ... was her idol"

"... oh ... are you okay ?"

"Yeah ... we kept Eri out of trouble this time, Kurogiri sent her to Sensei ... let's not tell her what happened ... Kurogiri do we have any bandages ? I think Important getting sleepy"

Kurogiri himself didn't look hurt but he kept pressing his arm ... he didn't bleed ? Or was it different for him ?

"Yes ... just wait a minute and do not move it could get worse ..." Kurogiri went in the kitchen.

"Tomura how the hell did he even manage to attack three of you ?" Asked Ochaco

"... his quirk ... if he drinks people blood then they get paralysed ... he was fast, very fast, and none of us could fight him here, expect Toga, she is really good with knives in fact ... but now my turn ... " Tomura grabbed the glass and finished to break it by smashing it against the counter before it could even start decaying "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU ?"

Both of Izuku and Ochaco took a few steps back, Ochaco was about to speak but Izuku interrupted her.

"We took a detour, it was stupid sorry, I never expected that it would turn out like this"

"I SAID WHERE ?"

"The beach ...'

"... Grrr ... do not ever DO THAT again ... I'm already planning something ... leave us alone would you ? ... BOTH"

Izuku looked at Ochack and so did she ...

"I'll be in my room ..."

Ochaco followed Izuku in his room just to see him collapsing on his bed.

"... why did you lie ?"

"Because it would bring too much trouble ... beside It's not the time to make this day even worst ... f-for Tomura I mean"

"... How was it ? ... when he said no"

"Oh ... my mind kinda went ... blank and I attempted a suicide ... even something as simple as this I failed it"

"... I'm ... scared ... I'm not even sure about what's going to happen next"

"Next ? ... I guess it's war, Tomura has a plan ...I guess this time we will both be involved"

"... great ... say ... about this ... boyfriend friend thing ... does it look weird ?"

"Uh ? ... we-well ... no ... I mean ... if you want to ... o-okay I guess"

"So ... you ... really want to be ... my ... boyfriend-"

"Can I ?"

"Yes"

"Perfect"

"Great"

* * *

Inko was ready to go to sleep however she did not expect at all was was about to happen.

"GROUND UNIT ! FIRST FLOOR, SCOUTS ENCIRCLE !" She heard someone yell outside the shop ... and then she heard a great *CRACK*

She did not care who it was at the moment, she had only one thing to do "call Hisashi" she said to herself as she ran upstairs.

Her phone was right next to her bed, she grabbed it and started to send a simple text "help" but just a few seconds after she sent it the door of her bedroom was completely destroyed as a bunch of cops wearing heavy armor entered.

"HANDS IN THE AIR ! DO NOT MOVE OR WE WILL SHOOT"

Inko never though that seven people could fit in this tiny room at the same time, two cops grabbed her hands and handcuffed her while the others made sure that she would be shot if she tried anything.

"Commander that's enough ! Who gave the order to start the raid ?!"

"I did officer"

"Inspector ... and I'm still in charge here commander you have nothing to say in this situation ... now would you stop pointing your weapons at this woman ? She is clearly unarmed"

Some of the cops looked at each others before they finally dropped their weapons.

"Better"

"Naomasa I hope you can explain why you just destroyed half of my house-"

"Inko Midoriya you are under arrest for conspiracy with the group of villains named the League of villains ... please do not make this harder than it already is-"

"Conspiracy ?! In what world would- what kind of reason do you ven have to arrest me like this ?!"

"Enough to put you in Tartarus"

Inko had no idea of what Naomasa meant by that but she saw some of the cops in the room twitch.

* * *

 **A few seconds earlier**

* * *

"Oh great ..." All for One was trying to play chess with Eri, the little girl knew nothing of the rules but with only a few basics she was able to bring the old man to his knees, but their game was intense has Hisahsi heard his phone ring ... why did he even gave his number to Inko if he can't read what's on it ?

"Where is it ? ... Eri can you find-"

"The small things which is ringing ?" She asked as she showed All for One the phone

"Good ! Now tell me what does it says"

"It says ... _"Inko : 21:32 : Help"_..."

All for One froze ...

"Doctor ..."

"I'm already on it" said a voice coming from somewhere else in the room as All for One was engulfed in a big mass of tar.

"W-what's happening ?!" Asked Eri

"Do not worry ... I'm sure he will be fine ... how about we start another game while he works ?"

* * *

"I AM NOT going anywhere !"

"Inko this is my last warning, follow us"

Hisashi was enraged, he just arrived and his wife was surrounded by cops ready to kill her.

"You might want to think twice about this" he said trying to show as much as possibly is rage

"What the-" but no one had the time to turn around, in fact they never had the time to see what hit them as All for One used a quirk called air pressure increases by 20.

Some cops were thrown out of the house as they were pushed throught the walls while the others were crushed but Hisashi had been careful, very careful, in the middle of this chaos Inko remained untouched.

"Sorry ... I'm late ... and the house is a bit messy now" he said as he gave his hand to his wife

"For once try to find something else to say than an weird apology ... let's just go now, they know"

"Of course, just send a text throught your phone and were will be far away in just a second"

* * *

"We are going to kill Stain" declared Tomura

"... oh ... that's ... great" Izuku thought that Tomura was done with his ... childish period but now he was like "WOW ... that's just the worst decision you could take"

"A problem Izuku ?"

"To be honest ... a lot"

"Go on"

"Waste of resources, time and ... well I think it won't help us to kill a "respected" vigilante"

"... so what do you propose ?"

Oh and now he had to do all the work ? Just great ...

"Simple, the public sees us as simple terrorists, villains included, you want to recruit people that won't try to stab you in the back the second they encounter you ? Great ... but you will have to change our image, we aren't terrorists, we have a message to send ... we want to show this society what is true justice, we want to show them that their actual heroes are just a bunch of lying bastard and fakes ... so ... I would say we arrest him and give him to the police ... I'm sure Sensei can pull some strings with the media"

Everyone in the room was left speechless ... even Tomura but in fact that's because he was satisfied, really satisfied ... of course he knew that simply killing Stain wouldn't do any good ... well yes he would like to see him dead after his definition of conviction in front of Toga but giving g him to the police ... oh oh oh ... he could already imagine it ... the League of villains arresting a vigilante which hunts heroes oh yes ... it would definitely put some sense in the people's minds.

"Great ... we will be ready in a few days so for now ... everyone can do what he wants ... uh ... or ... whatever you do when you do not have any work"

Everyone stood up and left the main room of the bar ... expect Toga and Ochaco ... she still looked a bit disturbed.

"Toga are you-" Ochaco tried to reach out.

"No I'm not"

"... well at least that's clever ... what really happened ?"

"He ... he said I was a psycho and that I was nothing like him ... and after that he tried to kill me ... I- ... I never thought it would be like this if I ever met him ... this sensation when someone wants to kill you ... it's ... not scary but ... horrible ... when you know that this person desperately wants your death"

"... you used to admire him right ?"

"I thought it would be different ...I liked his way of seeing things but- ... even he rejected me ... I want to kill him ... and for real this time"

"Then-"

"I'm coming along with you if you are leaving, and you can't refuse"

"I wasn't going to"

* * *

"Naomasa !" As soon as Toshinori got the report about what happened he got as fast as he could to the hospital, hopefully his friend was safe, just a few scratches but ... the other cops did not get the same result.

"He wasn't lying ... I barely saw him but such power ... it was definitely All for One ... he is his father"

"... do we have any lead ?"

"No" Naomasa looked at his arm, he could barely feel it ... he stood up and looked through the window of his hospital room "... how ? ... how did we miss him ?"

"We couldn't know about All for-"

"I'm talking about Izuku ... imagine ... imagine if he became a hero ... now we have two All for One"

"He is quirkless, otherwise I think we would know by now he is All for One son"

"... Quirkless ... for God sake stop using this excuse Toshi ..."

"I'm- ... sorry, maybe if I was there-"

"It wouldn't be different ... leave me alone I have to think about this now"

* * *

"This is definitely a villain lair"

"I'm glad you like it ... I have no other safe place for you ... I'm sorry, I still wonder how they-" All for One felt someone else in his hideout ... he recognized him, it was Izuku"

"Dad ? ... I think I made a-"

"Hello sweetheart" Inko hugged her son as he arrived in the storage room

"Let me guess ... you have done something which may have lead the police to your mother"

"I- ... I kinda met All Might yesterday and ... I may have told him about our relation ... sorry I really couldn't resist"

"Ohhhh ... that explain everything then ... did it hurt him ?"

"A lot" answered Izuku with a small chuckle at the end

"Hum ... EXCUSE ME BOIS BUT I AM ALSO HERE !"

"Hahaha excuse me Inko but those pathetic little were no threat, beside nothing can keep me away from you"

Inko crossed her arm and gave a dark look at Hisashi ...

"Oh ... you want to play this game ? Alright I can win ..."

Izuku didn't question his parents relation, instead he was looking for Eri which was still in the storage room.

"Izuku ?" She called

"Hi Eri, sorry it has been a bit dangerous lately"

"Naah it's fine ! Daddy and mommy were playing with me"

...

"D-daddy and-"

"Oh did I forget this ? Well ... your mother and I decided to adopt Eri, beside your mother won't have any place to go for now"

"R-really !? Dad that's amazing !" Izuku looked at Eri once again "wow ... well ... guess I can call you Eri-San then"

"R-really ? T-then ... can I call you nee-san ?!"

Izuku passed out before Eri could get any answer.

* * *

"Alright ... here is the plan, this will be a one shot, Stain isn't a fool, as a vigilante he is always on the run. Beside ... I'm pretty sure he is keeping some sort of popularity, just so his ideology can spread around" explained Tomura "now ... Izuku"

"Yes, we know that Stain's quirk is related to blood, as far as we know if he ingest any quantity of your blood you get paralysed for- ... how much time Tomura ?"

"Hum ... not sure ... I don't know about the quantity but I could move again only 2 minutes after"

"... let's admit that the quantity doesn't matter for now ... just avoid being cut and keep your distances, Toga you know how to match him with a blade right ?"

"I can but he is far more trained than me"

"You will have support this time, with my pistols I will be able to use ranged attacks, Ochaco, make sure to use your quirk at the right time, so far you are the only one a me to neutralise him quickly"

"Tomura isn't coming ?" Asked Ochaco

"No I can't, my quirk can't do much, I need to be directly in contact with him and I would just bother you ... I'll be here still and send reinforcement in case of emergency, Kurogiri will be here too just in case"

"Of course I will" confirmed the barman

"Great ... let's get to work then" declared Izuku

"Let's hunt the hero killer"

* * *

 **Ooohhhh there we go ! Team flas- I mean the League is here !**


	24. Unknown 1

"... are you sure you want to stay here ?"

"Yes ... I will get in later ... beside I'm not sure it's the right place for me"

"You got here, it means enough, why would you deny yourself such a thing ?"

"HE gave use free will didn't HE ? Or should I say they ? I don't even know at this point ... I feel like I left too soon"

"... what do you see ?'

"Honestly ... I never expected it would turn out like this ... I'm a bad father am I? "

"I can't say, I'm just an humble keeper"

"It's not like you are really greeting anyone ... how does it feels to have such responsibility ?"

"... I feel ... useless, in fact I'm not even sure if an accident will ever happen ... of course some people try to come back but they don't understand how this world works ... and you ? ... you lived for a very very very long time ..."

"I regret nothing ... mostly ... what I did, I choose to, in the name of justice and ... equality"

"... in which name ?"

"... Haha ... It's not my role to decide now ... "

"I understand now why you are here ... you can stay here, but please do not mess around"

"How could I ? ... I'm dead after all"

* * *

 **Pretty self explanatory**


	25. Chapter 25

Legomasterlord chapter 24

I want to call it right now, but this is a humble guess, but this conversation is between AFO and Inko. Is it? Am I right? Did I lose a chance for a random kid-friendly review that is good? Screw it, I don't even know anymore. Like the AFO is Izuku's father addition to the story, and like where this is going. I kinda will have a similar family like this in my second story, but add OC who is NOT related to the Midoriyas. I think reading chapter, 12 (don't remember) where it confirms it for my planned sequel. Continue these good chapters. And remember to add periods to the end of a sentence inculding !s and ?s. Okay? Bye!

 **Nah you are wrong, it is indeed AFO talking to someone but I don't think anyone will guess who it is :/ kinda sad ... (no it's not his brother or any character related directly to the story ;) )**

 **Nice review don't worry !**

 **And ... well yes I can for the periods.**

dragon5dragonblitz8 chapter 24

exciting so far I love the direction and am excited to see how izuku will use all for one to create a better world. I do kinda wanna see him confront both all might and katsuki

 **Can do.**

tododeku26 chapter 24

Okay I'm a little confused with that last chapter even though you said it was self explanatory. Anyways I love this story and I have been binge reading it for a couple of days! Please update soon!

 **Trying to, I'm just missing inspiration and I don't want to end up writing weird things ... gosh when I read the beginning of the story I'm really ashamed of myself ... ( doesn't mean anything btw)**

skyfir chapter 2

I'm sorry but even with it being rewritten the grammar still needs a lot of work on the first chapter. I highly recommend getting a beta reader as from other reviews it sounds like your plot is good. However for some peoplemyself included) the best part of a book is the immersion which gets broken as the grammar errors get more frequent. Just to clarify I'm not saying you or your writing is bad just that if you struggle with grammar there are tools out there that would help and by extent increase your audiance

 **I won't argue with that, I'm bad at English grammar and lazy :P :) (still trying to get better thought)**

tHEaNNOYINGcATT chapter 24

is is thoe I don't know what going on maybe doc and afo but what about the dead part?

 **I only understood 50% and nah still not the doc talking with AFO.**

shadowrunner22 chapter 24

Um is this AOF self reflecting?

 **I can say that he is reflecting himself ... in the future.**

Galaxy diamond chapter 24

...what?

 **I said self explanatory, I never said you would understand ... FOOL :D**

shadowrunner22 chapter 23

Well where to begin, Love the exchange between Deku and All Might and Toga learn that you shouldn't meet your hero's and now the league is on the warpath. Can't wait for more

 **Oh great, cause I just delayed the schedule with one more chapter :)**

Psycho-Kozel chapter 23

Anyway can i be a omega reader?

 **Sure we can discuss that, if you are ready to go through thousands of messy words and ... weird ... stuff ... whatever.**

Psycho-Kozel chapter 23

RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE Tomura x Toga Deku x Ocha what will next?  
Mineta harem? XD... So when may i pick up that cat?

 **STOP USING THE R WORD FOR F*** SA-**

* * *

 **This story has been deleted due to a lack of respect concerning the rules and guidelines**

* * *

Psycho-Kozel chapter 23

Oni-chan...  
By Ulsen no plz no anyway slovakia is a country in central/eastern Europe

 **If they can speak English there I'm definitely going one day :)**

Galaxy diamond chapter 23 . Jun 16

Niceee~

 **No you got it all wrong ... Noice.**

* * *

"Hisashi ! Wake up !"

This voice ... it was so distant ... Inko, where was he ? Oh yes, things were different now. The police found out and he had to do some adjustments.

"Was I dreaming again ?" At first All for One couldn't see where he was exactly in his persona room but he knew he was standing up and- ... oh no

"Hisashi ... can you please stop using your quirks now ?"

Inko was ... pinned against the wall, almost ... what happened ?

"Inko ! I'm-" Hisashi forced himself to stop but it was really hard, why was it so hard suddenly ? "I'm so sorry !"

"Ca-calm down Hisashi ! You are fine ! I'm fine ... you were ... talking in your sleep so I got curious and then- ... well we are here ... what even scared you like that ?"

"What scared me ? ... I was ... I don't know myself ... I was speaking with someone and then- ... I woke up, sorry that's ... that's silly, I'm really too old to dream about anything now"

"You can't be too old to dream hahaha ... anyway, I asked Kurogiri to ... "bring" some furniture, I hope you do not mind if I use some space"

"Hum ? ... oh no, of course no feel free to get comfortable"

As Hisashi regained his sight he noticed that in fact there was a whole room already installed right next to his ... how did Kurogiri even do that ?

"Say honey" asked Inko "... if Izuku never met this villain ... how do you imagine your life right now ?"

"... I can't say ... I guess I would still be here ... trying to figure out the solution ... tell me where is-oof" Hisasho did not expect to find what he was looking for like this.

"Good morning father !" Giggled a little girl

"Ah ... there you are, tell me ... silly question but what colour are your hair ?"

"Silver ?" She answered uncertain

"Ahhh then you are even more beautiful than I thought hahahah"

* * *

"Alright ... Toga, mind helping me ?" Izuku had asked kurogir a massive sheet of paper which he hanged at the bar

"What is this ? Are you starting some painting or what ?"

"Not exactly" then he proceeded to install a computer and a small projector, which he also asked Kurogiri to get for him, in the counter of the bar "since you used to be Stain fangirl I'm sure you know where we can find info about him right ?"

While Izuku was insulting his equipment Toga thought about his request ...

"Yeah ... I know some websites and-"

Izuku started the projector which was now displaying a map of Hosu.

"There, that's the place where you sent him right ?" Asked Izuku to Kurogiri

"Yes ... according to Giran he was here since one month before we ... asked him nicely"

"Okay then-" Izuku was about to ask for Toga's help but she seemed to already have something in mind.

"In fact no need to use websites, give me a marker"

"Uh-su-sure" Izuku ran back to his room and grabbed a marker for Toga "there"

"Great ... alright ... can you find me the places where there is a lot of people during ... let's say aorinf 7 PM"

"Yeah ... there" Izuku moved the map around for Toga.

"Good ... too much space, too short ... here, here ... and here ... around THIS area" confirmed toga as she drew a big red circle"

"... well I guess that's great then ... we should show this to Tomura once he will be up and- ... where is Ochaco ?"

"Oh ... so you don't know yet ?" Toga sounded serious, no ... she was and when Izuku looked at Kurogiri he saw that this was VERY serious.

* * *

He found her on the roof ... with a broken phone ... she was sitting on the edge and she was trembling.

"52 times" she said

"... 52 ?" Asked Izuku unsure about what Ochaco was talking about, even if he had a small theory.

"I tried to call them 52 times, it tried to reach them but ... they never answered, in the end they simply denied my three last calls ... why ? Why would they do that ? Did-did they simply rejected me ? O-or did something happened to them ? ... it never happened before ... I lost them ..."

Izuku sat next to her.

"... but what have you gained ? ... are you sure you really lost them ? Think about what they always wanted for you"

"They- ... they always said that they would do anything for me"

"You chose to become a villain, but not any villain, you decided to fight for something you think is right. What if the police contacted them ? What of they only wished to protect you ? You know today they can falsify find you with this method ? If you call someone the police can find you ... Ochaco I don't want to see you like this"

"... I- ... I don't want to be alone"

"... I am here ... one day you will see them, and that day you will show them what you truly are and what you truly achieved"

"... hehe ... it would be amazing ..." Ochaco rested against Izuku's shoulder "sorry it's silly ..."

"We-"

"Please ... I want to stay like this for a moment ..."

"... you were serious when you- ... I mean-"

"You being my boyfriend ? ... I was yes ... I really-Do like you ... do you love me ?"

"Yes-Yes I- ... I love you Ochaco"

...

Just a few meters away Tomura and Toga were watching the scene.

"Oohhhhhh look at this Tomura ! They are so cute ! ... you never say anything like this to me"

"I thought you didn't like "girly" love"

"..."girly" ? What the hell do you qualify of girly ?"

"Have you ever played with small ponies ?"

"No ... ?"

"Listened to K-pop ?"

"Heck no"

"Then you are not ... beside sorry but compared to her you are the Yandere"

"You really know the right words do you ?"

"Urggg ... alright come here psycholuv" Tomura extended his arms so Toga could jump on him and ... well ... do things that two people who REALLY love each others do.

* * *

"Dad ! Mom I'm here- W-what happened to-" Izuku just discovered that his father's lair became a beautiful house ... in fact it looked very similar to the one he used to live in with his mother, but bigger and ... well way better in general. They deserved it after all, right ?

"Izubro !" Eri came out from what Izuku identified as the kitchen and grabbed his leg

"Ah, I did not expect that you would come back so soon, is there any problem Izuku ?" his father was right behind Eri, someone should really put a little bell on him, he had a very strange method to appear out from nowhere without making any sound, a quirk obviously but Izuku couldn't figure it out, so far he had identified at least 56 quirks just by asking or observing.

"No Itself nothing really" Izuku grabbed Eri in his arms "where is mom ?"

"Resting ... so ?"

"Oh yes, in fact ... there is a "small" detail in our plan which might bring back all our efforts to nothing"

"... let me guess ... the media right ?"

"I don't think the police nor the heroes will yell everywhere that the League of Villains captured a famous vigilante"

"Hahaha of course they won't, unless you do not give them the choice" his father gestured for him to go into the living room. Once here Izuku dropped Eri on a sofa and sat in front of his father.

"... I mean ... I thought about it, someone could ... I don't know ... record the fight and send it to the media ? ... maybe then they would harass the police with this information"

"Good ... keep going" his father was simply staring at him and smiling

"... keep what ?"

"I just love when you look smart ... because I look too then"

"Fascinating ... I don't know how far this- ... how should I call it ?"

"It is a good idea in fact ... I would have never thought about it myself, you are trying to use the actual system against the heroes ... by changing the image and the point of view that the people have of them you can manage to handicap the actions of the heroes"

"... I'm scared ... what if it goes too far ?"

"It won't, you will have my power, and only you will be able to decide what is good or bad"

"That's the point, having your power doesn't mean I'm you ..."

"Hum ... I think we should stop here, beside I'm sure they are all waiting for you ... and ... give them hell"

"Hehe ... sure dad" Izuku stood up, patted Eri's head and hugged his father before leaving

...

"Sen- I mean father"

"Yes ?"

"... can you teach me how to be a good villain ?"

"... well ... yes ... but maybe you are too young for this ... right now at least"

"Am I ?"

"I just think you- ... you should consider your options, you could become way more if you really think about all the doors which are opened to you right now"

"... and what if I don't change my mind ?"

"Then I guess I will have to do everything in my power to help you achieve your dream ... that's what parents do ... even if they are trash about it"

* * *

"What are you even doing here Mirio ? Shouldn't you be with Nighteye or something ?"

"I- ... I asked for timeout-"

"Heroes have no timeout, you should know that ? RIGHT ?!" the old man was about to swing his cane at the young hero but instead he just faded through his body ... as he expected.

"I'm sure you know about All Might's secret"

"... ohhh ... so you really are the new-"

"No I'm not ... in fact I- ... I denied his offer"

"WHAT ? AREYOUMENTALYHILLYOULITTLESH-" The old man kept swigging until he was too exhausted.

"As I was saying, I came here because I need someone to tall with ... it's about who were the previous users"

"Uh ? ... why would you want to know about this ? ... I barely knew the name of the sixth ... but I guess I could help yes- why though ?"

"I- ... I met someone and- I want to know how each user was chosen"

The old man rubbed his beard for a moment.

"You should come inside ... It's a long story but I guess Toshinori already gave you the great lines"

* * *

"Keep it low everyone we are just looking around" ordered Izuku

 _"Since when are you the one bossing us around ?!"_ Asked Toga showing her annoyance through a small radio

"Since I am Tomura's left hand" answered Izuku

"... left hand ? ... then who his the right one ?" Asked Ochaco who was accompanying Izuku in the city

 _"That would be me ... right ?"_ Proposed Kurogiri ... unsure himself

"Hum ... for some reason there are more heroes right now" noticed Ochaco

"True, after events like the festival of U.A. heroes are proposing internships ... so most of those you are seeing right now-"

"Aren't real heroes ... just students right ?"

"You could put it like this- ..." Izuku completely stopped for a moment

"Something wrong ?!"

"No ... no sorry I was just thinking about who could be present around us but I guess we are fins"

"Oh ... I see ... say ... nothing prevents us from having some ice cream right ?"

"Hum ?"

Ochaco gestured for Izuki to look toward a small ice cream shop which was right next to them.

"I- ... I- guess no ... I do like lemon"

"Really ?! Me too !"

* * *

Meanwhile at the bar

"It's not fair ! Why do they get to have fun while we stay here doing nothing"

"Because I hate the crowds and- ... if I send you alone you will either get angry because I'm not coming or ... kill someone"

"Well- ... fair point ..."

Tomura was playing again ... he looked at Toga from times to times until he figured out something.

"Kurogiri ... mind getting us some ice cream ?"

"I-Ice cream ? Well-"

"It was an order unless you didn't notice"

Kurogiri left immediately

"... you do know that you didn't give him any instruction about which flavour he should get ? HAHAHAHAHAHA"

If it wasn't for Toga's sake or the fact that his quirk was uncontrollable Tomura would have face palmed himself, instead he threw his console at the other end of the bar.

* * *

"How is doing Eri ? We haven't seen her since a few days now ... something happened right ? You are seeing your- I mean Sensei more often now"

Ochaco avoided to reveal any sensible information has she didn't know if Tomura and Toga were still listening.

"It's fine the mic is cut ... well ... when I met All Might the other day I literally revealed that my mother was the Devil's bride and ... only a few hours after that the police raided her hideout and was just about to sent her into Tartarus"

"Tartarus ? ... I think I heard this somewhere, what is it ?"

"It's ... I was going to say a prison but no, from what my father told me it is far worse"

"... she hasn't done anything right ?"

"She loved my father and she gave me birth, that's enough to say she is a dangerous psychopath and serial killer"

Ochaco finished her ice cream ... the sun was disappearing at the edge of the landscape.

"... so ... where is she right now ?"

"My mother is with my father ... and ... well I think they are trying to catch up what they missed ... mostly what my father missed, so they adopted Eri and they are trying to have a "normal" family life"

"That sounds great"

"... so far yes ... I guess it wasn't so useful to come here in the end, we just concluded that Toga was right about her guess ... the ice cream was very nice though"

"... I wish we could do that more often"

"One day we will ... once we don't have to hide anymore"

* * *

"Nana ... she believed that a hero should always smile, that it was the best way to bring justice and help people feel better ... or something like this"

"... or something like this ? ... you ... you do not share-"

"I do in fact ... it's just that now ... I'm not even sure if this is still true, of course it isn't enough to genuiely want to be a hero, the user has ... yes, he has to want justice and equality for everyone"

"Justice and equality ..."

 _"I didn't chose to be a villain, but I chose to make things right"_... this is what Izuku said at the USJ ...

"I- ... I lied to All Might in fact ... he asked me if something happened at the USJ, at first I said no, I didn't want to worry him but now ... I think I need someone to talk with"

"Ahhhh ... go on ... and bring some waffles by the way" ordered Gran Torino as he sighed.

"Y-yes ... so ... I met that boy ... and-"

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **The author is simply too lazy to summarise this part so let's just skip to the end.**

* * *

"... that's why I an here"

"... we that's the last thing i would have expected from Toshi ... he didn't tell me about this ... no one did in fact, I'm sure Naomasa is aware ... looks like everyone forgot about me ... now about Izuku ... I think he can't be the user"

"But-"

"I said can't, I never said he didn't have the qualities, in fact he would make a great hero but ... maybe he doesn't want this power, in fact I think he is already way stronger than this idiot of Toshi. If he was a hero, and I'm sure he truly meant what he said, he would already be more popular than anyone"

"Gran Torino that's-"

"You better enjoy this because I'm not usually saying good about someone, especially a person I never met ... Izuku ... a villain which acts as a hero ? ... this is very ... interesting, next time you see him I'm sure you won't be enemies"

"... thank you ... I- .. I really needed some advices"

"Haha ... feel free to come again, in fact do come again-"

"I will sir-"

"No one makes waffles better than you"

"Oh" Mirio wondered if the old man was "conscious" during their discussion.

* * *

"Good ... now we know exactly-... okay almost exactly were this bastard is going to appear"

"Thanks to Toga" added Izuku

"Of course ... so here is the plan, each of you will be positioned around the locations, if anyone notice something suspect he will immediately signal it to the others ... Stain is-"

"A psychopath" finished Toga

"... yes ... he will take his time with his victims, talking about his trash convictions and his useless stuff ... anyway when it comes to how we stop him, Ochaco you wait for Toga's signal but you still support her, Izuku found a weapon for you right ?"

"Y-yes"

"Good, and Izuku well ... you press the trigger once he can dodge"

"I will ... what about the Nomus ?"

"We will send them a few minutes after you engage the fight, the heroes won't be able to deal with both Stain and our forces ... on both frontlines we win"

"Great ... but remember, no innocent victims ... right Tomura ?" It was really important for Izuku, he truly believed that this kind of ideology would push the League further toward it's goal.

But Tomura was still ... reluctant ... he didn't like it because he knew Izuku was still too heroic to think clearly.

"Yeah ... we will talk about this again later ... Kurogiri ?"

"Of course ... everyone, if you are ready please step in"

Ochaco picked up her staff, her knew costume was very different from the one she would have liked to wear as a hero, now everything white was replaced by purple and her helmet was completely black ... Singularity ... the hearth of the black hole ... it was Toga who suggested the nickname during a conversation about Thirteen ... Ochaco was impressed that Toga even knew what was a singularity.

She had never seen Izuku with his full costume ... he looked almost like his father, mostly because of the mask, the cloak however ... she wasn't sure if it was only to be stealthy or if Izuku really chose it because he liked it, but the mask it was definitely because he liked his father.

Toga was holding some kind of ... blood sucking device ? Ochaco had no idea of how it would be useful against Stain as it only seemed to slow her.

...

They all stepped throught the body of Kurogiri.

* * *

 **It's very short this time I know, it's because I'm currently not in the mood to write BNHA (don't worry I'm not dropping anything) and also because I'm drawing like hell :D**

 **See you next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yeahhhhhh I found the inspiration ! Here is another chapter ! I'm not used to write fighting scenes, so it might looks kinda shorts and may need more detail, if that's the case I promise the next one will be better.**

 **Anyway ... REVIEWS !**

tHEaNNOYINGcATT chapter 25

bruh im half sure I was drunk when righting the last few reiweiws (even thoe im not alound alcole)

So bruh stain better die next chapter just saying  
\- tHEaNNOYINGcATT

ps bring sludge boi back

 **Lol ... no :D**

Legomasterlord chapter 25

He remembers me... Izuku, pass the tissues.  
Izuku: Umm... What Lego really means is that he is happy to be heard in your story, and is glad you read his review on chapter 24. But... he does get over emotional every now and then. So continue the great work! (Man, we need to get Lego some help. Maybe someone will help us find it...)  
Izuku...  
Izuku: Yes? (Please don't tear up more about what just happened.)  
We hit 4K views! *starts crying tears of joy.*  
Izuku: Okay? (Help me!)

 **Uhhh ... sure great ... (wtf is even going on here)**

MIKE202303 chapter 19

Nice

 **No "Noice"**

pedrofaria339 chapter 25

Nice villain name for Ochaco.

 **This name will kinda become literal ... Oh wait ... spoilers.**

shadowrunner22 chapter 25

Well now great work as always, while I felt the Izuku and Ocacho confession scene was a bit rushed but still good as was the Tomura and Toga scene. So now the hunt is on can barely wait for more.

 **The next chapters might be more oriented around Izuku and Ochaco relationship ... oh and also Izuku and Eri.**

Galaxy diamond chapter 25

Yeesss! An update!

 **Yeah TOAST !**

* * *

 _"Izuku ... there is a small group of heroes who just ran into an alley ... they didn't come back"_ Reported Toga with their radio.

"Then I guess we found him, It's even better, we will have witnesses"

"Should I join her ?" Asked Ochaco

"Yes, I'll get into position, just avoid everything that can cut you"

Ochaco nodded and went to join Toga, Izuku was already waiting in a roof, he had a perfect line of sight on the said alley, he took his radio and called Tomura.

"I guess now would be a great time to send reinforcement"

 _"I have the best place to watch the spectacle"_

* * *

Right after that Tomura snapped his fingers in a dramatic way and Kurogiri freed the Nomus.

"... was this necessary ?"

"Do not ruin my fun would you ?"

In only a few seconds Tomura could already hear the screams coming from the streets, loud explosions and impacts ... chaos ... this plan would be perfect ...

* * *

"Heroes like you ... should be burning in he-"

Stain had his sword raised above one of the two heroes, he was about to strike but at this moment he was so focused on his monologue that he didn't hear all the chaos around him, he didn't notice that someone had been sneaking behind him.

Toga had impaled him in the back, deeply, just enough to stop Stain and get a good amount of his blood which would be necessary as a backup plan.

Stain yelled, he almost dropped his sword but he didn't flinch more than that. He quickly turned away and pushed Toga away, he was hurt, he had dropped his guard.

"Y-you"

"Hello you fu**tard"

* * *

 _"Kurogiri ! Take this guy back"_

 _"I- I can't move !"_

 _Stain had his sword deeply lodged inside Tomura's shoulder when Toga reached the bar._

 _"Toga ! Move you can't-"_

 _"What happened ?!" She asked, Tomura had asked her to take care of Eri while they were trying to convince Stain but she never expected that things would end up like this._

 _"He is a complete psycho ! Just hid-ARG !"_

 _Stain twisted his sword and grabbed a knife from his belt which he immediately threw at Toga._

 _"Why are you doing this ?!" She Yelled, also grabbing a knife from behind the counter._

 _"You are working with then, that's enough for me to kill you !" He threw another knife, this time Toga blocked it with her own._

 _"But- we are just like you ' we want to-"_

 _"Do not repeat what your little boss here told me, I heard enough ... you are as fake as those pathetic failure of heroes. You are just a bunch of stupid copycats, I am the only one who deserves to change this society and to kill All Might"_

 _... Toga didn't make how exactly she felt ... Stain ... he said she was ... pathetic ... stupid ... the only one ... worthy ? Deserving of something ? But- ... the Stain she knew would never said that !_

 _And he was still standing right in front of her._

 _"No ... you are the one who doesn't deserve anything !"_

 _She couldn't thin about anything else, everything was so wrong at the moment, he had_ _tried to kill Tomura, he was trying to kill her._

 _"You will die just like them !" Stain grabbed his last knife and ran toward her_

 _He has to die ..._

 _Toga threw her knife at Stain, he barely dodged and was cut at the neck, toga grabbed a chair and pushed him against the wall, he was strong, devilishly strong. She aimed for the neck, it was her only chance to neutralise him._

 _But then Stain stopped pushing against the chair and instead he pushed himself away using the wall, now he had Toga pinned against the ground._

 _"You are already dead-" Stain was trying to grab a knife but he didn't have any now_

 _"Hey psycho" called a voice_

 _When Stain tried to look around he received his own sword in his belly and fell next to Toga._

 _"KUROGIRI NOW !" Yelled Tomura_

 _A black portal appeared under him and Stain was gone. Toga stared at the last place she saw him but then a "tud" caught back her attention, Tomura also collapsed on the floor, he was losing too much blood._

* * *

"You ... you won't escape this time"

"I do not plan to escape, we are here to stop you"

"We ?"

But Stain heard something behind him and managed to counter an incoming staff strike, Toga was not alone this time.

"Damn it"

"Get back now Ochaco ! You can't keep up in speed with him ... the heroes get them" Toga enaged the fight against the hero killer

"Yes !" Ochaco saw two heroes ... however she knew one of them ... Tenya Iida, what the hell was he doing here ? She used her quirk on the two paralyzed heroes and sent them further into the street so Stain wouldn't try to finish his job immediately.

Toga could keep up yes, but her only weapon was a knife against a sword ...

* * *

 _"You can't spread the effects of your quirk directly through the ground or the air, you have to use something with a low density but still compact enough, water works but it isn't a reliable solution, so you will have to use the environment to cope"_

 _"But you just said-"_

 _"Your quirk gives you a natural advantage but you won't always be able to use it, so you have be smarter, to find new ways to either use it or compensate"_

* * *

Izuku was right ... here she had the advantage, Stain knew nothing of her quirk and so far Toga.

Ochaco had a plan, she grabbed a big garbage container and threw it at Stain using her quirk, Toga noticed and dodged, Stain however didn't, another good point he couldn't fight against multiple targets.

While the Hero Killer was being pushed by the container Ochaco propelled herself in the air with her quirk. Stain ended up being crushed against a wall by the container.

"ENOUGH !" He yelled, the container was pushed back violently toward Toga.

She couldn't dodge in time, however she never got hit ... someone stopped the garbage container and threw it away.

"You-"

"His quirk doesn't affect me anymore, I don't know if it is either linked to the amount of blood he takes from us or thr blood type ... you were at the USJ I know but right now it does not matter, of we do not stop him he will kill all of us"

Toga didn't drop her guard though, but for once a hero was actually smart.

"Great ! Do not get cut again alright ?!"

"I won't ... what's the plan ?"

"Beat the hell out of him"

The hero in training nodded and stood in front of Toga in a defensive way. The hero killer looked completely pissed, almost yelling each time he took a breath.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE BY MY-" but before he could finish a "bang" struck throught the air and a bullet pierced the Hero Killer's leg.

 _"Everyone, now ! SEIZE HIM !"_ Everyone clearly heard Izuku's order through the radio.

Toga and Tenya didn't wait any longer and ran as fast as they could toward Stain. This man wasn't human ... he could still stand up after being stabbed by Toga AND shot throught the leg.

 _"Toga ! Tenya move !"_ Tenya wasn't quick enough so Toga grabbed him right before another bust reached Stain, definitely pinning him to the ground.

Toga continued the assault and blocked Stain soon helped by Tenya too. Ochaco dropped from above, she had been waiting for an opening in a safe spot but now she doubted that considering Stain's state Toga and Tenya's help was even necessary.

She quickly used her quirk on him and gave Toga a pair of handcuffs.

"Izuku It's done"

 _"I can see that, I'll be here soon ... great job everyone"_

Toga kept looking at Stain ... Ochaco could see that she wasn't completely done with him ... she never explained what happened at the bar.

"... what are you going to do with him now ?" Asked Tenya

Ochaco turned around, she noticed that the other hero was slowly recovering from Stain's quirk.

"We are going to give him to the police"

"What ?!"

"... we do not like his way of making justice, he is just a murderer and a psychopath, it isn't the message we want to send and ... he kinda attacked our leader"

"... I can't let you do that, it-it's vigilantism !"

Ochaco feared that now they would have to fight the heroes too but then Izuku intervened, he came here so quickly.

"Oh really ? ... so tell me Tenya Iida ... how curious ... you happen to get an internship exactly where Stain is hiding, just a few days after your brother became one of his victims"

"Y-you ..." Tenya could only assume that the person standing in front of him was the 9ne responsible for All Might's state but ... he looked so young ... and yet, it wasn't only his costume or his weird voice, he was simply scary.

"Your act is the result of a strong desire of revenge ... no one will support you if they know that you went after Stain just like that, I think you could even get expelled from U.A."

"... what- ... what are trying to do ?"

"Trying ? I'm not trying, I AM showing you that right now you are the one who need help"

"Who do you think you-"

"We could easily tell the heroes that you were trying to get revenge, they won't even try to protect you, theybw9uld immediately think it is the truth, even Native over here would confirm this"

Tenya was speechless, Izuku had won.

"Or ... you could simply tell them that we stopped Stain ... and that you were caught into the fight, and you would get out of this situation ... you should think quickly about this, Native is about to wake up"

* * *

Meanwhile almost everyone was aware of the situation, but they couldn't act efficiently

"This thing can't go faster ?!"

"No we can't ! ... Endeavor is currently fighting the Nomus with the other pros !"

"What about the police ?!"

"We are doing what we can to evacuate and provide help to the heroes who do not have the right quirk to fight them ... are you okay ? Your injury it's still-"

"Healed ... why is the league doing this ? ... it doesn't make sense ... why would they attack a city just like that ?"

"... how many students chose an internship around this area ?"

"Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida and- ... Mirio"

"The one who- ... you think they know about your relation ?!"

"H-how ? We avoided to see each other at U.A. ... I don't think they know"

"Then why ? Nothing makes sense ... Anything new about-"

"The case is dead ... I have absolutely no clue of where she is right now ... you did we miss something like this ? He had a child and no one managed to report this information"

"... is he truly quirkless ?"

"Double checked every file ... he is, unless his doctor lied"

"His doctor ... his- ... Naomasa ... how do you think All for One managed to survive all this years after our last fight ?"

"You think it would explain-"

But suddendly the body of a Nomu crashed in front of the car, All Might quickly got out, Endeavor was standing at around 100 meters from them.

"All Might ! Get your stupid ass over here and help out ! Those tings are more resistant than they look"

All Might ran in the melee, pushing back two incoming Nomus.

"Tell everyone that they can go all out ! We can't do anything for them ..."

"Them ?"

"I will explain later"

* * *

"You are good kid ! Looks like Nighteye really did train you"

"To be honest I did a lot myself !"

Gran Torino and Mirio were helping the civilians to get away from the area where the other heroes were fighting the Nomus.

"How many of those are there ?

"Four so far, Endeavour manage to take one down but the others seems to regenerate"

Eventually the two took different path, Gran Torino joined Endeavor and Mirio escorted a bunch of civilian.

However something caught his attention ... a young kid, he recognised him from U.A. ... where was he going ? He wasn't with anyone ...

* * *

Shoto came as fast as he could, when Tenya sent his message he knew that something was wrong, he ran into the alley and he found Tenya next to a pro hero he didn't immediate recognise.

"W-what happened ?" The pro was laying on the ground, he was bleeding but Tenya already healed him as much as he could, but he was hurt too.

"Stain attacked us"

"Stain ? ... but ... then you beat him ?" The question looked stupid but it was true in the end, how else would they be alive.

"We- ... no not us"

"Then who ?"

"The- .. the League ... they were here"

"What ? They attacked along Stain ?"

"No ... they attacked Stain"

Shoto tried to recess and imagine what happened now that he had some elements ... a garbage container was on the ground ... a few bullet impacts ... and a good amount of blood.

"The League fought Stain okay but- ... then why didn't they attack you ?"

"... I don't think they had any reason to do so" Tenya went back to checking on Native who was still unconscious.

"Well at least that explain the situation" said another voice.

At the entrance of the alley stood Mirio who just listened to the whole scene.

"We have to carry him to a doctor right now, he is losing too much blood" he stated "then you will give me some details right ?"

"... and you are ?"

"Me ? I'm Lemillion, and you are Shoto Todoroki and Tenya Iida"

...

"... sure, let's go now"

* * *

A black portal opened inside the bar, Toga almost jumped in Tomura's arms as she got out.

"So ? Why do I even ask ? Hahaha"

"We got him, and we even made sure that at least one hero will directly tell the pros that we were the ones who arrested Stain"

Ochaco chuckled, the way Izuku could manipulate people ... it was impressive, maybe a thing he inherited from his father after all.

"And if it doesn't work the doc recorded a lot of what happened, I could even say that he enjoyed this"

Tomura let Toga hang on his shoulder and sat at the counter, he carefully grabbed a TV remote and started flipping it.

"Great, what now ?" Asked Izuku

"We enjoy the cutscene" Tomura pressed to power button and switched on the news channels

...

"What's a cutscene ?" Asked Toga playing with Tomura's hands

"You really need to play more ..." grunted Tomura

Izuku and Ochaco sat too at the counter and waited ... Izuku had the weird impression that someone kept looking at him.

"... what's a cutscene ?" Whispered Ochaco

"It's like a small animated video in a video game, a small movie between two parts of the game if you prefer"

"Oh ... thanks ... and ... thanks again for the quirk training"

"It-it's nothing ... you were perfect-I-I mean tonight"

"You too ... nice aim"

"I can manage some tricks ..."

* * *

Later at the police station, Mirio had joined Gran Torino and All Might and was reporting what he learned, the chief of the police and Naomasa were present too.

"So that explain how we found him completely handcuffed and in a rather ... "low" state in front of the building ... wuf " conclued the chief.

"Why would they do that ? ... is it some kind of act of vengeance to them ? ... in the end their ... goal converge right ? Maybe he refused to join them or did something against them ?"

"We can't even ask him directly since as you said he isn't so fresh now" added Gran Torino

"What about young Iida ? Is he okay ?"

"Recovering, it was only an act of self defence, we already interrogated him, Shoto came at the right time and so did Mirio"

"Thank you detective"

"Did he mention any name ? Any members that were at the USJ ?"

"Yes, he recognised the girl who was fighting alongside Shigaraki and ... the two others are called Singularity and Deku"

"Deku ?! It's young Midoriya"

Mirio flinched ... he was here, Izuku ... he stopped Stain, a murderer.

"What about Singularity ? Who are they ?" Asked Gran Torino

"Unsure, they were wearing an helmet and they barely spoke considering what Tenya reported"

All Might knew ... the girl with Izuku, it could only be her.

"... what should we do now ?"

"We can't just say that a bunch of villains did our job ! That's what they are trying to do, humiliate us !" Yelled Gran Torino as he was swinging his cane in the air.

"We can deny the truth either, just imagine if they had a back up plan ? Like recording what happened ?"

"Then we would be the bad guys and we would have to tell the truth either way" finished All might

"This is ... this is crazy, so we are just going to give them what they want ?"

"Do we have another choice ?"

* * *

 _"So far no civilian has been injured or-"_ the news presenter turned around as if someone was giving them something.

"There we go !" Yelled Tomura spilling some of his drink around.

" _But- ... W-we just got an official report, Stain the Hero Killer has been arrested by-"_

They put their microphone away once again to ask something to the people behind the cameras.

"So far so good" whispered Izuku to Ochaco who in response nodded slightly and took his hand.

 _"Th-the police declared that Stain was arrested by the- ... the League of villains, the police chief made no additional comments but said that he would give more detail once the situation is stable"_

 _..._

"... Wow ... Damn Izu, I would really like to see their faces right now ! HAHAHA" Toga jumped again in Tomura's arms and started spinning on their chair.

"Yeah me too ..." Izuku took another glass of water.

"Something is wrong ?" Asked Ochaco

"No ... for once I feel like I ... I feel like I succeeded, but you did most of the job, without you ot wod have failed"

"Without you too, you were the one who trained me, you were the one who even came up with this plan at first, and now look" Ochaco raised a finger at the TV. "Everyone is talking about the League, everyone is finally questioning our identity and what we are doing here, we started a revolution"

"That's also part of what I'm afraid of ... what if we can't control it ?"

"... we-"

"Tonight we manage to do something perfect, no one was hurt, there wasn't too much damage, the people doesn't seem to question the Nomus but- ... the first person to be injured, or even killed will make us lose this attention and-"

"I trust you ..."

"Y-you do ?"

"I'm ready to get to the end with you"

"... then it's a promise, I won't stop until everyone in this world can live freely without fearing the others, without being victim of injustice or the lack of equality"

"There you are"

"... say ... wanna go out again ? ... I mean together ... and without any mission or objectives this time"

"Absolutely"

* * *

"Looks like our son made it"

"Humhum ... dinner will be ready soon"

"Oh ... katsudon ?"

"It's a special occasion isn't it ? ... where is Eri ?"

"Finishing her homework"

"What is she working on this time ?"

"Matrices"

Inko dropped whatever she had in her hands at the moment and stood in front of Hisahsi with her arms crossed.

"... what ?"

"I'm almost sure a six years old isn't supposed to learn this kind of things'

"But-"

"EVEN IF IT IS SOMEHOW RELATED TO HER QUIRK HISASHI MIDORYIA"

"... You know she is going to be so deceived right ?"

"You are ruining her childhood !"

"What childhood ? She is taking back all the years she missed, she is even gaining some, now she doesn't even have to go to school"

"F-fair point ... I just- ... I just don't know if she will ever be able to go back to a normal life"

"Inko ... you are a wonderful parent, look at me, I failed my son when I was trying to protect him. This time it will be different, no one will ever harm her and she will get the life she deserves"

Inko seemed to be about to cry but...

"... hahaha ... you really are a dork"

She stopped and started to laught without control, Hisashi stood up from his seat and gestured in confusion.

"Oh comon I tried my best ... what else am I supposed to say ?"

"Well there was the voice, the good things to say in this situation buuuuuut ..."

Inko grabbed Hisashi's shoulders and hugged him.

"But ?"

"You forgot why you fell in love with me"

"Hummmmm tell me why then"

"I'm immune to your manipulation"

"Ohhhhh Inko"

...

"Wait- oh no ! It's burning !"

Inko ran into the kitchen, Hisashi couldn't see what was happening but he could imagine with the sounds.

He didn't married Inko because she was resistant to his charms ... well more than most woman, he did because she was always blunt and ... he laughed internally, she was sometimes akward.

* * *

All Might went to the hospital in order to meet with Tenya but the doctor asked to speak with him before he could enter, he showed him multiple images showing the hand of Tenya.

"Young Tenya has been ... injured ... at the hand but- ... he refuses to be healed, he is saying that he doesn't deserve to ... it can always be fixed later yes but-"

"Do not worry doctor, as his teacher I'm sure I can reason with him"

"... please, go slowly, I don't think anyone should ever experience this kind of situation, even a hero, I have already seen some of Stain's victim"

"I will doctor, thank you for taking care of him"

The doctor opened the door to Tenya's room for All Might, inside he found Shoto Todoroki next to his friend, he wasn't injured unlike Tenya, he was simply here to check on his friend.

"A-All Might you injury it's-"

"Calm down Tenya everything is healed, I'm just here to see if my student is okay ... the doctor told me about your hand ... why ?"

"I- ... Shoto could you go out please ?"

"Yeah, I understand, take your time"

"Thank you"

Trapped trapped his friend's shoulder and left.

"... I lied ... Stain didn't attack us, I did"

"You- ... oh ... is it because of-"

"My brother ... he- ... this bastard ... he ruined his life as a hero but also as a human ... I- ... I couldn't accept that, the way he claims to clean the society of fake hero ... he attacked my brother out of nowhere, he didn't even kill him ! He tortured him he- ..."

"Breath Tenya, take your time"

"I was reckless, I thought I had the right and could avenge my brother but in the end I almost got killed and I broke the law ... I'm stupid, I lied to the police about this part because I thought they would never let me explain nor understand why I did that ... my hand ... I won't heal it until I coped with my errors"

"... we all make mistakes, I won't tell that to anyone Tenya ... you told the truth to someone you could trust and I understand that, do not let this event restrain you, surpass your errors and become better, this is what I always say ... Plus ultra"

"... thank you All Might ... but ... there is also the League ... one of them ... yes Deku, he-He convinced me that if I didn't tell that they were the ones who arrested Stain they would denounce me ... I-I felt so weak ... I couldn't fight them either, I was alone and Native was unconscious and injured"

"... they didn't say anything else ?"

"No nothing, they took Stain and left ... after that I assume they brought him at the police station"

"They did, we can't interrogate him yet ... he will be sent to Tartarus, it's a night level prison, he won't ever hurt anyone"

"... I fought Stain with them, it was the best option I had ... I- ... I must admit it didn't felt different somehow ... I know it is bad to think such a thing but- ... what if they were really trying to make things better ?"

"... that's an interesting question ... As the symbol of peace I can't be everywhere I can't always judge people by their acts ... not everyone can get justice, that's why vigilantes exist, these people thinks that they can make things change, that they can do what heroes can't. Look at Stain ... he wasn't any different than a murderer, and the League ... I won't do the list of everything they did, I'm sure you understand my point"

"... everyone is trying to make this world better but they don't always anticipate the bad things that they create"

"Exactly ... in some situation you won't be able to make a judgement ... but you won't always want to follow the law because you think it is wrong ... it is hard Tenya but this is our job, we are heroes, we have to follwo the law to protect the people"

"... I do not regret this internship in fact, I learnt a lot, thank you All Might"

"I should be the one to thank you, in the end I learnt a lot too ... hahaha now take some rest, when you get back to U.A. you will be in hell"

"... wait what ?!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey ! Just in case some would forget to read the AN at the end of this chapter, feel free to tell me what are your expectations in part 2 ! (Oupsy spoilers)**

Legomasterlord chapter 26 .

(Muffled cries for help)  
Izuku: SHUT UP! Man, your still annoying even while tied up! Now then, here's a real review for a REAL author. Ehem... Now then...  
Izuku: Dear Mr. Griffen Strange, as a fictional character with no more and no less meaning then any other version of me, would the next chapter potentially have Class 1A involved so we can learn what they are doing? Oh, and for when the Kamino incident happens and Bakugo is captured, make sure he is tortured long and hard with his quirk taken away. Thank you! -Izuku Midoriya.  
(Gets gag off) YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! I'M THE AUTHOR, I AM HIGHER THAN YOU!  
Izuku: Then explain the reason why you told me last week you were planning on going towards the next story after chapter 20 is released, or when you finished chapter 25 for the story?

Izuku: That's what I thought.  
Izuku: Sorry about this author by the way to all those people who bothered to read this, "review". I don't think this can be considered that, right Mr. Strange?

 **1 - Are u drink ? If so join the club man !**

 **2- wtf is going**

 **3 - Sorry I hate DBZ :/ (well depends on the story, loved the one with Buu)**

 **4 - here is your mall chapter**

 **5 - (Spoilers Katsuki won't be kidnapped :D)**

Logich chapter 26

Gotta read ch 22 to 26 as I forgot about this fic, sorry man I forgot your fic.

 **Take your time ... (RN It's hard to find any interesting BNHA fic ... wtf why are their so many IzukixBakugo out there ?)**

shadowrunner22 chapter 26

Ok where to start, while i felt the fight with Stain was a bit short it was nice. The tender moments between Hisachi and Inko were good as were Izuku and Ochaco moment. The only thing that annoyed me was your misspelling of Iida's name it has 2 I's but other than that great chapter

 **Thank you ! Problem fixed btw**

pedropedrin chapter 26

Soooo, good chapter  
however (dun dun duuuuun)...

""You forgot why you fell in live with me""  
and also, pretty sure its Iida, with capital i ?  
but meh, you can just change their names (not irony)  
Otherwise, this was good! Cant wait to see what happens to Tenya

 **Problem fixed ! Tenya might reappear shortly in the next chapter !**

Tohsaka143 chapter 26

Its Tenya IIDA. Its 2 "I's". There is no "L" in his name. Its a common mistake that alot of people make.

 **(Freaking bad translation ... so sorry about this)**

* * *

Izuku just finished his breakfast Toga and Tomura skipped it to go "pay together" and Kurogiro was away "shopping" so Izuku was left alone with Ochaco "So it's the day ... where are we going ?" She asked impatiently.

"Well ... I thought that we could go to the mall together" he proposed trying to look as confident as possible.

"The mall ? ... isn't that ... dangerous after what we have done ? ... I mean ... now everyone know about me"

"It's not like our faces are being displayed everywhere Ochaco hahaha, and if we get caught ... which would be very surprising considering the intellectual and physical capacities of the regular police officer, I'm sure Tomura or my father would find a way to break us out in the next hour"

"... cool, when are we leaving ?"

"When you are ready"

"Sure, let me just take my coat" Ochaco cleaned her part of the counter where she eat her breakfast and went back to her bedroom.

"The brown one ?"

"I know you just love this one !" She yelled from her bedroom.

"Who wouldn't ?"

"Tomura ?"

"... true"

* * *

Kiyashi Ward shopping mall, they asked Kurogori to warp them, he didn't refuse, after all everyone deserved a day off after their little success with Stain.

"Looks like there is a lot of people, I guess it's logic after all, the first semester of most schools has ended ..."

"I don't understand what's the point of just hanging out at the mall like this ... I mean, okay maybe you can go buy things for your holiday but ... what else ?"

"Hey aren't you the one who picked this place for our date ?"

"Well- ... Yes but-Wait date ?!" Izuku stopped dead in his track.

"Why yes ?! You-you didn't-" Ochaco slowly lost her ability to breathe, she thought that Izuku assumed that it was a TRUE date, not a simple hang out between friends.

"W-well ... I don't want to go too fast and-"

"But you aren't ! And-and-"

"Ochaco please do not float in public, breath !" Izuku managed to grab his friend before she get out of out of reach "... so ... a date ... sure ... how about some chocolates ?"

"it-it's summer Izuku..."

"O-oups ... hum ... tea t-then ?"

"I just said summer"

"S-sorry ... I'm not used to hang outandevenlesswithagirlohno..."

"Hihi ... you are just like your mother, you lose control so quickly"

"Say the one who was about to fly around like a balloon a few seconds ago haha ... well it's summer ... maybe we should get some clothes ?"

"... yeah ... mines are ... getting tiny, you mind if I try some with you ?"

"T-try ?"

"Y-yeah, it shouldn't be a problem right ?"

"I-... I guess no" Izuku didn't want to look like a pervert ... well ... in the end it was Ochaco who proposed, and this time it's only shirts ... right ?

They went back on their small trip, obviously Ochaco was still trying to avoid anything too ... expensive, money wasn't really a problem, every member of the League was receiving some sort of small payments and they didn't have to pay for the food or their roof ... they were five and All for One probably had billions and billions of any kind of money with his "legal" empire.

"... how about some new shirts ? ... It's not like we could go to the beach now haha"

"We could, ... how about in Spain ?"

"It's like on the other side of the planet"

"I'm sure Kurogiri could figure out something, but sure, let's go"

The inside of the shop was ... dark ... Ochaco managed to pick the only shop which was in reality some sort of witch house. There were some spider webs and even a weird liquid dripping on a wall ... acid ?

"... that will do !" concluded Ochaco raising a thumb at Izuku

"Ahhhh some clients ! Don't be shy ! Feel free to look around" Even the shop keeper looked like an old granny, they were sitting on pile of paper boxes as if it was a watchtower.

"Thanks ... come here Izuku !"

"Y-yes !"

Ochaco started to pick at least ten different shirts and found ... rather managed to discover a cabin in which she could try them on.

"A preference on the color ?" Asked Ochaco showing the pile she made.

"Nothing to close from red"

"That's obvious" In case some wouldn't understand Izuku was clearly making reference to Toga "no red then ... brown ?"

"... I don't really like it, sorry if that's your favourite color"

"No it isn't ... green ?"

Izuku turned around and mumbled something Ochaco couldn't quite discern but sounded close to "soobviousogod"

"A-ALRIGHT ... H-how about-P-Pink ?!"

"Whydoihavetochoose?!" At this point Izuku was rolling on the floor in a very strange manner.

Ochaco out of ... a weird mix of shame and awkwardness hid inside the cabin. After a few minutes Izuku managed to regain some self confidence ... he just humiliated himself and probably made his actual girlfriend feel really bad.

How was he supposed to help her choose some cloth when he had no idea of what she actually liked or disliked ? ...

And then he noticed something that was touching his head ... it was soft ... he looked up, an angel just gave him a way out.

* * *

Inko had finally managed to force Hisashi's hand, now she would be the one to take care of Eri's education, after all she was perpetually locked inside her bedroom and she only left it during breakfast, lunch and dinner ... or for anh other special occasion like going to the toilet, saying good morning and good night ...

So ... yes ... Inko didn't have any real idea of what was even going on in Eri's bedroom, and she felt bad about this ... Eri was ... way more closer from Hisashi than her, she didn't seem afraid of her or shy ... maybe she just never felt like being close from Inko ?

Inko knocked at her door, after a few seconds she heard "come in !" In a cheerful tone.

She got inside the room, Hisashi had let Eri decorate herself. It was very Strange ... the room was VERY simple, a bed, a desk, some shelfs but apart from that no other furnitures, Inko immediately thought that Ochaco's ...stinginess about money (which in her case could be explain AND justified) somehow affected Eri's choices.

However the rest of the room was filled with piles of drawings, fulfilled notebooks and books about geometry and math, if it wasn't for the beautiful drawing this would be very wrong, what surprised Inko is how Eri managed to find enough time to do all of that ... no, she definitely couldn't have Mde all of this in only a few weeks.

Eri was sitting at her desk and noticed that Inko looked a bit confused "I-is there a problem ?"

"N-no, not at all Eri ! I just wanted to check on you, you rarely come out of your room and I wanted to see what you are doing ... this is really wonderful"

"T-thank you !"

Inko smiled and walked toward Eri to rub her head, she then took a look at what the little girl was writing.

"What are you doing ?"

"O-oh, important working on my quirk, Izuku showed me how to do it !"

Inko had ways been impressed by Izuku's work, even if at the time she felt more desperate than proud to see his son work so hard only to get his dream denied. Eri must have seen a lot of Izuku's notebooks, the current page she was working on talked about her horn, she noticed that it grew when she used her quirk but she couldn't understand why.

"This is great Eri ! ... I was wondering ... I mean ... would you like to spend more time with me ?"

"Y-yes ! ... but ... how ?"

"Well ... Kurogiri brought me enough ingredients to make some waffles and ... if you are free and you want to-"

"What's a waffle ?"

That's when Inko's brain exploded and that all her mother senses triggered.

* * *

"O-ochaco are you alright ?" Izuku carefully opened the cabin, Ochaco had spaced out ... "Oh noooooo ..."

"Hahaha, you two lovebirds are really funny" Izuku was so scared by the voice that he ended up hitting one of the shop shelf with the back of his head "HAHAHAHA" laughed the shop keeper "You are perfectly matching each others"

Izuku didn't answer immediately, his head hurt a lot, the shelf must have been made of iron.

"So tell me ... what did you choose for her ?"

"Wh-oh ! ... I picked this" Izuku showed what he found a few minutes ago.

"Ohhhhh ... this is perfect ! She will live it ... ahhh ... this reminds me of-"

And then Izuku was forced to listen to the memories of the hold lady ... he did learn a thing or two though.

* * *

"Mina ? ... did we lose them yet ?" Asked Momo as she was hiding behind a corner.

"Talk for yourself ! You don't look like an alien !"

"Sorry ... I guess it's part of the profession, but we really don't have the time for that"

"As if ! Those guys are worst than mosquitoes ... say ... it would be a bad idea to take some repellents"

"Good idea ... where are the others ?"

"Mostly buying clothes ... like us, unless you had something else planned ?"

"No ... I mean ... I'm fine with my actually clothes, I just wanted to go with you to ... well-"

" To not be alone ? ... I understand, after everything we went through we deserve some vacation"

"You know it's going to be a literal hell right ? ... aren't you with the night classes"

"Please do not mention it, phewwwww it's hot here, how about we get inside this shop ?"

"Yeah sure, we just have to cross the whole shop without being seen"

"Challenge accepted"

* * *

Ochaco opened her eyes, she was still in the shop but now she was sitting on a wooden chair, and Izuku was in front of her with a glass of water.

"She is awake !"

"Ahhh you see ! Told you this old chair was magic" partially ignoring the old lad's comment Izuku helped Ochaco to drink.

"Are you okay ?"

"Y-yeah ... sorry, I just felt really weird"

"Nah it's fine ... oh ! I found this for you, I know it's not the season but ... I thought it would be great with your brown coat"

Izuki showed Ochaco a big scar, it was grey and pink, it was so soft ... she loved it.

"That's-that's-IT'S PERFECT ! THANK YOU !" Ochaco literally jumped on Izuku and hugged him, he almost dropped the cip of water.

"C-can't breath-b-but appreci-ciated" she stopped and gave Izuku a small kiss in the cheek "W-WHA-"

"As a reward ! Hahaha"

"Hellooooo ?" The new voice completely stopped the action, everyone looked toward the source only to find at first a weird pink mass of flesh.

Ochaco didn't have any special reaction, she noticed that the voice was coming from a girl with a strange mutation, she hard her skin pink and a pair of horns.

However it was a face Izuku knew very well, Mina Ashido :

Quirk : Acid

Type : Mutation

Class : 1-A

Danger level : low / depends on the situation and her real capacities apart from her quirk.

"Haaaaa ! More clients ! Come closer yes closer !" The old lady said gesturing with her hand.

"S-spooky" muttered Mina before taking a step backward.

"Good afternoon" said another person coming behind Mina, Momo Yaoyorozu :

Quirk : Creation

Type : Emitter

Danger level : Hight / was received on recommendation and his class 1-A representative

"Oh my ! You look really pale ! Are you okay ?" Momo had noticed Ochaco's position and the cup of water.

"N-no I'm fine, it's just kinda hot outside" Ochaco answered still unaware of the situation.

"Ah ! So you too are here to get away from the heat ?"

"Well ... I kinda went here to get some new shirts"

"Oh really ! I love the one you are wearing right now-"

Ochaco and Mina ended up talking about each others likes and disliked about shirts, then mostly every possible things in the universe. Izuku wondered if it was so easy to get along with anyone as he never managed to do so.

"Looks like I lost her again ... sorry if we are disturbing" apologised Momo

"N-no, not at all ..." Izuku was trying to find a solution, no one knew their real faces and obviously U.A.'s student weren't actively kept aware of the League's activities. Tenya didn't directly knew their names so they could use their true ones ... in fact for now the situation was stable, he just had to eventually tell Ochaco but ...

As Izuku looked again at his girlfriend he decided to not took away her moment ... Or in fact ... he could actually use the fact that they are at U.A.

"Say ... it must be hard for you to navigate here"

"What do you mean ?"

"Well ... you are students from U.A. right ? I mean ... a lot of people must harass you"

"Yes ... this is what happens most of the time, I'm glad you aren't like that"

"Oh we don't care that much about this kind of details ..."

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, and you ?"

"H-Hisashi Deku" he definitely had to find something permanen "... I really liked your tactic during the second event, you are a great leader"

"Thank you, are you planning to be a hero too ?"

"Well ... hehe ... yes but not in the conventional way"

"Oh, I won't try to go further then"

"No problem, thank you ... what are you looking for ?"

"Mosquitoes repellents"

"Ah ! Where are you going ?"

"We do not know exactly, we were just told that we might need some"

"... you ... do not know where you are going ?" Asked Izuku suspicious

"No, we have some kind of special training camp during this summer, but as you may know U.A. is taking some special measures to make sure that they can't do anything, so it's secret until we the D-day"

This was probably the most interesting information will ever get from someone who talk too much.

"Ah yes the League, do you think they can really do anything ? I mean ... as long as All Might is with you, you are safe"

Suddendly Momo looked away, Izuku had hit something.

"Well ... he won't be here, he has some things to do ... you know, he is the symbol of peace after all"

Izuku knew that she could say anything about All Might's state, it was either true due to his time limit or because he really had "better" things to do.

"Well if you still fell safe after all"

"We do, we just finished our internships and we all learned a lot"

"I'm glad you did ... is there any other student from U.A."

"Oh ... about 6 of our class, including me and Mina"

"Oh great, just asking ... sorry I don't have much to say but it's not like we really are uh ... friends"

"Don't worry ... say, if you are studying to be a hero I would like to know, what's your quirk ? One day we might be working together"

"Makes sense ..." Izuku was disgusted ... quirks, always quirks ... well it was logic after all "my quirk is ... kinda special, some people says it's frightening and I understand why"

"Is it really this scary"

"You can judge ... I can analyse people's quirk and make a full description of every mechanism, every possible use and tactics to use it"

"R-really ?! That's- ... that's wonderful ! You could help every hero ! Or even people who doesn't fully understand their quirks"

"I guess so ... but people look at me like a creep, or even say that I'm quirkless, it's true after all, any one could do that"

"... yes ..."

"What's the matter ? ... you think I can't become a hero ? Don't worry I und-"

"No ! Absolutely no ! I was just thinking ... I mean ... It's true that not everyone has the same chances but ... I really think everyone can bring something that only them have"

"... oh ... I'm very happy to see that someone thinks differently ... would you like to get my phone number ? Maybe I could send you some notes, my quirk doesn't require that I directly see the person to analyse their quirk, I could even help your other classmates"

"That would be great ! Yes please" Momo took out a small notebook from her bag and wrote the phone number Izuki gave her.

That's how Izuku managed to infiltrate class 1-A in only 5 minutes without having to be physically and socially present around them during a full year.

"Few ... I'm done !" Declared Ochaco showing two bags filled with shirts

"Oh ! I just received a message from Sensei, do you mind if I talk with you for a minute?

"S-sure, Mina is looking around the sun glasses and I can't manage to get her attention"

Izuku dragged Ochaco further into the shop.

"Okay ... so ... they are U.A. students"

"... oh"

"So, act casual, my name is Hisashi Deku and I have an analysis quirk ... done ?"

"Perfect ... you will have to find a better name though"

"I know I'm bad at this"

They went back toward their new friends, Mina had found a Strange pair of purple glasses with 5 glasses ... well yes now the word "pair" doesn't seem appropriate. No one was surprised Kiyashi ward shopping mall was made so everyone even mutants could find something that would fit for them.

"Nice goggles" complimented Izuku

"Thanks-!"

"Hisashi"

"Mina Ashido ! But I guess you already knew that"

"I do hahaha ... we are so sorry but we are gonna have to leave now"

"Yeah sorry ... we have a very important uh ... homework to give back"

"Homework ? B-but it's summer !"

"Your class is literally going on some kind of weird training camp, according to Momo, what's the difference ?"

"... okay you got me just this once"

Izuku and Ochaco said goodbye and started leaving the mall.

"U.A. students ... gosh I knew something felt awfully familiar with her"

"The horns ? Or the pink skin ?"

"I would say the horns ... she is kinda cute in the end"

"Say that to Eri hahaha"

"I would like to ... sorry but ... I didn't asked Kurogiri yet and I'm pretty sure your father wouldn't like that one of his- ... employees-"

"You aren't working for him but for Tomura, keep League belongs to Tomura, officially"

"Well ... I still don't think he would "appreciate" that I use Kurogiri as my personal taxi driver or whatever you would like to call it"

"You could always come with me"

"...I'm not sure I'm ready to ... expose our relationship like this ... I mean, that would be too obvious"

"True ...well she could always come with us in the weekend ? No ?"

But before Ochaco could answer Izuku's attention was caught by a single word, a very interesting one which came out from another U.A. student's mouth.

The word was "Baku-Bro".

Izuku started calculating ...

Baku + Bro ... Bro as brother / Friend ? - Friend ... Baku ... U.A. student ... Baku ... Baku ... go ?

Izuku pushed Ochaco into an empty shop and hid behind a shelf.

"Izu-?" before she could say anything she placed his hand on her mouth and gestured for her to look toward the shop entrance, first a red haired boy walked past, he was soon followed by a blond one who didn't seem to enjoy his day.

Ochaco remembered this one ... he was at the entrance exam, ahe only saw him at the very entrance of U.A. when he was "making" his way inside by pushing everyone on his way and sometimes insulting them.

"S-sorry" apologised Izuku "but this one ... know my fave very well"

"... it's-"

"... yes ... this guy was Katsuki Bakugo"

* * *

 **It's only part 1 :DDDDDD**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU EXPECT IN PART 2 !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey ! So ... me and my Beta Reader (aka Legomasterlord) had a tiny wemey smelly smally problem with our docX and when I tried to past it kinda f*cked up the whole chapter so I had to rewrite everything from the beginning by using an old copy ... my bad.**

 **Hopefully next chapter won't have any mistake and will be way better ... also feel free to tell me what you guys would have liked to see during this chapter.**

Logich chapter 27

Man! can't wait for part II

 **Here it is and it's terrible ...**

Psycho-Kozel chapter 27

Bako-bro vs Deku  
Anyway if you still need a delta reader i am still free yey... ema anyway can take that cat i mean i am really hungry and..

 **Sorry buddy, I got someone on the job**

Galaxy diamond chapter 27

Hey! Update! No cliffhangers plz!

 **Kinda hard due to my marvelous talent in "GWAK"**

shadowrunner22 chapter 27

Oh boy Bakugo is near...Pls kill him also the clothes scene I feel i if Izuku went on a date with Ocacho in canon his freak out would definitely happen. Also will Izuku gain more anti-quirk rounds soon?

 **Something better ...**

rekiga0180 chapter 27

I expect more Izuku X Ochako

 **Check this ending man :D**

shadow blade alpha chapter 27

What I expect? Well for one a butterfly to attack you and another is Bakugo to a have a slight melt down once he sees deku only to either A. Gets his ass handed to him or B. Get even more pissed pff when Deku and Ochaco escape. I guess there is option C where Bakugo does not recognize Deku and everything is fine and peachy for the most part.

 **Spoiler Tomura shows up for an instant jump scare.**

tododeku26 chapter 27

I kinda want there to be some sort of meeting between bakugo and izu/oca like by chance. And then some fight scene or just anything really. You could make it less talking and more fighting it a lot of talking but bakugo usually ops for fighting so idk.

 **I would like to do something like this but ... I'm trying to not "force" the events in the story**

pedropedrin chapter 27

*goes to mall*  
what could go wrong? police isnt smart enough to recognize us  
*sees UA students*  
...ok...they dont recognize us...doesnt matter...  
*sees Bakugou*  
Holy lonely pony eating macaroni  
-to be continued-

 **Mostly what I wanted to happen during chapter 27 *clapping***

* * *

"Great work Eri !"

"Thank you ... mom"

Inko felt bad to see that Eri was still unaccustomed to her new life but she had progressed a lot, Hisashi left a few minutes ago, he had to go see the doctor about his treatment for his vision quirk(s), it was exhausting him again and everything the doctor gave him didn't work anymore.

"Hum ... we still have some sugar ... tell me Eri ? You like apples right ?"

"Yes a lot !"

"Great then ! Just give me a minute" Inko made some space in the kitchen where they previously cooked the waffles "I'm gonna make some sugar apples"

Eri made her way to sat on a hight chair so she could watch Inko work, she was still wearing the purple dress she received when the League found her and Izuku.

"... mom ... how did you meet father ?"

"Oh ... well, I never told this one to Izuku, he never asked though and I guess a few months ago I wouldn't have been able to tell the same story ... it's silly you know ..."

* * *

 _Inko remember perfectly now how she met Hisashi, at this time she was studying to become a lawyer, despite her ... shy and clumsy attitude, it was really something she was interested in._

 _She wanted to give everyone the chance to get justice, in a world where criminality has been increasing for over two century it seemed hopeless as the system didn't give much attention to this kind of justice ..._

 _Villains were Villains and Heroes were Heroes, well protected by the government._

 _She had a friend with a mutation quirk, one she couldn't control ... one day someone got injured by accident and no one thought about fixing the problem by helping her, instead she was sent directly into prison without any judgement ... and she disappeared._

 _Inko didn't only hate the system, she hated the ones who were at the top of it, each and every shadow which were hiding and pulling the strings._

 _At first she was careful, she never tried to attack something far too strong for her ... and most of the time she succeeded. But it didn't last, she knew that one day the bigger fish would feel the danger and try to eliminate the parasite but she never thought that she would end up in an alley to be killed._

 _She was kidnapped, she doesn't remember for how long it lasted ... she remember being punched again and again right under the eyes of someone, someone she knew ... someone she hated._

 _But then it all stopped, and she clearly remember this part. A man intervened and attacked the leader, he was yelling something about being untouchable and that her saviour would regret it but he didn't flinch, instead he laughed and whispered_

 _"Fascinating"_

 _Inko wasn't terrified when the hand of her saviour turned into an abominable mass of flesh and bone before piercing through the body of the leader of the assailants._

 _One of them out of fear grabbed Inko and used her as an hostage, a shield somehow._

 _"D-do not get any closer ! Or-or we kill her !" They were scared, on the edge of life, maybe they already knew that they wouldn't get out of here alive._

 _"My my ... you look so confident, sadly you are already dead" the man pointed his finger toward the throat of the assailant which was holding Inko._

 _She was struggling to stay awake, the pain was unbearable. Inko heard a fwomp right next to her right ear, she felt that the grip of the man weakened so she slightly turned her head around to see that there was a hole which was about as large as finger right between the eyes of the assailant, and begin him his friends had met the same fate._

 _Inko dropped on her knees and then ... nothing ... she didn't remember anything else from this night._

* * *

"But ... where is Sen-, I mean dad in this story ?"

"Hahaha, you don't want to know who saved me ?"

"Ohhhhhh ... so ... that's how you met ?"

"Trust me at first it was really confusing ... well confusing ... any normal person would surely run away and scream like a banshee if they just witnessed someone getting killed by being impaled"

"... what's a banshee ?"

"I'll tell you after the story sweety"

* * *

 _When she woke up, the first think Inko saw was a great jungle of dark green and black hair._

 _"How do you feel ?"_

 _Inko assumed that if she was alive it meant that this man wasn't working for the other bastard ... who just died a few ... minutes ? Hours ago ?_

 _"Dizzy ... what happened ?"_

 _She was resting on ... a sofa ? The dark and creepy alley transformed into a VERY fancy room with a bunch of sofas, a TV and a big table made of glass. Right now she was actually considering the possible that another bastard just brought her here to do ... she had to get out of here._

 _"I'm sorry ... if it was possible I would have- ... avoided this scenario, but he was this close to end you" he gestured with his finger and stood up to take something on the other side of the room "I was after him too but not for the same reasons ... I will be honest with you ... you should just give up, you can't fight them like this"_

 _Inko felt anger, who was he to simply tell her to give up like this ? "Oh ... so your solution is to brutally murder them ?"_

 _"Well, so far it worked" his tone sounded so genuine, this kind of honesty was creepy but Inko felt something else ... maybe acknowledgment ?_

 _"... Thank you for getting me out of trouble"_

 _"You shouldn't say that ... you are out of trouble right now yes but- ...when they will find the body- And they will, in a way or another you will be the main culprit"_

 _"This is not possible, I couldn't have done what you did ! My quirk can only pull small objects and-and you- you- You literally pierced made a hole in his body !"_

 _"True ... and you think it's a problem for the Justice ? ... it's harsh I know, it is simply unfair but I have a proposal"_

 _"A proposal ?"_

 _"Exactly, I can protect you, hide you ... and in exchange you could help me, I do not always use violence you know ? You have talents, a lot of talents, I never thought any of those rats would feel so threatened to the point they would need to kill"_

 _"... and how would I live exactly ?"_

 _"Depends of what is your question exactly ?"_

 _"Where ? When ? And again how ?"_

 _"Anywhere safe, when ? Well ... as long as it will be necessary, and finally how ... I will try to make your life is nice as nice as possible"_

 _"As nice as possible ?"_

 _"I know what you are about to say, and sorry but I do not feel any responsibility when it comes to your situation ... you were the one who tried to change to world, if I hadn't been here tonight you would be dead, you should be happy, you are alive and ... well, they didn't have the time to do anything permanent"_

 _"... I wasn't talking about this ... what did you meant by as nice as possible ?"_

 _"Oh ... what do you expect ? How do you imagine living under the protection of one of the most wanted criminals in the world ?"_

 _"And that would be ?"_

 _"Oh you do not know how I'm called, even less my true name"_

 _"If I'm going to work with you then it should be a good thing to do ... see this as a starter"_

 _"... hehehe ... I like you Inko ... my name is Hisashi"_

 _"I won't even ask where you got my name ... thought Hisashi sounds good"_

* * *

"But ... Mom it can't be as simple as that right ?"

"W-well I may have abridged a thing or two but ... basically it happened like this ... and I did warned you that it was a silly story"

"... oh ... can I eat a waffle right now ?"

"Hahaha, yes go on, a waffle won't hurt anyone ... or at least I haven't seen any yet"

"Can you tell me what happens next ?"

"Maybe tomorrow alright ?"

* * *

"Well ... what do we do now ? It's not like there is the "worst person ever" strolling around in the mall ... BECAUSE THAT'S THE CASE"

"C-calm down ! I-I'm going to f-find a solution I swear ... We-we can just walk out of this place unnoticed, nothing is going to happen"

"... I'm not directly afraid of the other U.A. students but THIS ONE ... he will attack us on sight ? Right ?"

"Well you he won't, but me ... I haven't changed that much in almost a year ... did I ?"

"Honestly no, the first time we met you had the exact same haircut"

"... the first thing you noticed was my haircut"

"Yeah ! It's so fluffy !"

"Just-just go ahead I will be right behind you, call Kurogiri once your are out and send me a text if the way is cleared"

"... I don't want to leave you alone, ohhhh ... and it was supposed to be a date"

"W-well ... isn't it exciting ?"

"Hehe, it is ... but if only for once it could be ... well ... more normal"

"In winter everything will be different I promise !"

"Then lots see that in like five months ... stay safe" Ochaco gave Izuku a small kiss on the cheek and left ...

Izuku had to wait ...

* * *

"Yoh Bakubro what are you looking for ? You lost your wallet or what ?"

"SHUT UP !"

Kirirshima was really worried about his friend, first because it happened so suddenly and second because it wasn't anger that he read on Katsuki's face but fear. His friend saw something but he wouldn't tell him what.

"Damn it ... " Snapped Bakugo

"Oh comon ! I'm here you know ! Confess what's wrong to your bro !"

"Oh for f*ck sake ! Shut up ! Just-just leave me alone okay ?!" Now it was anger, the only thing Kieishima could do was to obey and give his friend some fresh air so he walked away.

Things changed a lot after the USJ ... every students in the class became closer with the others, they talked a lot about almost everything, the atmosphere was very different, no one experienced that before U.A. ... however Bakugo ... he was the one who couldn't manage to integrate the class, at least in this way.

The others always found him brutal and reckless, sometimes they would even whisper behind his back if he truly had the capacity to become a hero. Kirishima ... agreed, who wouldn't ? But still, Katuali deserved a chance.

Since the USJ All Might talked a lot with him, Katsuki never talked about their meetings but he did mention once something about a stupid idiot who got kidnapped and voted into criminality.

Kirishima wasn't looking in front of him and he handed up bumping into someone, they were walking fast and they simply say "sorry" before leaving as fast as they came ... he had already seen this person somewhere ... at the entrance exam ?

* * *

How ? How in the world did this U.A. student got here ? He literally went the opposite way and Ochaco still managed to get in his way ... but in the end nothing happened and now she was out.

She could call Kurogiri.

* * *

The said barman was talking with Giran about potential new recruits but Kurogiri strongly disagreed on some profiles but Giran didn't look to care and it was just getting annoying in the end.

But just at the right moment his phone rang giving him a good excuse to interrupt their meeting.

"Business call sorry Giran"

"Business my ass ..."

"Hello ?"

 _"Kurogiri, we need an extraction right now, there is A LOT of U.A. students in the mall, and Izuku managed to get crucial informations"_

"Oh ... fine, what's the situation ?"

 _"I'm outside and away from the crowd, I can speak safely, Izuku is still inside and awaits a text from me telling him that the way is clear"_

"I'll be right here just-" Kurogiri felt a hand snatch the phone from his hands

"I'm coming, now repeat that again would you ?"

* * *

Izuku didn't receive any text after ten minutes ... what if something happened to Ochaco ? He had to find out, there was no way he would leave her alone if she was in trouble ... no one would be able to hurt her under his watch.

He casually came out of his secluded spot and walked toward the exit, he didn't see any U.A. student, as if he could miss any of them, right now it was just like if either is right or left eye had a list of photos implanted in it.

He was getting close, the exit was right in front of him, he didn't know which time of the day it was but a lot of people were walking out at the same time, Izuku though it was the perfect occasion, he could just be part of the crowd and get away.

As he drew closer he felt more and more panicked, somehow he knew something would happen just like a fixed point in time ... a hand grabbed his shoulder, he shivered, he tried to keep walking as if it was only a mistake made by a random person.

"Deku-"

He recognised the muffled voice, he couldn't turn around as fear submerged him ... but then something else was off ... there wasn't any grip on his shoulder anymore ... and the voice, how did it get cut out like that ?

He slowly turned around ... Katsuki was here in front of him, and there was someone right next to him ... this person had their hand around Katsuki's neck.

"See ? Chiiiillll we are all friends here right ? How about we gl talk a bit together ?"

"T-tomura"

"Oh ... What's up Izuku ? Yoir girlfriend called and said you had troubles, I initially thought about quick way to deal with it but" Tomura rolled his fingers around Katsuki's neck, he was still speechless, despite being stubborn at fault he was completely stupid "I'm really enjoying my plan B ... beside it's your kind of plan isn't it ?"

"W-what do you want ? ... are you here to kill us ?"

"Naaahhhh ... I'm just here to talk, I want you to leave my friend here alone ... you are the bully in this story right ? So consider me as the good guy who comes to talk and fix the conflict"

"Y-you are sick ! Let me go you-" as Katsuki struggled Tomura tightening his grip by adding another finger ... the last he could before disintegrating Katsuki.

"Consider that you actually manage to escape me ... what would happen to the others all around ? The innocents ? ... I could kill at least ... yes ... six of them"

Izuku didn't have his word in this situation, Tomura was in his own bubble, he brought Katsuki toward a bench and started talking ... he had him completely under his control.

"But I won't ... it would completely ruin my image, and a great person made me realise that ... but I'm not here to talk about this ... so here is the deal, you leave him alone or ..." Tomura released Katsuki and immediately stood up to walk away dragging Izuku at the same time "I'll make sure to hurt you more than you hurt him"

"T-tomur-"

"Keep moving Izu and do not stop !" Shigaraki kept pushing him through the crowd, and once they were outside he dragged Izuku away from the mall.

"Why did you do that ?!"

"Do what ? Help you get out of the mall in one piece ?"

"... I- ... no sorry stupid question-"

"I wanted to help you ... that's all ... consider this a payback for everything, the USJ, Stain ... and ... well helping me figure out a thing or two"

"... Then I should be the one to be indebted, I almost got caught"

"Ah don't worry about this, it always happen, it's like on those MOBA ... you always get ganked at the wrong moment"

"Ganked ?"

"Forget it ... so, what did you learn ?"

"Le- oh yes ! The students are going to a special camp, they don't know the location however ... annnnnd ... I kinda managed to get into contact with their class president ... or whatever"

"... can you stop being useful for about one day ?"

"I despise you"

"More"

* * *

"... so you didn't ... see him ?"

"OF COURSE I DID !" Yelled back Katsuki ... but Naomasa didn't flinch, he gave Bakugo a dark glance "It's just that ... I missed him ... he was right in front of me and- ... when this trash hand guy was here I couldn't do a thing"

"Of course, you were very courageous, you put your own goal on hold for the civilians" But he didn't, if he hadn't been scared to death by Tomura Katsuki would have beat the hell out of Deku even if the civilians were all around.

"Do you need anything ?"

"Can I just go ?!" The detective sighed and waved his hand to tell Katuski he could go.

"... Comon Toshi, as if no one told me you arrived here five minutes ago ..."

"I didn't want young Katsuki to see me ... This time Shigaraki was here, why were they even at the mall ? Were they following the students ?"

"For now we should avoid speaking about this incident, they are going to this famous camp right ?"

"Indeed ... we changed the location three times, so right now only A FEW people know where they are going"

"You included"

"No, I'm not coming and I'm trying to convince young Mirio, I'm running out of time faster than Recovery Girl expected ... her diagnosis are ... bad"

"Something is going to happen ... I can feel it too"

* * *

"HEY HEY HEY ! ISN'T THAT MISTER ANALYSIS !"

"Oh you are here ..." *Noticed* Izuku in a deadpaned tone

"Oh comon don't give me the eyebrows ! Here !" Giran threw a bunch of paper sheets in the air, Izuku lost his composure with the surprise but managed to catch every sheets.

"W-what are those ?"

"It's-" Giran was about to take another drink but Kurogiri cleaned the counter right under his nose and explain before Giran.

"It's some profiles of our new recruits, you have to check them ... Giran was hoping that you wouldn't, after all your selection is "harsh" but in the end we never ended up with crazy psychopaths ... I'm not including Toga of course"

"You better not" added Tomura as he gestured for a drink

"I'll have a look later, were is Ochaco ?"

"With Toga, upstairs"

Izuku never forget that he left Uraraka on her own at the mall, he wanted to make sure that she was okay, obviously she was with Toga in their bedroom, once he was in front of the door he heard them talking

"..a-and how does it feels ?"

"Hot"

"... h-hot ?"

"Yeah ! We have done that a lot of time with-"

"N-NO ! I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT ! I- I was talking about uh- ... you know something more ... soft ?"

"Soft ? Sorry Ocha, soft isn't something we do often ... especially with Tomura ... when are you going to get serious ?"

"S-SERIOUS ?! I'm not ready yet-"

"When are you two going to be together for real ? You keep talking about him and how he is like super cute, intelligent and stuff"

"I never said that !"

"But you are thinking it hehehe"

"S-sucubus !"

"Yeah that's me ? So here is the thing ! Once he is here you te him that he is the one for you and that you won't ever be able to live without him"

"Toga-I-I just can't ... I'm scared ... what if HE isn't ready ?"

"Oh I'm sure he will ... he is still a virgin you know"

"H-HOW IS THIS DETAIL IMPORTANT ?!"

"You are just to young for this HAHAHAHA !"

"I'm fifteen !"

"Seventeen and I have already done it !"

"STOP PERVERTING ME !" yelled desperately Ochaco, Izuku could hear that someone stood up so he immediately ran back into his room ...

It was a lot to take in, she wanted to go further that was obvious but Toga didn't understand what Ochaco meant by going further ... she wanted to do more than just going out and being ... boyfriend an girlfriend.

"I-Izuku ? Can I enter ? ... I know you were listening and- really I don't mind ... I just want to settle everything"

"Y-yes ge-get in !"

Ochaco got inside his room as quickly as she close the dole behind her.

"... I ... really do like you B-but I guess you heard that already and ... I know you have the same feelings for me"

"I do ... Ochaco, I know it's not a normal situation ... we are villains and I would understand if you are not ready"

"That's not what I meant by not ready ... it's a lot of pressure to be engaged like this, it implies being ready for the other and- ... you are courageous, you are smart ... way more than I am and I'm not sure I can return you that ... compared to me you are exceptional"

"Never say that again ! I'm not smart, I'm not courageous ... in fact I'm just lucky, I'm lucky enough to still be alive in this world where only the strong get to the top, I'm lucky enough to have a great family and- ... and- ... I'm lucky enough to have someone like you close from me"

"... then I think I'm ready, Izuku ... I'm ready to be here for you"

"Then I'm ready to be here for you too"

They sat on Izuku's bed and slowly got closer from each others ... until they finally concluded.


End file.
